Noctem et Diurnum
by Fecteau
Summary: Une nouvelle année à Poudlard pour le célèbre trio qui fera face à des boulversements émotionnels tant sur le plan de l'amour et de l'amitié. De nouvelles alliances, de nouveaux défis et des surprises, pas toujours réjouissantes...
1. Dans le Poudlard Express

_**Noctem et Diurnum**_

_Le célèbre trio entre en sixième année d'étude dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Ils laissent derrière eux, un été mouvementé. Voldemort sème le désordre et la discorde dans le monde des sorciers avec la même force qu'il l'avait laissé quinze ans auparavant. Même en nombre inférieur de Mangemorts, il réussit chaque jour à détruire l'harmonie que la société magique avait construit. Les moldus ne peuvent plus le nier, il se passe quelque chose! Des centaines de hiboux sont vus en plein jour, des jets de lumière éclairent dans la nuit, des gens apparaissent et disparaissent dans les rues, mais surtout, ils ne peuvent ignorer le nombre impressionnant de disparitions et de morts suspectes. La guerre des sorciers est commencée! _

_**À bord du Poudlard Express**_

Dans le dernier compartiment d'un train rouge flamboyant, six jeunes personnes se sont retrouvées pour une nouvelle année dans la sécurité de Poudlard. Le trio connu de tous, Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, mais trois autres personnes s'ajoutent, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood et, bien attendu, Neville Londubat. Leur amitié n'avait jamais été aussi forte tout autant qu'elle était importante dans ce moment décisif qui déterminera le sort du monde des sorciers.

Tu m'écoutes Harry? demanda Ginny devant lui qui lui parlait depuis une demi-heure.

Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune Potter ne l'écoutait pas. Il était plongé deux mois auparavant dans une bataille dans laquelle il avait vu son parrain mourir et ensuite dans celle où il jetait son premier sortilège Impardonnable. Ces scènes avaient envahit ses nuits tout l'été, l'empêchant de dormir. Il n'y avait pas que cela qui l'empêchait de dormir. Quelque fois, il voyait ce que Voldemort faisait, par les yeux de Voldemort, toute l'atrocité de ses actes. Même lorsqu'il faisait le vide dans sa tête avant de dormir. Oh oui! Il effectuait des exercices d'Occlumencie à tous les jours pour empêcher Voldemort de reprendre possession de lui et de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas envie que les évènements de juin ne se reproduisent.

Le train avait quitté la gare de King's Cross depuis plusieurs heures et Harry n'avait pas parlé depuis ce temps, à part les salutations habituelles quand il a revu Luna et Neville. Ron ne se souciait pas de ce silence car il l'avait enduré tout l'été. Une semaine seulement après le début des vacances d'été, Harry alla habiter chez les Weasley pour qu'il ait de la surveillance magique jour et nuit, même si chez les Dursley, il profitait de la protection de Pétunia.

Ron avait enduré les nuit blanche de son ami, les cris et les pleures de ses nuits envahis de cauchemars. Il asseyait tant bien que mal de découvrir de quoi il rêvait, mais Harry ne voulait jamais en parler, il feignait qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il repartait dans ses songes chaque fois qu'il était seul. Les rares fois où il disait ce qu'il voyait en rêve, c'est lorsque les informations qu'il entrevoyait, seraient utile à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry n'avait jamais parlé à personne de la douleur et du vide qu'il ressentait suite à la mort tragique de son parrain, ni de ce qui c'était passé quand il était seul avec Bellatrix, où de l'affrontement de Dumbledore et Voldemort qui suivit, ni de la prophétie. Un énorme fardeau qu'il s'obligeait à garder pour lui.

Ma grand-mère était très fière de moi, même si elle était déçue que j'aille briser la baguette de mon père, elle m'a dit que j'étais à la hauteur de mon père, d'affronter les Mangemorts. Nous sommes même aller m'acheter une nouvelle baguette. Trente centimètres, bois d'if et brin de licorne, dit Neville tout excité en montrant sa baguette à tout le monde. Tu as vu ma baguette, Harry?

Oui, bien sur… dit Harry sans détourner son regard des paysages flous filants à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Le chariot… s'écria Ron en voyant arriver le chariot de friandise devant leur compartiment et pour détendre l'atmosphère qui avait régné depuis le début du trajet.

Chacun acheta quelques bonbons, même Harry ne put s'empêcher de prendre quelques Chocogrenouilles et des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Quand il ouvrit son premier Chocogrenouille, il se raidit littéralement sur son siège. Il sortit le chocolat qui fit ses deux bons sur les genoux d'Hermione et regardait le fond de sa boite choqué.

Bordel, lança-t-il en s'adossant à son siège retrouvant son air renfrogné.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ginny indigné qu'il n'y avait pas son frère qui devait se faire laver la langue avec du savon.

Oh! Non, ricana Hermione qui venait d'entrevoir la photo dans le fond de la boite.

Harry se retourna vers les sourcils froncés.

Tu trouves ça amusant peut-être? s'emporta Harry.

Non, désolé, répliqua Hermione qui prit une teinte rosée. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça sans ton consentement, reprit-elle sérieusement.

Elle prit la carte d'entre les mains de Harry, puis la retourna.

Le Survivant, lit-elle. C'est la seule chose qui est inscrit.

Et c'est une très belle photo de toi, dit la voix flottante de Luna.

Je n'en avais pas besoin, grogna Harry.

Dit toi que maintenant tu auras plein d'admiratrice qui auront ta photo sous leur oreiller, plaisanta Ron pour essayer encore une fois de détendre l'atmosphère.

Puisque sa blague ne fit rire que lui et Neville, il se retourna vers ce dernier en lui proposant une partie d'échec, même si la victoire lui allait indubitablement. Les jeunes filles prirent chacune une occupation différente. Hermione se réfugia dans un bouquin, évidemment, Luna se concentra sur la partie d'échec en jetant des regards rêveurs en direction du rouquin et Ginny continua de grignoter des friandises tout en regardant le paysage anglais défilé sous ses yeux.

Le calme pesant qui avait aménagé le compartiment ne dura pas longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant place à un spectacle répugnant.

Il me semblait aussi que ça sentait la mort, vous allez tous le payer, dit Malfoy en entrant dans le compartiment toujours entouré de ses deux colosses.

Sort d'ici Malfoy, s'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond, la main serre sur sa baguette.

Il fit tomber l'échiquier en allant rejoindre Ron sur le bord de la porte, répandant tous les pions sur le sol. Pattenrond eut le plaisir de pourchassé la reine blanche qui s'affolait à la vue du redoutable félin.

Sinon quoi Potter? reprit Malfoy. Tu vas me jeter un sortilège Impardonnable? Oh! Mais c'est vrai, ils ne sont pas tout à fait au point…

Malfoy regardait Harry de son sourire sardonique tandis que le jeune Potter bouillonnait de rage. Draco savait qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Harry dégaina sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair et la plaça directement sur le cœur de Malfoy.

Qui te dit que je ne me suis pas entraîné depuis? répondit Harry avec un sourire aussi démoniaque.

Il enfonça sa baguette dans la poitrine de Malfoy en faisait blanchir de frayeur le Serpentard. Aurait-il pu? Se demanda Malfoy. la réponse était inévitablement, non, alors il reprit un peu plus sur lui. Tandis que Ron et Neville, ayant également sortit leur baguette, faisaient reculer Crabe et Goyle, quelqu'un donna deux petits coups sur l'épaule de Draco qui se retourna précipitamment craignant un professeur.

Bonjour! dit Seamus qui était entouré par toute l'Armée de Dumbledore, baguettes sortis.

Nous allons nous revoir Potter, dit froidement Draco en s'apercevant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, cette fois…

Il sortit du compartiment suivit de Crabe et Goyle. Il bouscula quelque membre de l'A.D. mais ne fit rien qui aurait pu enclencher un combat. Harry ne bougea pas, il gardait sa baguette serrée dans sa main tellement fort qu'il avait les jointures blanches, la fureur au fond des yeux.

Ils ont peur de nous, c'est bon signe, dit Seamus en retournant avec le reste de l'A.D. dans leur compartiment respectif.

Hermione ferma la porte et se retourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Elle était inquiète, très inquiète. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux vert émeraude de son ami et elle vit qu'il ne supportera pas longtemps les attaques narcissiques de Malfoy, elle voyait qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Et qu'est-ce qui se passera quand cela arrivera? Elle n'osait pas l'imaginer.

Tu as vraiment lancer un sortilège Impardonnable Harry? demanda Neville qui paraissait choqué mais tout aussi ébahit.

Il avait peut-être trouvé le courage en lui, mais il manquait toujours de tact.

Ce n'est pas le moment Neville, intervient Hermione.

Mais… , commença-t-il avant d'être arrêté par la voix mécanique du professeur McGonagall qui résonnait dans tout le train.

« _Tous les préfets de cinquième année doivent se présenter dans le premier compartiment immédiatement pour une réunion. Tous les préfets de sixième année doivent se présenter dans le premier compartiment dans dix minutes pour une réunion. _»

Les dix minutes suivant le départ de Ginny, qui avait été nommé préfète au grand bonheur de sa mère, se fut le silence total dans le compartiment des Gryffondor et de la Serdaigle. Aucun ne voulait provoquer la colère de Harry, même Neville se résigna à ne pas parler, malgré qu'il veuille éperdument savoir quel sort Harry avait lancé et à qui. Il se contenta de continuer sa partie d'échec version sorcier contre Ron. Ce dernier jetait des regards inquiets à Hermione et des regards déçus à Harry. Il aurait aimé que son meilleur ami lui dise lui-même ce qu'il avait fait et non l'apprendre par ce vaut-rien de Malfoy. Hermione replongea son nez dans un livre d'arithmancie, sans vraiment le livre, et Luna détourna son nez de l'échiquier pour le mettre dans la revue _Le Chicaneur_. Harry s'était assit près de la fenêtre et fulminait la meilleure façon de faire payer Malfoy.

C'est l'heure d'y aller Ron, dit soudainement Hermione en se levant.

Vas-y, je vais te rejoindre dans quelques instants, lui répondit le rouquin pendant que Neville déplaçait un pion et qu'Hermione levait les yeux vers le ciel en sortant du compartiment.

À quelques cabine du fond, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy qui sortait de sa propre cabine.

Granger, grogna-t-il en la saisissant par le poignet et en la rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Toi et ta petite bande d'imbécile vous allez tous le payer très cher. Surtout Potter.

Lâche-moi Malfoy, lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent froidement pendant un instant avant qu'une voix puissante rugisse derrière eux.

Lâche-là immédiatement Malfoy.

Oh! Ton chevalier servant arrive, dit Malfoy d'un air amusé en voyant Ron arriver en courant.

Cependant Draco lâcha Hermione avec une légère lueur de surprise dans les yeux quand il vit la fureur dans ceux du rouquin. Hermione n'avait jamais vu Ronald de cette manière. Il paraissait si… puissant. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, Ron attrapa Malfoy à deux mains par le collet et l'adossa à l'un des compartiment, le soulevant de quelques centimètre de terre.

Ron arrête! s'écria Hermione tandis qu'il y avait de nombreuses têtes curieuses qui sortaient des compartiments.

T'es chanceux qu'il y ait des témoins Malfoy, grogna Ron en remettant Malfoy par terre.

Hermione tira sur le bras de Ron pour qu'il lâche prise, mais il la repoussa délicatement, puis il s'approcha plus près de Malfoy et chuchota, pour que lui seul entende :

Prend bien note Malfoy, ne t'avise pas à te promener seul dans les couloirs du château cette année, car tu pourrais bien le regretter, lui dit-il en enfonçant son regard de feu dans celui de glace de Malfoy.

Ron lâcha Draco quelques instants puis le plaqua contre le mur avec une telle force qu'une fenêtre éclata. Il prit ensuite le chemin du compartiment avant du train avec Hermione qui lui tirait encore le bras, alors que Malfoy se relevait avec peine en lançant un dernier regard noir au deux Gryffondor.

Il t'a fait mal? demanda Ron inquiet en regardant le poignet rougit de son amie.

Non, ce n'est rien Ron, dit-elle pour le rassurer mais elle avait quand même eut peur du jeune Malfoy qui ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Tu n'aurais pas dut faire ça.

Quoi? J'aurais été mieux de le laisser faire peut-être? répondit Ron incrédule.

Non, c'est juste que… quand il t'a vu arriver, il m'a lâché, tu n'avais pas à le provoquer.

Très bien, la prochaine fois que Malfoy s'en prendra à toi, je vais le laisser faire. Tu te débrouilleras toute seule, lui répliqua-t-il en entrant dans le compartiment désigné aux préfets où le professeur McGonagall les attendait.


	2. Mission

Mission

Quand le train ralentit à l'approche de la gare de Pré-au-lard, Ron n'était pas encore revenu de l'entretien avec le professeur McGonagall. Ginny et Hermione étaient revenu depuis longtemps en annonçant la bonne nouvelle que Malfoy n'était plus préfet, il avait été remplacé par Crabe. Choix stupide mais moins dangereux! Les deux jeunes préfètes informèrent au groupe que la directrice de Gryffondor voulait voir Ron en particulier. Elle avait peut-être surprit l'accrochage qu'il avait eut avec Malfoy, pensait Hermione.

Mais c'était pour un tout autre point.

"M. Weasley, dit le professeur McGonagall quand tous les autres préfets eurent quitté le compartiment. Puisque Miss Johnson a terminé ses études, il nous faut un nouveau capitaine pour l'équipe de Quidditch, alors je compte sur vous pour nous remporter une autre coupe cette année.

"Moi? s'exclama Ron ébahit.

Il allait être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. _Capitaine_! Ce mot sonnait dans sa tête comme la plus belle des symphonies. Il en avait toujours rêvé. Il se rappela à cet instant, la nuit où Harry et lui étaient allés jusqu'au miroir du Riséd. Capitaine, c'est ce qu'il avait vu. Puis il redescendit sur terre…

"Mais Harry…, commença Ron qui culpabilisait puisque Harry méritait ce poste plus que lui, il a plus d'ancienneté. Et ça lui changerait les idées, soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Quand ils avaient reçu leur lettre de Poudlard, en même temps que leur B.U.S.E., Harry avait espéré avoir une proposition pour le poste de Capitaine, mais en vain. Ron l'avait regardé longtemps relire et relire les parchemins qu'il avait reçus. Harry avait même retourné l'enveloppe pour être sur qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre lettre pour lui. Il lui avait même demandé d'un ton hésitant : « Tu es le capitaine? »

"M. Potter comprendra, répondit McGonagall. Je n'opte pas pour lui, pour les mêmes raisons que le professeur Dumbledore lui a données quand il n'a pas été nommé préfet. Je vous crois capable de faire un très bon capitaine, M. Weasley.

"Merci professeur.

"Le professeur Dumbledore aurait également une mission à vous confier. Tenez ceci.

McGonagall lui tendit un petit morceau de parchemin et une plume d'un rouge flamboyant.

"À quoi ça va me servir? demanda intrigué Ron.

"À communiquer avec l'un ou l'autre des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il y a des moyens plus rapides, mais pour le moment on se contentera de ceci. Vous faite maintenant partie de l'Ordre, M. Weasley.

"Génial, dit Ron excité et stupéfait d'avoir été prit si jeune.

"Je vous prierais cependant d'en parler à personne, j'ai bien dit personne… surtout pas à M. Potter.

"Pourquoi? demanda Ron qui se doutait bien de la réponse.

"Parce que votre mission le concerne. Vous devez nous faire un rapport chaque semaine sur son comportement et surtout s'il rêve la nuit.

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le professeur McGonagall lui demandait d'épier son ami, comme s'il était un membre du groupe opposé. Il en était hors de question!

"Quoi? Vous me demandez de l'espionner? Vous me demandez d'espionner mon meilleur ami, s'exclama Ron.

Il prit soudain une teinte rouge cardinal en s'apercevant avec qui il discutait.

"On ne vous demande pas de l'espionner, M. Weasley, rassura McGonagall. Nous vous demandons seulement d'avoir un œil sur lui et de nous fournir des informations pertinentes qu'il ne prendrait pas l'initiative de nous transmettre.

"Vu de cet angle, la proposition paraissait un peu plus conforme aux règles de l'amitié. Pas les secrets, seulement ce qui peut être utile.

"D'accord, mais il ne me les transmet pas à moi ces informations, alors comment voulez-vous que je vous les transmette?

Sa voix sonnait colérique et déçu, il parlait évidemment du sortilège Impardonnable que Harry avait jeté et qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Ron.

"Vous devez essayer M. Weasley. C'est pour son bien et pour le nôtre aussi… il doit continuer à faire ses exercices d'occlumencie. C'est très important. Si vous pouvez l'aider ce serait encore mieux. Vous êtes la personne la plus près de lui en ce moment, il a besoin de vous, comme nous, nous avons besoin de vous…

Elle s'approcha du préfet en lui déposant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule.

"Je vais faire mon possible professeur, je ne vous décevrai pas, répondit-il en bombant le torse.

Le professeur McGonagall s'accrocha un large sourire, que Ron avait rarement vu…

"Parfait, si vous avez des informations à nous transmettre, vous n'avez qu'à les écrire sur le parchemin avec la plume en inscrivant votre nom et le nom de la personne à qui vous voulez l'envoyer. Si vous recevez un message, la plume se mettra à vibrer et le message s'écrira sur le parchemin. Pour effacer un message inscrit, il suffit de prononcer « _message reçu_ » et pour l'envoyer « _envoie_ » en donnant un coup de baguette. Vous devez toujours les garder sur vous.

"Même la nuit?

"Non, on vous donnera un répit la nuit, ricana McGonagall. Cette année sera chargée pour vous M. Weasley.

"Je serai à la hauteur.

Quand il arriva dans le compartiment de ses amis, ils s'affairaient tous à prendre leur bagage pour descendre du train. Les autres le bombardaient de questions, car Hermione leur avait raconté l'escarmouche avec Malfoy. Ron ne répondit pas et regardait Harry. Il avait une envie folle de crier qu'il était le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, de dire à tout le monde qu'il avait une mission pour l'Ordre, qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre, mais il avait promis au professeur McGonagall qu'il ne divulguerait pas cette dernière information à personne. Surtout pas à Harry qui à présent le dévisageait. Ron avait quelque chose à dire au jeune Potter, quelque chose d'assez délicat car il savait que Harry espérait devenir le nouveau capitaine… 

Au grand soulagement des trois Gryffondor, Hagrid était à sa place habituelle pour accueillir les premières années pour la traditionnelle traversé du lac, arborant un magnifique sourire à la vu du trio. Graup devait lui rendre la vie moins dure puisqu'il n'avait plus le visage recouvert d'ecchymose.

"Harry j'aimerais te parler, dit Ron qui avait les oreilles rouge vif. Prenons cette diligence.

"D'accord, dit Harry qui ne savait pourquoi Ron voulait lui parler en privé.

Ordinairement, Hermione était toujours invité à leur rencontre et quand le grand rouquin empêcha la préfète de monter, Harry se douta de ce tête à tête.

"C'est un peu délicat, dit Ron quand il furent dans une diligence. Tu sais déjà qu'Angelina est partie.

"Oui…

"Il manquait alors un Capitaine.

"Ah! répondit simplement Harry qui avait saisit. Je vois…

Ron vit la déception sur le visage de son ami. Il savait qu'il avait comprit.

"Je sais que tu le désirais, s'excusa Ron, et que tu le mérites, plus que moi, mais c'est moi que McGonagall a choisi.

"Pourquoi toi? demanda Harry un peu plus fruste que désiré.

"Elle dit que c'est à cause des même raisons que Dumbledore t'a données quand tu n'as pas été nommé préfet, se justifia Ron la tête basse.

Ron pu entendre Harry grogner et se refermer de nouveau sur lui-même en croisant les bras.

"C'était quoi les raisons, Harry? demanda prudemment Ron.

"Il dit que… , soupira Harry, il dit que j'ai assez de responsabilité comme ça.

"Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec V… chose?

Ron était toujours incapable de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres au complet.

"Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment.

"D'accord, termina Ron impuissant devant le désarroi de Potter.

Harry n'avait pas été choqué par la nouvelle qu'il ne serait pas le nouveau capitaine. Déçu, certes, mais pas choqué, il était même plutôt content pour Ron. Lui aussi se rappelait ce que Ron avait vu dans le miroir.

_- Non, je suis tout seul. Mais j'ai changé. Je suis plus vieux et je suis Préfet en chef!_

_- Quoi?_

_- Je porte le même insigne qu'avait mon frère Bill. Et je tiens dans mes mains la coupe de Quidditch. C'est moi le capitaine de l'équipe!_

_Ron s'arracha à la contemplation de son reflet et regarda Harry d'un air fébrile._

_- Tu crois que ce miroir montre l'avenir? _

Le miroir ne montrait effectivement pas l'avenir, - _Je ne te montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir _- mais dans le cas de Ron si. Son désir le plus profond était maintenant réalité. Il n'est peut-être pas Préfet en chef, mais il est préfet. Il a tenu dans ses mains la coupe de Quidditch l'année dernière et maintenant il est capitaine. Ayant vécu dans l'ombre de ses frères plusieurs année, Ron méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Il méritait vraiment ce poste. Harry ne pouvait pas être autrement qu'heureux pour lui.

"Ron?

"Hum!

"Félicitation, dit Harry avec le sourire.

Ron fut surprit de la réaction de son ami, mais la surprise ne dura pas longtemps. Une joie s'empara de lui voyant un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Harry qui se fit absent tout l'été.

"Merci! dit le capitaine en lui renvoyant son sourire.

"Alors Monsieur le Capitaine, quel est votre plan de match cette année? demanda Harry qui était impatient de commencer l'entraînement.

Le Quidditch était la seule chose qui réussissait à le décrocher de ses songes peut-être à part….

"Les massacrer, répondit Ron le sourire malicieux.

Les quatre personnes, qui étaient dans la diligence suivantes, entendirent le rire de ses deux jeunes hommes et l'amorcement d'une grande discussion sur le Quidditch qui c'était abstenu tout l'été.


	3. Le nouveau professeur

**_Le nouveau professeur_**

Les diligences laissèrent le groupe en bas du grand escalier, curieusement, Maugrey s'y tenait en garde. Nos six camarades le saluèrent avant d'entreprendre leur ascension.

"Vous savez quoi? s'exclama Harry, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Je vous présente le nouveau Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Ron Weasley.

Il lui donna une claque dans le dos en signe d'encouragement.

"Sans blague, s'étonna Ginny en sautant au cou de son frère. Je suis assurée d'être prise comme poursuiveur maintenant.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton frère que je ne te traiterais pas comme les autres membres de mon équipe, dit Ron sérieusement.

La rouquine le regarda avec une moue sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parlait pas sérieusement.

"Peut-être que si en fait, ricana-t-il. Que ne pourrais-je faire pour ma petite sœur préférée?

"Facile, je suis ta seule et unique sœur.

Sur ce, tous ricanèrent tandis qu'ils se rendirent tous ensembles à la Grande Salle. Le martèlement des centaines d'autres élèves affamés et excités de cette nouvelle année, ne pu engouffrer cette euphorie.

La Grande Salle était comme à son habitude splendide. Le plafond magique représentait un ciel clair recouvert d'étoile pareille à celui qui recouvrait la Grande-Bretagne en cette nuit du 1er septembre 1996. Les chandelles flottaient au-dessus des quatre grandes tables, une pour chaque maison, illuminant les fantômes qui voltigeaient dans les airs en frôlant les têtes des arrivants.

La table des professeurs était toujours gouvernée par le grand Dumbledore, qui cette année prit la peine de regarder Harry dans les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil. Cet échange qui peut paraître anodin pour certain, fut remplie d'espoir et de courage pour le jeune Potter. Harry balaya la table des professeurs et vit Rogue, assit à sa place habituelle. Une bouffé de haine l'envahit et il se retint pour ne pas aller l'étrangler à mains nues. Il ne lui pardonnera jamais ce qu'il avait fait en fin d'année, jamais.

Il décida donc de ne plus le regarder, du moins jusqu'au cour de potion, car il avait réussit à avoir E, effort exceptionnel, en potion, ce qui lui permettait de poursuivre dans sa voie de futur Auror. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment il s'y était prit. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, et en face de Ron ce qui lui permettait de tourner le dos à la table de Serpentard pour ainsi manquer les regards noirs du jeune Malfoy.

Soudain, un bruit sonore retentit dans la Grande Salle. Tous se retournèrent vers la grande table des professeurs pour y découvrir le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal qui relevait sa chaise et s'y assit au côté de Rogue. La jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune et lisse s'excusait aux professeurs qui l'entourait. Elle était apparemment tombée de sa chaise! Ce n'était qu'une habitude pour elle, s'enfarger dans un porte-parapluies ou échapper une pile d'assiettes, aussi.

"C'est Tonks? demanda Ginny.

"Je crois bien qu'oui! répondit Hermione. Deux aurors à l'école! Ça veut dire que Dumbledore est inquiet.

"Il a de bonne raison de l'être…, souffla Harry.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard soucieux devant la remarque du jeune Potter. Savait-il quelque chose qu'ils ignorent?

Le professeur McGonagall arriva dans la Grande-Salle en tenant dans ses mains le tabouret sur lequel était déposé le Choixpeau magique. Elle était suivit de près par les premières années. Comme à l'accoutumé, ils paraissaient tout effrayé. Les petits avançaient, certains presque à reculons, d'autres s'émerveillaient en levant les yeux vers le plafond magique et fonçaient dans leurs camarades de devant, d'autres étaient pétrifiés face au Choixpeau magique. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien de très rassurant pour des enfants de onze ans. Des centaines de visages de sorciers plus vieux rivés sur eux, une pièce infiniment grande, le Grand Dumbledore face à eux, plus impressionnant que terrifiant.

Harry tournait le dos aux nouveaux venus. Il n'avait pas besoin de ressentir les chuchotements et les regards posés sur lui comme lors de sa première année. Sa tête dans les Chocogrenouilles n'allait certainement pas refouler l'assaut des regards indiscrets. Il se laissa donc à la contemplation des gobelets et des assiettes vides en face de lui.

La cacophonie des conversations s'estompa quand les premières années s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs.

Une fente s'élargit dans le Choixpeau qui avait été placé devant eut. Tous retinrent leur souffle en attendant la traditionnelle chanson.

_Il y a déjà un peu plus d'un millier d'année_

_Où je n'étais pas encore tout rapiécé,_

_Quatre glorieux sorciers vivaient_

_Dans un monde fort et en paix._

_Ils avaient un espoir_

_De transmettre leur savoir_

_Ils avaient un rêve utopique_

_D'être solidaire dans ce monde magique._

_Chacun avait ses préférences_

_Ce qui entraîna des divergences._

_Gryffondor voulait des élèves valeureux,_

_Qu'ils montrent leur courage vertigineux !_

_Serdaigle n'aimait pas les fainéants,_

_Elle voulait les élèves les plus brillants._

_Poufsouffle désirait la loyauté,_

_Ses élèves devaient montrer leur fidélité_

_Serpentard exigeait du sang pur_

_Les rusés et les ambitieux étaient à sa mesure_

_Poudlard connu des années sans contrariétés_

_Sous la valeur de l'amitié_

_Mais parmi eux la division s'accroît_

_Et bientôt ils ne purent vivre sous le même toit._

_Tout n'était que dispute et conflit_

_Des duels entre frères devenus ennemis. _

_Ce fut alors le moment du départ_

_Du célèbre Serpentard_

_Depuis, plus jamais les maisons furent liées,_

_Comme à la naissance de leur histoire si bien entamée !_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de redouté_

_Le moment fatidique où je vais vous séparer_

_C'est ma destiné et mon obligation_

_D'accomplir cette mission _

_Je ne peux que vous mettre en alarme_

_À cette continuité qui vous mène aux armes_

_Stopper les différences_

_Liés vous dans vos ressemblances_

_Soyer sorcier_

_Et votre maison vous sera accordée._

La salle entama une vague d'applaudissement quand le chapeau redevint immobile. Comme l'année précédente, ce brouhaha était mêlé par des murmures divers. Le chapeau avait encore cette année, introduit des avertissements dans sa chanson.

McGonagall balaya les quatre tables du regard et les conversations cessèrent. Elle put alors se concentrer sur la liste des nouveaux élèves.

"Abraham, Alexander.

Le minuscule garçon s'avança tremblotant en direction du tabouret, le Choixpeau était tellement grand pour lui que Ron avait l'impression qu'il allait l'engouffrer tout rond. Heureusement pour le jeune Alexander, McGonagall garda sa main à tenir le chapeau.

_"Serdaigle_! s'écria le chapeau.

La table derrière Harry se mit à applaudire le nouveau venu qui courrait pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Quelques instant plus tard, après que toutes les tables avaient eut au moins un nouveau, McGonagall appela un jeune garçon qui attira l'attention de Potter.

"Evans, Mark.

"Hé! Mais je le connais, s'étonna Harry. Il vit près de chez les Dursley.

Harry se dit que lorsque Dudley l'apprendra, Mark n'aura plus rien à craindre.

_"Gryffondor_! s'écria le chapeau.

Harry fut le plus bruyant de la table dans les applaudissements et lorsque Mark vint s'asseoir, il salua le Survivant de la main tout en ayant un regard surprit.

La file des élèves diminuait. Il ne restait que Zola, Miranda, qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Dumbledore se leva, ce qui a eut pour effet de faire naître le silence dans la Grande-Salle.

À tous les nouveaux élèves, commença Dumbledore de sa voix claironnante de début d'année, les bras largement ouverts et le visage rayonnant, je vous souhaite la bienvenue! Pour ceux qui sont des habitués : heureux de vous revoir! Sur ces dires, le banquet peut commencer.

Les plats initialement vides étaient maintenant remplis de bonnes choses aussi savoureuses les unes que les autres. Notre trio se servit généreusement et commença à déguster la nourriture si bien préparé.

"Je me demande combien d'elfes sont payés cette année, dit Hermione. Je dois en avoir libéré plusieurs au cours de l'année dernière.

Elle reçut une brume de jus de citrouille au visage en provenance de Ron et Harry s'étouffait avec un morceau de pain à côté d'elle. Ses deux meilleurs amis se regardaient embêtés et rouges vifs.

"Ronald Weasley, s'indigna-t-elle. Tu ne pourrais faire plus attention!

Elle s'essuya le visage avec une serviette.

"Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle pour que tu m'éclabousses tout le contenu de ta cavité buccale au visage, s'exclama-t-elle. Harry ne rit pas c'est pas drôle.

"Oh! Si, ça l'est, s'esclaffa Harry qui toussait encore.

Cependant, il reprit son calme, car même si la vue de Ron envoyant son jus de citrouille au visage de Hermione était très drôle, la raison de leur réaction subite était assez délicate à dire à Hermione.

"Alors j'attends! Dit sèchement Hermione les bras croisés accompagnés de son regard réprobateur.

"Allez Harry, je n'en ais pas le courage, s'excusa Ron.

"D'accord, dit le Survivant en se retournant vers Hermione. Heu… et bien… tu n'as libéré aucun elfe l'année dernière pour la simple raison qu'il n'y avait que Dobby qui venait faire le ménage dans la salle commune. C'est lui qui a prit tous les vêtements.

Harry avait dit cela dans un souffle par la crainte qu'Hermione ne l'interrompt et qu'il n'est plus le courage de continuer par la suite.

"Vous me cachez cela depuis longtemps? s'écria Hermione. Vous êtes vraiment… ah… tous ses heures que j'ai passé à tricoter, j'aurais pu les prendre pour étudier… vous êtes vraiment…

Elle se tut en voyant la plupart des Gryffondor la regarder. Elle ne s'était pas encore remit de son E, effort exceptionnel, en arithmancie, seule note en bas de O, optimal. Elle avait tout de même eut une note maximale de B.U.S.E..

"C'est moins pire que je ne l'aurais cru, dit Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier et il retourna immédiatement à son assiette avec un sourire satisfait.


	4. Le discours de Dumbledore

Bonjour à tous!

J'aimerais dire un gros merci à ceux qui mon écrit. Les commentaires sont vraiment constructifs, j'apprécie beaucoup, ça donne le gout de continuer.

j,espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et le prochain arrivera sous peu... quelques petits trucs à changer.

Bonne lecture!

**_Le discours de Dumbledore_**

Sur les quatre longues tables, on pouvait voir des assiettes vides et des desserts à moitié terminés cause d'une surdose de sucre, autour, des élèves rassasiés bavardant de leurs vacances d'été. La plupart des causeries tournaient autour des attaques répétitives par les Mangemorts sur les moldus. En tout, dix attaques, quatre morts et deux disparu. L'Ordre du Phénix n'était pas toujours avertit à temps. La nomination du nouveau Ministre, Gaspard Valdès, était également de la partie. Depuis la chute de Fugde au début de l'été, la monté de Valdès au siège du ministère, la communauté magique était plus confiante de prendre le dessus sur Voldemort. Plusieurs changements ont été apportés, notamment à Azkaban, où des Aurors se relaient jours et nuits, et à la cour du Mangenmagot, lors d'audience importante, le Veritaserum peut être utilisé sur les accusés pour éviter d'innocenter des coupables… (Il était temps!)

À la table des Gryffondor, les conversations étaient tout autre. Ces derniers sujets avaient été retournés, analysés et commentés plus d'une fois au Terrier. Ron et Harry bavardaient avec enthousiaste de la nouvelle saison de Quidditch, Seamus et Neville s'étaient joint à eux. Hermione et Ginny parlaient de B.U.S.E.. Hermione voulait absolument préparer à la perfection sa presque sœur aux examens qui l'attendait. La préfète brune, avait perdu son visage déconfit et orageux de tout à l'heure, suite aux aveux de Harry, et avait retrouvé son sourire joyeux qu'elle arborait en arrivant.

Un tintement retentit de la table des professeurs, McGonagall s'était levé et frappait avec une cuillère son verre de cristal pour gagner l'attention de l'assemblé. Dumbledore se leva à son tour pour prendre la parole. La salle se tut machinalement, respectant le vieux directeur. Malgré son âge avancé, il dégageait toujours une force incroyable qui était vénéré par la plupart des sorciers, craint par les autres…

"À présent que nous avons comblé notre appétit, je voudrais prendre quelques instants de votre attention pour vous communiquer des informations des plus importantes, débuta Dumbledore d'une voix calme mais intense. Je commencerai ce soir… par vous parler de Lord Voldemort.

Un frisson parcoura la Grande Salle, traversant la nuque des sorciers. Même Sir Nicholas fut parcourut de frémissements. Seulement une infime minorité de personne n'eut pas de réaction, des personnes qui se sont retrouvés face au Mage Noir plus d'une fois…

"Vous n'êtes sans savoir qu'il est de retour avec toute la puissance qu'il possède. Il a une volonté de dominer, supérieure à celle qu'il avait lors de sa dernière tentative, il y a plus de quinze ans. Ses attaques sur les Moldus de cet été, n'étaient qu'un jeu, une distraction avant son grand projet de prendre le pouvoir. Il sait mettre la discorde et doute dans le cœur des sorciers. Le Choixpeau magique a raison, liez-vous dans vos ressemblances, ne vous attardé pas aux différences. Vous êtes tous des sorciers, de sang, de catégorie sociale et de passé différent, mais vous resté des sorciers à part entière. Nous serons plus forts si nous nous unissons. Chacun a droit à une deuxième chance et à un nouveau jugement.

Dumbledore marqua une pause et regarda la table des Serpentard qui paraissait au-dessus de tous ses bons conseils.

"Sachez qu'ici, à Poudlard, vous êtes en sécurité, poursuivit-il. J'ai prit l'initiative d'incorporer au corps enseignant, des Aurors qualifiés pour assurer la quiétude de l'établissement. Nymphadora Tonks a bien voulu prendre le poste que Dolores Ombrage a laissé vacant.

Une vague d'applaudissements s'éleva dans la Grande Salle pour accueillir le nouveau professeur accompagné d'un rire collectif lorsqu'elle s'accrocha dans une coupe qui répandit son contenu sur le professeur Rogue.

"La nervosité disparaîtra sous peu professeur! ricana Dumbledore.

Quand le calme fut revenu, le directeur reprit son allure importante et continua son discours.

"D'autres Aurors, et ex-Aurors, parcourt le domaine pour les raisons que j'ai citées préalablement. D'autre part, j'ai à vous informer, que les visites à Pré-au-Lard seront annoncées la journée même et qu'elles sont à présent interdites aux élèves qui n'ont pas atteint leur cinquième année.

Des exclamations d'indignation se fit entendre de part et d'autre de la salle.

"Du calme, du calme! dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte. Les raisons de ma décision sont pourtant évidentes. Pour ceux qui seraient tenté de dédaigner cette règle seront punis amèrement. Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas un sujet à discussion. Les membres du ministère et les enseignants appuient mon décret.

Les enseignants firent tout un signe affirmatif de la tête.

"Dans un tout autre ordre d'idée, les recommandations habituelles sont toujours maintenues. La Forêt est interdite à tous les élèves, l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs est formellement déconseillé, nos préfets sauront vous sanctionner, et que la liste des objets interdits est toujours accrochée à la porte du bureau de M. Rusard, qui me fait rappeler qu'elle s'est littéralement rallongé depuis l'ouverture de la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Dumbledore eut un sourire en direction de Ron et Ginny.

"Les essais pour la composition des équipes de Quidditch seront déterminés par le capitaine de chaque équipe. Et maintenant, tout le monde au lit!

"Il a raison! dit Hermione en se levant.

"Qui? Dumbledore? demanda Ron.

"Oui, ça commencé avec l'avertissement du Choixpeau de l'année dernière et ça se poursuit avec celui de cette année. Dumbledore ne fait qu'affirmer que la situation sera plus grave si nous nous montrons pas plus amicaux envers les autres maisons.

"Bien oui! s'exclama Ron en colère. Voir si on va s'allier avec les Serpentard, je te rappel que l'un d'entre eux t'a attaqué dans le train tout à l'heure. Mais non, mademoiselle ne veux pas qu'on la défende. Elle sait très bien se débrouillé toute seule! Mais ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donnée quand je suis arrivé.

"Arrête Ron! s'écria Hermione.

Elle s'était aperçue que plusieurs têtes s'étaient retournées vers eux. Même Dumbledore les regardait, un sourire amusé caché dans sa longue barbe argentée.

"Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, intervint Harry en voyant Hermione mijoter une réplique sanglante qui ne tarderait pas à éclater.

Il prit la préfète par le bras et la tira vers la sortie de la Grande Salle se frayant un chemin entre les élèves. Ron les suivait de l'autre côté de la table, le regard meurtrier fixé sur Hermione attendant avec impatience la réplique.

Il se fraya un chemin entre les premières années que Ginny avait rassemblé pour leur montrer le chemin de la Salle Commune.

Arrivé au bout de la table, il ne put se retenir.

"Pas de réplique! s'étonna-t-il. Miss Granger viendrait-elle de se rendre compte que j'ai raison?

Hermione s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Ron.

"Tu… tu as raison Ron, dit-elle à contre cœur.

Harry et Ron restèrent bouche bée. Hermione n'avait pas répliqué, elle avait approuvé Ron. Elle lui avait donné raison! Elle les laissa au milieu du hall, interdits.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Demanda Ron.

"J'en ais aucune idée, répondit Harry. Mais dit toi que pour une fois, c'est toi qui à eut le dernier mot.

Harry ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps au comportement étrange de Hermione. Encore une fois, il était pointé du doigt par les autres élèves. Comme lors de sa première année, il était le Survivant, des regards admirateurs et compatissants étaient braqués sur lui, contrairement à ceux qu'il avait eut l'année précédente qui était moins favorable en son égard.

Arrivé au portrait de la Grosse Dame, il s'aperçut qu'il était maintenant arrivé chez lui. Il avait passé l'été au Terrier, qu'il aimait beaucoup d'ailleurs, les Weasley était presque sa famille, mais Poudlard restait son chez-soi. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce château qu'il ne trouvait pas ailleurs… Chaque pierre composant les murs, chaque dalle des couloirs, chaque armure et portrait qui habitait Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années lui apportait une certaine appartenance à son passé, au passé de ses parents, au passé de Sirius… C'était entre ses murs qu'il se sentait bien.

La Salle commune n'avait pas changé depuis son entré, cinq ans auparavant, les mêmes fauteuils moelleux, le même confort. Il monta, suivit de Ron, à leur dortoir. Leur valise était déjà à leur place, à côté des lits à baldaquin aux rideaux de velours rouge. Il voulait dormir, dormir dans son lit.

Harry enfila son pyjama en vitesse en s'engouffra dans son lit bien chaud. Ron, par exemple, ne semblait pas près à se coucher. Il avait retourné le contenu de sa valise sur son lit et paraissait chercher quelque chose frénétiquement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ron? demanda Harry.

"Regarde! s'écria Ron qui avait les oreilles rouge écarlate.

Harry regarda ce que Ron tenait à bout de bras. Une nuisette rose à fines bretelles! Harry éclata de rire.

"C'est à toi Ron? pouffa-t-il.

"Certainement pas! rugit le rouquin.

Sur ce, Dean, Seamus et Neville arrivèrent.

"Nouveau pyjama Ron? s'exclama Seamus en faisant rire tout le monde, sauf Ron.

« Elle va me devoir des explications celle-là! » marmonna-t-il pour lui même, mais Harry l'entendit.

"Laisse-là tranquille Ron, ce n'est plus un bébé tu sais! dit-il quand il reprit son calme.

"C'est vrai! approuva Dean.

Ron se retourna brusquement la tête en direction de Dean, le regard noir. - Dean avait laissé Ginny au milieu des vacances d'été. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement eut une peine d'amour, mais le grand frère était si protecteur… en fait, les grands frères… -

"Ron, tu ne vas me faire la tête toute l'année j'espère, dit Dean en s'apercevant que le préfet le dévisageait dangereusement.

"Soit heureux que ce soit la seule chose que je fasse, lança Ron d'un air menaçant.

"Du calme Ron, intervient Harry. Ginny a eut de la peine c'est vrai, mais elle s'en est remit. Elle t'a même dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre en vue alors…

"Il l'a quand même blessé, coupa Ron dont le visage avait prit la teinte de ses oreilles.

"Tu es vraiment ridicule Ronald Weasley, s'exclama Ginny qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. Je ne lui en veux pas, alors arrête!

Elle avait le même ton que Mme Weasley, s'en était presque effrayant.

"J'étais venu pour te remettre ça, poursuivit-elle en lui lançant un boxer orange au visage. Maman a du le mettre par inadvertance dans ma… Aah! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça?

Elle s'était précipité sur Ron et lui arracha la nuisette des mains.

"Je me demandais la même chose, dit-il en la regardant sévèrement.

Elle tourna les talons, le visage plus rouge que Ron et retourna dans à son dortoir en courant.

"Je vais devoir avoir une petite conversation avec elle… et avec vous tous d'ailleurs, reprit le rouquin en dévisageant les jeunes hommes qui l'entouraient.

"Pas pour moi Ron, j'y aie déjà donné, dit Dean en enfilant son pyjama.

Ils n'étaient pas près d'aller se coucher…


	5. Première journée

Un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
Les reviews sont toujours bien reçus!  
Bonne lecture!

**_Première journée_**

Le réveil à été terrible pour tous les jeunes hommes Gryffondor de sixième année. Non, le discours de grand frère protecteur que Ron avait fait n'avait pas durée toute la nuit – de toute façon personne ne l'écoutait – mais quelque chose les avait empêché de dormir ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Quand Ron ouvrit les yeux, il regarda vers la source du problème, mais il n'était plus dans son lit.

Harry avait quitté le dortoir aux petites heures du matin, incapable de dormir paisiblement. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait et revoyait la même image : le corps gracieux de Black basculant à travers le voile de l'arcade. Chaque nuit c'était la même chose.

"Avez-vous vu Harry? demanda Ron un peu inquiet.

"Il est parti vers quatre heures, grogna Seamus d'une voix endormit. C'est seulement à ce moment que j'ai pu dormir sans être réveillé à toutes les heures.

"Comment as-tu fait pour endurer ça tout l'été? s'exclama Dean qui marchait chancelant vers sa valise.

"Arrêtez, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça…, dit Ron qui essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

Les trois autres Gryffondor le regardèrent de travers. Neville encore dans son lit, remit l'oreiller sur la tête et maugréa : « J'aime mieux quand tu ronfles! ». Ron prit une teinte rouge.

"D'accord, consentit-il, c'était épouvantable. Je croyais que ce serait moins pire en arrivant ici, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ais pas le choix alors…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa valise. Il en sortit trois paires de bouchons rouges et les tendit à ses camarades étonnés.

"Pas un mot à Harry, dit-il sévèrement.

Des sourires s'affichèrent sur chacun des visages tandis que le coupable entrait dans la pièce. Ils reprirent chacun leur activité et Harry n'eut connaissance de rien.

Ron ne voulait pas en parler avec Harry, mais il se dit qu'il devait peut-être en parler à Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas un secret et il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Harry se réveillait souvent en criant ou en pleurant. Quand il ne dormait pas, il bougeait sans cesse et poussait de long soupir bruyant. Chaque fois, Ron feignait qu'il ne se réveillait pas, qu'il n'entendait rien, mais c'était faux. Ça le rendait malheureux de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait bien essayé de lui parler au début de l'été, mais Harry n'avait pas voulu. Il allait bien, disait-il. Ron s'était alors résolu à attendre que Harry se confit par lui-même, sans brusquer les choses. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, peut-être juste d'être là quand il en aurait besoin.

"Tu étais où? Demanda Ron en mettant sa robe de sorcier.

"En bas, marmonna Harry affaibli par le manque de sommeil.

Depuis qu'il s'était levé, il n'avait pas bougé du divan face au feu. Il avait regardé la braise s'éteindre petit à petit, comme l'espoir qu'il avait en lui. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de la tâche que sa destinée lui dictait…

Hermione était impatiente de débuté sa sixième année à Poudlard, tant de nouvelles choses à apprendre, tant de nouveaux défis à relever. Elle savait que cette année serait forte en émotion. Toutefois, ce qui se passait à l'extérieur la tracassait, tout autant que les évènements entre les murs du château. Il y avait visiblement deux clans, celui qui soutenait Harry et l'autre qui appuyait Voldemort. Malgré que ce dernier soit en nombre inférieur, il était quand même bien présent. S'il était laissé à lui-même, il représentait une faille dans la protection du château. Mais s'il était guidé, il représenterait une force surprenante pour eux. L'ennemi avait des pions sournois qui se promenait librement à l'intérieur des lignes de sécurité, mais ces pions étaient vulnérables puisqu'ils étaient repérables, de couleur verte et argent… Chaque Serpentard prit individuellement n'était pas un danger, à part peut-être Malfoy. - Sur ce point, Ronald avait absolument raison! - C'est le point central de cette zizanie, mais s'il est contrôlé…

Elle s'arrêta sur cette pensé quand elle vit entrer ses deux meilleurs amis dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils vinrent s'asseoir en face d'elle, elle ne porta aucun jugement sur leur allure débrailler, ni sur leurs yeux fatigués. Elle s'y était habituer maintenant pour avoir passer son dernier mois de vacances au Terrier. C'était leur aspect matinal désormais, elle devait s'y faire.

La préfète s'intéressa cependant au regard que lui portait le rouquin. Ses yeux bleus étaient rivés sur elle depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il la dévisageait, la scrutait comme s'il voulait lire en elle. Son iris était étrangement clair et mystérieusement perçant. Elle devait réagir avant que la couleur de ses joues ne trahisse le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle…

"Quoi? s'exclama-t-elle faisant sursauter Harry.

Le préfet fit un adorable sourire de satisfaction avant de baisser les yeux et de se concentrer sur son bol de porridge. Hermione craquait pour ce sourire, mais elle ne devait pas le faire paraître. Elle alla chercher du regard un support ou une réponse de la part du Survivant, mais il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa contemplation de sa rôtie.

Ron se mit à rire devant la réaction de son amie. Il adorait la mettre en colère et ce rire allait sûrement l'amplifier.

"Ronald! se fâcha-t-elle.

"J'ai raison! dit-il en souriant davantage.

Elle lui avait fait une fleur, la veille, en lui disant qu'il avait raison. Il en serait heureux probablement un bon bout de temps, mais il allait lui rappeler incessamment. Elle s'apprêtait à relancer le débat pour qu'il arrête cette comédie mais le regard que lui lança Harry la dissuada, la laissant la bouche pincée et les sourcils froncés. Il en avait marre de les entendre se disputer toutes les cinq minutes, il devait faire quelque chose pour que ça cesse, sinon il va devenir dingue.

McGonagall arriva à leur table et déposa les emplois du temps des sixièmes. Ce fut le comble du malheur pour Harry quand il regarda ses matières de la journée.

"Génial, dit-il ironiquement. Triple cours de potions ce matin et double cours d'Histoire de la magie cette après-midi. Je pense bien aller me recoucher.

"Voyons Harry, dit doucement Hermione. Tu ne seras pas tout seul pour l'affronter. On se mettra au fond de la classe si tu veux.

Elle allongea son bras pour aller tapoter amicalement, en signe de réconfort, le poing tendu de son ami... sous le regard jaloue de Ron...

"Je t'envie Ron, souffla Harry.

"Tu n'avais qu'à avoir Acceptable en potion, et tu n'irais pas toi non plus, répondit le rouquin avant d'engloutir un croissant.

"Mais j'ai eu Effort exceptionnel, répliqua Harry. McGonagall m'avait dit que Rogue ne prenait que ceux qui avaient Optimal pour les cours d'ASPIC.

"Hermione doit être la seule à avoir eut O en potion, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec elle, c'est tout.

Hermione se leva et frappa violemment l'épaule de Ron. Elle savait qu'il la taquinait, mais venait de lui c'était quand même blessant.

"Je plaisante 'Mione, ricana Ron en se frottant l'épaule.

Elle ne l'avait pas manqué!

"N'empêche que…, commença-t-il avait de reculer en voyant la préfète relever la main pour le frapper de nouveau.

Elle se rassit et ne le regarda plus de tout le petit-déjeuner.

Assit seul au cours d'étude des Moldus, Ron s'ennuyait. En fait, il n'était pas tout à fait seul car il y avait une vingtaine d'autres élèves dans la classe et il était assit à côté de Neville, mais il se sentait seul tout de même. Il n'avait pas réussit à avoir la moyenne pour participer aux cours de Rogue. Plus de Rogue était en soi formidable, mais être séparé de ses amis, ne l'était pas du tout. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul dans une classe, sans Hermione pour prendre les notes et sans Harry pour jouer au pendu. En plus, pas de cours de potions, impossibilité de devenir un Auror. Il en était très déçu, mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire? Il n'en savait rien. Il était incertain pour beaucoup de choses ses derniers temps… Mais ce en quoi il était certain, c'est qu'il avait beaucoup de responsabilités cette année et il allait prouver qu'il en était à la hauteur. Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Hermione, il écouta ce que le professeur disait et prit des notes. Avec ce cours sur les Moldus, il allait enfin comprendre Harry et Hermione quand ils parlaient de truc Moldus. Il avait également prit un cours sur les Runes anciennes, non pas parce que ça le passionnait, mais pour passer plus de temps avec Hermione…

Ce premier cours de potions n'était pas le plus intéressant. Comme à l'accoutumé, Rogue avait son air froid et l'assemblé se tut à la seconde où il fit son entrée. Harry et Hermione avaient prit place à la table du fond, le plus loin du bureau professoral.

"Vous êtes ici en préparation pour les épreuves d'ASPIC, dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Je ne tolèrerai aucune note en dessous d'Acceptable, encore là, ce sera à vos risques. Vous êtes les meilleurs (il sourit à Malfoy) - même si certain d'entre vous ont bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur -, siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Harry. Vous allez devoir me prouver que vous mériter cette place. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer un philtre d'Inassouvissement.

Hermione semblait apprécier le nouveau défie et se redressant sur son banc.

"Toutes les instructions nécessaires se retrouvent au tableau et les ingrédients son dans l'armoire. Vous avez deux heures et demi pour le faire… Allez-y.

La potion était de loin la plus compliqué qu'ils avaient eu à préparer. La complexité de l'ordre des ingrédients, l'intensité du feu qui changeait cinq fois au fil de la préparation, des temps bien précis… Mais Harry savait qu'il ne devait faire aucune erreur s'il voulait rester au cours de potion. Son front perlait de sueur due aux efforts de concentration qu'il exerçait pour parvenir au résultat. Il voulait devenir un Auror, il le voulait vraiment. Il se dit que McGonagall devait y être pour quelque chose dans sa présence à ce cours. (_Conseils d'orientation, HP et l'Ordre du Phénix_)

À la fin de la classe, une fumée violette s'élevait du chaudron de Harry et celui de Hermione également. Soit qu'il avait bien réussit sa potion, soit Hermione avait échoué. En voyant le visage réjouit de son amie, il comprit qu'il y était parvenu. Oublier que Rogue et Malfoy étaient dans la même pièce que lui aidait bien des choses. Quand il alla lui donner sa fiole, il lui lança un sourire des plus méprisant et Rogue le fusilla du regard. Mais Harry n'en prêta aucune attention, trop content d'avoir réussit.

L'action c'est pour le prochain chapitre...


	6. Dague

Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Je vous avait promis de l'action, mais c'est plutôt un accrochage, enfin, vous verez.  
Il est long, mais bon, j'avais de l'inspiration!  
Bonne lecture!

**_Dague_**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée et aucun incident ne fit bouleverser le calme habituel de Poudlard. - Le calme habituel de Poudlard! - Peeves avait bien fait quelques ravages, comme d'enduire de colle perpétuelle toutes les chaises du cours de métamorphoses et trois Gryffondor de troisième avaient fait exploser un Marécage portatif dans la Salle des Trophées rendant fou de rage Rusard, mais c'était normal à Poudlard!

Ron qui avait prit l'initiative de faire tous ses devoirs, seul et pas la veille de la remise, avait tenu bon. Même s'il avait prit l'Étude des runes pour passer plus de temps avec Hermione, il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'aide, pas encore. Elle avait même déjà perdu trois Gallions contre Harry à ce sujet. Elle avait dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas deux jours… Il passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, dans la réserve. Hermione et Harry s'inquiétaient de sa santé, Ron à la bibliothèque… mais bon, ils ne pouvaient l'en empêcher.

Il voulait vraiment prouver qu'il était à la hauteur de la tâche inhabituel qu'on lui avait donnée. Harry ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile puisqu'il n'était pas beaucoup bavard. Ron avait déjà fait deux comptes rendus au professeur Dumbledore. Le premier avait été le plus dur à faire, car il avait peur de trahir son ami.

_Professeur Albus Dumbledore, je vous rends mon premier rapport de l'année. _

_Harry n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette semaine, ni cet été, il rêve souvent de Sirius. Il ne nous parle pas de ce qu'il ressent, mais je vois bien qu'il souffre beaucoup. Hermione et moi attendons qu'il parle par lui-même._

_Il m'a affirmé qu'il fait ses exercices d'occlumencie chaque nuit. J'ai essayé quelque fois. C'est vraiment dur à faire ce truc!_

_Harry va me tuer s'il sait que je vous dis cela, mais c'est pour son bien que je le fais. Pendant que nous étions dans le train, nous avons apprit que Harry avait utilisé un sortilège Impardonnable quand nous étions au ministère. Il n'a pas fait de commentaire, mais je crois qu'il visait Bellatrix. Je voulais que vous sachiez._

_Ronald Weasley_

Ron avait confiance en son directeur, cette dernière information allait rester entre eux et s'il advenait à en savoir d'avantage, il allait lui transmettre. Ron s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Harry. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle il faisait ces comptes rendus, si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à aller mieux…

Outre ses écrits secrets avec l'Ordre et son travail acharné dans toutes les matières, Ron serpentait les couloirs pour maintenir la discipline et les règles de l'école. Il ne fermait jamais les yeux, tout désordre était sanctionné. Mais suite à une violente dispute avec Hermione, il avait commencé à laisser passer quelques écart de conduite. « Tu me fais penser à Percy quand tu donnes des retenus », lui avait-elle dit. La pire gaffe qu'elle aurait pu faire… Ron avait éclaté de rage – Percy n'était pas revenu à la maison et il ne s'était pas excusé envers M. et Mme Weasley pour son reniement – Hermione avait beau essayer de s'excuser, mais Ron ne lui avait pas parlé pendant deux journées entières.

Elle n'avait pas voulu mal faire, c'était sortit tout seul. Ron était si sérieux depuis le début le l'année scolaire qu'il lui faisait penser à Percy quand lui-même était préfet. Ce n'était pas une remarque, pas du tout, c'était même un compliment. Elle admirait Percy quand il était encore à l'école. Maintenant, les choses sont différentes, elle le méprise… En plus de son sérieux, Ron montrait une assurance qu'il n'avait jamais démontrée, il prenait ses responsabilités de préfet et de Capitaine avec sagesse tout en gardant une part de naïveté qu'elle aimait tant.

Ron attendait avant de former son équipe car il voulait avant tout calculer l'efficacité des autres. Celle de Poufsouffle était maintenant complète et les ayant vu à l'œuvre lors de leur sélection, il voyait bien qu'il devrait miser sur la rapidité des ses poursuiveurs. Ginny était rapide, elle faisait l'affaire, mais il en manquait encore deux. Chez les Serpentard, l'équipe était restée presque la même, Montague et Warrington étaient partis mais Malfoy, le nouveau capitaine, avait recruté deux quatrièmes. John Peiry ne considérait pas une menace, mais peut-être Drusilla Kessley, qui est très agile, serait à surveiller! Il ne restait que l'équipe des Serdaigle à examiner, il leur manquait encore un gardien, et Ron pourrait faire sa propre équipe. Certes, il avait commencé à mirer quelques bons candidats, mais la sélection était pour plus tard.

Ce soir là, Ron et Hermione devaient parcourir les couloirs Ouests de l'école à l'heure du couvre feu et les couloirs Est, l'heure d'après. Elle était pourtant seule, regardant dehors accoté au rebord de la fenêtre attendant Ron à leur point de rendez-vous. Il était en retard. Son travail sur la Première guerre mondiale ne devait pas être si palpitant au point qu'il oubli de venir la rejoindre! Hermione en était convaincue. Il avait refusé son aide, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas avec lui. Elle aurait aimé l'aider, le voir se creuser la tête, soupirer bêtement, se passer la main dans les cheveux…, mais elle s'égare!

Ron était un sujet confus ses derniers temps… elle s'était même surprise à passer une demi-heure devant le miroir essayant de replacer ses boucles rebelles avant une patrouille avec lui. Elle ne se comprenait plus.

Il faisait nuit, mais le parc de Poudlard était baigné du lumière. La lune était pleine, ronde, blanche et lumineuse. Les étoiles éclataient de brillance sur ce voile bleuté. Elle regarda au loin et vit Hagrid partir de sa cabane, traverser le parc et entré dans la sombre forêt. « Il doit aller voir Graup. » se dit-elle.

La préfète regarda sa montre, Ron avait quinze minutes de retard. Elle s'apprêtait à commencer sa ronde sans lui lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

" Te voilà enfin, dit-elle sans se retourner. Ça fait plus de quinze minutes que je t'attends. 

Elle sentit les bras du jeune homme s'entourer autour des ses épaules pour les tenir fermement contre lui. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla d'une voix froide :

" Tu m'attendais Granger? Ça tombe bien, j'avais à te parler…

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix du jeune Malfoy. « Lâches-moi Malfoy », cria-t-elle. Elle essaya de se déprendre de sa prise, mais Draco était trop fort. D'un seul bras, il la tenait prisonnière serrée contre lui, l'immobilisant complètement. Elle essayait de lui donner des coups de pied, mais il était trop rapide, il les évitait tous. Il mit une main dans sa poche et y sortit, non pas sa baguette, mais une dague fine, au poignet argenté sculpté d'un serpent.

Quand elle la vit, Hermione sentit son cœur se rompre contre sa poitrine, son corps tremblait de partout sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler. Elle commençait à avoir terriblement peur. Elle ne pouvait bouger, donc elle ne pouvait se défendre.

" Pourquoi trembles-tu Granger? chuchota Malfoy. Aurais-tu peur de moi?

Il avait une certaine fierté dans sa voix, Hermione était terrifié. « Maudit soit Ronald! », pensa-t-elle. Soudain, des pas ce firent entendre au bout du couloir, Malfoy fit volte face emportant Hermione dans son élan.

Ron resta figé d'horreur.

" Lâches-la immédiatement Malfoy! cria-t-il en dédaignant sa baguette d'une main tremblotante.

Draco refusa d'un signe de tête et mit la dague sur la peau fine du cou de la jeune fille.

" Un pas de plus Weasley et ta chère petite Sang-de-Bourbe répandra son sang moldu sur le plancher.

Ron avait la baguette magique brandit en direction de Malfoy, mais n'osait aucun sort puisque Malfoy se servait d'Hermione comme d'un bouclier. Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent, et Ron put voir l'immense frayeur et la demande d'aide dans les yeux de son amie. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille. Il ne savait que faire…

" Lâches-la Malfoy.

Draco le regarda avec une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux et lui sourit.

" On a peur Weasley? Ricana Malfoy.

Ron était désespéré, comment faire pour qu'il la lâche? Il eut soudain une idée en regardant sa baguette.

Il la jeta quelques mètres plus lui derrière lui.

" Ron, cria désespérément Hermione.

" Je suis sans défense, dit-t-il en essayant de ne pas lâcher des yeux le Serpentard. Lâches-la et tu feras ce que tu veux avec moi.

" C'est à elle que j'ai affaire, répliqua Draco en serrant plus fermement Hermione contre lui.

Ron fit un pas vers l'avant mais Draco le fit s'arrêter en pressant la dague plus forte contre le cou de sa capture.

" Ne bouge pas Weasley, sinon elle moura. Ce serait d'ailleurs amusant. Je vois déjà les gros titres : « _Ronald Weasley tut sa meilleure amie par jalousie._ ». De qui d'ailleurs, Potter ou Krum?

" Professeur! s'écria Ron sans prêter attention à la remarque sarcastique de Malfoy.

" Ne joues pas ce petit jeu avec moi Weasley, grogna Draco.

" M. Malfoy, que faites-vous avec Miss Granger dans vos bras? demanda dédaigneusement le professeur Rogue qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir.

Malfoy se retourna vers le maître des potions sans lâcher prise.

" J'ai des affaires à régler.

" Ce sera pour plus tard, lança Rogue, lâchez-la M. Malfoy. Il ne faudrait pas salir ce beau parquet que M. Rusard a prit tant de temps à cirer.

Draco lâcha Hermione qui se retourna dans sa direction le regard menaçant. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de montrer à ce vaurien qu'elle avait eut peur, même si des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

" Nous allons nous revoir, lança Draco en regardant Hermione avant de devancer le pas du maître des potions.

Ron regarda froidement Rogue qui lui lançait un regard mesquin. Il savait que Rogue devait faire en sorte que Malfoy croit qu'il est de son côté, mais Ron avait quand même pressentit que le professeur aurait apprécié la situation s'il n'y avait pas eut un membre de l'Ordre dans les parages.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et elle se blottit contre Ron qui entoura ses bras tout naturellement autour d'elle. Elle tremblait comme une feuille au vent. Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait adoré cette étreinte, mais il était trop en colère contre Malfoy, qu'il ne prenait pas le temps d'apprécier. Elle avait eut peur, vraiment peur. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui pour neutraliser ses tremblements.

" Ça va aller? demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle affirma d'un signe de tête en se dégageant de lui.

" Oui, je vais bien, dit-elle les mains au visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Une chance que Rogue est arrivé.

" Quoi? s'écria-t-il. Une chance que Rogue est arrivé! Et moi alors?

Il était vraiment insulté. Il avait pourtant essayé de la sauver.

" Tu étais très terrifiant plus de baguette! ironisa Hermione folle de rage.

Ron mit sa main dans sa robe et en sortit, sa baguette. Hermione la regarda et regarda sur le plancher la baguette que Ron avait balancée derrière lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec deux baguettes? demanda Hermione sur un ton d'excuse.

" Et bien, je viens de confisquer celle-là, dit Ron qui pointait la baguette sur le plancher. Hulman, un jeune de deuxième à Serdaigle s'amusait à faire tomber les gens qui passaient avec un sort de cloche pied. Et il m'a visé. C'est la raison de mon retard. Après tout ce temps, je croyais que tu avais plus confiance en moi. Tu crois vraiment que je ne tiens pas assez à toi pour te laisser dans les bras d'un Mangemort sans que je n'aie aucun moyen pour te défendre?

Hermione se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Il était évident que Ron ne l'aurait jamais laissé sans défense contre un Mangemort, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait cru qu'il se sacrifiait pour elle. Elle avait cru un instant qu'il faisait ça par amour pour elle, sa vie contre la sienne. Une pensée plutôt égoïste et utopique de sa part faut l'avouer.

" Bien sûr que non… je veux dire… j'ai confiance en toi Ron, baragouina-t-elle en regardant le plancher. C'est juste que, j'aie cru que tu te sacrifiais pour moi. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça.

" C'est ce que j'ai voulu qu'il croie, avoua Ron. Il t'aurait lâché et on aurait pu l'attaquer.

" L'attaquer! On est préfet Ron, s'exclama Hermione.

" Légitime défense… et il ne perd rien pour attendre, dit Ron avec un regard assassin.

" Ron tu ne feras rien du tout! s'écria la Préfète. Promet-le.

Ron regarda Hermione interdit. Elle voulait qu'il lui promette de ne rien faire contre Malfoy. De ne rien tenter contre son agresseur, il aurait pu la tuer. C'était évidemment une promesse qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas tenir.

" Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien du tout, reprit-elle.

Elle commença à paniquer. Connaissant Ron, il n'allait pas seulement se contenter de transformer Malfoy en fouine…

" Je suis désolé Hermione, mais je ne peux te promettre une telle chose, lui répondit-il.

" RON, s'emporta-t-elle.

" Je dois aller donner la baguette au professeur Flitwick, dit-il en évitant prudemment le regard d'Hermione.

Il se retourna et alla ramasser la baguette. Elle le suivit de près sans le lâcher des yeux. Tout au long du trajet jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, Hermione ne lâcha pas prise, sûre qu'il allait céder à son regard. Mais il ne céda pas. Il est certain que le fait qu'Hermione ait les yeux braqués sur lui le dérangeait, l'agaçait au plus haut point. Toutefois, il ne pouvait se résigner à lui faire la promesse qu'elle désirait entendre. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait la tenir. Il avait cinq années de haine refoulées en lui et l'attaque de cette nuit était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

" On a les couloirs Est à faire, dit Ron sans regarder Hermione.

Leur tour de surveillance se fit dans le silence.

Elle voulait l'entendre faire cette promesse parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise et qu'elle le perde. Qu'il soit renvoyé ou pire encore, tué. (Ses priorités ont changé depuis la première année!) Cette pensé lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais elle garda son regard assassin sur le nuque du rouquin.

De retour à la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron craqua. Malgré le bon nombre de couche-tard, il ne put s'empêcher de l'affronter. S'immobilisant net au centre de la pièce il se retourna vers Hermione.

" Arrête! s'écria-t-il en faisant retourner touts les tête vers eux. Je ne peux te faire une promesse qui sera inévitablement rompu. Si ce n'est pas la semaine prochaine, ce serait une autre fois, mais c'est sûr que je ne la tiendrais pas. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'en avoir envies, parce que tu souhaites le faire autant que moi, seulement tu ne veux pas l'accepter, sous prétexte qu'on est préfet. Alors ce n'est pas la peine d'argumenter. Fin de la discussion.

" Très bien! s'exclama-t-elle à son tour.

Ils montèrent chacun, le pas agressif, dans leur dortoir respectif et deux portes claquèrent. Un silence tendu régna sa la salle commune un instant puis le brouhaha reprit et les conversations se dirigeaient sur des suppositions de la raison possible de la dispute qu'ils venaient d'être témoin.

Harry, qui avait été un auditeur attentif, était stupéfait. Jamais Ron avait montré une telle dominance dans une dispute. Une dominance, mais aussi une volonté fulgurante. Il détourna ses yeux des escaliers et se tourna vers la jeune sœur du préfet. Ginny était dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Comme s'il avait communiqué mentalement, ils se levèrent en même temps et allèrent chacun rejoindre un préfet.


	7. Joyeux anniversaire

Un autre chapitre!  
Quels sont les vrais sentiments de Ron envers Hermione et d'Hermione envers Ron? C'est assez évident, mais ce chapitre les expliques plus.

Bonne lecture!

**_Joyeux anniversaire_**

Quand Harry entra dans le dortoir, il trouva Ron assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Soudain, il se leva, attrapa la cruche d'eau et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce violemment. Elle alla se fracasser contre le mur, près du lit de Neville, où celui-ci dormait paisiblement, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

_" Reparo_! Fomula Harry.

Il alla chercher la cruche qui s'était restaurer et alla rejoindre Ron. Le préfet s'était rassit sur son lit tout en marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles frappant brutalement le matelas.

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda Harry en reposant la cruche sur le bureau.

" Je vais le tué, grogna Ron entre ses dents.

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? redemanda Harry qui était maintenant inquiet.

Ron ne répondit rien et se contenta de remettre sa tête entre ses mains. Il voulait cacher à Harry les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

" J'ai eu peur de la perdre, souffla Ron espérant grandement que Harry ne l'avait pas entendu.

" Quoi? dit Harry qui n'avait pas saisi ce que Ron avait voulu dire.

Ron se leva en prenant soin d'essuyer ses yeux avant de faire face à Harry.

" Laisse tomber, tu veux bien Harry! dit le préfet.

Il ne voulait pas rajouter l'attaque sur Hermione aux problèmes de Harry.

" Mais…

" Laisse! S'il te plait, le coupa Ron. Arrête de penser à ça, tu ne pourras pas fermer ton esprit sinon.

Puis Ron lui tourna le dos, résigné à ne plus en parler. Harry ne put que se taire et faire mine qu'il n'en reparlera pas. Il n'avait qu'à attendre le lendemain pour en parler à Hermione. Et Ron avait raison, s'il continuait à y penser, il allait être incapable de fermer son esprit.

Quand Ginny arriva dans la chambre des sixièmes, elle trouva Hermione pleurant à chaudes larmes, la tête enfouit dans son oreiller.

" Hermione, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda Ginny en s'assoyant près d'elle.

" Pourquoi est-il si borné ? s'exclama Hermione en se tournant vers la rouquine.

" Il tient ça de maman, dit Ginny en essayant de sourire. Vous vous disputiez à propos de quoi cette fois?

" Il ne veut pas me promette de ne pas faire de bêtises, dit Hermione en s'essuyant le visage.

" Mais tu lui demandes la lune Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'il est idiot et que faire des bêtises c'est ce qu'il fait le mieux, plaisanta Ginny.

Hermione dévisagea Ginny. Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler de son frère comme elle le faisait. Il était loin d'être idiot. Enfin, ça dépendait des jours… Il pouvait être un parfait crétin, mais d'autre fois, il pouvait se montrer très brillant, compréhensif et réfléchit. Surtout depuis le début de cette année.

" Tu as peut-être raison, mentit Hermione. Je me suis énervée pour rien. De toute façon, il a été assez clair là-dessus, il ne veut plus qu'on en reparle.

" Alors demain on n'aura pas droit à des représailles de ta part? demanda Ginny.

" Non!

Elle avait raison, le lendemain et les jours suivants, elle ne s'était pas disputée avec Ron. Ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre comme d'habitude. Même s'il y avait une teinte d'hostilité entre eux, ils essayaient de ne pas la montrer. Harry avait bien demandé à Hermione ce qui s'était passé mais elle lui avait répondu : «_C'est réglé, ne t'en fait pas pour ça!_ ». Elle aussi évitait d'alourdir les soucis du Survivant. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa peur, mais ce qui la chicotait le plus c'est une phrase que Malfoy avait dite : « _Ça tombe bien, j'avais à te parler… _» Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là?

Le soleil s'engouffrait dans la chambre des filles de sixième année. Les jeunes Gryffondor dormaient paisiblement et profondément en ce dimanche matin. Mais cette journée splendide n'était pas ordinaire puisque c'était le 19 septembre, où 16 ans auparavant, Hermione Granger voyait le jour.

Ce jour là, elle se réveilla avec un sourire radieux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se réjouit d'avantage en voyant la pièce baignée de lumière. En s'assoyant dans son lit, elle remarqua le petit coffre de bois posé à ses pieds. Un petit rouleau de parchemin l'accompagnait. Elle sortit de ses couvertures à une vitesse extravagante et se jeta dessus. Elle était impatiente de découvrir qui lui offrait ce cadeau. Elle déroula le parchemin et lut le texte qui était écrit d'une main maladroitement soignée.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Tu es le soleil de mes matins, la lune de mes nuits, tu éclaires ma vie par ta présence et ta beauté. J'aimerais tant te dire à quel point je t'aime, mais il n'existe pas assez de mot pour l'exprimer._

_Ce que tu découvriras dans ce coffre pourra peut-être te l'extérioriser mieux que je ne le ferai._

Bilius 

Bilius? Hermione ne connaissait aucun Bilius, mais où avait-elle déjà entendu ce nom? La lettre, malgré qu'elle soit un peu trop à l'eau de rose, à la limite du quétaine, l'avait touchée. Elle la relut, et encore une fois, puis une autre et une autre. Toutes filles craquent devant ce genre de lettre. Elle était magnifiquement émue. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit de si beau mots, avec une telle tendresse. Quelqu'un l'aimait. Ce Bilius l'aimait vraiment.

Mais qui était-ce ce Bilius? S'appelait-il vraiment Bilius ou c'était un pseudonyme qu'il s'était donné pour qu'elle ne sache de qui provenait le cadeau? Elle y repensera plus tard, pour l'instant, elle voulait savoir ce que contenait le coffre.

Elle mit le coffre sur ses genoux et poussa le loquet. Une légère lueur ensoleillée s'échappa de l'ouverture qu'Hermione laissa mi-close. Elle entendait le frétillement de plusieurs battements d'ailes, elle avait le cœur qui palpitait dans sa poitrine excitée de découvrir le contenu de la boîte. Finalement, elle l'ouvrit complètement. Elle en a eut le souffle coupé d'émerveillement.

Des centaines et des centaines de papillons et de libellules multicolores s'échappa du cœur de la boîte, suivit par quelques fées ailées et scintillantes sous les rayons du soleil. Les êtres ailes remplissaient le dortoir comme un doux nuage. Le léger battement de leurs ailes émanait une mélodie harmonieuse qui enchantait les oreilles de la Gryffondor et une légère brise caressait son visage.

Les quelques fées formèrent un cercle autour d'Hermione et elles se mirent à chanter une chanson, dans une langue inconnue de la préfete, et lui lancèrent des pétales de rose mêlée à de la poudre de fée qui tombaient en fine pluie sur la fêtée. Les papillons et les libellules continuaient de voler dans tous les sens, allant se poser sur le nez des camarades de chambre, qui en passant les réveillèrent.

" Mais qu'est-ce que… , s'étonna Parvati.

" Oh! C'est magnifique! s'émerveilla Lavande et sortant de ses couvertures pour aller danser au travers des demoiselles et des Belles-Dames.

Quand les fées eurent terminé leur chanson, elles se dissipèrent et sortirent par la fenêtre ouverte. Les papillons et les libellules les suivirent pour s'évanouirent dans le vent. Cette magnificence passée, il ne restait plus qu'une Hermione sous le charme, émue et comblée, entourée de pétales de roses et de poudres de fées.

Elle regarda le coffre de nouveau, à l'intérieur elle y découvrit une rose d'un rouge éclatant et une petite note : « _Joyeux anniversaire!_ ». Elle prit la fleur entre ses mains et la porta à son nez pour y imprégner l'arôme enchanteur de la fleur.

De qui cela pouvait-il bien venir? Elle se le demandait. Dans tous les gars qu'elle connaissait, il n'y en avait qu'un qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui. Victor en avait été très déçu, mais il n'était pas du genre à faire une telle tentative de séduction. Il y avait deux autres candidats qui pouvaient être susceptible de lui avoir envoyer ce cadeau, Harry et Ron. Harry avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle, sans plus. Mais Ron… par contre… il se montrait plus protecteur avec elle. Il n'aimait pas Victor, c'était évident, mais était-ce de la jalousie ou un simple caprice comme il le faisait avec les copains de Ginny? Ce qu'elle croyait être de l'amour de sa part, n'était peut-être qu'une simple surprotection fraternelle? Il agissait de la sorte avec sa petite sœur, alors… D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait jamais montré qu'il éprouvait autre chose que de l'amitié pour elle, peut-être que ce cadeau… Non… Il n'est pas assez doué avec les femmes pour ça. Pourtant, elle aurait tellement aimé!

Elle l'aimait. Cette flamme orageuse qu'elle portait en elle chaque fois qu'elle le voyait c'était transformé en une ardeur amante. Ron avait alimenté cette flamme tout au long des années pour enfin se transformer. Cette année, il lui avait montré une facette de lui qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, une maturité, un charisme, une force incontestable. Mais ce qu'elle avait le plus apprécié, c'est qu'il n'avait plus ce butor insensible à la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère qu'il était l'année précédente. (_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, chapitre vingt et un_) Il comprenait ce que les gens ressentaient, avant même, qu'elle ne le découvre elle-même. Le cas de la solitude de Harry était un bon exemple. Elle, elle voulait qu'il s'ouvre à eux, pour faire sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais Ron l'avait persuadé d'attendre qu'il ne le dise par lui-même, quand il serait près.

" Hermione! dit Parvati pour la ième fois. Tu m'écoutes?

Elle s'était tellement éloignée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Lavande et Parvati étaient venu la rejoindre sur son lit. Tout comme elle, elles étaient couvertes de poudres de fées.

" Désolé, j'étais… , commença Hermione.

" Ailleurs, termina Lavande. On avait remarqué. Alors, de qui provient ce cadeau magnifique?

" Bilius, avoua Hermione.

Ses deux amies se regardèrent le regard interrogateur.

" Bilius? dirent-elles en chœur. C'est qui?

" Aucune idée.

" Un admirateur secret? C'est génial. Je pourrais te tirer aux cartes et on pourrait ainsi savoir qui…

" Non! ce précipita de dire Hermione qui n'aimait pas du tout la divination. Merci quand même Lavande, mais je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

" Comme tu veux Hermione, répondit Lavande qui paraissait offusquée. Mais tu passes à côté d'une chance exceptionnelle de découvrir qui est ton prince charmant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une jeune rousse enjouer avec un paquet sous le bras. A peine avait-elle mise le pied à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'elle s'arrêta net et regarda Hermione ensevelie sous une montagne de pétales de roses et de poudre de fée.

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici? demanda Ginny étonnée mais enchantée.

" Un cadeau d'un admirateur, se précipita de répondre Parvati. Bilius.

Ginny étouffa un fou rire.

" Vous connaissez un Bilius vous? demanda Ginny qui connaissait effectivement un Bilius.

" Nous n'en connaissons aucun et elle ne veut même pas que je la tire aux cartes pour découvrir c'est qui, expliqua Lavande.

" Ce qui est bien dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il y a assez de poudre de fée pour préparer cent chaudrons de Filtre D'Amour, ricana Parvati.

Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire à ces mots. C'était peut-être interdit d'en préparer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais il n'y a rien de mal à y penser. Et ce qui est de préparer des potions interdites, Hermione y avait déjà donné.

Pendant que Lavande et Parvati ramassaient la poudre de fée, Ginny s'approcha du lit d'Hermione en lui tendant le joli paquet.

" Joyeuse anniversaire Hermione, dit Ginny en enlaçant son amie.

" Merci Ginny.

" C'était quoi au fait le cadeau de Bilius? interrogea la rouquine tandis qu'Hermione déballait le cadeau.

Elle s'arrêta pour chercher les mots qui pourraient définir le mieux ce qu'elle avait reçu, mais aucun mots ne pouvait définir l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait ressentit.. Si elle avait été entourée de moldu, elle aurait pu le définir en disant que c'était magique, mais ce mot est assez banal cher les sorciers puisque tout est magique.

" C'était… c'était… , s'essaya Hermione mais elle était trop bouche bée pour l'exprimer correctement.

Elle comprit alors ce qui était écrit dans la lettre. Cet homme, ce Bilius l'aimait tant que ça? Si c'était vrai, elle voulait savoir qui il était.

Puisque la fêtée ne pouvait expliquer le cadeau, Lavande et Parvati se firent un plaisir de le dire à la jeune Weasley. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de félicité l'ingéniosité de Bilius.

" Ça t'a plut, on dirait, ricana Ginny en voyant les joue de son amie s'empourprées. Mon cadeau n'est rien à côté de cela.

" Bien au contraire Ginny, ton cadeau est génial, corrigea-t-elle en dévoilant l'énorme livre : _Code civil des elfes de maison (500-1000)._

" C'est une source pour la S.A.L.E.. Il y a beaucoup de renseignements qui pourront t'aider à la développer.

" Merci beaucoup Ginny.

Elle était très touchée par le geste qu'avait posé Ginny. Personne ne portait attention à la S.A.L.E., même Ginny n'avait pas voulu embarquer dans le projet, mais le fait qu'elle lui ait offert ce livre signifiait qu'elle la supportait quand même.

La fêtée s'habilla, avec l'aide de la rouquine, cette dernière voulait qu'elle soit resplendissante pour le jour de son anniversaire. Elle l'aida même à corriger sa tignasse bestiale. Hermione ne savait pas par quel miracle Ginny y était arrivée, mais au lieu de la broussaille habituel, il y avait des boucles souples et soyeuses.

" En arrivant dans la salle commune, Hermione arriva face à deux jeunes hommes ébahis.

" Hermione tu es…, commença Harry.

" Magnifique, termina Ron.

" Arrêter de me regarder comme ça, vous aller me faire rougir, répliqua Hermione qui était déjà écarlate.

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent d'elle pour la serrer dans leur bras et lui donner chacun leur cadeau.

" Joyeux anniversaire! dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils allèrent s'assoire dans le sofa habituel, près du foyer, et Hermione déballa ses cadeaux. Pendant qu'elle s'émerveillait devant la plume d'aigle, dont la pointe était faite d'un minime diamant, ce qui permettait à l'écrivain de l'utiliser… à tout jamais, Ginny s'était approché de son frère et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille :

" Elle a adoré… Bilius.

Ron se raidit et devint écarlate de la tête aux pieds, se maudissant d'avoir utilisé son deuxième prénom. Il savait pourtant que sa sœur le connaissait…. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage, taquinerie fraternelle. Cette distraction lui fit heureusement manqué le bec qu'Hermione donna à Harry avant d'ouvrir le cadeau de Ron.

"Il est magnifique Ron, s'exclama Hermione en découvrant le journal que Ron lui avait offert.

" Tu vas pouvoir écrire infiniment dedans… dit Ron plus rouge que jamais.

« Elle cessera peut-être d'écrire à Krum… » espérait Ron.

Elle s'approcha et lui déposa un bec sur la joue pour le remercier. Ginny se mit à rire en voyant l'air bête que son frère affichait.

Le journal était parfait pour Hermione, le cuir qui le couvrait était soyeux, de la même couleur que ses yeux et une petite loutre argenté avait été brodée sur la couverture, comme son Patronus.

Ils allèrent tous prendre leur petit déjeuner et Dobby avait préparé pour l'occasion, un magnifique repas spécialement pour elle.

Pendant le repas, Hermione rayonnait. Ron l'examinait, aussi heureux qu'elle, dû au baiser. Elle était magnifiquement belle et ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il espérait que cela était dû au cadeau de Bilius. Il y avait travaillé en secret un bonne partit de l'été et ses deux dernières semaines, il avait fait ses ultimes recherches dans la réserve. Personne ne l'avait aidé et il était fier qu'elle ait apprécié. D'un côté, il souhaitait qu'elle découvre qu'il était l'auteur de ce cadeau, mais de l'autre il avait peur. Si elle ne l'aimait pas?

Hermione ne parla pas du coffre aux garçons. Harry allait la taquiner et Ron allait faire une crise, à moins qu'elle ne remarque un malaise et qu'elle voit que c'est lui? Impossible, la crise est plus probable et elle voulait l'éviter le jour de son anniversaire. La journée avait si bien commencé, pourquoi la gâcher? Elle se contenta donc d'apprécier le bonheur qui s'émanait de cette journée, qu'ils passèrent à errer dans le parc, faisant une halte chez Hagrid. Ils parlèrent, rirent, même Harry éclata d'un fou rire démesurée suite à une plaisanterie de Ron, ce qui combla cette journée. Hermione était si heureuse de le voir le Survivant sourire ainsi.

Décidément, elle pensa que c'était réellement le plus bel anniversaire de sa jeune vie. Il ne manquait plus qu'à découvrir qui était Bilius….


	8. Krum, Malfoy et les jumeaux

Voici un long chapitre, dont la deuxième partie estun morceau très important de l'histoire.À vous de découvrir ce que c'est!  
Comme à chaque fois, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

**_Krum, Malfoy et les jumeaux_**

Le lendemain de son anniversaire, Hermione s'était retrouvée à la bibliothèque, fouillant les dossiers – elle y avait accès grâce à son grade de préfète - des élèves de Poudlard à la recherche de Bilius. Elle avait prit son après midi de libre pour ces recherches. Son étude était très méthodique, tous les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Elle n'avait pas dit à ses amis la raison de ses recherches, seule Ginny savait. La jeune préfète avait même essayé de la persuader, le matin même, d'arrêter ce cirque et d'attendre que Bilius se montre par lui-même. Mais Hermione voulait savoir!

Cependant, la jeune Weasley avait prévenu son frère de la quête d'Hermione.

" Tu sais Ron, chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'ils étaient à la salle commune, si tu ne lui dis pas, elle le découvrira tout de même. Et là tu auras l'air bien idiot.

" Je sais, marmonna-t-il. Elle en est où maintenant?

Ginny sourit, d'un sens elle voulait qu'Hermione découvre la vérité, mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait encore que son frère se dévoile ouvertement.

" La dernière fois que je suis allée la voir, elle en était à la lettre M, dit malicieusement Ginny. À la vitesse qu'elle va, elle doit être arrivée à mon dossier, donc le prochain sera…

Elle n'a pas eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ron se leva brusquement et couru en direction de la bibliothèque, laissant une Ginny morte de rire.

« _Que Ginny est tort! Que Ginny est tort!_ » se disait Ron parcourant les derniers mètres le séparant de la bibliothèque.

Il arriva en trompe dans la salle silencieuse et Madame Pince le dévisagea furieusement. Il murmura « désolé » en passant devant elle plus lentement.

« _Mais où est-elle? _» Il regardait autour de lui puis, il la vit. En fait, il vit des piles extravagantes de parchemins sur une table au fond de la salle. Elle devait être derrière! Quand il s'approcha, il vit avec horreur que Ginny avait raison, Hermione avait le nez collé dans le dossier de sa sœur. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et elle se tourna vers lui le regard interrogateur.

" Ronald! Qu'est-ce-tu fais là? dit-elle un peu prise au dépourvu.

" Et bien… hum… c'est que… baragouina-t-il.

" Oui?

Il devait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle laisse ses parchemins tranquilles. Qu'il la fasse quitter cette bibliothèque au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne tourne la… Non! Elle avait tourner la page et le nom de Ronald Bilius Weasley apparaissait en haut. Elle avait cependant encore les yeux river sur lui. « _Vite! Vite! Réfléchit Weasley!_ ». Il s'assit à côté d'elle, cherchant rapidement une solution.

" Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider dans mon devoir de runes, parce que je n'y comprends rien, je me suis perdu dans les symboles du dernier devoir et le dernier cours n'a pas aider à me démêler, car on a apprit une vingtaine d'autres symboles encore plus compliquer et il y aurait aussi mon devoir sur les moldus je n'y comprends rien, alors j'ai cru que tu pourrait peut-être m'aider à me démêler, et j'aimerais m'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible, dit Ron d'une traite.

Hermione éclata de rire. Mais elle se foutait de sa gueule! Il est vrai que de voir la tête qu'il faisait et la vitesse qu'il avait prit pour lui demander de l'aider était assez hilarant.

" Quoi? s'emporta-t-il.

" Tu as vu la tête que tu fais? ricana-t-elle.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête? dit-il avec un soupçon de colère.

" Tu as la même expression que Victor quand il…

Elle s'interrompit soudain, ses joues s'empourprèrent, voyant l'erreur fatale qu'elle venait de faire. Deux choses à ne pas faire en face de Ron, premièrement ne pas prononcé le nom Percy, elle l'avait déjà expérimenté, et deuxièmement ne jamais, au grand jamais, prononcer le nom de Victor Krum, ce qu'elle venait de faire…

" Je n'ais rien en commun avec ton Vicky, s'exclama-t-il dédaigneusement en se levant d'un bond les oreilles rouges de colère.

"Ron tu es… Il ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache! dit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de parler à voix basse malgré sa colère.

" Peut-être pas, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec lui? … Non! Je ne veux pas savoir!

Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir, il avait peur de sa réponse. Elle, elle le regardait le regard assassin. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas répondu. Ce qu'elle faisait avec Victor ne le regardait absolument pas, en plus elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle ne lui parlait plus depuis deux mois, ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir.

" Oubli-ça pour le devoir, reprit-il, je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Et à l'avenir si tu as des informations à connaître sur mon dossier scolaire tu n'as qu'à le demander.

Il prit son dossier, qu'Hermione n'avait pas eut le temps de regarder, et sortit de la bibliothèque sous le regard hargneux de la bibliothécaire.

Hermione resta donc plantée sur son banc avec le dossier de Mildred Ethelbert Xech, Serpentard. Il ne lui restait que cinq de dossiers à vérifier. Ce qu'elle fit, mais n'y découvrit aucun Bilius. En fait, il y avait bien eut Bilius Franck Herbert, un première année à Poufsouffle, mais ce ne devait pas être lui. La magie qui avait été employé pour faire le cadeau était bien trop avancé pour un élève de première année. Même pour un élève de Poudlard, emprisonné une fée était presque impossible, plusieurs fée à la fois, un exploit. Il fallait déjà les capturer, mais avant tout, les trouver. Même elle ne se croyait pas capable d'une telle chose.

Toutes ses recherches n'avaient donc servit à rien, à part de récolter une autre dispute avec Ron. Cette année, elles étaient plus nombreuses et plus fortes qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle voyait bien que, quelque fois, Ron la provoquait pour le plaisir, mais d'autre, elles étaient vraiment dues à son manque de tact, à elle, ou simplement un procédé échappatoire pour elle. Elle perdait tous ses moyens en sa présence, garder la tête froide était assez difficile, alors pourquoi pas une petite dispute? Ron se mettait si facilement en colère… Celle-là, elle avait manqué de jugement! Si elle n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Victor, elle aurait pu passer du temps avec lui, lui expliquant les symboles anciens, mais non elle à du penser au jour ou Victor lui avait demander d'aller passer quelques jours chez lui, l'été dernier. Un mélange de timidité et d'anxiété. Mais pourquoi Ron avait-il cet air? Oui, Ron était un grand timide, mais pas avec elle. Pourquoi aurait-il été gêné de lui demander de l'aide? Peut-être à cause de sa résolution de faire tout, tout seul. Elle aurait pourtant été ravie de l'aider, pas lui donner les réponses, mais l'aider. Mais pourquoi l'anxiété? Une question sans réponse qui rendait ce rouquin bien mystérieux.

Quand elle arriva à la table des Gryffondor pour le dîner, Harry et Ron y étaient déjà assit et avaient commencé à manger. Lorsqu'il la vit, Ron déposa ses ustensiles.

" Je crois que je n'ais plus faim, dit-il en regardant Hermione.

" Vous ne vous êtes pas encore disputé tous les deux? dit Harry qui les regardait à l'alternat.

" Bien sur que non, Harry, répondit Ron d'un ton froid. Ce n'était qu'une délicieuse discussion entre amis.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. Ça n'allait donc jamais finir?

" Je suis désolée, s'exclama Hermione. T'es content?

Ron parut réfléchir quelques instants et répondit, le sourire aux lèvres :

" Oui!

Il recommença à manger son poulet. Elle n'avait pas vraiment à s'excuser puisque c'est lui qui s'était énervé. Malgré qu'il ne digérait pas qu'elle l'ais comparé à Victor! Au moins, il a eut ce qu'il voulait, son dossier. À voir la tête qu'elle faisait, elle s'attendait probablement à une réponse négative et une autre dispute. Elle fut contente que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais il était de plus en plus étrange…

" Parfait! dit-elle.

" J'aime ça comme ça des réconciliations, rapide et simple, souffla le Survivant.

Le lendemain midi, après le déjeuner, Hermione était sortit de table hâtivement pour aller voir le professeur d'arithmancie avant le cours sur un sujet de la dernière étude. Elle était dans le couloir sud du quatrième, quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans une classe déserte. Il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Elle reconnut aussitôt les bras de son kidnappeur, Draco Malfoy. Elle fut prit de panique, se débattant le plus énergiquement possible. Il la serrait plus fort contre lui « Arrêtes! », grogna-il. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit d'un ton mêlé entre les menaces et la supplication :

" Je te lâche à condition que tu ne cris pas.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête tout en se débattant et il la lâcha comme promit. Se dégageant de plusieurs pas, elle ne comprenait pas le jeu de Malfoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

" Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas ?

" Il est dur de deviner une chose pareille Malfoy, ironisa-t-elle le regardant froidement.

" Tu sais très bien Granger que je serais ravie de te voir mourir tout comme ton Weasley et ton cher Potter, si je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

Quoi? Draco Malfoy avait besoin d'elle? C'est bien ce qu'il avait dit!

" Et tu as besoin de moi, pour… quoi? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Il s'approcha d'elle et releva sa manche droite.

" Je veux que tu m'enlèves ça, dit-il sèchement.

Hermione regarda le bras blanc du jeune Malfoy. Elle n'y voyait rien d'inhabituel, peut-être juste qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de soleil!

" Je ne vois rien, dit-elle.

" Tu as besoin d'une loupe peut-être? Regarde! cria-t-il en reprochant son bras des yeux d'Hermione.

Elle scruta plus attentivement le bras de Malfoy, puis elle la vit, la Marque des Ténèbres inscrit dans sa peau. Un fin trait plus pâle que sa peau formait le signe des Mangemorts. Elle recula d'un pas, apeurée. Malfoy était un Mangemort, elle en avait la preuve maintenant. Cependant, il voulait qu'elle lui enlève ce lien qu'il a avec Voldemort. Pourquoi? Une ruse? Probablement!

" Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

" Ça ne te regarde pas Granger, répondit-il en redescendant sa manche.

" C'est impossible Malfoy d'enlever ça, sinon il y en aurait qui l'aurait déjà fait.

" Comme qui par exemple? Lança-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire Rogue, car il était leur espion, qui d'autre…

" Je n'en sais rien… Karkaroff! se souvient-elle.

" Peut-être! Il doit y avoir un moyen! Tu trouveras un moyen, sinon tu mourras, menaça-t-il froidement.

Elle pouvait toujours essayer, le plus gros défit de sa vie, si elle y survit… Pourquoi ne pas l'aider, s'il voulait changer.

" D'accord, je vais essayer, mais à une condition, risqua-t-elle.

" Il n'y a aucune condition Granger, c'est moi qui pose les règles et c'est : tu m'aides ou tu meurs.

" D'accord! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse d'être ainsi freiné. Rejoins-moi demain soir à minuit dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième.

Elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle était confuse. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Ses recherches devaient commencer maintenant, au diable le cours d'arithmancie, il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importante, amener quelqu'un au bien par exemple. Elle prit donc la direction du dortoir des garçons et emprunta la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, en prenant soin de lui laisser une note, et alla se réfugier à la réserve.

Harry arriva dans la salle commune espérant trouver Hermione pour des explications concernant son absence au cours d'arithmancie, mais en vain. Il l'avait attendu à la fin du cours, mais quand le dernier élève sorti et qui lui demanda où était Hermione, il en fut préoccupé. Elle n'était pas du genre à sécher un cours, loin de là. Les seules fois où Hermione avait été absente d'un cours, c'est quand elle était, soit pétrifié ou soit qu'elle avait oublié dû à son Retourneur de temps qui l'épuisait. Mais cette année, rien de cela ne devait ce passer. Il avait fait des hypothèses en se rendant à la salle commune, soit invraisemblable ou terrifiantes. Mais celle qui avait émis plus de doute, c'est celle où Malfoy l'avait attrapé et qu'il lui faisait subir d'atroces tortures. Il l'avait bien menacé dans le train…

Il s'assit sur le divan aux côtés de Ginny. Elle était si belle quand elle était concentrée sur un devoir de métamorphose. Il s'égare là le jeune Potter! « _Attention!_ _C'est la sœur de ton meilleur ami et qui plus est, fait parti du clan des frères Weasley!_ » se dit-il.

" Tu as l'air préoccupé Harry, dit-elle en relevant les yeux du parchemin.

" Hermione n'était pas à son cours d'arithmancie tout à l'heure, lui avoua-t-il.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en retournant à son parchemin. Elle doit être avec Ron dans un coin sombre en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

" Quoi? s'exclama Harry.

Ginny ria aux éclats en voyant l'air ahurit de Harry.

" Je plaisante voyons, ricana-t-elle. Tu es allé voir à la bibliothèque? Quand on la cherche, c'est là qu'elle se trouve.

" Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il un peu moins inquiet.

Il se laissa choir dans le fond du sofa, se préparant mentalement à rédiger son devoir de potion. Il se retourna quand il entendit le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir. Il vit Ron entrer en compagnie de Lavande. Hermione n'était pas là.

" Merci Ron! lança Lavande en monta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir.

" Il n'y a pas de quoi!

Il s'assit à côté de Harry puis il se releva comme s'il avait eut un choc électrique. La plume dans sa poche venait de vibrer.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Harry.

" Je dois… euh… j'ai quelque chose à aller faire là-haut, dit-il nerveusement.

Il monta les escaliers et se réfugia sur son lit. Sortit le parchemin et lu :

_Ronald Weasley, le petit frère fait partit de l'Ordre. On vient d'apprendre la nouvelle! Nous devons te dire que Maman n'était pas très approbatrice et elle a fait valoir son point. Cette image restera gravé dans nos mémoires toute notre vie : Albus Dumbledore se faisant gronder par Molly Weasley. Il fallait voir! Ça valait vraiment la peine!  
__D'une autre part, nous avons apprit que notre petit frère était amoureux. Comme c'est touchant! Et d'Hermione en plus, fait attention!  
__Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est la boite que tu lui as envoyé à son anniversaire. Un coup de maître! Nous nous sommes dit que tu pourrais nous dire comment tu t'y es prit et à la prochaine St-Valentin toutes les filles recevrons des fées en cadeaux.  
__Penses-y! 10 des ventes!  
__Fred et George Weasley_

Ron était fou de rage. Comment ont-ils su? Il n'y en a qu'une qui savait, une seule… Ginny… Effaçant le massage, il retourna à la salle commune pour demander des explications à sa sœur, mais elle était partit. Il s'assit donc à côté de son ami le moral à terre. Les jumeaux n'allaient pas en rester là. Ils allaient le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et ils allaient se moquer de lui un bon coup qu'il soit amoureux. Décidément, ça n'allait pas!

À l'heure du dîner, Ron et Harry attendaient Hermione qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté. L'inquiétude était bien présente, surtout chez Ron. Lui et Hermione n'avaient pas parlé à personne de l'attaque avec la dague. Il avait peur que Malfoy l'ait rattrapé de nouveau.

" Harry, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais prendre la carte pour savoir elle est où, tenta-t-il.

" Elle doit être à la bibliothèque Ron, dit Harry en essayant de se convaincre lui-même. Non! La voilà.

Hermione venait de faire éruption dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron, se prit un morceau de rôtie, des pommes de terre et se versa un jus de citrouille. Elle commença à manger avec énergie. Les deux garçons la regardèrent engloutir son dîner. Soudain, ils lancèrent d'une même voix :

" T'étais où?

" À la bibliothèque, répondit-elle entre deux bouchés.

Elle termina son repas dans un temps record et repartit à la bibliothèque. Laissant derrière elle, deux hommes incrédules.

" Et après ça, elle me traite de goinfre! souffla Ron.

Elle leur cachait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Il allait en faire part à Harry, quand une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule et une voix lui dit à l'oreille :

" Vraiment terrifiante votre mère! J'en ais encore la chair de poule!

Puis Dumbledore retourna à la table des professeurs l'air passablement heureux.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire? demanda Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules et détourna son regard pour ne pas se trahir.


	9. Secrets

Le premier de trois que j'envois aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'ils vont vous plaire.  
Bonne Lecture

**_Secrets _**

Les deux Gryffondor terminèrent de dîner en parlant Quidditch. La capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, Cho Chang, avant enfin choisit son gardien. Un grand type très habile. Ron l'avait vue à l'œuvre, il allait être redoutable… Il ne restait que l'équipe de Gryffondor à être complète. Puisque Ron avait prit beaucoup de temps pour étudier les autres équipes, les périodes libres du terrain pour les pratiques devenaient moins disponibles. Il avait dû se rendre en haut lieu pour pouvoir avoir une après-midi complète pour former son équipe. Cette séance était due pour le premier dimanche d'octobre. Une affiche sur le babillard de la salle commue en informait la date aux intéressés.

Mis à part le Quidditch, qui était combien intéressant, une autre chose apportait la discussion des deux amis. Hermione…

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle fait? demanda Ron.

Il eut soudainement peur qu'elle ait reprit ses recherches sur Bilius, et lui qui était allé rapporter son dossier le matin même…

" Je n'en sais rien, répondit le Survivant, elle rattrape sans doute le cours d'Arithmancie qu'elle a manqué.

" Mais c'est ça le problème Harry, s'exclama Ron. Elle a manqué un cours aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas dans son habitude.

" Tu t'inquiètes trop, rassura Harry qui s'inquiétait autant que Ron. Si elle avait un problème, elle nous en aurait parlé.

Le fait est, qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de leur en parler…

Une jeune femme vint à la rencontre des deux Gryffondor, en fait deux, puisqu'une autre arrivait de l'autre côté. Les deux filles se plantèrent de part et d'autre de Ron. La première, Lavande, lui dit le sourire aux lèvres et en rougissant légèrement:

" Tu es prêt?

" Hum! Oui, oui… , dit-il.

Et il se tourna vers l'autre fille, elle paraissait moins joviale que la première.

" J'avais réservé deux heures pour cette après-midi là, explosa Cho, tu n'avais qu'à te prendre plus d'avance Weasley. Crois-moi, tu vas en entendre parler.

" Dumbledore est au courant, dit-il pour sa défense. C'est lui qui m'a donné cette date, toi tu as déjà trois pratiques entre-temps alors une de moins…

" Une de moins ça peut faire la différence entre la victoire et la défaite, Weasley, coupa Cho, mais pour ce qui est de la victoire je ne m'inquièterai pas là-dessus, le premier match de la saison c'est Serdaigle contre Gryffondor et partie comme c'est là, ton équipe sera en fin de liste Weasley.

" Non, mais pour qui te prends-tu, hein? intervient Lavande ce qui surprit Ron, Harry et Cho.

Lavande faisait maintenant face à Cho, les deux avaient un regard meurtrier. Puis la capitaine des Serdaigle se retourna vers Ron et lui lança :

" Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Elle tourna les talons et retourna à la table des Serdaigle. Harry n'avait pas trop compris le comportement de son ex-copine, ni celui de Lavande. Cho avait perdu une séance d'entraînement, certes, mais de là à en faire tout un plat… et Lavande qui avait prit la défense de Ron. Et puis… prêt pour quoi?

" Merci Lavande, dit Ron en se levant. Tu lui as cloué le bec à cette… hum.

" Ne te gênes pas pour moi Ron, dit Harry qui n'en avait rien à faire du nom que Ron allait donner à Cho. Mais où allez-vous?

" Faire notre travail de Runes, expliqua Ron. Puisque habituellement, on commence les runes en troisième, nos cours sont intensifs et donc plus de travail pour nos pauvres cerveaux. Mais tu peux venir, on s'en va à la bibliothèque.

Harry aperçu l'air déçu de Lavande et préféra refuser l'invitation.

En montant au dortoir, Harry repensa à l'expression que Lavande avait eut quand Ron avait proposé à Harry de les accompagner. Il rit pour lui-même. Lavande voulait apparemment rester seule avec Ron. Il se demandait si Ron l'avait remarqué. Sûrement pas! Il était vraiment aveugle pour ses choses là. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que Lavande ne le quittait pas des yeux durant les cours et qu'elle n'était pas la seule qui le zieutait.

Il se dirigea vers sa valise pour aller prendre son livre de potion, quand il s'aperçu qu'elle était ouverte. Il la fermait toujours avant de descendre, il y avait des choses trop importantes à ses yeux pour qu'il la laisse ouverte. Il s'en approcha pour être certain qu'il ne manquait rien. La première chose qu'il vérifia, c'est la carte du maraudeur, qui était à son soulagement, bien pliée entre ses bas que Dobby lui avait offert en quatrième et un tricot Weasley, puis il glissa sa main au fond. Habituellement, il s'entait le tissu léger de la cape d'invisibilité, mais elle n'y était pas.

Son cœur se mit à battre très fort contre ses tempes, un vent de panique le submergea. Il prit sa valise et retourna le contenu sur son lit. – Ce qui a eut pour effet de dissimuler une note laisser sur son lit - Il fouilla pendant plus de cinq minutes mais il ne la trouvait pas. Quelqu'un lui avait volé sa cape. Pendant un millième de seconde, il s'est dit qu'il devait l'avoir oublié au Terrier, mais il se ravisa à cette possibilité, puisque c'était la première chose qu'il avait mit dans sa valise avant de partir. Quelqu'un lui avait bien prit sa cape.

Il couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour y retrouver Ron et Lavande qui riait aux éclats, mais quand Ron vit Harry arrivé, le souffle court et le regard soucieux, il arrêta immédiatement.

" Qu'est qui t'arrive Harry? demanda-t-il inquiet.

" Elle a disparu, dit-il précipitamment.

" Hermione? s'empressa de dire Ron en se levant brusquement.

" Non, pas Hermione, dit-il contrarié. L'héritage de mon père.

Ron se rassit sur sa chaise et dit calmement :

" Tu l'as mit ailleurs ou tu l'as oublié au Terrier.

" Je la mets toujours à la même place et je ne l'ai pas oublié au Terrier, s'exclama Harry.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Harry?

" Que tu m'aides à la retrouver crétin, lança Harry.

Ron fronça les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami le traite de crétin. Mais Ron comprenait l'angoisse et la détresse de son ami. Il n'avait pas connu ses parents et les seules choses qui lui restaient de sa famille, c'était une cape et une carte. La mort de Sirius pesait également dans la balance. Perdre ce qui l'attachait à son père après avoir perdu son parrain, devait être terrible.

Il se leva donc et accompagna Harry au dortoir en disant à Lavande qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Tous les deux se mirent à fouiller la chambre, Ron s'était attaqué au fouillis sur le lit de son ami.

" Pas la peine, j'ai regardé… dit Harry.

" Mais pas comme il le faut, on dirait.

Ron avait extirpé de l'amas de linge un bout de parchemin, il le lu à voix haute :

_Harry, j'ai emprunté ton héritage quelques heures. Je te la rapporte aussitôt que j'ai terminé._

_Merci!_

_Hermione_

Harry baissa le bras de soulagement, mais il se dit qu'Hermione aurait du lui demander la permission avant, mais bon. Sa cape était entre bonnes mains. Mais il remarqua que Ron n'était pas aussi soulagé que lui. Il paraissait même plus inquiet.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron?

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous cache, tu crois?

Harry haussa les épaules, il était vrai que le comportement d'Hermione était des plus étrange, mais elle avait droit d'avoir un secret, lui aussi en avait un. Soudain, il remarqua que Ron avait prit une teinte rouge au niveau des oreilles et avant qu'il mette sa main devant, Harry remarqua que sa robe de sorciers bougeait au niveau du torse.

" Je dois y aller, s'empressa de dire Ron avant de filer hors du dortoir.

Décidément, tous les membres du trio avaient un secret bien gardé.

En descendant les marches, Ron lu le message de l'Ordre, en fait c'était loin d'être un message de l'Ordre. Les jumeaux avaient reprit l'assaut.

_Ronald Weasley, 15 des ventes?_

_Nous allons lui dire…_

_Fred et George Weasley_

Ron effaça le message et tomba nez à nez avec sa petite sœur, sa tombait bien, c'était justement elle qui voulait voir. Il l'attrapa par le bras et se rapprocha le plus d'elle pour que personne présent dans la salle commune n'entende ce qu'il disait.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit d'aller dire ça aux jumeaux? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ils me harcèlent et me menace qu'ils vont lui dire.

" Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fais, dit-elle en se dégageant. Puisque je ne suis pas capable de te convaincre, j'ai cru que les jumeaux le seraient. Ils sont très… persuasifs. Bonne chance!

Elle partie vers le dortoir des filles où que Ron ne pouvait la suivre… Sa sœur avait bien hérité de tous les traits de ses frères aînés et la malice qu'elle avait, était due aux jumeaux. Mais Ron n'allait pas céder aux menaces, malgré qu'il sache bien que ses frères étaient capables de tout. Sur ce, il retourna à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Lavande, sans cesser de penser à ce qui pouvait arriver, ce qui le rendait très anxieux.


	10. Dans les toilettes

Rien à dire!  
Bonne Lecture!

**_Dans les toilettes_**

Avant d'aller se coucher, Hermione alla porter la cape d'invisibilité à Harry en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il était seul à dormir dans le dortoir à cette heure. Elle resta quelques instant pour le regarder. Même quand il dormait, il paraissait souffrir. Ses traits étaient crispés, son poing serrait les couvertures et une larme était apparu au coin de son œil. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, elle voulait tellement l'aider, mais elle était impuissante dans cette situation. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'est d'être là quand il en aurait besoin.

Hermione se rendit à sa chambre, le cœur gros. Elle s'installa sur son lit, prit sa plume et son journal qu'elle avait reçu à sa fête et commença à écrire. Plusieurs pages avaient été grattés par le diamant de la plume depuis deux jours. Et ce soir, elle en avait beaucoup à dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle écrivit trois pages à propos de Draco Malfoy, habituellement, quand elle écrivait sur lui ce n'était que quelques lignes qui se résumaient par : « _Je le hais_ ». Mais là c'était différent, Malfoy paraissait vouloir changer, ce qui était très bon pour eux.

Dans la réserve, elle avait trouvé quelques façons possibles pour lui enlevé la Marque. Rien de concret. Mais il y avait cette potion, qui pourrait fonctionner. Seulement, elle l'avait trouvée dans _Plénitude des potions de magie noire, _et l'ingrédient principalétait _le sang du marqueur_. Gros dilemme! Soit, elle s'abaissait à faire de la magie noire, soit, elle devait affronter Malfoy et avoir peur qu'il ne la tue. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle serait capable de faire cette potion… mais c'était de la magie noire…

Deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la chambre, lui faisant lever les yeux de son journal. Lavande et Parvati affichaient un sourire éloquent.

" Aller raconte, s'exclama soudain Parvati.

Mais au lieu de cela, Lavande se laissa tomber sur son lit, les joues rosis.

" Dit quelque chose, s'impatienta Miss Patil en rejoignant son ami sur le lit.

" Je suis amoureuse, dit-elle enfin.

" Encore? ricana Hermione.

Mais cette réplique ne fit pas perdre le sourire de Lavande et elle lui répondit avec la joie au cœur :

" Non, cette fois c'est vrai. Il est tellement gentil, drôle et en plus de ça, il est vraiment beau.

" Ça c'est vrai, il a beaucoup changé durant l'été.

" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne l'ais pas remarqué avant.

" De qui parlez-vous, s'intéressa Hermione.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers elle. Hermione n'avaient jamais montré d'intérêt dans leurs discussions de gars.

" Ronald Weasley, dit Lavande qui repartait sur son nuage.

Hermione reçu ça comme un coup de fouet. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la concurrence pour avoir Ron. Essayant de garder son calme, elle se remit à son écriture qui changea littéralement de sujet, passant de la magie noire aux problèmes amoureux. Cependant, Parvati remarqua le changement de comportement de la préfète et en fit l'allusion.

" Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard? s'exclama-t-elle.

" Non, mentit Hermione.

" Elle a déjà Victor et Harry… souffla Lavande.

" Quoi? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par-là, s'emporta Hermione.

" Tu as déjà les deux sorciers les plus célèbres à tes pieds alors laisses-nous les autres, rétorqua Lavande.

" Non, mais qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre… Victor et Harry ne sont pas à mes pieds, se ne sont que des amis rien de plus.

" Wow! Les filles, ne vous battez pas pour un gars, intervient Parvati. On laissera Ron décider…

" Et c'est moi qui vais gagner…, marmonna Lavande.

« Tu peux toujours courir… » se dit Hermione.

Elles se regardèrent en signe de défis quelques instants et Hermione reprit donc son écriture, là où elle l'avait laissé. C'était la guerre maintenant pour conquérir le cœur de Ron. Elle avait peur, Lavande était beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle et elle savait séduire les garçons. Elle n'avait aucune chance…

Le lendemain, Hermione fut bouleversé en voyant Lavande prendre son déjeuner avec Ron, ils venaient de terminer leur cours de Runes et paraissaient bien s'entendre. Elle alla donc s'asseoir avec Ginny un peu plus loin.

Ron regarda Hermione passé à côté de lui et aller s'asseoir avec sa sœur. Il aurait aimé qu'elle le rejoigne, Lavande était de très bonne compagnie, mais elle commençait à être collante, ça faisait deux jours qu'elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il l'aidait en Runes, - Il n'avait pas de difficulté comme il l'avait fait sous-entendre à Hermione, il c'était rendu compte que quand il se donnait la peine d'écouter pendant les cours et d'étudier correctement, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça! – Mais pourquoi insistait-elle pour manger avec lui? Elle n'était tout de même pas amoureuse de lui… Panique! Il ne l'aimait pas, c'est Hermione qu'il aimait et rien au monde ne pouvait lui faire changer d'idée, même pas Fleur… et ce n'était peut dire…

Ce soir là, Hermione se rendit au deuxième étage pour y rejoindre Malfoy. Elle s'était dit qu'elle n'allait pas prendre la cape, ni la carte, au cas que Malfoy ne les vois. Elle devait donc se débrouiller pour se rendre aux toilettes sans se faire prendre. Heureusement, ni Rusard, ni Rogue et ni Peeves ne s'est trouvée sur son chemin.

En arrivant à destination, Malfoy était accoté contre le cadrage de porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Hermione se dit que vu sous cet angle, il n'était pas si terrifiant. Mais quand il se retourna vers elle, elle s'aperçu qu'est-ce qui le rendait effrayant, ses yeux. Deux diamants gris clairs qui lui glaçait le sang. Un regard plein d'animosité et de mauvaise intention.

" Tu as trouvé? lui lança-t-il.

" Peut-être, rentrons à l'intérieur, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

" Il en est hors de question, s'exclama Malfoy. Il y a une folle qui n'arrête pas de pleurnicher là-dedans.

" Tu aimerais peut-être plus que Rusard nous trouve?

Malfoy entra donc à contre cœur. La pièce était sombre, humide et froide, rien pour rassurer Hermione. Mais au moins s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il y avait un témoin, Mimi. Le spectre flottait au-dessus des robinets, elle paraissait dormir. Mais elle se releva et vient voir Hermione.

" Harry n'est pas avec toi? demanda Mimi Geignarde.

" Non, Mimi, répondit-elle, pas cette fois. Mais je lui dirai bonjour de ta part.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione le regard amuser.

" Et bien, et bien, Granger. C'est ici que tu amènes Potter pour faire des cochonneries?

" Très drôle, ironisa Hermione.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, lui? C'est une toilette pour fille, je supportais Harry et le rouquin mais je ne veux pas de lui dans mes toilettes, se plaignit-elle.

" Et en plus tu amènes Weasley, ricana Malfoy. Vous êtes vraiment tordu tous les trois.

" Fermes-là Malfoy, trancha Hermione. Et toi Mimi, va-t'en.

" Je n'étais pas respecté quand j'étais vivante, même dans ma mort on me donne des ordres.

Mimi s'élança dans une cuvette avec un cri d'épouvante et éclaboussa l'eau autour.

" Une bonne chose de faite!

Hermione alluma les torches pour pouvoir mieux voir, elle s'assit par terre et déposa devant elle, les quelques livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque. Malfoy interloqué la regarda de haut et resta debout.

" Tu as peur de te salir?

Il la dévisagea et s'assit en face d'elle et releva sa manche. Contrairement à la dernière fois, la marque était apparente, elle était rouge.

" Il y a eut une réunion, dit simplement Malfoy en voyant Hermione regarder la marque.

Elle eut un frisson mais se reprit aussitôt.

" J'ai trouvé quelques moyens possibles d'enlever ce truc, dit-elle avec dégoût, mais je ne suis pas certaine du résultat.

" En bien, j'espère pour toi que ça va marcher, grogna Malfoy.

Elle soupira pour se calmer et commença à lui proposer les solutions.

" La première et la plus efficace est de te couper le bras.

" Oh! Mais elle est comique la Granger.

" Il y aurait d'autres qui ne sont pas sûre de fonctionner, c'est des techniques moldus qui constituent à…

" Jamais! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant. Je me suis assez humilier à te demander ton aide Sang-de-bourbe, je ne m'abaisserai pas à subir une sale opération moldu.

" Très bien!

Malheureusement pour elle, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution, la potion de magie noire. Elle l'avait gardé en dernier recourt.

" Mon seul autre choix ça va être plus long, c'est une potion que je vais devoir appliquer sur la marque en ayant préalablement enlevé la couche supérieure de ta peau. Il devra y avoir deux applications par jour pendant une semaine. Ça va me prendre environ deux semaines pour la préparer et après on va pourvoir commencer.

Malfoy la regarda déconcerté puis lui lança :

" Commence là dès ce soir.

" Je ne peux pas, il me manque des ingrédients. Certain son dans le bureau de Rogue, il n'y a pas de problème pour ça, mais l'ingrédient principal, disons qu'il est dur à se procurer.

" C'est quoi?

" Le sang de Voldemort.

Malfoy eut un frisson d'effrois en entendant le nom de son maître.

" Ne dis pas son nom, siffla-t-il.

"Comme tu vois, ce n'est pas dans les rayons de tous les apothicaires cet ingrédient.

" Oh! Mais je suis sur que tu trouveras un moyen de t'en procurer, sinon, tu sais ce qui t'attend.

Il tourna les talons et partit vers sa salle commune laissant Hermione seule avec ses doutes. Comment allait-elle se procurer du sang de Voldemort? C'est alors qu'elle repensa à ce que Harry leur avait dit après le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Voldemort lui avait pris son sang pour renaître. Donc le sang de Voldemort était celui de Harry. Il lui suffisait de trouver un moyen de faire saigner Harry.

Ce qu'elle n'eut pas de difficulté à faire. Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, elle mit des graines de Sanguinole dans le verre de jus de citrouille de Harry et il se mit à saigner du nez aussitôt. Elle insista pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie et lui tendit un mouchoir ensorcelé par un sort de transfère et tout le sang qui s'égouttait dans le mouchoir allait directement dans une fiole dans sa poche. Elle n'est pas brillante notre Hermione!

Le soir même, une petite excursion nocturne avec la cape d'invisibilité dans le bureau de Rogue, et elle avait tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion.

La semaine qui suivit, elle luttait contre la culpabilité qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Le fait de cacher ce qu'elle faisait à ses deux meilleurs amis, d'avoir fait saigné Harry, la rendait coupable de trahison. Elle leur mentait, mais aussi, elle faisait pour la première fois une aventure interdite toute seule. Ron et Harry lui manquaient quand elle se promenait dans les couloirs sous la cape, quand elle s'enfermait avec Mimi dans les toilettes ou dans la Salle sur demande. Mais ce qui la rongeait le plus, c'est de prendre goût à la nouvelle magie qu'elle explorait.


	11. Mauvais menteur

Bonne Lecture!

**_Mauvais menteur_**

Pendant un cours commun avec les Serpentard, métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall voulait leur apprendre la métamorphose d'une chaise en chien, mais elle changea d'idée quand la chaise qu'elle transforma, comme démonstration, se transforma en un énorme chien noir, identique à Patmol.

Quand elle vit Harry quitter la pièce subitement, elle s'aperçu de son erreur et demanda au reste du groupe de se contenter de lire la théorie à ce sujet, pendant qu'elle allait rejoindre Harry dans le couloir.

" Harry, je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle en arrivant près de lui.

Il lui tournait le dos, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit verser des larmes. Revoir ce chien lui faisait tellement mal, le voir en rêve c'était déjà éprouvant, mais l'avoir vu se matérialiser devant lui était au-dessus de ses forces.

" Il nous manque à nous aussi, Harry, continua-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant. Je sais que c'est terrible de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, mais tu dois rester fort.

" C'est dur…, souffla Harry.

Des pas lent retentirent au bout du couloir, puis une grande silhouette s'arrêta derrière eux. La directrice de Gryffondor se retourna pour voir qui c'était.

" Professeur Dumbledore, s'étonna-t-elle.

" Minerva, Harry doit venir avec moi, annonça Dumbledore.

" Maintenant? ... oui, oui, bien sûr.

Harry suivit donc le directeur en prenant soin de sécher ses larmes. En retournant dans la classe, Malfoy se moquait de Harry en imitant quelqu'un qui pleurnichait sous les éclats de rire des Serpentard tandis que Ron se débattait des bras de Neville et Dean qui l'empêchait de se ruer sur Malfoy.

" Ça suffit, cria le professeur McGonagall. J'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard pour votre attitude perfide M. Malfoy.

Elle se rapprocha de Ron qui s'était rassit sans pour autant lâcher Malfoy des yeux qui avait le visage déconfit à la perte d'une cinquantaine de points et elle lui dit à voix basse :

" M. Potter est partie avec le directeur, j'apprécierais que vous lui rapportiez ses effets après le cours.

Puis elle dit, d'une voix forte :

" Quant à vous M. Weasley, j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir perdu votre sang froid.

Sur l'heure du dîner, Ron et Hermione, qui avait pu arracher Ron des filets de Lavande, ne virent pas Harry, ni durant la soirée. Ron décida donc d'aller faire son devoir d'astronomie. Il se dirigea vers la tour, le sac sur l'épaule, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy dans un tournant. Il était seul. Ron l'attrapa immédiatement par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua au mur comme dans le train. Sans que Malfoy ait eu le temps de fait quoi que ce soit, Ron regarda autour d'eux pour être sur qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin, il n'y avait même pas de tableau…

" Malfoy, quelle heureuse surprise, grogna Ron entre ses dents avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing sur la mâchoire.

**…**

" Ron! cria Ginny derrière lui. Ron, je dois te parler, c'est à propos de dim… Oh! Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? demanda-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de son frère.

" J'ai déboulé les escaliers, mentit-il en s'approchant du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

" Tu es peut-être maladroit Ronald Weasley, mais tu es un très mauvais menteur, répondit très sérieusement Ginny. Tu feras croire cela aux autres si tu veux, mais pas à moi.

" Gargouille, dit Ron sans prêter plus attention aux remarques de sa petite sœur.

Ils traversèrent la salle commune sous les regards intrigués des Gryffondor et montèrent au dortoir.

" Alors? s'exclama la rouquine quand ils furent arrivés.

" Alors rien, Ginny! Ce n'est pas grave.

" Pas grave? Est-ce que tu t'es vu?

Évidemment pas. Après sa « _discussion_ » avec Malfoy, il était immédiatement retourner à la tour pour ce changer. Il avait le coin de l'œil droit et la lèvre inférieure fendue, son nez avait saigné abondamment, le noir de sa robe de sorcier brillait à la lueur des chandelles et le col de sa blouse était imbibé de sang. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Ginny, c'est la déchirure de sa chemise sur son torse et de voir son frère faire une grimace chaque fois qu'il prenait une inspiration.

" Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh, reprit-elle.

" Je ne peux pas, dit-il gravement.

" Elle ne te posera pas de question.

" Ginny… dit-il finalement les sourcils froncés.

La jeune préfète soupira, pas la peine de discuté avec un Weasley.

" D'accord, d'accord. Viens, tu dois d'abord enlever tous cela.

Ron grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il enleva sa robe avec l'aide de Ginny, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il enleva sa blouse qu'elle a pu voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Il avait une profonde coupure sur la poitrine d'une dizaine de centimètre de longueur, tout près du cœur. Autour, une énorme ecchymose bleutée.

" Par Merlin, Ron, tu dois avoir des côtes cassés. Tu devrais vraiment aller…

" Non!

Ginny prit une grande inspiration d'exaspération, car elle savait incontestablement que Ron ne changerait pas d'avis.

" Ok! Où est ta valise? demanda-t-elle.

" Quoi?

" Ta valise Ron.

" Dans le coin là, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire?

Ginny se dirigea vers la valise qui était déposé entre le mur de pierre et la commode.

" Tu n'as jamais prit la peine de la fouiller? dit-elle en l'ouvrant. Dans cette poche (elle désigna une légère ouverture sur le rebord de la valise), il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour les premiers soins. C'est maman qui l'a intégré.

Elle ouvrit la petite poche et en sortit une multitude de produits médicaux, qui était beaucoup trop nombreux pour tenir dans cet espace restreint, qui à première vue n'aurait pu tenir qu'un Gallion. Ginny prit le petit flacon de liquide orange, y trempa un coton et désinfecta la plaie sur le torse de Ron et sur le coin de son œil et la lèvre, malgré les grimaces et les recules du blessé. Avec une pâte verte, elle fit presque totalement disparaître la marque près de l'œil et de la lèvre. Elle prit un autre coton et de l'eau et débarbouilla le reste de sang qui avait séché à quelques endroits. Finalement, elle prit un large carré de coton et le déposa sur la coupure au niveau du cœur et enroula le torse de Ron avec un bandage pour bien tenir le carré de coton en place ainsi que pour immobiliser ses côtés.

" Je crois que ça va aller maintenant. Tient met ça, dit-elle en lui lançant une blouse propre.

Pendant qu'il l'enfilait, elle replaça toutes les choses à leur place.

" Tu vois, je n'avais pas besoin d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, dit Ron en essayant de rire mais ses côtes lui faisait trop mal.

" Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose pour ça, dit-elle.

Quand elle revient une minute plus tard, elle lui tendit une pilule qui ressemblait étrangement aux pastilles de Gerbe des jumeaux.

" Tu n'as quand même pas prit ça dans une boite à Flemme? demanda Ron inquiet.

" Bien sur que non, c'est maman qui me les a donnés, c'est un Sinehocdolor. Ça va engourdir ta douleur pendant douze heures.

" Est-ce que tu en as d'autre?

" Tu dois aller voir Mme Pomfresh Ron, je…

" Pas aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas y aller aujourd'hui.

" Oui, j'en ai encore, dit-elle exaspéré.

Il avala immédiatement une pastille et la douleur disparu aussitôt, mais il avait cependant, encore beaucoup de difficulté à respirer.

" Je te promets que je vais aller la voir, dans quelques jours, finit-il par dire.

Il étreignit sa petite sœur et pendant qu'elle l'avait près de lui elle lui dit :

" J'espère que tu n'as pas fait la bêtise qu'Hermione voulait que tu lui promette de ne pas faire.

Mais Harry entra dans la pièce et elle n'a eut aucune réponse.

" Oh! Salut Harry! Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Dumbledore, ça bien été long, demanda Ron.

" Rien! dit Harry qui ne voulait pas parler de son entretient avec le directeur.

Il s'approcha du lit de Ron et remarqua la robe de sorcier imbibé de sang.

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda-t-il en tendant la robe à Ron.

" Oh! Hum!

" Il a déboulé les escaliers, réchappa Ginny. Tu aurais du voir ça Harry, c'était vraiment drôle.

Cette phrase inspira un léger et court sourire à Harry. Il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire.

" Je crois que je vais vous laisser maintenant, dit-elle en prenant la robe de son frère.

" Bonne nuit Ginny! dit Ron.

" Bonne nuit Ron! répondit-elle sur un ton qui insinuait, « _Je t'ai sauvé la mise, tu me dois des explications._ »

" Bonne nuit Harry! reprit-elle.

" 'nuit! répondit Harry simplement. Ginny, attends… je… hum!… non laisse…

Ginny haussa les épaules et sortit de la chambre, pendant que Harry la regardait partir sans la quitter des yeux.

" Ne regarde pas ma sœur de cette manière Potter, dit soudainement Ron.

" Mais Ron… je… ben… bégaya Harry surprit de la sévérité du rouquin.

Hermione arriva dans la chambre et trouva ses deux amis qui se regardaient bizarrement. Ron avait l'air furieux et Harry avait prit une teinte rosée.

" Ça va? tenta-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers elle et chacun prit une direction opposée. Harry se dirigea vers son lit tandis que Ron prit la direction de la sortie.

" Je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous, dit-il sérieusement.

" Avec qui? demanda Hermione surprise.

Elle se disait en elle-même, « _Pas Lavande, pas Lavande, pas Lavande_ »

" Les étoiles! dit-il exaspéré. Bonne nuit.

Hermione était aux anges…

" Bonne nuit, lui répondit-elle.

Ron sortit de la chambre tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait de Harry qui s'était appuyé sur son lit, la tête baissée.

" Harry, est-ce que ça va?

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

" Tu veux que je rattrape Ron.

Harry continua son mouvement de tête.

" J'en peux plus Hermione, dit-il dans un sanglot.

" Oh! Harry…

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Il était maintenant près à s'ouvrir et heureusement, elle était là. il avait voulu demander à Ginny de rester, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant elle, comme il n'avait pas voulu que Ron soit là.

Hermione lui essuya les yeux et lui prit la main.

" Viens, on va aller ailleurs pour parler.

Elle l'entraîna donc à travers la salle commune sous les regards interrogateurs et puis ils sortirent en directions d'une salle de classe vide et absente de tous regards ou oreilles indiscrète.

* * *

" Maudites étoiles, soupira Ron tandis qu'il s'efforçait de terminer son devoir d'astronomie.

Derrière la lunette de son télescope, il regardait chaque point brillant dans le ciel bleu profond sans pouvoir nommer et distinguer les galaxies et les planètes du programme du cours. Celle qu'ils avaient étudié l'année précédente lui était amplement suffisante. Il était seul dans le noir et le froid, dans la tour d'astronomie, une carte du ciel, vide s'étalant devant lui.

Ron s'ennuyait horriblement de regarder des constellations qui ne voulaient absolument rien dire pour lui. Alors sa lunette d'observation glissa malencontreusement de la constellation d'Orion pour balayer une aile du château et s'arrêter sur une des rare fenêtre légèrement éclairée.

Un peu voyeur, il se laissa regarder par l'objectif pour voir s'il y avait des choses intéressantes qui se passaient là. Il réajusta sa lentille pour voir plus clairement les deux silhouettes qu'il pouvait distinguer. La jeune fille, qui attira tout particulièrement l'attention de Ron, avait prit le visage du jeune homme avec elle entre ses mains et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

" Hermione! dit Ron dans un souffle en reculant de la lentille presque effrayé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour être sur que ses yeux ne lui aient pas joué un tour. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cette chevelure en broussaille appartenait bien à Hermione. Elle avait à présent la tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Et de ce petit coup d'œil, Ron reconnut avec qui elle était.

" Potter! grogna-t-il.

Il ramassa son bazar en hâte, sans porter attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il descendit de la tour et mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre à la salle commune malgré son pas rapide, car il prit plusieurs détours. Il ne voulait pas retourner au dortoir, il était en colère, il bouillonnait de rage, il était tout simplement jaloux. Sa blessure au torse lui fit soudainement très mal, qu'il du s'arrêter de marcher, mais les images qu'il avait en tête étaient beaucoup plus douloureuses. Sa haine était-elle que la douleur se dissipa comme lorsqu'il prenait les pilules à Ginny.

Arrivé au dortoir, il distingua Harry couché dans son lit. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, il mit son pyjama sans ce soucier du vacarme qu'il faisait en ouvrant et fermant sa commode. Quand il fut sous les couvertures, il se tourna sur le dos, le regard fixe sur le plafond de son baldaquin.

" Ron! Je voudrais te dire que…

" Tu peux la fermer Harry, j'essais de dormir, grogna Ron en tournant le dos à son meilleur ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? » se demanda Harry.

* * *

Pauvre Ronny! 


	12. L'humeur massacrante de Ronald Weasley

Un autre et oui... pauvre Ronny.  
Bonne Lecture!

**_L'humeur massacrante de Ronald Weasley_**

Le lendemain matin Ron fut réveillé par une douleur fulgurante au torse. Une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, comme si on lui transperçait la poitrine par des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc, comme si son tronc s'était fait écraser par un troupeau de dragon. Il sentait sa tête lourde, enflé, son cœur lui sonnait dans les tempes douloureusement. Tout son corps lui paraissait avoir doublé de volume. Il s'assit difficilement dans son lit, et se leva lentement pour éviter le tournis.

Le soleil n'était même pas encore lever qu'il était déjà debout, la douleur était plus supportable de cette manière, elle était moins concentrée à un endroit. La pilule de Ginny n'avait pas fait ses douze heures, mais il était trop tôt pour aller la réveiller pour lui en demander une autre, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas y aller… En plus de la douleur presque insupportable qu'il avait au thorax, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait donc une mine épouvantable et cernée. Il s'était remémoré mille et une fois la scène de la nuit dernière. Comment Harry avait-il pu le trahir de cette manière? Oh, oui! Pour Ron, c'était une trahison de la part de son meilleur ami. Ron était persuadé que Harry savait qu'il aimait Hermione. Alors comment avait-il pu faire ça? Il ne se sentait pas que trahit, mais volé. Évidemment, Hermione ne lui appartenait pas, elle n'était même pas sa copine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir se manque en lui. Il l'aimait, et ce, depuis longtemps. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, qu'on la touche ou encore qu'on la regarde avec un regard désireux. Mais là c'était le comble, elle avait embrassé Harry et il ne l'avait même pas repoussé…

Il s'habilla avec une grande difficulté et descendit à la Grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne d'arrivé à cette heure matinale du matin. Il mangea donc seul dans l'immense salle. Même si la nourriture avait de la difficulté à passer.

Quelques professeurs étaient maintenant arrivés, quelques élèves également venaient de s'installer à leur table respective, puis la salle fut bientôt bondée de gens affamés. Ron entama sa dernière rôti quand Harry et Hermione se rapprocha de lui, comme à chaque matin. Quand Ron les vit arriver, il se leva immédiatement, sa tartine à la main, et se dirigea en direction de la sortie en passant à côté d'Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

" Ron? l'interloqua Hermione.

Mais Ron ne répondit pas et ne se retourna pas.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ce matin? demanda Hermione à Harry.

" J'en n'ai aucune idée, lui répondit-il en se rappelant la réplique sec de la nuit précédente que Ron lui avait lancée.

A la sortie de la Grande salle, Ron rencontra Ginny pour son grand soulagement.

" Ginny est-ce que tu peux me donner encore un Sinoc machin…, demanda-t-il à la seconde où il l'a vu.

" Bonjour également à toi Ron, lui répondit-elle insulté du manque de délicatesse et de politesse de son frère. Oui, merci j'ai passé une très belle nuit.

" Arrête, je ne suis pas d'humeur Ginny.

" Très bien, tien! dit-elle en lui tendant deux pilules qu'elle prit dans son sac, puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la Grande salle rejoindre Harry et Hermione.

Elle s'assit à côté de Harry, se laissant tomber sur le banc suivit d'un long soupir.

" Il est impossible… dit-elle.

" Qui? demanda Hermione.

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de savoir de qui Ginny parlait, que quelqu'un la bouscula en s'assoyant à côté d'elle, lui faisant renverser son jus de citrouille. Neville s'était précipité dans la Grande salle à la minute près qu'il s'était levé. Il voulait à tout prit raconter à ses amis ce qu'il avait apprit la veille. Il s'était tellement dépêché qu'il avait mit sa robe de sorcier à l'envers.

" Désolé! dit-il à Hermione qui fit disparaître le jus d'un coup de baguette. Malfoy est inconscient à l'infirmerie, chuchota-t-il.

" Quoi? dirent en chœur les deux filles.

" T'en mieux pour lui, dit Harry entre deux bouché de toast.

" J'étais à l'infirmerie hier soir pour voir Mme Pomfresh à cause de mes maux d'estomac, quand Dumbledore est arrivé avec Malfoy inconscient sur une civière. Dumbledore a dit à Mme Pomfresh qu'il l'avait trouvé gisant sur le sol après avoir répertorié un Sortilège Impardonnable au même endroit. Il a alors fait un truc avec sa baguette et celle de Malfoy, et une lumière verte sortie de la baguette de Malfoy.

" Priori Incantatum, murmura Harry. La remonté des sortilèges.

" C'est ça, reprit Neville comme si Harry n'avait rien dit. Il avait l'air très préoccupé.

Neville a dit cela pas très fort pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende. En entendant ces paroles, Ginny devient soudain très mal à l'aise. Elle avait enfin les explications qu'elle attendait mais elle croyait que ce serait moins terrible que cela. Pourquoi Ron s'était-il battu avec Malfoy? C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas aller voir Mme Pomfresh hier soir.

" Qui croyez-vous, s'est battu avec lui? Harry c'est toi? s'empressa de dire Neville.

" Non! répondit-il. Même si c'était une merveilleuse idée…

Hermione fut soudainement prit de panique elle se remémora ce que Ron avait dit : «… _il ne perd rien pour attendre. _»

" Ginny, est-ce que tu saurais quelques chose par hasard? demanda Hermione soupçonneuse en voyant les regard fuyant de la rouquine.

" Hum! Bien en fait, … c'est que peut-être que… Ron, avoua-t-elle.

" Il n'a pas déboulé les escaliers? demanda Harry.

" À vrai dire, je n'étais pas avec lui hier, Harry et je doute fort qu'il ait déboulé les escaliers. Je l'ai couvert parce qu'il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas dire ce qui c'était passé, mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi grave.

" Et bien! On sait maintenant qui est le plus fort, dit joyeusement Harry. Malfoy est à l'infirmerie et Ron s'en tire très bien.

" Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, si Dumbledore arrive à le savoir, Ron sera probablement expulsé, dit Hermione sérieusement. Même si c'est Malfoy. Et il a été chanceux que Malfoy ne sache pas utiliser correctement les Sortilèges Impardonnables, il aurait pu mourir.

En disant cette dernière phrase, elle ne mit à trembler de peur.

" Vous n'allez pas le dénoncer tout de même, s'inquiéta Ginny.

" Bien sur que non, Ginny, confirmèrent Harry et Neville.

Une chaise grinçant sur le parquet les firent regarder Hermione.

" Je dois aller lui parler, dit-elle.

" Hermione, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, lança Ginny. Il est grognon ce matin, et quand il est dans cet état, il peut être pire que ma mère.

Cette dernière phrase parvint à convaincre Hermione qui ce r'assit aussitôt, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait. Ron n'avait jamais été aussi bourru le matin, enfin, pas jusqu'à ne pas leur parler.

Après avoir réécrit l'annonce pour la sélection des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch et affiché sur le babillard de la salle commune, Ron se rendit à son premier cours de la journée. Arrivant pratiquement le dernier et à dernière minute, il se rappela qu'il faisait équipe avec Harry. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, au lieu de se diriger vers l'avant où était sa place habituelle, il choisit de s'asseoir avec Dean.

" Pousse-toi, dit-il à Neville qui faisait équipe avec Dean.

" Mais c'est ma place, lui répondit Neville incrédule.

" Prends la mienne.

Neville ne dit pas un mot de plus et pris ses livres et alla s'asseoir avec Harry. Dean ne posa pas de question et n'osa même pas regarder Ron. Harry par contre fut surprit de voir Neville s'asseoir à côté de lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Harry.

" Ron m'a demandé de prendre sa place.

" Pourquoi?

" Je ne sais pas, mais vu la tête qu'il faisait, je n'ai pas osé discuter.

Hermione qui avait entendu la discussion se retourna, et vit Ron assit à côté de Dean, broyant du noir, le regard en feu fixe sur un point invisible. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Harry qui paraissait aussi désemparé qu'elle.

" Crois-tu que c'est à cause de… Malfoy, insinua Hermione en chuchotant.

" Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi nous fuirait-il alors?répondit Harry.

Ron les regardait bavardé et son cœur se brisa de nouveau. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il ne savait si s'était dû aux tourtereaux qu'il avait devant lui ou à sa blessure, mais il avait des sueurs froides, ses mains étaient moites, il avait mal au cœur et il était faible.

Dean osa jeter un coup d'œil de côté. Ron était pâle, il avait la peau cireuse, sa respiration était saccadée et rauque, profonde, il le voyait trembloter.

" Ron est-ce que tu te sens bien? tenta-t-il.

Ron se retourna et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Dean se tut le reste du cours.

À la fin du cours, Hermione et Harry ont bien voulu rattraper Ron, mais il partit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le même manège se répéta le cours suivant, et sur l'heure du midi, personne ne vit Ron, et dans le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Ron se tenait à l'écart du groupe.

Harry et Hermione consentirent à ne pas le brusquer, alors ils le laissèrent tranquille quand il s'assit dans la salle commune pour étudier. Ils allèrent tous deux à la bibliothèque. Par contre, Ginny n'avait pas du tout le goût de le laisser tranquille. Elle avait besoin de lui demander des explications sur le geste qu'il avait posé la veille.

Mais quand elle entra dans la salle commune, elle fut frappé d'effroi en regardant le babillard. Son assaut vers Ron était maintenant pour une autre raison.

" Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu es devenu fou ou quoi, s'écria-t-elle ce qui fit taire tous les gens présents.

Lavande, qui était tout près de Ron pour l'examiner à son aise, se retourna précipitamment vers Ginny en entendant le deuxième prénom de Ron. Elle en fut ravagée, Ron aimait Hermione.

" Non, pas a ce que je sache, pourquoi? dit Ron d'une façon désinvolte.

" C'est quoi ça? reprit-elle en mettant un bout de parchemin qu'elle avait arraché au babillard, sous le nez de son frère.

" Tu sais lire non? dit-il d'un ton détaché.

" Oui, je sais lire Ron. C'est justement parce que je l'ai lu que je réagis de la sorte. Tu veux gagner la Coupe cette année?

" Bien sur! dit-il sans lever les yeux vers sa sœur et en repoussant le bout de parchemin d'un geste de la main. Tasse ça, je ne vois plus rien.

" Ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu vas réussir. Explique-toi Ronald, ordonna Ginny qui mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

" Ne fait pas cette tête Ginny tu ressemble à Maman, lui répondit Ron.

" Si cette tête peu te faire cracher le morceau, je vais la garder, lui cracha Ginny.

Ron se rendit compte que tout le monde les regardait, absorbé par la dispute familiale. Il s'était assez donné en spectacle pour ce soir. Il ferma ses livres et se leva, se posant face à sa sœur qu'il dépassait littéralement.

" Je n'ai aucune explication à te faire Ginevra Molly Weasley. C'est moi le capitaine, c'est donc moi qui prends les décisions. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, il y aura une place de plus en tant que poursuiveur, termina-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Il sortit en trompe, laissant Ginny au beau milieu de la salle qui redevint soudainement bruyante. Elle mit le bout de parchemin dans une poche de sa robe et s'approcha de Lavande en lui lançant :

" Pas un mot à Hermione.

Puis elle s'assit dans le fauteuil où était préalablement Ron et attendit Harry de pied ferme…

Quelques minutes passèrent et l'intéresser revint de la bibliothèque. Elle l'interpella aussitôt.

" Harry! dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

" Oui, Ginny? dit-il intrigué.

" Vous allez devoir régler vos différents, Ron et toi, parce que j'ai envies de gagner la Coupe, moi, cette année.

" Quoi? répondit qui n'avait aucune idée que quoi elle parlait. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est fâché contre moi?

" Ça!

Ginny sortit le bout de parchemin de sa robe et le tendit à Harry. Il en fut bouche bée.

**_Avis à tous ceux et celles qui aimeraient faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de_** _**Gryffondor.  
**__Nous recherchons deux poursuiveurs et un attrapeur.  
La sélection aura lieu : Dimanche le 3 octobre à 13h sur le terrain de Quidditch._

_Bienvenue à tous!  
__Le Capitaine Ron Weasley_

" Et un attrapeur? s'exclama Harry. Je croyais que c'était moi l'attrapeur, je n'ai pourtant aucune preuve à faire. C'est quoi son problème de me retirer de l'équipe comme ça?

" Je suis de ton avis Harry, répondit Ginny. Mais il doit avoir des raisons pour ne pas t'inclure dans l'équipe. Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée?

" Aucune Ginny. Il pète un plomb depuis ce matin.

Ginny affirma d'un signe de tête.

Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque, Hermione terminait ses devoirs quand elle vit Ron qui c'était installé à une table un peu plus loin après sa dispute avec Ginny. Il ne paraissait pas avoir changé d'humeur, mais elle avait toujours été capable de lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle s'approcha et s'arrêta derrière lui pour lire ce qu'il écrivait. Elle avait l'intention d'y aller avec douceur.

Ron sentit soudain une présence derrière lui, et il savait qui c'était.

" Tu as besoin d'aide, demanda gentiment Hermione.

" Non, mentit-il.

Il en avait éperdument besoin, et Hermione serait probablement la meilleure personne pour l'aider mais il n'avait pas envies de lui en demander à elle.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron? demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant à côté de lui.

" Rien, répondit-il sur un ton sec.

" Ron, tu peux me le dire s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Elle mit sa main sur celle de Ron en signe de réconfort. Elle sentit qu'il avait la main froide et moite. Ron sentit son cœur faire un bond tandis que ses oreilles tournèrent au rouge. Il regarda Hermione, leurs mains liées, puis il se rappela ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Il dégagea aussitôt sa main d'un geste vif et rétorqua d'un ton glacial :

" Tout va parfaitement bien Hermione. Je n'ai pas besoin de TON AIDE, dit-il en mettant l'accent sur le « _ton aide_ ».

" D'accord! Je voulais être gentille. Mais puisque tu ne parais pas être apte à la simple discussion… dit-elle calmement. Je suis au courant de ce que tu as fait hier. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça? s'exclama-t-elle.

« _Et moi je suis au courant de ce que TU as fait hier soir. _» pensa Ron.. Il ne savait comment elle était au courant et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

" Arrête Hermione! s'écria-t-il. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en discuter et en plus tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges, je suis en train de travailler. Tu dois comprendre ça toi, … Mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

Hermione reçu cette remarque comme une gifle. Beaucoup de personne l'avait appelé mademoiselle je-sais-tout, même Ron l'appelait comme ça au moins trois fois par semaine, mais jamais de cette manière.

" Si tu ne veux rien me dire, c'est ton problème Ronald Weasley, s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Et si tu as des problèmes à l'avenir, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

" Très bien! Hurla-t-il rageur.

" SILENCE, cria Mme Pince.

Hermione tourna les talons, fit quelques pas et revient aussitôt.

" Et si tu veux savoir, continua Hermione en pointant son devoir, le premier gobelin à avoir eut un contacte avec les géants se fut Freshgruy et non, Freshguy.

" Tu t'en vas maintenant? lui cracha-t-il en lui désignant la porte.

Hermione le regarda froidement puis prit le chemin de la sortie, les larmes aux yeux. Ron effaça ce qu'il avait écrit et répondit correctement à la question. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été dur avec elle, mais ça n'équivalait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il fut incapable de se concentrer par la suite, il décida d'aller faire une ronde de surveillance.

* * *

Ça va pas bien... 


	13. Je serai toujours là

Voici un autre chapitre.  
Quelques mises au point côté Coeur!

J'ai à répondre à une review :  
**Zabou:** C'est bien Harry et Hermione que Ron apperçoit, et il a bien vu... je n'en dis pas plus...

Merci à tout ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews!  
Bonne Lecture!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Je serai toujours là_**

Hermione couru jusqu'à la salle commune bousculant tout le monde dans son passage. Ginny et Harry la virent entrer brusquement dans la tour. Sans leur prêter un regard, elle monta jusqu'à son dortoir enjambant les marches quatre à quatre.

" Hermione! lança Harry.

Hermione ne répondit rien puisqu'elle était déjà hors de vue. Un grand fracas indiqua qu'elle avait fermé violemment la porte de son dortoir.

" Est-ce qu'elle pleurait? demanda Harry à Ginny.

" Je crois bien qu'oui, répondit Ginny qui garda les yeux sur les escaliers.

" Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle a, dit Harry.

" Tu ne peux pas monter Harry, dit Ginny qui stoppa du bras la marche du jeune Potter. Tu te souviens, les escaliers.

Harry se souvenait trop bien quand Ron voulu monter dans les dortoirs des filles, les escaliers se transforma en toboggan et Ron se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

" Ah! Oui, c'est vrai.

" Je vais y aller. Toi, débrouilles-toi pour trouver Ron et lui demander ce qui se passe.

" S'il a un problème avec moi, c'est à lui de venir m'en parler.

" Harry… dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

" Très bien, très bien! J'y vais, mais je ne crois pas que ça va servir à grand chose, il a la tête dure, tu sais, ton frère.

" C'est de famille, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

" Je m'en étais aperçus, ricana Harry pour lui-même en regardant la jeune femme monter les escaliers.

En arrivant à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Ginny frappa et entra. Elle la vit coucher sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans son oreiller. Parvati essayait désespérément de la consoler, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle donna donc le relais à Ginny en lui disant simplement :

" Ton frère…

Puis elle sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

" Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda la rouquine en s'assoyant sur le lit de la préfète.

" C'est Ron…, sanglota Hermione.

Elle s'assit dans son lit et essuya ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées.

" On s'est disputé, dit-elle finalement.

" Mais… vous vous disputez tout le temps Hermione, dit prudemment Ginny.

" Je sais, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pareils. Il m'a appelé Mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

Ginny étouffa un fou rire puis répondit :

" Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu pleurs. Il doit t'appeler comme ça une dizaine de fois par semaine…

" Je sais bien, répondit Hermione un peu honteuse. Mais il l'a dit si froidement, avec tant de méchanceté que ça m'a donné l'impression qu'il allait dire Sang-de-Bourbe.

" Ron ne dirait jamais un chose pareil, s'exclama Ginny horrifiée.

" Je sais.

Il était évident que Ron n'aurait jamais osé dire une chose pareille, même y penser, il ne le ferait pas. Mais cette froideur qu'elle avait perçue dans ses yeux quand il l'avait envoyé balader, elle ne la connaissait pas dans ses yeux à lui. Dans ceux de Malfoy c'était une perpétuelle lueur, mais dans ceux de Ron, c'était comme si un volcan crachait de la glace au lieu du feu. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle savait que leurs disputes étaient fréquentes, qu'il l'appelait Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout plusieurs fois semaine et qu'en aucun cas il ne l'appellerait Sang-de-Bourbe, comme Malfoy qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire, mais son comportement de tout à l'heure l'avait blessé. Elle avait sentit qu'il était en colère, une vraie colère noire, que seul un Weasley peut avoir. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi l'envoyait-il balader? Pourquoi avait-il cette froideur dans les yeux? Pourquoi les évitaient-ils, elle et Harry depuis le matin? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

" Il va se calmer, proposa la rouquine peu sur d'elle.

" Peut-être, soupira Hermione.

" Il ne veut seulement pas montrer qu'il a mal, suggéra Ginny.

« _Malgré que ça n'explique pas qu'il est expulsé Harry de l'équipe…_ », marmonna la rouquine pour elle-même, mais que sa compagne entendit.

" Il a quoi?

Un autre pourquoi ressurgit…

" Ne t'en fait pas pour ça! se récupéra Ginny. Je me suis disputée avec lui aussi tout à l'heure et je l'ai même vu, ce matin, donner une retenue à un jeune de première année parce qu'il lui avait pilé sur le pied.

Hermione haussa les sourcils surprise.

" Ça va lui passer…, reprit Ginny, il doit avoir fait ça sur le coup d'une impulsion.

Hermione haussa les épaules, Ron était en colère contre elle ou contre Harry? Ou peut-être les deux… Pourquoi?

" Mais dit moi Hermione, est-ce que c'est de se battre avec Malfoy que tu voulais qu'il te promette de ne pas faire?

" Oui! Et crois-moi, je ne suis pas prête à lui pardonner.

Ginny resta silencieuse sur cette remarque, Hermione pardonnait toujours à Ron. Elles restèrent muettes pendant un moment, chacune perdu dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce que Ginny rompre le silence :

" J'aurais une question à te poser, dit-elle gêné.

" Je t'écoute.

" Hum! Ça me regarde peut-être pas, mais… Hum! Je t'ai vu sortir de la salle commune hier soir avec Harry et il n'avait pas l'air de bien aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait?

Hermione fut mal à l'aise de la question. Ce n'était pas à elle de révéler ce qui avait été dit la veille, mais bien à Harry, elle se contenta de baisser la tête et de murmurer un : « _Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire._ » La rouquine en fut déçue mais accepta la réponse et souffla sur une impulsion : « _Je l'aime encore…_ ».

« _Flash-Back_ »

En arrivant dans la salle de classe déserte, Hermione ferma la porte avec un « _Collaporta _» et alluma les torches accrochées aux murs de pierres. Elle fit apparaître quelques coussins et ils s'installèrent confortablement accotés au mur. Cela prit un temps infini avant que quelqu'un ne souffle mots. Ils avaient encore leurs mains entrelacées.

Harry reniflait bruyamment et sa main tremblait dans celle d'Hermione qui ne savait pas trop comment entamé la discussion. Elle avait, elle aussi les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne supportait pas de voir un garçon pleurer, encore moins son meilleur ami.

Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence, sa voix était distante, tremblante et épuisée.

" Je voulais vraiment la tuer, Hermione, je _voulais_ la tuer. Je voulais qu'elle souffre comme je souffrais, mais mon sortilège n'a pas été assez puissant… Quand Voldemort est arrivé, j'ai eut une autre pensé... Quand il a brandit sa baguette vers moi et prononça l'Avada Kedavra, je n'ais pas bougé, je n'ai pas réagit, je ne le voulais plus. Mais, c'est quand il a prit possession de mon corps… que j'ai voulu… la douleur était insupportable… et je voulais retrouver Sirius. _Je voulais mourir_! Autant que j'ai voulu la mort de Bellatrix, autant je voulais mourir à cet instant. Plus jamais de souffrance, que le cauchemar se termine enfin, et que… finalement, je pourrais retrouver ma famille…

Hermione écoutait la confession de son ami, les yeux gorgés de larmes. Tout ce qu'elle espérait intérieurement savoir depuis la fin juin se révélait plus sombre qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

" Je n'ais pas la force, je n'ais plus la force, je n'ais jamais eu la force de le vaincre, que de la chance… je ne peux pas le vaincre…

" Personne ne te demande de…

" Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra les septième mois… (_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, chapitre trente-sept_)

" Harry…

" C'est moi, il m'a choisi. Soit que je deviens un meurtrier, soit, je deviens une autre de ses victimes, la deuxième hypothèse me paraît la plus probable.

" Dit pas ça… implora Hermione.

" ET IL EST OÙ CE POUVOIR QU'IL IGNORE, TU LE VOIS, TOI? s'emporta Harry. Dumbledore m'a dit que c'est ce pouvoir qui m'a poussé à venger Sirius… comment l'amour peu vaincre Voldemort? Explique-moi ça Hermione! COMMENT?

Elle hocha la tête, elle était désemparée et terrifiée. Harry passa de la profonde tristesse à une rage démesurée en l'espace de quelques secondes. Devait-elle le consoler ou le calmer?

Quelques instants passèrent dans le silence total. Ils ne pouvaient entendre que le vent qui sifflait aux fenêtres closes. Pendant ce laps de temps, Harry paru reprendre son calme et par le fait même la raison, Hermione ne pouvait lui expliquer ce que Dumbledore n'avait pu. Dumbledore… l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec lui, lui revint à l'esprit.

" Quand McGonagall a fait apparaître le chien, je n'ai pu me contenir. Je devais partir… mais elle m'a rattrapé et Dumbledore est arrivé. Cette après-midi, il y a eu une audience au ministère et Dumbledore voulait que j'y assiste.

Il mit une main dans sa poche et en sorti une minuscule clé dorée.

" Puisque Sirius n'avait pas d'héritier, j'ai donc hérité de tous ses biens, même de la maison du square Grimmaurd, mais je l'ai laissé à Dumbledore.

" En quoi consistait l'audience?

" Sirius a été relevé de toutes les charges portées contre lui… il est libre… il est libre mais il est MORT. IL EST MORT EN ME LAISSANT SEUL, IL EST PARTI SANS M'AMENER AVEC LUI, COMMENT VEUX-TU QU'IL PROFITE DE SA LIBERTÉ EN ÉTANT MORT… il est mort Hermione… il est mort et c'est de MA FAUTE, c'est moi qui vous ai traîné au Département des Mystères, vous auriez pu tous mourir À CAUSE DE MOI, c'est de MA FAUTE si Cédric est mort, c'est de MA FAUTE si Ginny a été emprisonné dans la Chambre des Secrets, il en veut À MOI et À MOI SEUL, si je mourais les gens que j'aime ne partiraient pas, ils ne m'abandonneraient pas, vous n'auriez pas à risquer vos vie pour moi…

" Harry…

Hermione le prit dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle le serra très fort contre elle en essayant d'apaiser sa détresse et sa culpabilité.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, on t'a suivi parce qu'on le voulait, parce qu'on t'aime et on te soutient. C'était notre choix, Harry. Tu ne peux pas porter le blâme de tout ça… parce que tu n'es pas responsable de nos vies. On a prit la décision de te suivre, comme Sirius avait prit la décision d'aller te sauver… ce n'est pas ta faute. Quoi qu'il arrive, Ron et moi resterons toujours auprès de toi et je peux dire que Ginny aussi. Tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire, tu ne seras jamais seul pour affronter Voldemort, nous resterons toujours auprès de toi et s'il nous arrivait quelque chose je refuse que tu crois que c'est de ta faute, tu m'as compris? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle lui saisit le visage à deux mains pour qu'elle puisse voir aux plus profonds de ses prunelles émeraude et ordonna :

" Dit-le!

" Ce n'est pas ma faute…

Puis elle s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Survivant. Un baiser inoffensif, innocent. Il était son meilleur ami, il avait besoin d'elle, et de cette manière, elle lui montrait qu'elle serait toujours là, près de lui. D'une manière, elle sellait une promesse qu'elle n'avait prononcée, mais qui était tout de même là, elle serait toujours là.

Au début, il n'avait pas tout à fait compris la signification du baiser, mais Harry sentit son cœur s'alléger, ce n'était pas de sa faute… Dumbledore lui avait dit, mais il avait toujours eu cette culpabilité bien encrée au fond de lui. Hermione était sa meilleure amie, il l'aimait beaucoup, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il n'était pas amoureux, c'était clair dans sa tête et dans son cœur, c'était une amitié profonde et sincère, que rien ne peut briser et il comprit finalement le sens du baiser. _Je serai toujours là._ Elle avait déposé sa tête sur son épaule et il lui rendit son baiser, en déposant ses lèvres contre son front.

Ils restèrent collé l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Des minutes où Harry avait prit le temps d'être calme, apaisé. Hermione était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, sa raison et Ron, son meilleur ami, son frère et son allier, à eux deux, ils formaient sa famille. Il n'était pas seul… à eux trois, ils constituaient une équipe du tonnerre, presque invincible. Mais il manquait quelque chose, une quatrième roue pour balancer le carrosse. Il avait remarqué que Ron et Hermione étaient unis par quelque chose d'indestructible, quelque chose qui les unissait, à la vie, à la mort. Quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié… l'amour, mais qu'aucun d'eux ne portait au grand jour.

Lui aussi voulait ce lien avec une autre personne, une personne qui était près de lui, mais tout à la fois distante et inaccessible. La petite sœur à son meilleur ami. Ginny Weasley. Elle avait changé depuis l'excursion au Département des Mystères, elle n'était plus la petite sœur à Ron, elle était tout simplement Ginny. Une jeune femme remarquable, très jolie et qui savait lui tenir tête. Il l'aimait. Depuis quand? Il ne le savait pas. Et elle… elle l'avait aimé, mais elle l'avait oublié, elle avait passé outre, ne laissant que de l'amitié pour lui. Une belle amitié, mais rien de plus… ça le rendait malheureux.

Ils étaient là pour discuter, alors Harry prit l'initiative d'en profiter. Quant à se vider le cœur, faut le faire jusqu'au bout…

" Je peux te dire un secret? dit-il après de longues minutes de silence.

" Bien sûr Harry.

Elle remarqua alors le nuage rose grossir sur les joues de son ami. Elle sut alors de quoi il voulait parler, elle l'avait remarqué, elle remarque ses choses là – à part pour elle -

" Je suis… hum! Je suis amoureux.

" De Ginny? Supposa-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry écarquilla les yeux dus à la surprise et devint plus rouge que jamais. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle était déjà au courant.

" Hum! … Oui!

Il lui adressa un sourire magnifique, l'atmosphère n'était plus la même qu'à leur entré dans cette salle.

" Moi aussi, j'ai un secret à te confier, dit-elle.

" Tu es amoureuse toi aussi?

Elle affirma d'un signe de tête.

" De.. de Ron… avoua-t-elle aussi rouge que son ami.

" Je le savais! ricana-t-il.

« Fin du Flash-Back »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plut!  
Au chapitre suivant... dégradation de la situation...  
À bientôt!


	14. De mal en pis

Boujour... ou bonsoir! Voici un autre chapitre... pas très long!  
Ronny et encore, et toujours en colère et Harry fait face à une terrible épreuve...

Réponses aux reviews:  
**aiglus:** Merci infiniment! Voici la suite!  
**missannie:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai une petite mise au point à faire pour ce qui est de celui ou celle qui fera les premiers pas dans le couple Ron/Hermione. Et, bien, je ne m'aventurera pas trop sur ce sujet parce que... Heu... lit ce chapitre et tu vas comprendre...

Ne soyez pas timide! Envoyez-moi des reviews, c'est toujours très apprécié!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_De mal en pis_**

Harry était aller chercher la carte du Maraudeur dans sa valise pour trouver où était Ron. Ça lui fallu un peu de temps pour apercevoir le petit point sous le nom de _Ronald Weasley._ Il se promenait dans l'aile sud du château. « _Trop loin!_ » se dit Harry. Il replia donc la carte et fit son devoir de potion bien installé sur son lit. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Ron l'avait exclu de l'équipe et ne lui parlait plus sans aucune raison valable. Il l'évitait depuis le matin et la veille en se couchant, il avait été désagréable… c'était étrange. Il ne comprenait pas plus le fait que Ron ne se vente pas d'avoir mit Malfoy K.O.. En temps normal, Harry aurait été la première personne informée. Il regrettait peut-être son geste, non… Il y avait longtemps qu'il voulait sa peau. Il avait peut-être eut envie de lui en parler, mais qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose… C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela ce que Ron avait dit : « _Ne regarde pas ma sœur de cette manière Potter._ » Ron était très sérieux quand il a dit cette phrase… lui et son hyper-protection fraternelle, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette supposition… Hermione. Harry avait remarqué que quand Ron était en colère contre lui, il ne fuyait pas Hermione également, mais là… C'était les deux qu'il fuyait comme la peste. Pourquoi?

Il décida donc de laisser Ron se calmer et après il pourrait lui parler. Dans l'état qu'il se trouvait à l'instant, il craignait qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Malfoy…

Ron faisait, pour la dixième fois, le tour du château. Il avait donné plusieurs retenus aux élèves hors de leur dortoir cinq minutes après le couvre feu, il n'avait eut aucune indulgence. Il passait sa colère, et sa douleur, sur qui le croisait. Il était presque minuit et les couloirs du château étaient à présent désert. Il était la seule âme à rôder. Il ne croisait, ni fantôme, ni esprit frappeur, ni Miss Teigne… comme si le château avait prit l'initiative de le laisser tranquille, de le laisser en paix. Mais quelle paix? Il ne pouvait trouver la paix avec ce qu'il ressentait. Une blessure au plus profond de son cœur causé par une trahison de son meilleur ami. Il ressentait de la haine et de la tristesse… il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait.

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose dans sa poche se mit à vibrer. Il avait reçu un message de l'Ordre. Il sortit le morceau de parchemin de sa poche et lit :

_Ronald Weasley, 25 des ventes?  
__Hermione Granger, Salle commune de Gryffondor, Poudlard  
__Il ne reste plus qu'à la poster…  
__Fred et George Weasley_

" Message reçu, dit Ron en pointant rageusement sa baguette sur le parchemin et écrit :

_Fred et George Weasley, ARRÊTER! Vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouiller!  
__Et pour Hermione, ce n'est plus la peine…  
__Ronald Weasley_

" Envois, dit Ron.

Ses frères étaient mieux de se la fermer maintenant, la prochaine fois ce ne serait pas un message de l'Ordre qu'ils allaient recevoir mais une beuglante avec de la bouse de dragon. Ginny et ses plans tordus, elle devait savoir qu'Hermione aimait Harry, pourquoi insistait-elle pour qu'il lui dise. De la cruauté, voilà ce que c'est!

Ron reprit sa route vers la salle commune, il espérait ne pas trouver Hermione et Harry, sur un divan en train de… Son cœur se serra et les larmes lui vint aux yeux. Non! Il ne faillait surtout pas y penser. Il essaya donc de retirer cette image insupportable de sa tête et pensa à son devoir de Runes. Il mémorisa les symboles, la signification… puis sa respiration devint soudainement très difficile. Ses bronches paraissaient bloquer par une muqueuse. Elle avait été courte et rauque toute la journée, mais elle semblait s'empirer. Il prit donc l'initiative de marcher plus lentement. Mais la douleur à son torse avait reprit, et plus intensivement. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus de bonbon miracle de Ginny.

Il rentra au dortoir, tout le monde dormait. Le silence absolu n'était rompu que par les respirations régulières de ses confrères. Avant d'enlever sa robe de sorcier, la plume vibra de nouveau dans sa poche. Il croyait à d'autres représailles des jumeaux, mais c'était tout autre :

_M. Ronald Weasley, je veux vous voir à mon bureau à la première heure demain matin. M. Malfoy vient de se réveiller.  
__Albus Dumbledore_

Dumbledore était au courant que c'était lui. Mais ça ne lui dérangeait pas outre mesure.

« _Qu'il me retire mes privilèges, ça m'est égal. On m'a déjà enlevé ce qui été le plus cher à mes yeux… Je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec ce traître, celui qui disait être mon ami. Hermione pourra s'en charger, c'est elle la personne la plus près de lui maintenant. Elle l'a peut-être toujours été…_ »

Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et mit son pyjama. Dans le lit voisin, Potter dormait paisiblement. Pour une fois! Comme il le haïssait en cet instant précis ! Lui qui était censé être son meilleur ami. Il lui jeta un dernier regard haineux, puis entra sous les couvertures.

À peine s'était-il couché, que la douleur à sa poitrine fut terrible. Il devint soudain brûlant de fièvre et couvert de sueur froide. C'est comme si deux mains imaginaires avaient prit ses poumons en les serrant fermement et essayait de les sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il mit sa main sur son torse par réflexe et il découvrit que son t-shirt était couvert de sang. La plaie s'était ouverte et coulait à flot. Il sentait le liquide chaud imbiber le pansement et son t-shirt. Son corps se mit à trembler de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Il avait les doigts, les pieds et le visage engourdis. Le sang se vidait de ses extrémités pour alimenter ses organes vitaux, mais ils étaient dans un piteux état et une plaie ouverte faisait sortir le sang de son corps. L'air pénétrait difficilement dans ses poumons et provoquait des sifflements rauques. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il commença alors à voir embrouiller, des tâches noires qui tourbillonnaient incessamment autour de sa tête. Il avait le tournis, même en étant allongé. Il eut soudainement peur. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, puis au haut-le-cœur le prit par surprise, il cracha du sang.

" Ça ne va pas Ron, dit Harry avec la voix endormie.

Harry mit ses lunettes et vit Ron dans le rayon de lune qui pénétrait doucement dans le dortoir. Il était recouvert de sang.

" Réveillez-vous les gars! dit fortement Harry en sautant de son lit. Lumos!

Les chandelles de la chambre s'allumèrent tous d'un coup. Dean, Seamus et Neville virent la gravité de la situation aussitôt qu'ils eurent les yeux ouverts. Ce n'était certainement pas Harry qui les avait réveillés, mais bien la lumière! Dean couru immédiatement chercher le professeur McGonagall tandis que Ron essayait tant bien que mal de se lever debout pour ce diriger vers l'infirmerie. Oh! Oui! Il avait bien l'intention d'y aller maintenant. À peine s'était-il mis à la verticale, que ses genoux fléchirent et il se retrouva à genou par terre, vomissant du sang une deuxième fois. Harry voulu l'aider à se relever, mais à peine avait-il mit ses mains surlui que le blessé les repoussa.

" Ôtes tes sales pattes de moi, grogna Ron en regardant Harry avec des couteaux dans les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? répondit Harry en colère.

Mais Harry n'eut aucune réponse, puisque Ron tomba sur le plancher de bois vernis, les yeux clos. Il avait arrêté de bouger, de respirer. Seamus s'approcha rapidement de Ron, le secoua vivement, puis retourna cette masse de chair immobile et maintenant froide. Il mit sa main contre le cou de Ron et il se retourna lentement vers Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

" Il est mort, dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Le cœur de Harry cessa de battre également, quelques instants, puis il repartit à une vitesse fulgurante. Il fut prit de tremblements terribles. Il s'assit sur le lit de Ron, sa tête lui tournait, le souffle lui manquait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Son sang battait contre ses tempes avec tellement de force qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre. Il ne savait plus qui il était et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là. Puis, il vit le corps de son meilleur ami, étendu par terre, une grande marre de sang autour de lui. Les larmes qu'il voulait si souvent cacher firent surface au coin de ses yeux.

Le professeur McGonagall entra en courrant dans la pièce et étouffa un cri d'horreur en voyant, allongé sur le plancher, le corps inerte de _Ronald Bilius Weasley_.

* * *

J'espère que vous ne m'haisser pas trop...!  
Àla prochaine!


	15. Une nuit interminable

J'aurais aimé vous faire languir quelques temps encore, mais je ne suis pas si sadicque que ça! En plus, le chapitre 15 était déjà écrit quand j'ai envoyé le 14... je crois que l'attente à été suffisante...

Réponses aux reviews:  
Être _vivant_ ou ne pas être,tel est la question.  
Bah! Je ne réponds pas à ça voyons! Vous n'avez qu'à lire pour savoir!

**Emma & Danaé:** Pour répondre à votre question... et bien j'en ai aucune idée! Les évènements principaux sont écrit ou bien réfléchis j'usqu'à Halloween -en concidérant que l'évênement qui vient de ce produire est en fin septembre -Avant d'arrivé là, il y aura en moyenne une dizaine de chapitres. Après on verra!  
**Dryitis:** Tu reverras Malfoy sous peu... bien réveillé.

Pour vous la suite!  
Bonne lecture!

**_

* * *

_**

Une nuit interminable

" M. Weasley! S'alarma le professeur McGonagall.

La directrice adjointe s'approcha rapidement du corps inanimé de Ron et s'agenouilla dans la mare de sang. Elle brandit sa baguette en l'air et un rayon de lumière doré en sortit suivi d'une mélodie que Harry reconnaissait bien pour l'avoir entendu dans la Chambre des Secrets et lors de son duel contre Voldemort en quatrième. Une mélodie étrange, angoissante, qui ne dura que quelques secondes, mais qui réussit à faire dresser les cheveux de toutes les nuques. Le chant du Phénix… Puis dans un élan qui surprit tout le monde, elle gifla Ron d'une violence surprenante pour son âge. Il n'a eut, aucune réaction. Elle sortit alors un flacon de sa poche, lui passa sous le nez, mais encore une fois, il n'avait aucune réaction. Elle tendit alors sa baguette vers son cœur et un éclair en sortit faisant se soulever le corps de Ron dans un spasme, elle mit sa main dans le cou du blessé et secoua vigoureusement la tête. « _Non, non, non!_ », marmonna-t-elle. La main toujours dans le cou de Ron, elle refit le même manège « _d'électrochoc_ » avec sa baguette, elle avait à présent les yeux remplis de larmes. « _Pas maintenant…_ » Soudain elle s'exclama « _Cibaria_! » avec un mouvement de baguette sachant qu'_elle_ ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui.

Une civière apparut près d'elle, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez! s'écria-t-elle furieuse. Mettez le dessus.

Seamus prit les épaules, Neville les pieds et tous deux mirent Ron sur le brancard. McGonagall se leva et d'un coup de baguette fit avancer la civière vers les escaliers. En sortant de la chambre, elle ne dit rien, elle ne se retourna pas vers Harry. Elle laissa les trois jeunes hommes dans la tristesse et l'incertitude.

Le tableau qu'ils formaient était plutôt funèbre. Neville était aller se réfugier, recroquevillé au pied de son lit sanglotant à chaudes larmes, Seamus resta sur le bord de la porte, les pieds cloués au sol, la mine basse cachant ses larmes. Et Harry, Harry, pauvre Harry! Il avait les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, immobile, versant des larmes silencieuses qui formaient, désormais, une énorme goutte sur son menton. Il se mit alors à avoir froid, très froid. Un vent glacial s'emparant de tout son cœur, des glaçons glissant le long de son épine dorsale et la même sensation que produit un Détraqueur… Plus jamais de jours heureux… Puis, soudainement, il eut très chaud. Une vague de chaleur empreignit son corps, comme l'éruption d'un volcan, une brûlure insupportable venant de la douleur, de la peur, de la colère qu'il ressentait et qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir à l'intérieur de lui. Il se leva d'un bond, en faisant sursauter Seamus et Neville.

Il regarda autour de lui, alerte au moindre mouvement, puis d'un regard assassin, il prit la cruche d'eau et la balança d'une extrême brutalité contre un mur en poussant un long cri de rage. Un cri qui venait du plus profond des ses tripes, un cri qui exprimait la détresse qu'il ressentait, la brûlure violente à son cœur, à son être… Mais la cruche ne suffisait pas, elle n'était pas un défouloir suffisant. Il s'attaqua alors aux rideaux des baldaquins, répandit le contenu des tiroirs et déchira les pages des malheureux livres qui ont pu lui tomber sous la main. Il voulait détruire, anéantir. Faire au monde extérieur ce qu'il éprouvait à l'intérieur. Seamus et Neville avaient prit l'initiative de fuir la chambre sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre cela. Ils n'allaient pas s'interposer entre Harry et ses projets de destruction. Le jeune Potter était sur le point de faire basculer la grande commode, quand il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule et entendit un léger murmure :

_Que la douleur s'échappe,  
__Que la colère cesse,  
__Que le souvenir s'évanouit ! _

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de s'en dégager, l'envoûtement fit son effet. Sa température redevint à la normale, son cœur reprit un rythme régulier et il ne savait plus pourquoi il voulait faire tomber ce meuble, ni pourquoi il était dans cette extrême colère.

Il se retourna et vit deux yeux bleus, pétillants sous la lueur des flammes, derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Albus Dumbledore était venu à son secours.

" Suis-moi Harry! dit-il étonnement clame.

Harry suivit son directeur comme un automate. Comme si Dumbledore le tirait par une ficelle ! En arrivant dans la salle commune, il aperçut Seamus et Neville, qui étaient venu s'y réfugier, mais aussi Dean et quelques élèves curieux qui étaient descendu. Des garçons qui devaient avoir entendu le vacarme qu'Harry avait produit. Chacun regardait Harry et le directeur avec une certaine pitié dans les yeux. Cependant, le directeur ne traversa pas la salle commune, au bas des escaliers, mais il bifurqua immédiatement à sa droite et monta les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles.

" Attends-moi là, ordonna Dumbledore.

Le vieux professeur monta les marches d'un pas rapide et disparu dans un tournant. Harry ne se demanda même pas pourquoi les escaliers ne se transformaient pas en toboggan, il était évident que le directeur avait accès à tous les endroits de l'école, même le dortoir des filles.

Harry attendit sur le seuil des marches, le regard absent. Dumbledore redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, suivit par une jeune fille rousse emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre bleutée et d'une autre jeune fille aux cheveux en broussailles enfilant sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son pyjama.

" Suivez-moi maintenant! dit doucement le directeur.

Tous les trois sortirent de la tour et suivirent Dumbledore dans les couloirs noirs et silencieux de l'école.

Les deux jeunes filles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le directeur en personne les avait sortit de leur sommeil en plein cœur de la nuit, ni pourquoi il avait l'air si soucieux, ni pourquoi il n'était que trois. La plus jeune des deux posa la question.

" Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Où est Ron? demanda Ginny pertinemment inquiète.

" M. Potter ne pourra vous répondre Miss Weasley, intervient Dumbledore. Il est sous l'effet d'un charme de Lacune. Mentalement, il n'est pas avec nous.

" Où allons-nous professeur? demanda Hermione. Et où est Ron?

Le directeur arrêta sa progression. Il se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles et les regardèrent de son regard perçant et dit d'une voix inhabituelle, grave et tremblotante :

" Nous nous rendons à St-Mangouste rejoindre M. et Mme Weasley. Ronald est dans un état critique et incertain. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faut espoir en vous disant qu'il va s'en sortir, car j'ignore complètement si cela est possible. Pour le moment…

" Est-ce qu'il va…? étouffa Ginny dans un sanglot.

" Je n'en sais rien Miss Weasley, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton désolé.

Il se retourna et reprit le chemin vers son bureau. Les deux filles et Harry suivirent le directeur dans un silence presque complet. On ne pouvait entendre que les reniflements de Ginny et de Hermione qui cachaient leur sanglot.

" Marécage portatif, dit Dumbledore quand ils furent arrivés devant l'entrée de son bureau.

La gargouille se tassa pour laisser apparaître les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient à son bureau. À l'instant qu'ils furent arrivés à l'intérieur de la salle circulaire, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cheminée, prirent de la poudre de cheminette et à tour de rôle, ils pénétrèrent dans l'âtre dirent l'adresse distinctement et disparurent dans une volute de feu vert émeraude.

En arrivant dans la salle d'attente de St-Mangouste, M. et Mme Weasley les accueillirent bras ouvert, le regard anxieux. La jeune Weasley s'effondra dans les bras de son père tandis que Mme Weasley consolait Miss Granger. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa conscience. En sortant de l'âtre, Dumbledore se dirigea immédiatement à la salle où Ron se trouvait en jetant un regard compatissant aux parents Weasley.

" Où est-il Papa? demanda Ginny en s'essuyant les yeux.

" Il est au quatrième étage : _Pathologie des sortilèges_. Nous attendons les nouvelles, répondit M. Weasley avec la voix tremblante.

" Comment va Harry? s'inquiéta Molly en voyant le jeune Potter assit bien tranquille sur une chaise de repos.

" Il est sous l'effet d'un charme de Lacune, expliqua Hermione en s'essuyant le visage. Le professeur Dumbledore dit que mentalement, il n'est pas avec nous.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit sur la chaise à sa droite. Elle le regarda et vit que rien n'animait ses yeux émeraude, ils étaient ternes, vides et rouges. Elle sut alors qu'il avait pleuré. Hermione prit la main du jeune Potter et accota sa tête hirsute sur l'épaule frêle de Harry et attendit, anxieusement, les nouvelles qui tardaient à arriver.

Les médicomages passaient devant eux avec presse, d'énormes grimoires sous les bras, des chariots remplis de potions, d'instruments étranges et de pansements. Le va-et-vient était insoutenable, en sachant qu'ils allaient tous à la chambre où Ron reposait. Le professeur McGonagall passa à côté d'eux, immaculé de sang et se dirigea vers la cheminée en laissant échapper quelques mots aux parents Weasley :

" Je dois retourner à Poudlard maintenant…

" Minerva comment…, s'empressa Molly.

" Son cœur bat…, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Puis elle disparut dans une volute de feu vert.

Il était environs cinq heures du matin quand Dumbledore vint enfin à leur rencontre. Mme Weasley réveilla Hermione qui s'était endormit sur l'épaule de Harry. Ginny elle, elle s'était endormit sur les genoux de son père. Chacun, sauf Harry, se levèrent pour aller à la rencontre du directeur.

" Son état s'est stabilisé, rassura Dumbledore avec un sourire réconfortant.

" Pouvons-nous aller le voir Albus? demanda Arthur.

" Bien sûr! Vous pouvez monter. Dernière porte à gauche, dit Dumbledore.

La famille Weasley et Hermione se dirigea vers les escaliers tandis que Dumbledore se dirigea vers Harry. Une vieille sorcière qui s'était assit à côté du Survivant, espérant avoir un autographe, regardait Dumbledore d'un drôle d'œil.

" Dites Monsieur, il va bien? lui demanda-t-elle.

Dumbledore lui accorda un simple sourire et s'agenouilla devant Potter. Puis il claqua des doigts.

" As-tu prit le temps de te calmer? dit-il calmement.

" VOUS TROUVEZ ÇA DROLE PEUT-ÊTRE? explosa Harry en se réveillant de sa lacune.

" Pas vraiment Harry, mais je ne pouvais t'emporter ici dans l'état que tu étais, il y a quelques heures, expliqua Dumbledore.

Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Dumbledore furieusement, puis détourna les yeux. Dumbledore l'avait emprisonné dans son propre corps, incapable de faire un geste volontairement, de dire quelque chose, de ressentir une émotion quelconque… il ne pouvait qu'obéir à ce que Dumbledore lui disait et d'agir comme un pantin, une marionnette incapable de penser par elle-même. Il l'aurait mit sous l'effet de l'Impérium et ça aurait été moins pénible. Son esprit ne se retrouvait, ni dans sa tête, ni ailleurs. Il était dans une sorte de bulle voyant ce qui se défilait devant lui sans comprendre vraiment.

Mais à la seconde où il se réveilla, toutes les informations recueillies, depuis les dernières heures, s'accumulèrent et il compris ce qu'il faisait dans la salle d'attente de St-Mangouste.

Reprenant un peu son calme, il regarda de nouveau le directeur qui lui faisait toujours face et bégaya d'une voix chancelante :

" Il va bien… il n'est pas… est-ce qu'il…

" Ronald est vivant, enchaîna Dumbledore.

" Je peux… ?

" Bien sûr, suis-moi! dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Je voudrais seulement savoir ce qui c'est passé.

Tout en continuant le chemin vers le quatrième étage, Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu. Un Ron couvert de sang, au milieu de la chambre, puis Ron qui s'effondra à ses pieds.

Dumbledore l'écoutait religieusement tout en essayant de faire une reconstitution de la scène dans sa tête. Il avait bien eut des détails, par Malfoy, de la bataille, mais il lui manquait quelques éléments. Il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour lui expliquer.

En arrivant dans la chambre, les trois Weasley et Hermione entouraient le lit de Ron, assis sur des chaises. Ron était allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos, sa respiration semblait stable, son torse entouré de bandages se soulevait légèrement mais d'un mouvement régulier, ses bras reposaient le long de son corps sur les couvertures d'un blanc nacré. Plusieurs potions avaient été mises sur la table de chevet. Il semblait si paisible, en comparaison à quelques heures auparavant, où il était agité, c'était comme le jour et la nuit.

" Il a eut beaucoup de chance, vraiment beaucoup de chance, annonça Dumbledore en arrivant dans la pièce.

" C'est de ma faute professeur, pleura Ginny. Il ne voulait pas aller voir Mme Pomfresh et je l'ai laissé faire. J'ai essayé de le soigné, mais il aurait dut aller voir l'infirmière. J'aurai dut le convaincre. C'est de ma faute.

La petite alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère qui essaya de la calmer.

" Ce n'est pas votre faute Miss Weasley, rassura Dumbledore. C'est uniquement la sienne. Il savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé et ce n'est pas Mme Pomfresh qu'il aurait dut aller voir, mais moi.

" Mais Albus, que lui est-il arrivé? s'empressa de dire Molly.

" Ronald s'est battu avec Draco Malfoy, répondit Dumbledore. Il a été touché par l'Avada Kedavra en pleine poitrine.

M. et Mme Weasley se plaquèrent la main sur la bouche, horrifiés.

" Heureusement pour lui, le jeune Malfoy ne maîtrise pas totalement les sortilèges Impardonnables.

À ce moment Harry sentit le regard de Dumbledore se poser sur lui.

" Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, poursuivit le vieil homme, c'est pourquoi ça lui a prit une journée entière avant de ressentir les symptômes d'un sort mal tourné. Lui avez-vous donné quelque chose Miss Weasley?

" Des Sinehocdolor, professeur, répondit Ginny encore en larmes.

" Combien?

" Trois.

" Très bien, comment vous a-t-il paru dans la journée?

Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent, ils n'avaient jamais vu Ron d'une humeur aussi meurtrière. C'était peut-être un symptôme du maléfice.

" Bougon! dit Ginny.

" Non! Colérique! Il était en colère contre moi, rectifia Harry.

" Contre moi aussi, ajouta Hermione.

" Pourquoi? demanda le directeur.

" Nous l'ignorons, répondit-elle.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre sous les regards inquiets des parents de Ron.

« _Il luttait contre quelque chose de plus fort…_ » murmurait Dumbledore. Une lumière s'éclaira dans sa tête quand il vit Harry s'approcher d'Hermione. « _Un vrai Gryffondor!_ » pensa-t-il.

" Je dois vous raccompagner à Poudlard maintenant, dit-il.

Malgré les protestations des Gryffondor, ils quittèrent la pièce laissant seulement M. et Mme Weasley avec leur fils. Puis, tous les quatre rentrèrent à Poudlard terminer cette nuit interminable.

* * *

Et bien, vous avez paniqué pour rien, il est vivant! En fait, c'était l'effet escompté! La panique, l'angoisse... ça vous rends que plus accro! Je ne pouvais pas faire mourir Ronny, voyons!  
À la prochaine! 


	16. Mise au point

Boujour... ou bonsoir! Voici un nouveau chapitre.  
Bonne Lecture!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mise au point**_

Arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les trois Gryffondor ne savaient que penser. Ron était dans un état stable, mais incertain. Ils avaient pu le déceler dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Ils restaient silencieux, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, tout en se comprenant d'un simple regard, car tous ressentait le même chagrin. Le silence pesant qui régnait fut soudain rompu par Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.

" Il serait préférable que vous alliez retrouver vos condisciples à la tour maintenant. S'ils vous posent des questions, répondez seulement que Ron est vivant. Ils n'ont pas à connaître les moindres détails de la situation. Je vous exempt de vos cours, aujourd'hui, vos professeurs en seront avisés. Vous devez dormir… mais avant que vous ne quittiez cette pièce, je veux vous informer que suite au réveil de M. Malfoy, je l'ai transporté dans une autre salle que l'infirmerie.

" VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS EXPULSÉ? APRÈS CE QU'IL A FAIT À RON? IL NE MÉRITE PAS MIEUX QUE DE REJOINDRE SON PÈRE À AZKABAN… tempêta Harry face à son directeur.

" Calmes-toi Harry! ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix dure et forte. Je ne vais pas l'expulser et je n'ai pas l'intention de le dénoncer. J'ai des raisons d'agir ainsi… et à ce sujet Miss Granger… on ne doit pas juger les gens par ce qu'ils font dans un moment de colère ou de détresse, même pour un acte _Impardonnable. _Les plus forts peuvent également faiblirent.

Sur ces mots Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry qui détourna le regard se sentant coupable. Il savait que le directeur était au courant qu'il avait lancé un sortilège Impardonnable. Ce n'était pas un reproche qu'il vit dans les yeux de son mentor, mais de la déception.

" On doit toujours garder espoir d'un éventuel changement, poursuivit Dumbledore. Moi, je garde espoir et je vous prierai de bien vouloir continuer ce que vous avez commencé et passer par-dessus la haine que vous ressentez en ce moment.

" Professeur il…, mais Hermione n'insista pas d'avantage à la vu du regard perçant du vieux professeur. Oui, professeur.

" Allez dormir maintenant!

Les trois Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la sortie avant d'être intercepté de nouveau.

" Oh! Harry! dit Dumbledore. N'essai pas de le retrouver, même la carte n'en a pas la faculté. La vengeance n'apporte rien de bon.

Harry échangea un long regard avec le directeur et serrant les poids. Dumbledore le connaissait trop bien! Il sortit donc du bureau plus que furieux et entreprit le chemin vers la tour en silence, suivit d'Hermione et Ginny.

Hermione repensait aux propos de Dumbledore. Il savait ce qu'elle préparait, il savait qu'elle faisait de la magie noire, et il voulait qu'elle continue. Il avait dit que les plus fort pouvait faiblir… - elle avait remarqué le regard vers à Harry en disant cela - Il faisait allusion au Sortilège Impardonnable qu'Harry avait lancé… Décidément, Dumbledore savait bien toujours tout! Il gardait un espoir en Malfoy, mais comment garder espoir en quelqu'un qui avait presque tué l'homme qu'elle aimait? Comment garder espoir en quelqu'un qui la menace de la tuer? C'était trop lui demander! Ce serait peut-être la première fois qu'elle désobéirait au directeur…

Après quelques minutes de calme plat, Harry prit la parole en se tournant vers Hermione qui paraissait bien songeuse.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu te dire Dumbledore?

" Je… il veux que… Je ne peux pas en parler, dit-elle dans un soupire.

"POURQUOI? On est tes amis, on a le droit de savoir, s'emporta-t-il contre sa volonté.

" Je ne _peux_ pas, répliqua Hermione.

" Mais…

" N'insiste pas Harry, intervient Ginny qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le retour de Ste Mangouste.

Harry n'insista donc pas, il ne voulait pas s'emporter contre Hermione, ni contre Ginny. C'était la colère contre Malfoy qui lui faisait faire ça, il n'y pouvait rien.

" Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

En signe qu'elle acceptait ses excuses, Hermione se rapprocha de Harry et le prit par le bras, déposant sa tête sur son épaule. Ginny qui marchait près d'eux, eut un douloureux pincement à la poitrine. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Cela faisait la troisième fois depuis le début de la soirée qu'ils se rapprochaient de la sorte. Harry et Hermione n'avaient jamais agit ainsi avant, enfin, jamais devant elle… Elle était jalouse, elle aimerait être à la place d'Hermione. Ce rapprochement entre ses deux amis lui fit remonter les larmes eux yeux. Comment Hermione pouvait lui faire ça, elle savait pourtant qu'elle était amoureuse de lui! Soudain, elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle se retourna et vit Harry qui la regardait avec un délicat sourire aux lèvres et il lui chuchota :

" Il est fort, il va s'en sortir.

Et il la rapprocha de lui. Ils continuèrent le trajet jusqu'à la tour ainsi. Harry au centre et deux jeunes filles meurtries par le chagrin se réconfortant sur une épaule. Depuis le mois de juin, il avait été le plus faible, maintenant, il devait être le plus fort pour les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

En arrivant à la salle commune, ils purent constater que les nouvelles circulaient vite au château, même en pleine nuit. La quasi-totalité des Gryffondor attendait dans la salle commune. Quand ils les virent arriver, ils se jetèrent sur eux pour avoir les dernières nouvelles. Harry répondit donc à la question que tous se posaient :

" Il est vivant, dit-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on aimerait être tranquille et aller dormir en paix.

Il avait dans la voix du jeune Potter une certaine autorité et les autres respectèrent sa demande. Pendant que les deux filles montèrent chacune dans leur dortoir, il monta également se coucher.

En entra dans le dortoir, il n'y avait plus de mare de sang près du lit de Ron, les rideaux des baldaquins étaient en parfait état, tout avait été rangé. Il se coucha dans son lit, s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures qui étaient particulièrement chaude, et attendit que le sommeil ne vienne.

Elle ne voyait plus que son lit, un amas de couvertures chaudes et réconfortantes qui s'offraient à elle pour toute la journée. Une journée pas de cours lui fera un immense bien. Même si le directeur ne leur avait pas donné congé, elle n'y serait pas aller. Savoir que _son_ Ron était dans un lit d'hôpital dans un état stable, mais encore incertain, la rendait malade. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne devait pas mourir. Elle avait besoin de lui, il était essentiel à sa vie. Mais elle ne devait pas être égoïste, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir mal. Harry aussi devait souffrir. Il venait de perdre son parrain et elle savait à quel point il était fragile en ce moment. S'il devait perdre son meilleur ami… elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait.

Elle croyait arriver dans un dortoir silencieux à une heure aussi matinale, mais Lavande et Parvati étaient bien réveillées. Lavande pleurait à chaudes larmes pendant que son amie essayait de la consoler. Quand elles virent Hermione arriver dans la chambre, les yeux rougis, la mines basses, elles ont cru au pire.

" Comment va-t-il…, il n'est pas…? essaya Parvati.

" Il est vivant, répondit Hermione sans plus.

Elle voulait dormir et non se faire bombarder de questions. Elle entra dans son lit et ferma les rideaux pour ne pas être déranger, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la paix et le silence…

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil était à son plus haut dans le ciel. Son ventre criait famine, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter le reste de l'école dans la grande salle qui ne devait que parler de Ron et Malfoy. Il était évident que toute l'école était maintenant au courant de la bataille qui avait eut entre les deux jeunes hommes et de l'état de Ron. Les rumeurs se propageait plus vite que la peste dans ce château, probablement dû aux nombreux tableaux parlant…

Elle se leva lentement, alla prendre une douche fraîche pour s'éclaircir les idées, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. En arrivant, elle retrouva Harry assit près de la cheminé, le nez perdu dans un livre de potion. En fait, il était en train de faire le devoir qu'ils devaient remettre deux semaines plus tard. Dumbledore leur avait donné congé, mais quant à rien faire et broyé du noir, autant s'avancé, enfin essayer… Elle remonta donc pour aller chercher ses livres et revint s'asseoir près de Harry, sans pourtant les ouvrir.

" Tu as mangé? demanda-t-elle au Survivant.

" Oui, Dobby est venu me porter à manger tout à l'heure et je vous ai gardé quelques morceaux.

Il lui montra une assiette remplis de sandwichs, de crudités et de fromages divers. Elle ne put que sourire face à l'idolâtrie que l'elfe pouvait apporter à Harry. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas et avala les bout de sandwich avec difficulté, même si la faim était bien présente. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune fille rousse descendit des dortoirs des filles et alla se lovée comme un chat dans un fauteuil près du feu. À l'écart d'Hermione et de Harry. Hermione cru qu'elle voulait rester seule, mais elle savait qu'en moment pareil on avait besoin de quelqu'un, de quelqu'un qu'on aime. Elle, elle aurait aimé se coller contre Ron, se réconforté dans ses bras, mais… c'était lui qui était à l'hôpital. Ginny, par contre avait Harry, il était là, tout près et il la regardait amoureusement. Elle lui donna alors un léger coup de coude et lui murmura :

"Va la rejoindre.

Harry prit une teinte rosée, sourit faiblement et se leva. Il était mal à l'aise, il ne savait quoi faire, quoi lui dire. Il voulait seulement aller la voir, être près d'elle.

Ginny avait mal! Elle était inquiète pour son frère, elle était même terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse les quitter, mais le mal profond qu'elle ressentait était autre. Un mal qu'elle a souvent voulu effacer, mais que jamais elle n'a été capable. Cette fois c'était pire que les autres. Voir Harry avec Parvati deux ans auparavant avait passé, mais quand il a été avec Cho, elle avait ressentit une boule dans son estomac se rappelant qu'elle ne l'avait pas tout à fait oublié même si elle était avec Michael Corner à l'époque. Il y a eut Dean, pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu oublier Harry pour autant, même si elle disait aux autres qu'elle avait renoncé. Mais renoncé ne veut pas dire oublier. Cette fois c'était sa meilleure amie qui était près de Harry, cette fois c'était vraiment cruel.

Elle entendit alors une voix lointaine qui l'appelait, puis une main caressa sa joue. Elle détourna les yeux du brasier de la cheminée et tomba dans les plus beaux yeux qu'elle avait eut la chance de rencontrer. Les yeux qu'elle avait souvent évités pour ne pas rougir ou s'enfuir. Deux émeraudes qui la faisaient fondre à chaque fois qu'elle les rencontrait. Le feu qu'elle venait de quitter du regard s'empara de son cœur à l'instant même et ses joues reflétèrent cette chaleur en rougissant subitement.

Il l'avait touché, Harry Potter avait effleuré sa joue délicatement. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson, elle ne voulait pas qu'il enlève sa main si rapidement. Quelques heures auparavant, il lui avait prit la main et elle avait pu appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Maintenant, il effleurait sa joue. Ses plus beaux rêves se réalisaient… mais pour combien de temps? Agissait-il ainsi seulement pour la consoler ou parce qu'il…, non, hypothèse ridicule… Harry Potter ne pouvait l'aimer. Il la consolait, point final. Cependant, un léger doute subsistait, dans son regard il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'ait jamais vu auparavant, quelque chose qui lui donnait espoir…

" Ça va? demanda-t-il malaisément.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, incapable de formuler une réponse si courte soit-elle.

Même si Hermione avait les yeux rivés sur son devoir de potion, elle avait un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres, peut-être du à la couleur des joues de la rouquine ou à celles du Survivant.

* * *

Pas très palpitant, mais bon! C'était une mise au point! Où est Malfoy et qu'est-ce Dumbledore va en faire? Dans deux chapitres, dans le prochain on joue au Quidditch!  
À la prochaine! 


	17. Carence de joueurs

Comme promis, un peu de Quidditch! et des surprises...  
Bonne Lecture!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Carence de joueurs_**

Quatre journées avaient passé depuis que Ron était à Ste Mangouste. Quatre jours de silence. Les trois Gryffondor s'acharnaient à demander des nouvelles au professeur McGonagall, mais elle répondait toujours la même chose « _Son état est stable, il est toujours inconscient, mais il est vivant, et c'est le plus important._ » Elle ne disait rien sur les probabilités possibles qu'il se réveille, sur sa guérison, combien de temps ça va prendre… Même les parents Weasley répondaient un discours identique et les médicomages n'en savaient pas plus… ils devaient attendre.

Mme Weasley passait beaucoup de temps au chevet de son plus jeune fils, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Ronald avait droit à une visite quotidienne d'un ancien professeur, Gilderoy Lockhart. Étant sur le même palier, Lockhart profitait de sa réhabilitation progressive pour se promener et venir parler à Ron, sans que celui-ci n'entende et ne réponde… Sa mémoire était de mieux en mieux et il se rappelait qu'il l'avait vu le Noël précédent. Il lui avait signé plus d'une dizaine d'autographes que Mme Weasley avait envoyés à Ginny en signe de plaisanterie. Ça en avait fait rire plus d'un.

Le premier fin de semaine d'octobre était arrivé, ce qui signifiait la qualification des joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cependant, il n'y avait plus de gardien et donc plus de capitaine. L'équipe était à son plus mal… Au petit déjeuner de ce jour fatidique, la directrice de Gryffondor était venue voir Harry à la table des Gryffondor pour lui faire une proposition alléchante.

" M. Potter, tu es le joueur ayant le plus d'expérience des Gryffondor, donc c'est toi qui remplaceras Ronald pendant son absence.

" Mais professeur, je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe, Ron m'a exclu parce que… pour… je ne sais quelle raison.

Le professeur McGonagall prit son air habituellement sévère et lui répondit d'un ton sans réplique:

" Et bien! Comme nous pouvons tous le constater, M. Weasley est dans l'impossibilité de diriger _mon_ équipe. Dans le cas du Capitaine absent, le directeur de maison, donc moi, prend en charge les décisions et je décide que tu reprends ton poste d'attrapeur et que tu remplaces M. Weasley en tant que Capitaine pendant son absence.

Harry resta bouche-bée et après avoir assimilé les informations bégaya :

" Hum! Très… très bien professeur.

" Parfais! poursuivit-elle. Tu devras donc nous trouver deux poursuiveurs.

" Et un gardien…

Minerva eut alors un sourire espiègle que Harry n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Un sourire, à quelques occasions, mais de la malice enfantine, jamais…

" Vous n'aurez pas besoin de gardien… je m'en suis occupée.

Harry fronça les sourcils ne sachant quoi penser et regarda Hermione et Ginny assises en face de lui, avaient, elles aussi, les yeux interrogateurs. Tout ça était bien mystérieux… McGonagall reprit le chemin vers la table des professeurs en lançant :

" Cette après-midi, 13h sur le terrain de Quidditch, sans faute, M. Potter et vous aussi Miss Weasley.

Il haussa les épaules et continua à manger. Il n'aura réponse à ses questions qu'en après-midi.

Une mauvaise nouvelle survient toujours après une bonne nouvelle, le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé la première sortit à Pré-au-Lard pour l'après-midi, au grand désespoir des joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor…

Il était arrivé au terrain de Quidditch une heure en avance avec Ginny pour voler un peu et s'échauffer avant que les autres arrivent. Hermione, qui les accompagnait, était aller s'asseoir dans les gradins, avec un éternel bouquin sur les genoux, arithmancie, et un certain livre à la couverture cuivré. C'est elle qui vit le gardien de remplacement en premier. Elle eut tout un choc. Il s'était assit à côté d'elle, le balai à la main, respirant l'air frais à pleins poumons. Il paraissait ravis d'être de retour à Poudlard. Elle ne sut quoi dire en le voyant, il avait si changé…

" Hermione Granger, toujours dans les livres à ce que je vois! dit-il pour la taquiner.

" C'est toi qui…? articula-t-elle avec peine.

" Et oui! Mais il ne faudrait pas que ça s'ébruite, sinon McGonagall aura des problèmes… avec Rogue surtout… c'est pas pour rien qu'il y a une sortit à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi…

Hermione eut un rire timide, pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. Harry n'aura plus de souci à ce faire pour la formation de la nouvelle équipe.

" Est-ce que c'est la plus jeune Weasley qui vole avec Harry? demanda-t-il en regardant Ginny.

" Oui!

" Elle a l'agilité de Charlie et l'assurance des jumeaux, elle sera vraiment redoutable…

"Ginny a joué au poste d'attrapeur l'an passé quand Harry c'est fait exclure de l'équipe parce qu'il… enfin bref…

" J'en ai entendu parler… cette vieille grenouille… je suis content de ne pas avoir eut à la supporter.

" …

Hermione ne savait que répondre, Ombrage était un souvenir à oublier. Même lui, qui n'avait pas eut l'infortune de l'avoir dans les pattes une année entière paraissait la mépriser au plus haut point. Dolores leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs… en ce remémorant ces affreux souvenirs, elle caressait la couverture de cuire du plus petit livre qu'elle avait sur les genoux, en fait, c'était plutôt un journal… Cela avait été un geste impulsif, immédiat, car le livre représentait une personne qui apporte sécurité, chaleur et réconfort…

L'arrivant entrevit son geste et du fait même, il découvrit la couverture magnifique de l'ouvrage.

" C'est joli…

" C'est Ron qui me l'a donné…

Elle eut soudain les yeux baignés de larmes.

" Il va s'en sortir, rassura le jeune homme en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Si Ronald est comme tous les Weasley, dans peu de temps, il reprendra son poste de gardien avec l'aplomb d'un dragon. De toute façon, il devra se remettre sur pied avant la première partie, car je ne suis ici que pour les pratiques, sinon, les autres équipes crieraient l'injustice.

Il avait un sourire si franc qu'elle ne peut que le croire et elle le lui rendit.

" DUBOIS! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne serais pas l'envoyé spécial de McGonagall à tout hasard?

Harry venait d'arriver en trompe près d'eux, suivit par Ginny.

" Harry Potter, tu voles toujours aussi bien…, dit-il en serrant la main du Survivant. Alors elles sont où ces nouvelles recrues qu'on les mette au défi.

Elles n'étaient tout simplement pas arrivées. Jack Sloper et Andrew Kirke arrivèrent à peine quinze minutes en retard et les rares recrues n'étaient décidément pas plus ponctuelles. Mauvais début! Malgré que McGonagall ait demandé à Olivier d'être seulement remplaçant, il eut un malin plaisir à reprendre le poste qu'il avait quitté deux ans auparavant, Capitaine des Gryffondor, il avait tellement aimé. Seulement dans le temps, les batteurs étaient talentueux, et les recrues plus qu'habiles. Il en était désespéré et s'inquiétait pour l'avenir de l'équipe. L'attrapeur était plus qu'extraordinaire, le gardien régulier n'était pas trop mal quand il prenait confiance en lui et la poursuiveur était tout simplement épatante. Mais à trois, ils ne pouvaient constituer une bonne équipe. Il voyait l'exaspération dans le visage de Harry, la contrariété et l'abattement aussi.

Les batteurs réussirent avant la fin de la pratique à ne plus se donner des coups de batte, où à renvoyer les cognards dans la mauvaise direction, les hurlements harmonieux d'Olivier et de Harry les avaient enfin remis en place… En plus qu'ils voulaient bien paraître face au gardien d'une équipe professionnelle.

Les nouvelles recrus, elles aussi voulaient bien paraître, même trop certaine fois… Une jeune fille de troisième paraissait en adoration face à Olivier et évitait tout simplement d'envoyer le souaffle trop fort dans sa direction. Les deux nouveaux poursuiveurs n'étaient pas aussi doués que Ginny, c'était certain, mais Harry voyait en eux, un potentiel qui ne cherchait qu'à être exploité. Olivier n'avait pas cru bon répliquer, tant quand lui, aucuns de ceux qui c'était présenté n'étaient à la hauteur de l'équipe des Gryffondor, mais il faut dire qu'il m'était la marche haute, depuis deux ans il pratiquait avec des joueurs professionnels âgés un peu plus de treize ans! Romain Falk, un troisième année, il était précis, mais pas très fonceur, contrairement à Margaret Price, une quatrième, qui était rapide et agressive, mais ses tirs manquaient de précision. Mais avec le temps et beaucoup, beaucoup - j'ai dit beaucoup! - de pratique, ils devraient arriver à faire de bons poursuiveurs.

Après quatre bonnes heures de passe de souaffle, de technique de feinte, enseigné joyeusement par l'invité, d'esquive de cognards et pour Harry, la vingtième fois qu'il attrapait le vif d'or, la pratique prit enfin fin. Ils étaient exténués, mortifiés et couvert de sueur quand il rentrèrent aux vestiaires.

Hermione avait quitté les estrades depuis longtemps, c'est bien beau encourager et supporter des amis, mais de là à attendre une éternité sur un banc dur… elle avait quand même tenu deux grosses heures. Après être allé faire une petite visite dans les toilettes de Mimi pour continuer sa potion – Elle avait effectivement reprit sa potion pour enlever la marque à Malfoy, après mure réflexion et Dumbledore qui espérait encore… elle avait décidé de continuer.- elle arpenta les couloirs de Poudlard dans l'espoir infini de cesser de penser à Ron. Mais en vain… tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire ce rattachait inévitablement à lui.

Elle regardait les dalles du plancher quand un individu lui barra le chemin sans qu'elle ne le voie venir. Elle ne vit que deux grands pieds se mettre dans son chemin, elle releva la tête et fit un pas vers l'arrière dû à l'étonnement. Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise, elle pouvait s'attendre à tomber sur n'importe qui, mais pas… _lui_. Enfin, Dubois était bien sur le terrain de Quidditch, alors _lui_ pouvait bien aussi être à Poudlard. McGonagall n'était pas la seule à être aller chercher un remplaçant extérieur. Rogue avait eut la même idée qu'elle, et qui mieux que _lui_ pour remplacer Malfoy comme attrapeur?

" Herrr-mion-neû! Bonjourrr! dit-il sans sourire.

" Oh! Hum! Bonjour Victor, répondit-elle embarrassé.

Depuis trois mois, elle ignorait les lettres qu'il lui envoyait, elle avait complètement rompu la correspondance avec le joueur Bulgare depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais là, c'était difficile de l'éviter, il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

" Pourrrquoi neû m'écrrris-tu plus? lui demanda-t-il sans attendre.

" Et bien! Hum!… J'ai beaucoup de travail, d'ailleurs, je dois y aller…

Elle s'apprêtait à le laisser en plan au beau milieu du couloir avant qu'il ne l'intercepte en lui saisissant le bras.

" Neû me ment pas, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en lâchant son emprise. Tu neû m'écrrris plus depuis que je t'ai parrrlé des sentiments que j'éprrrouvais pourrr toi.

Elle se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise et décida de regarder le plancher pour ne pas faire face à ses yeux.

" Je vais prrrendre ça pourrr un oui, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il lui leva le menton avec un doigt et lui sourit.

" On peut rrrester ami même si tu ne rrressens pas la même chose.

Elle détourna encore une fois les yeux. Elle se sentait stupide. Oui, oui! La brillante Hermione Granger se sentait stupide. Elle comprenait bien la psychologie féminine, même très bien… mais la psychologie masculine… c'était un autre rayon. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été à côté de la plaque en pensant qu'elle ne pouvait continuer à être son amie après lui avoir dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. On peut toujours être ami avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, c'est difficile, mais c'est faisable, et à ce sujet elle s'y connaissait.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, il n'avait pas l'air triste, mais bien sincère. Elle ne put que ce racheter en émettant un faible « _désolé_ » du bout des lèvres. Il lui sourit d'avantage et elle ne put que lui renvoyer. Victor était un ami, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il le reste. Ils se dirigèrent donc à la Grande Salle pour bavarder, de Ron et Malfoy bien sûr, mais de tous autres choses que seuls deux jeunes gens intellectuels pouvaient bien apprécier.


	18. Un réveil attendu

**_Un réveil attendu_**

Évidemment, comme toute nouvelle importante, celle-ci fit le tour du château un moins de deux, même si la plupart des étudiants étaient à Pré-au-Lard. Le célèbre Victor Krum et l'ancien capitaine des Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois, étaient à Poudlard pour remplacer les deux capitaines absents. Dumbledore – qui n'avait pas été mit au courant - prit l'initiative de faire un dîner en l'honneur des deux invités surprise. Toute l'école s'en est réjouit. Il y a eut des jaloux et des protestations de la part des deux équipes de Quidditch non concernées, mais le directeur, ayant sentit la chamaille qui s'installerait, demanda à Krum de s'occuper des Serdaigle et à Dubois de s'occuper des Poufsouffle lors de leur prochain entraînement. Ils ne purent qu'accepter la demande.

Ceux qui n'étaient pincé par l'envie, étaient entiché par les deux célébrités et pour une fois, Harry passa inaperçu. Des troupeaux de jeunes filles hystériques entouraient les deux jeunes hommes, cherchant désespérément à avoir des autographes au grand dam de ces deux derniers. Pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas la célébrité ou l'idolâtrie que certain pouvait leur apporter, mais ses interférences de fans les empêchaient de se promener librement dans le château ou de discuter tranquillement avec de vielle connaisance.

Même la bibliothèque était un endroit remplis de gloussements qui exaspérait tant Hermione. Lire calmement en compagnie d'un ami ne pouvait ce faire dans un lieu pareil. Victor prit la décision de quitter la pièce, en espérant amener avec lui les groupies, pour laisser Hermione travailler en paix. Mais avant de partir, il se pencha et embrassa furtivement Hermione sur la joue pour quitter la pièce rapidement sans ce retourner. Les gloussements s'arrêtèrent net, aucune fille ne suivit Victor et Hermione sentit des regards haineux fixés sur sa nuque.

Elle avait été prise par surprise, plongé dans son livre, elle ne l'avait pas venu venir. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées, elle était restée immobile. Elle avait comprit soudainement que, non seulement, il allait essayer de la conquérir le temps qu'il allait passer à Poudlard, mais aussi que dans peu de temps, une rumeur allait courir les couloirs de Poudlard la concernant, elle et Victor Krum.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et comme elle s'en attendait, plusieurs yeux étaient braqués sur elle. La préfete quitta la pièce et se dirigea au seul endroit où il n'y aura personne qui la regardera de travers ou qui chuchotera à son passage : la Salle sur Demande.

Arrivé à destination, elle s'écroula contre la porte de bois qu'elle venait de fermer derrière elle. La popularité, elle n'aimait pas. C'est beau faire semblant, mais quand on est sans cesse ponté du doigt, c'est vraiment énervant. Elle plaignit Harry qui devait subir cela depuis plus de cinq ans!

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Une tête rousse dépassait des couvertures du seul lit présent dans la pièce. Ron! Elle accourut à son chevet, ne sachant par qu'elle moyen elle y était parvenue. Quand elle avait passé trois fois, devant l'immense tapisserie qui représentait la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse, elle pensait à un endroit calme. C'était peut-être l'endroit le plus calme en ce moment.

Il était allongé dans son lit de la même manière que la dernière fois, les bras longeant son corps par-dessus les couvertures, le visage paisible, le torse couvert de bandages et une respiration régulière. Elle le voyait comme si elle était revenue le soir qu'il avait été amené à Ste-Mangouste, seulement elle était seule avec lui. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main, elle était chaude et douce, comparent à la sienne, elle était immense. En fait, Ron était gigantesque à côté d'elle! Au fil des années, elle l'avait vue grandir et se transformer en un jeune homme au corps de rêve. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, ce n'était qu'un gamin trop grand, maintenant c'était un homme grand et bien battit. Il avait prit de la carrure au niveau des épaules, il avait perdu ses joues de bébé pour laisser apparaître des traits plus masculins et elle pouvait apercevoir une barbe naissante, sur son nez, il y avait les tâches de rousseurs façon Weasley, toujours dans un nombre extravagant. Elle ne se fatiguait jamais de l'examiner de la sorte. En plus, maintenant, elle était sûre que personne ne la verrait. Elle se laissa donc allez et elle regarda tous les moindres traits de son visage, les imprégnant dans sa tête, elle parcoura son cou, ses épaules et tomba sur ses bras. Sur chacun d'eux, il y avait deux lignes pâles et brillantes, encerclant son bras. Un souvenir de l'escapade au Ministère. Elle aussi avait eut une marque, mais elle était à un endroit qu'elle ne découvrait que lorsqu'elle prenait son bain.

Ils auraient pu tous mourir cette nuit là, mais ils avaient survécu. Ron aurait pu mourir quelques jours auparavant, mais il avait survécu. Elle serait démolie s'il venait à la quitter. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et s'il était mort sans qu'elle ne lui ait dit, elle aurait eut des regrets toute sa vie. Elle devait lui dire, elle le savait. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas autant. Victor l'avait bien fait, elle en était capable. Et le moment était mieux que parfait pour ce pratiquer. Il était là dans toute sa disponibilité pour l'écouter. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'entendait, s'il était réel…

" Tu me manque Ron, se lança-t-elle doucement. J'ai eut si peur de te perdre…

La main de Ron serra la sienne mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, bien déterminer à continuer son discours.

" Que ferais-je sans toi Ronald Weasley? Avec qui je ferais les rondes de surveillance, qui ne sont plus aussi attrayantes depuis que tu es dans ce lit? Avec qui je jouerais aux échecs en ayant la certitude de perdre? Avec qui je me disputerais? Qui me fera rire aux éclats? Qui me fera sortir de mes gons plus d'une fois par semaine? Qui je gronderai? Qui me taquinera? Qui m'exaspéra? Qui me surprendra? … Qui me fera me lever le matin, seulement pour le voir, voir son sourire, ses yeux…? Qui fera naître ne moi cette flamme brûlante? … Qui me protègera même si sa vie en dépend? Qui je vais aimer tendrement, férocement et secrètement? Qui? … Et bien, c'est toi. Je t'aime Ron.

Ron serra de nouveau sa main, mais avec force cette fois, qu'elle ne put ne pas y prêter attention. Il commençait à bouger, les traits de son visage se contractait, puis soudain ses yeux s'ouvrèrent légèrement, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" 'Mione… arriva-t-il à prononcer.

Elle s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se retrouva visage contre terre sur le plancher de la salle sur demande… vide. Les décors de la chambre d'hôpital avaient disparu, le lit et Ron également. Tout ça n'était qu'illusion… mais ça paraissait si réel…

_

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Ste-Mangouste_

Mme Weasley était encore au chevet de son plus jeune fils en compagnie de son mari. Il n'y avait aucun changement dans l'état du jeune homme, aucun signe donnant espoir à un réveil prochain, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la main de son fils se serrer légèrement. Il bougeait, premier mouvement en quatre jours. Elle avait alerté les médicomages qui étaient revus faire son examen et à leur grand bonheur il paraissait revenir à lui. Ils durent attendre une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'il commence à bouger, que les traits de son visage se contractent, puis que soudainement, il ouvre les yeux légèrement, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le premier mot qu'il prononça ce fut « _'Mione_ » à la grande stupéfaction de sa mère puisque c'était elle qui se tenait près de lui…

* * *

Hermione retourna à salle commune, redoutant les questions que plusieurs lui poseront. Comme elle s'y attendait, quand elle franchit le tableau de la Grosse Dame, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle un instant. Elle ne fixait que l'escalier qui la menait à sa chambre mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, une personne la stoppa en lui attrapant le bras.

" Hermione…

Elle se retourna et aperçu Harry qui la regardait étrangement. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans son dortoir. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement et évitait de penser que plusieurs personnes les avaient vues monté à l'étage… quelques langues salles allaient sûrement lui faire une horrible réputation. Victor et Harry… Heureusement que Rita n'était pas dans les parages…

" T'étais où? Lui demanda-t-il brusquement. Ça fait plus de deux heures que je te cherche.

" Je suis allée à la bibliothèque avec Victor et après je suis allée à Salle sur Demande, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Harry la regardait avec les yeux ronds, confus entre l'ébahissement et la déception. Depuis qu'il avait entendu les autres parler d'elle et de Victor, il l'avait chercher dans tout le château. Il avait soudainement sentit une bouffé de colère en raison de Victor. Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, mais de l'inquiétude. S'il osait? Lavande devait ce tromper. Ce n'était pas Hermione, la Hermione qu'il connaissait. Mais cependant, elle venait tout de même de lui confirmer.

" Alors c'est vrai?

" Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est vrai? dit-elle agacé.

" Victor et toi? éclata-t-il.

" Quoi Victor et moi? Bon sang Harry, soit plus clair! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle comprit alors ce qu'il voulait dire, les rumeurs étaient venues à ses oreilles. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est qu'il réagisse de la sorte.

" Ah! Tu veux parler de _ça_? Ce n'était rien Harry…

" Rien? … RIEN? Hermione! Tu me dis que tu es amoureuse de Ron et après tu embrasses Victor à la bibliothèque et tu vas le rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande. Ne me dit pas que ce n'est rien…

" STOP! Premièrement, je n'ais pas embrasser Victor… il m'a embrassé sur la joue sans me demander mon avis et deuxièmement je suis allée dans la Salle sur Demande toute seule. Il n'était pas avec moi. Je suis vraiment déçu Harry que tu es pu croire ce que tout le monde disait. Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que les rumeurs ne sont souvent pas fondées. Et même si ça avait été vrai, en quoi ça t'aurait dérangé?

" Ça m'aurait dérangé parce que tu m'avais dit que tu étais amoureuse de Ron. Et si tu avais fait ce que le monde pense que tu as fais, tu m'aurais de ce fait mentit. Ce comportement ne te ressemblait pas du tout. En plus… j'étais… hum…

" …

" J'étais… inquiet… qu'il puisse faire quelque chose d'inapproprié…

Il baissa les yeux, agacée et un peu honteux.

" Tu joues au grand frère protecteur maintenant?

Le ton d'Hermione n'était pas salé de réprimande, mais bien d'amusement.

" Peut-être bien… souffla Harry qui paraissait trouver le tapis très attirant.

Hermione fut étonnée, mais touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur… elle ne put que se jeter sur lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

" J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère, ricana-t-elle à son oreille pendant que Harry la serrait encore plus fort.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit cet instant de fraternité. Ils tournèrent tous deux vers la porte pour y découvrir une McGonagall au visage rayonnant.

" Il est réveillé… et en parfaite santé!

* * *

Je n'ais pas vraiment le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je prends le temps de dire un ÉNORME merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs.  
Au prochain chapitre, il y aura plus d'action, j'en fais la promesse.  
ÀBientôt  
Emily 


	19. Deux semaines en Enfer première partie

Voilà un nouveau chapitre!  
Je remercie tout ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews, c'est très apprécié. MERCI  
Bonne Lecture!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Deux semaines en Enfer (première partie)_**

" On peut aller le voir professeur? s'empressa de demander Hermione.

McGonagall reprit son air sévère de l'accoutumé et répondit négativement à la question.

" Pourquoi? se précipitèrent à dire les deux amis.

La directrice adjointe soupira. Il était évident que ses deux jeunes gens étaient impatients de revoir leur ami, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de les amener à son chevet, le directeur avait été très clair sur ce point.

" Je suis désolée les enfants, mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a défendu de vous y amener. Ce que Ronald à fait est inacceptable, il devra donc répondre de ses actes. Le directeur est, en ce moment même, avec lui à Ste Mangouste. Tant et aussi longtemps que Ronald n'aura pas achevé sa sanction, il n'aura malheureusement pas le droit de vous voir.

" Et ça va prendre combien de temps? demanda Hermione qui avait perdu de son enthousiasme.

" Je l'ignore Miss Granger, répondit McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore a été très secret en ce qui concerne la sanction, je sais seulement que M. Weasley revient à Poudlard demain matin, mais qu'en aucun cas il pourra vous contacter.

Les deux Gryffondor ne purent qu'émettre un soupir et attendre, encore…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore et Ron arrivèrent au lieu ou Ron devra purger sa peine. Ils étaient en face d'un portrait d'un gros moine ivre somnolant dans un prés, un tableau que Ron n'avait jamais vu, même s'il passait régulièrement dans ce couloir pour ce rendre à ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas expulsé, ne lui avait pas retiré son insigne de préfet, ne l'avait pas dégradé de son poste de capitaine et ne l'avait pas exclu de l'Ordre. Il lui avait seulement dit qu'il devrait apprendre certaine chose avant de retourner parmi les autres élèves.

Avant de se réveiller, il avait entendu Hermione lui parler, il avait sentit qu'elle lui prenait la main et il l'avait vu quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Elle était là, il en était certain. Mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'Hermione ne l'avait vu que le soir où il avait été transporté à Ste Mangouste. Il en fut grandement déçu. Ce n'était qu'un rêve alors. Un rêve dans lequel Hermione lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Oh! Oui! Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Hermione ne l'aimait pas, elle aimait Harry! C'est Harry qu'elle embrassait dans une classe déserte! Pas lui! Une boule lui serra la gorge, il détestait maintenant son meilleur ami…

Quand sa mère lui avait demandé pourquoi il était en colère contre Hermione et Harry, comme ces derniers l'avaient fait remarquer, il lui avait répondu qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. En détournant le regard de sa mère pour lui caché qu'il mentait, il avait rencontré celui de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait tout comprit. C'est pour cette raison qu'avant d'ouvrir la salle aux châtiments, Dumbledore lui avait lancé :

" La jalousie est un bien vilain défaut, tout comme l'est l'emportement face à l'adversité. Le contrôle Ronald! Tu trouveras ta puissance dans le contrôle de tes émotions.

Ron fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir son vieux directeur.

_" Sucettes explosives_! S'exclama gaiement Dumbledore.

Le tableau laissa apparaître un trou béant dans le mur. Une chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor s'y tenait. Un lit à baldaquin, semblable au sien, une commode, une table et une chaise et sur la droite une porte entre-ouverte laissant voir la salle de bain.

À l'instant où Ron voulu entrer, Dumbledore tendit la main et dit :

" Baguette et plume de phénix… se sera inutile pour le moment.

Ronald soupira et rendit les objets à Dumbledore qui lui fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce avec un signe de tête.

" À bientôt!

Puis le portrait se referma, ainsi que le mur. Il n'avait aucun moyen pour sortir, même pas une fenêtre. Ron alla se laisser choir sur le lit, et ferma les yeux. Combien de temps allait-il passer entre ses quatre murs à faire une punition, qu'il ne trouvait pas trop pénible pour le moment… _pour le moment_….

Il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas rester dans cette pièce à rien faire, Dumbledore avait assez d'imagination pour trouver une sanction convenable pour ce qu'il avait fait. Le revoit aurait été la plus logique, mais rien n'est logique avec ce vieux sorcier. Il pouvait s'attendre à tout! Vraiment tout!

Son esprit vagabonda dans une hypothétique sanction dans les donjons, accroché par les pouces et d'innombrables araignées lui grimpant dessus avec leurs huit grandes pattes poilues… un frisson lui parcoura le corps en grinçant les dents… il détestait ses bestioles! Il se laissa donc imprégné par une image bien plus belle, plus heureuse, la première image qu'il vit quand il ouvrit les yeux la veille, le visage d'Hermione. Malheureusement, cette image disparue bien vite de son esprit… une voix traitante se fit entendre au bout de la pièce.

" Toujours vivant Weasley?

Ron s'assit subitement dans son lit, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Dumbledore n'avait pas pu faire _ça_, il n'aurait pas osé faire _ça_? Ron tourna sa tête en direction de la voix qu'il avait bien reconnue. « _Il l'a fait!_ » pensa rageusement Ron.

Où il y avait un mur plein, il y avait à présent une chambre identique à la sienne, mais dans les teintes de Serpentard. Couché paresseusement sur le lit, il y avait Draco Malfoy.

" Il était temps que tu te réveils, Weasley. Je commençais à m'ennuyer tout seul ici, dit Malfoy nonchalamment. Enfin, tout seul avec un elfe de maison misérable et cette hystérique.

Il désigna un tableau au-dessus de sa commode. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, les yeux noisette exorbités, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle portait une robe bleue à dentelles jaune et n'arrêtait pas de se dandiner sur le bout de sa chaise, comme si elle avait quelque chose d'impatient à dire.

" Tu ne connais pas la dernière Weasley?

" C'estmoiquil'dit! C'estmoiquil'dit! s'emporta l'hystérique en tapant des mains frénétiquement.

" Oh! Non! Tu ne m'enlèveras pas cette joie! Alors, tu veux savoir Weasley?

Ron le regardait hargneusement, sachant que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

" Et bien, je te le dis quand même… ta chère Sang-de-bourbe embrasse Krum dans la bibliothèque avant de partir dans une classe déserte avec lui… et après elle monte dans la chambre de Potter, main dans la main. Dis-moi, vous êtes combien à lui passé dessus comme ça… parce qu'il y en aurait d'autres qui serraient intéressés à avoir une petite traînée comme elle…

_BANG!_

Ron c'était jeter sur Malfoy, enfin, il avait essayé… un mur d'énergie invisible avait été positionné à l'intersection des deux chambres et à l'instant qu'il le percuta, un éclair doré le projeta vers l'arrière avec la même force qu'il l'avait cogné. Il était maintenant à côté de son lit les deux pieds par-dessus la tête. Il se releva péniblement pendant que Malfoy se tordait de rire.

" Vas te faire voir sale _fouine_, dit odieusement Ron en mettant l'accent sur le mot _fouine_.

Malfoy cessa de rire en se rappelant le malencontreux événement avec le faux Maugrey. La journée la plus humiliante de toute sa vie, non en fait, la deuxième, puisque de perdre la face contre la _belette_ en ratant un Sortilège Impardonnable, avait été le plus déshonorant pour lui. Cependant il reprit rapidement son éternel air méprisant et lança :

" Tu prends la défense de la Sang-de-Bourbe? Tu fais vraiment pitié à voir. Tu es un déshonneur aux sangs purs Weasley. Tu n'as pas compris encore que cette Sang-de Bourbe ne cherche qu'à avoir les gens célèbres et que tu n'as aucune chance face à eux, misérable _belette_?

" Tu vas regretter tes paroles quand on va sortir d'ici Malfoy. Quand tu vas t'effondrer, tu ne te relèveras plus _jamais_.

" Des menaces?

" Des faits…!

Il se retourna et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, où il ne pouvait entendre Malfoy dire des hostilités. Il ne pouvait se défendre, Dumbledore lui avait prit sa baguette et avait instauré un mur magique entre les deux chambres. Sa rage envers Malfoy était à son maximum. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses aussi horribles au sujet d'Hermione? Lui-même étant en colère contre elle, ne dirait jamais des abominations au sujet d'elle. Que faisait _Vicky_ à Poudlard…? Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il déshonorait les sangs purs quand son père est en prison à cause de son statut de Mangemort? Qu'est-ce qui était honorable aux sangs purs? Tuer ceux qui ne sont pas de ligné parfaite de sorcier? Si c'était cela, il n'y aurait plus de sorcier sur terre, car dans toutes les familles de sorciers, il y avait au moins un moldu quelque part qui s'y était infiltré. Qu'il soit un sang pur ou pas, ça lui était égal. Il était un sorcier, point final. Un humain au pouvoir magique. Malfoy, lui, était une honte au sorcier, de sang pur ou pas. Il était une honte à la race humaine. Un être sans cœur, sans compassion, plein de mépris et d'arrogance. Un être malfaisant, bon à être enfermé. Malfoy père était au bon endroit.

Ça s'annonçait à être une sentence très difficile, il n'allait pas pouvoir ce contrôler bien longtemps… se contrôler… Dumbledore l'avait mis à l'épreuve «… , _tu trouveras ta puissance dans le contrôle de tes émotions. _» Avec Malfoy ça allait être très, très, très dur. Mais si c'était le seul moyen de sortir d'ici, il devait toujours essayer.

C'est ainsi que passa les cinq premiers jours dans la chambre avec Malfoy. Ron ignorait les sarcasmes répétés du Serpentard, qui avec les temps, manquaient littéralement de nouveauté que ça en devenait presque comique. Leurs repas étaient servis par le sympathique Dobby qui n'échappait pas aux méchancetés de Draco. Ron voulu faire passer un message à sa sœur par l'intermédiaire de Dobby, mais l'elfe n'avait pas le droit de faire des communiqués, ordre de Dumbledore. Dobby se matérialisait soudainement au centre de la pièce avec les vivres et pouvait passer d'un côté à l'autre sans être bloquer par le champ magique… étrange… Chaque jour, leurs devoirs apparaissaient sur leur lit, tout dépendamment leur cours de la journée. C'était monotone, presque ennuyant. Malfoy qui avait fait le tour de son répertoire d'insulte une bonne douzaine de fois, les devoirs étaient comme toujours très lassants, il n'y avait que l'hystérique, qui s'appelait en réalité, Babette, qui rendait l'endroit moins étouffant. Elle apportait les nouvelles nouvelles, de l'extérieur, qui étaient majoritairement très exagéré, mais toujours intéressante. C'est par elle que Ron apprit pourquoi Krum était à Poudlard, que Harry était capitaine, que Dubois le remplaçait, que Harry et Hermione étaient inséparables… ce qui augmentait son niveau de jalousie…

Cependant au soir du cinquième jour, Ron se coucha en maudissant Malfoy et en se demandant quand allait-il pouvoir sortir de cet Enfer. Il avait suffisamment contrôlé ses émotions pour… toute sa vie… pensait-il. Mais c'est cette nuit là, que la vraie sentence commença…

* * *

Mais qu'elle est cette sentence? Vous vous doutez bien que vous aller avoir la réponse au prochain chapitre... Dumbledore n'y est pas allé de main morte...  
D'ici samedi plusieurs chapitre, après, un petit bout sans. Les vacances... et un livre très intèressant à lireet très attendu!

Comme mots de la fin, la provenance du prénom de l'hystérique:  
_Babette... la baleine... fait de bien, belles bulles!_( pour ceux qui savent de où que ça vient... de notre enfance!) J'ai eu cette phrase dans la tête toute la journée alorsje devais utiliser Babette.

Àdans peu de temps!  
Emily


	20. Deux semaines en Enfer deuxième partie

Je sais, je sais, je sais... j'avais dit plusieurs chapitre avant samedi, et onest samedi... mais bon j'ais eut, comment dire... une panne. Ça l'airrive à tout le monde... et en plus ce matin j'ai commencer Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, alors...  
Mais bon... un chapitre aujourd'hui et probablement d'autres demain, disons que j'ai hâtes de les envoyer... quelques dénouements bien attendue arriverons dans les prochains... J'en dit pas plus!  
Bonne lecture!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Deux semaines en Enfer (deuxième partie)_**

Il dormait profondément quand ça c'est produit… Personne ne s'y serait attendu… Qui prévoit être arraché de son lit au cœur de la nuit pour être transporter à travers le château, une cagoule sur la tête pour ne rien voir, un mouchoir dans la bouche pour ne pas crier, et finalement être laissé seul au beau milieu de la forêt interdite? Certainement pas Ron! Il croyait que le dernier de ses soucis était de garder son contrôle face à Malfoy. Mais il avait eut tort… trouvé au plus vite le chemin du château était maintenant sa priorité.

Malgré l'anxiété qui l'envahissait, il se posait toutefois plusieurs questions. Qui l'avait entraîné ici? Ce n'était certes Dumbledore, car l'homme qui le tenait était plus grand et plus costaux que lui. Il avait bien essayé de se débattre, mais l'homme était trop robuste. Hagrid? C'est une possibilité, il pourrait être de mèche avec le vieux directeur. Voilà l'autre question : Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il fait amener ici? Ici, seul au milieu d'une vaste fosse dépourvue d'arbres. Ron regarda plus attentivement ce qui l'entourait, il reconnaissait cet endroit pour y être venu avec Harry en deuxième année. Un léger vent de panique s'empara de lui. Il était au centre du repère d'Aragog…

Problème! Il fit quelques pas vers l'arrière, incapable de courir. Il était paralysé par la peur de rencontrer une nouvelle fois cette effroyable créature à huit pattes. Cependant, ces quelques pas le fit rencontrer quelque chose contre son dos. Il se retourna lentement, appréhendant la chose qu'il avait heurté.

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Malfoy. Il ria presque à la situation. Ce n'était que cette sale fouine apparemment plus terrifier que lui! Son visage de neige était presque transparent, ses yeux étaient presque qu'exorbités et il tremblait comme une feuille. Toutefois, le regard de Malfoy était accroché quelque part derrière l'épaule de Ron. C'est à ce moment qu'il paniqua. Il sentit un souffle chaud et rauque effleurer son cou, il tâta derrière lui pour découvrir d'où provenait cette haleine. C'est alors qu'il toucha une patte hérissée de poiles, mince et longue. L'image se forma immédiatement dans sa tête. Sept autres pattes accompagnaient celle qui touchait et sur le dessus, une grosse masse de chair noire et poilue.

" Des humains, dit la bête.

" Nous sommes des amis à Hagrid, se défendit précipitamment Ron en l'éloignant le plus possible de l'araignée géante, suivit de près par Malfoy.

" Parles pour toi, s'exclama Malfoy qui avait repris des couleurs. Je ne suis pas un ami de ce bâtard.

" QUOI? rugit Aragog dans un cliquetis furieux. Qui traites-tu de bâtard sale petit humain ? Tu seras le premier à mourir… Adieu.

La créature se jeta sur Malfoy en agitant frénétiquement ses pinces et l'attrapa par la taille avec sa longue patte de devant. À l'aide d'une autre patte, Aragog fit rouler Malfoy sur lui-même en l'entourant d'un filet de soie. Draco se débattait, mais la toile était tissée trop étroitement.

Ron regardait la scène sans faire un seul geste. La bête s'occupait de Malfoy, elle allait le tuer alors Ron en serait débarrassé. Il aurait même le temps de s'enfuir… D'un autre côté, il se sentait coupable de rester planté là à rien faire. S'attaquer à Malfoy pour lui donner une bonne raclé était normal, mais le regarder suffoquer dans une toile d'araignée le rendait douteusement coupable. Il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de le tuer… même s'il l'avait eut, il ne laisserait jamais une sale bête à huit pattes le faire à sa place…

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il tendit sa baguette et lança un sort de brûlure sur les pattes de l'araignée. Les pattes qui tenaient Malfoy prirent feu et il tomba immédiatement au sol dans un bruit sourd, ne laissant apparaître que deux diamants suppliants derrière ce voile de soie. L'araignée se débattait, manquant de peu d'écraser Draco. Quand Aragog reprit sur lui, il entreprit de s'attaquer à Ron, mais ce dernier disparut et réapparut à quelques lieux de cet endroit effroyable.

Se demandant ce qui s'était passé, il regarda autour de lui sans rien voir. La végétation qui l'entourait était bien trop dense pour laisser s'infiltrer le rayon de lune. Il voulut éclairer l'endroit avec sa baguette, mais il ne l'avait plus. Elle avait disparut comme elle était apparut. Seulement, quelqu'un près de lui murmura _Lumos_ et la lumière diffusa autour d'eux. Malfoy se tenait à ses côtés, plus aucune toile sur lui. Il avait comme précédemment, le regard par-dessus l'épaule de Ron, mais cette fois, il ne paraissait pas effrayer, mais plutôt bouleverser. Ron se retourna pour voir ce qui pouvait rendre le Serpentard dans cet état, mais ne vit que des arbres, des racines, des roches et de la terre. Rien qui pouvait amener quelqu'un comme Malfoy à être retourné. Il était clair que le blond ne se sentait pas bien, ses yeux commençaient même à s'embrumer… Ron ne comprenait vraiment rien. Cette fouine pleurer? Ron croyait qu'il en était incapable, que c'était interdit pour lui! Mais la larme scintillante à la lumière de sa baguette qui roula sur la joue de Draco le fit se sentir plus que mal. Il ressentit alors quelque chose qu'il n'ait jamais éprouvé pour Malfoy : de la compassion. De la compassion pour quoi, il l'ignorait, mais il était certain qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais de la même manière.

Draco décida enfin de bouger, en essuyant rapidement la larme sur sa joue et menaça Ron du regard. Cependant, quelque chose bougea près de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse voit ce que c'était.

" Un Sombral, murmura Malfoy qui avait vu l'interrogation dans les yeux du rouquin.

" Tu peux les voir maintenant? demanda Ron en se souvenant que l'année précédente, le Serpentard ne pouvait les voir.

Malfoy laissa échapper un grognement d'inconfort avec une note tristesse et reprit parole, la voix plus rauque qu'ordinaire :

" Rentrons au château.

Où était l'hostilité? Les railleries? La froideur habituelle? Tout avait disparu en l'espace de quelques minutes. Malfoy commença à marcher, dans une direction qui croyait être celle du château, et Ron le suivit, ne pouvait rein faire de plus. Malgré le fait que Malfoy méritait de souffrir, suite à tout ce qu'il a fait subir aux autres autour de lui, Ron n'avait pas l'intention de le provoquer, d'engager un combat ou même de rire de lui parce qu'il avait versé une larme. Il se contenta de rester silencieux et de suivre celui qui tenait la baguette.

Ils n'avaient pas fait que quelques pas, qu'ils disparurent et se retrouvèrent chacun couché dans leur lit, dormant à point fermer…

Quand Ron se réveilla, il trouva que son rêve avait été très étrange… très étrange. La dernière fois qu'il avait rêvé de Malfoy, il l'avait tué… mais cette fois, il l'avait sauvé d'une mort atroce des pattes d'Aragog et Malfoy avait pleuré en voyant des Sombrals. Trop étrange pour n'être qu'un simple rêve. Il se retourna et aperçu le concerné assit dans un fauteuil l'air évasif.

" Allez, moques-toi! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, dit Malfoy hormis d'intonation sans détourner ses yeux d'un point invisible.

" Contrairement à toi, Malfoy, je ne ris pas des gens qui pleurent.

Le Serpentard grogna mais ne démentit pas ce que Ron avait dit. Donc, il avait bien pleuré. Mais ce n'était pas dans son comportement habituel de faire savoir qu'il pouvait également être faible. Surtout devant une personne qui définissait comme étant une honte au Sang-purs. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal chez Malfoy depuis qu'il avait vu les Sombrals et Ron était bien déterminé à savoir ce qui c'était passé. Mais avant qu'il ne pose la question, Malfoy y répondit :

" On n'entre pas chez les Mangemorts comme dans l'Ordre du Phénix…

Ron haussa les sourcils. « _Comment est-il au courant pour l'Ordre?_ »

" Quand _il_ nous invite, c'est un grand privilège. Une bonne partit de Mangemort à Azkaban par votre faute, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de soutien. Il a donc recruté et Bellatrix m'a conduite à _lui_. Elle m'a dit qu'il était impatient de me voir et de me former. Mais avant la formation, il faut lui montrer qu'on est digne d'être à ses côtés. C'est là que j'ai craqué. J'étais impatient de bénéficier de son pouvoir, d'avoir du pouvoir… ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire était au-dessus de mes forces. Mais j'ai toutefois cédé. C'était sa vie ou la mienne, je n'ais pas eut le choix, je devais la tué…

" On a toujours le choix, le coupa Ron.

" Comme de se désarmer pour sauver une Sang-de-Bourbe? … J'ai toujours trouvé votre courage démesuré, il vous rend même stupide… mais d'un autre côté, je vous envie. Vous sauvez même des gens que vous n'aimez pas… J'aurais dû le défier et ne pas tué cette petite. Je ne suis même pas sur que je l'ai fait tout seul. Mon sort ne t'a pas tué, pourquoi l'aurait-il tué, elle, quand j'en avais pas envie? Je crois que ma mère y est pour quelque chose… elle ne veut tellement pas me perdre… C'est trop tard, elle m'a déjà perdu, depuis que j'ai décidé de _le_ quitter... Je n'oublierai jamais le visage de cette petite, elle était tellement belle, à peine cinq ans. Elle était terrifiée, accroupit dans un coin, ses cheveux blond bouclés qui tombait devant ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont frappé, qui m'ont fait craquer. J'y ai vu de la peur, elle me suppliait de ne pas le faire. Elle ne m'avait rien fait! Et je l'ai tué pour sauver ma peau…

" Salopard! grogna Ron entre ses dents.

" Je sais… j'ai honte de ce que je suis…

Ron vit Malfoy s'essuyer le visage, il avait versé des larmes tout au long qu'il avait parlé. Draco se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour les deux prochaines heures. Le Gryffondor était confus. Malfoy venait de se confier à son ennemi déclarer, il avait pleuré devant un gars qu'il considérait comme un moins que rien. Mais il avait tué… Il avait tué une petite fille innocente, seulement pour sauvé sa peau. Certain pourrait dire que c'est une bonne raison, mais il aurait dû combattre, s'échapper, la sauver… Le mépris que Ron éprouvait pour lui avait augmenté. Même s'il avait dit qu'il n'en avait pas envie, qu'il voulait quitter Voldemort, qu'il avait honte de lui, cela restait un meurtre et était tout simplement inadmissible.

Il avait fallu à Malfoy de voir les yeux de la fillette pour comprendre ce que son père et Voldemort faisaient était le Mal. Depuis qu'il était petit, on lui avait inculquer que les moldus n'étaient rien, les Sang-de-bourbe des nuisances. Cette année, il avait compris qu'on ne lui avait pas apprit les bonnes valeurs. La dite Sang-de-bourbe n'avait pas hésité à l'aidé, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il l'avait menacé certes, mais il savait qu'elle l'aurait fait tout de même. Elle n'était pas issue d'une famille de sorciers, mais elle était la meilleure, il s'en rendait compte. Et l'autre, la belette… il l'avait sauvé des pattes de l'araignée géante… Il avait donc décidé de changer, de ne pas suivre leurs traces et pour ça, il allait avoir besoin d'eux. Il devait gagner leur confiance d'une manière ou d'une autre, et cela allait être très difficile. Il les avait tellement méprisés, dégradés, il était un meurtrier… il devait faire de gros efforts.

Ses efforts commencèrent à sa sortit de la salle de bain. Il n'allait pas le provoquer ou faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse dégrader la situation. Juste y aller doucement.

Quatre jours passèrent sans qu'il ne s'adresse la parole. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs chacun de leur côté, mais le temps commençait à être péniblement long. Quand un échiquier apparu au centre de la pièce, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et d'un accord commun et pilèrent sur leur orgueil, ils firent plusieurs partie d'affilé, que Ron gagna avec difficulté. Le jour suivant, ils se posèrent même des questions pour le cours de métamorphose et Malfoy put traverser du côté de Ron sans être repoussé par le bouclier.

Ron méprisait encore Malfoy, mais il voyait qu'il faisait de gros effort pour paraître aimable. Alors il embarqua dans son manège de politesse et se dit que si Malfoy était près à changer, il pouvait bien l'aider, malgré le fait qu'il ait tué.

Un matin, Ron se réveilla et s'aperçu que le mur était revenu entre les deux chambres. Une heure plus tard, la chambre de Malfoy réapparu et laissa apercevoir un Draco affaiblit et visiblement souffrant. Mais Ron ne posa aucune question. Dans la soirée, le mur se referma de nouveau, pour une heure et demi, le lendemain matin également et le lendemain soir et ainsi de suite, à tous les jours. Le Serpentard était de plus en plus affaiblit, pâlot et la souffrance qu'il paraissait subir rendait Ron presque qu'inquiet.

Au bout du quinzième jour de leur isolement, pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs d'Histoire de la magie, ensemble, la pièce devint totalement obscure. Sur le coup il ne paniquèrent pas outre mesure, mais quand un vent glacial et une impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir être heureux s'emparèrent d'eux, la panique s'installa. C'est à ce moment qu'il s eurent accès à leur baguette. _Lumos!_ Deux fois plutôt qu'une. Ils n'étaient plus dans leur salle à Poudlard, mais dans un cimetière que Malfoy reconnu aussitôt.

" Oh! Non! Nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite Weasley.

" Pourquoi, où sommes-nous?

" Au pire endroit sur terre… tout près du repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ron déglutit difficilement. Comment étaient-ils arrivé ici? Il était impossible de transplaner, soit pour entrer, soit pour sortir de Poudlard. Hermione l'avait dit tellement de fois qu'il le savait maintenant. quand il posa la question à Malfoy, il répondit simplement :

" Il doit avoir trouvé une faille, il en cherche une depuis qu'il essai de prendre le pouvoir.

" Et pourquoi nous avoir attrapés, _nous_?

" C'est évident, tu es le meilleur ami de Potter et s'il apprend que tu as été capturé, il va venir immédiatement, et pour moi et bien il doit avoir découvert que… que je l'avais trahit.

" Et comment on…

Il se tut aussitôt. Une horde de détraqueurs s'avançait vers eux et au centre de ses créatures, Voldemort en personne…

" Tu as trouvé le moyen de l'enlevé? Le processus n'est toutefois pas encore terminé, tu peux toujours revenir au près de moi… Ta sentence serait moins… mortelle. Tu n'as qu'à tué l'ami de Potter et je vais peut-être repenser au prix que tu devras payer pour ta trahison.

Ron, qui était mort de trouille, regarda Malfoy fixé le regard de Voldemort et secouer lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Il le défiait! Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'est alors dit qu'il n'allait pas être le seul à mourir cette nuit là. Voldemort leva sa baguette en direction de Ron, qui ne savait que faire. Quoi faire en face de Voldemort? Dédaigné sa baguette et essayer un sort de désarmement au moment opportun. Mais quand Voldemort prononça la formule mortelle, Ron n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il était paralyser par la peur et éblouit par la lumière verte qui avançait vers lui.

* * *

Suspence de fin de chapitre...


	21. Affronts

Et voilà la suite!  
Bonne lecture!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Affronts_**

Tout se joua en quelques millièmes de secondes. Malfoy se précipita sur lui et le poussa pour ainsi bloquer le sort par son corps.

Ron était étendue, face contre terre sa chute l'avait un peu déboussoléet lorsqu'il se releva la tête, il aperçut le corps de Malfoy, allongé près de lui. Malfoy s'était sacrifier pour lui. Ron ne comprenait pas, ne pouvait comprendre. Il releva plus la tête et aperçu Voldemort se diriger vers lui. C'est à cet instant que la lumière reprit place.

Lentement, le cimetière disparaissait, ainsi que les détraqueurs, les meubles de leur salle d'isolement revenait et une barbe apparaissait sur le visage de Voldemort et ses yeux rouges devinrent bleu scintillant.

La lumière complètement revenue, Ron s'aperçu qu'il était couché par terre, Malfoy à ses côtés, qui recommençait à bouger et à se relever, et le grand Dumbledore se tenait debout près d'eux. Les deux jeunes hommes décontenancés regardèrent le vieux directeur, attendant des explications à ce qui venait de se produire.

" C'était une illusion, Voldemort n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen de pénétrer le château (_J'en suis pas si sûr moi…), _ni faire sortir des élèves de leur dortoir.

Dumbledore affichait un sourire et ses yeux la malice. Il était rusé le directeur et audacieux dans ses projets. Il avait réussit en l'espace de deux semaines à faire changer la nature de deux personnes. Une contrôlant ses émotions, l'autre en les affichant. Il avait réussit à lui seul à faire que deux ennemis déclarés était capable d'agir ensemble sans trop de représailles. Faire une équipe en quelque sorte. Ils n'étaient pas devenus, mais ils étaient capables de se supporter et lors de la grande bataille finale, cette nouvelle alliance pourrait être un merveilleux atout.

" Vous pouvez maintenant retrouver vos dortoirs respectifs, vous avez compris la leçon. Ce qui c'est passé ici, doit rester ici…

Les deux sixièmes acquiescèrent en silence la demande du directeur, de toute manière aucun d'eux ne voulaient divulguer ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

" M. Malfoy, ce soir même heure et même endroit que votre première rencontre, dit Dumbledore.

" Oui, professeur.

Malfoy quitta la pièce en adressant un léger sourie à Ron, qui en fut plus que surprit. Il inclina la tête en signe de salut.

" M. Weasley, je dois vous remettre cela – il lui tendit la plume de Phénix – et je dois vous féliciter pour vos efforts ans cette salle. Le contrôle dont vous avez usé, m'a beaucoup surpris, surtout suite aux révélations de M. Malfoy.

" Merci professeur.

" Allez maintenant, je crois qu'il y a des jeunes gens qui sont impatient de vous voir.

" Mouais…

" Je n'ai pas vu d'amour dans leur relation, seulement une profonde amitié. Vous êtes encore dans la course Ron…

Sur ses mots, Dumbledore affichait un immense sourire où l'on pouvait voir ses dents blanches et droites. Puis il quitta la pièce en sifflotant, apparemment très fière de lui.

Ron restait planté au centre de la pièce la plume dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre et le visage en feu… s'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, pourquoi s'étaient-ils embrassés? Il est toujours dans la course? Peut-être bien…

* * *

Il parcourait les couloirs pour ce rendre à la tour des Gryffondor et dans un tournant, il tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'il n'aimait pas depuis sa quatrième année, Victor Krum. Il le regarda quelques instants et s'apprêtait à la contourné sans dire un mot quand une secousse le fit reculer d'un pas et sa vu fut brouillé par une épaisse chevelure en broussaille.

" RON? cria Hermione à son oreille. On était si inquiet…

Elle lui avait sauté au cou quand elle l'avait vu, le serrant atrocement fort. Mais apparemment, il ne l'avait pas vu immédiatement trop concentrer à défigurer Victor.

Quand il compris que c'était Hermione qui était dans ses bras, il la serra de toutes ses forces, sans lui faire mal, contrairement à elle, en mettant son nez dans ses cheveux. Il voulait immortaliser ce moment dans sa tête. Il ne faut pas oublier le regard de défi qu'il lançait à Victor…

" Hum! Je… je vais vous laisser, dit Krum.

" Non! Attends, dit Hermione encore accroché au cou de Ron.

Celui-ci la déposa par terre avec une pointe de déception.

" Ne recommence plus _jamais_ ça Ronald Weasley, tempêta soudainement Hermione. C'est pour ça que je t'avais demandé de me le promettre, mais non tu n'as fait qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude. Tu n'as eut ce tu méritais. Bye!

Elle le contourna et marcha d'un pas ferme avant de dire :

" Alors tu viens Victor?

Victor haussa les épaules et suivit Hermione à travers les couloirs. Ron les regarda partir, serrant les poings et les dents, contrôlant la jalousie qui l'envahissait…

* * *

Arrivé à la salle commune, il aperçut sa sœur et Harry assis dans un fauteuil près du feu, apparemment en grande discussion. Il voulut s'en approcher mais une masse de Gryffondor se jetèrent sur lui, pour lui poser d'innombrables questions. _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Comment ça c'est passé? Où étais-tu?_ Mais il ne voulait pas y répondre.

" Triple andouille, tu aurais pu te faire tuer! cria Ginny en arrivant près de lui en écartant tout le monde sur son passage.

" Je suis ravi de te revoir également Ginny, répondit-il à sa sœur tout en souriant.

Elle lui sourit, et sauta au cou de son frère. Une autre personne arriva à ses côtés. Ron ne savait comment agir avec lui, il digérait mais le fait qu'il ait embrassé Hermione, mais ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire le convint d'être normal avec Harry. Alors, il lui serra la main en affichant un large sourire. Harry en fit de même…

Ron avait été accueillit comme un héros revenant de la guerre, mais puisqu'il ne voulait rien dire sur ce qui c'était passé, la frénésie s'affaiblit rapidement et il redevint le Ron qu'il était avant.

Assit près du feu avec Ginny et Harry, il termina son devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'il avait commencé avec Malfoy. Apparemment, il n'avait pas prit de retard. Sa sœur et son ami le questionna sur ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté Ste Mangouste, mais il préféra ne pas répondre. Imaginé la tête de Harry, s'il lui avait dit qu'il avait débuté son devoir avec lui… ou qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie?

Plus tard dans la soirée, Olivier Dubois vint à leur rencontre son balai dans la main et annonça :

" Et bien Weasley! Te revoilà!Je te redonne ton équipe, elle est excellente, la Coupe est pour vous cette année. Bonne chance.

Il donna une tape dans le dos à Ron et quitta la tour, pendant qu'Hermione revenait. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers eux et s'assit à côté de Ginny. Ron la regarda un instant et ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

" Tu n'es plus avec _Vicky_?

Elle le dévisagea et répondit :

" Il est repartit puisque Malfoy est également de retour. Et arrête de l'appeler comme _ça_.

" Tu ne l'appel pas comme ça depuis qu'il…

" Ron! Hermione! Arrêtez de vous chamailler, j'ai assez mal à la tête, pas la peine d'ajouter vos prises de bec continuel.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent un instant mettant fin à leur dispute puis se tournèrent vers Harry. Il était assit dans le canapé près du feu, la tête dans les mains. Quand il se releva pour les regarder, Ron s'aperçu que son ami était cerné, ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat et sa cicatrice était plus apparente.

" Quand tu parles de mal de tête, tu parles de ta cicatrice? Questionna Ron.

Harry fit un signe affirmatif avec la tête.

" Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore, Harry? demanda Hermione.

" Non, si un membre de l'Ordre ou Dumbledore apprenait que Voldemort essai depuis une semaine de pénétrer mon esprit, je suis bon pour les cours avec Rogue… non-merci! Voldemort prépare quelque chose, j'ignore quoi, mais ce sera grand…

Ron devint soudainement mal à l'aise, étant membre de l'Ordre, il devait informer Dumbledore de ça. Il se leva et feignant une soudaine fatigue et disparu dans son dortoir pour en informer le supérieur de l'Ordre.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent sans incident important, mais ce matin là, Harry avait de plus en plus mal à sa cicatrice, elle élançait, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Soudainement, il eut une douleur si aiguë qu'il a cru que son crâne allait se séparer en deux. Quelque chose venait de se produire et cela allait pouvoir aider Voldemort dans sa nouvelle quête. Harry le sentait, Voldemort était heureux. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Ron se tenait devant lui, le regard inquiet.

" Évasion à Azkaban, ils sont tous libres… formula Harry en essayant de se relevé.

" Quoi! Tu n'as pas fermé ton esprit?

Je te l'ai dit, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il essai de pénétrer mon esprit, j'ai lâché prise une seule seconde, répliqua Harry rageusement. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis en retard au cours de potion.

" Tu ne vas pas en informé Dumbledore?

" Je ne suis pas sensé savoir! cria Harry un peu plus loin dans les escaliers.

Mais Ron, prenant à cœur son titre de membre de l'Ordre, fit un court message à Dumbledore et alla à son cours sur les Moldus, en retard lui aussi.

Rogue cola une retenue à Harry pour son retard, la veille d'Halloween.

* * *

Suite à cette évasion massive, le professeur Dumbledore avait demandé au professeur Tonks d'entraîner les élèves au combat. Un club de duel avait donc été instauré pendant les cours de Défense. Les Gryffondor avant ce cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Tonks devait piger deux noms dans un bol, et ses deux personnes devaient s'affronter. Tout le monde était impatient de commencer. Le premier nom qu'elle sortit du bol fut Draco Malfoy, alors le Serpentard monta sur l'estrade et attendit son adversaire. Certain espérait que se serait Potter pour que la scène de leur deuxième année se répète, mais le nom en fut tout autre.

" Ronald Weasley, dit-elle en sortant le deuxième nom du bol.

Ron s'avança vers l'estrade, mais le professeur l'arrêta.

" Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée Weasley, ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes combattue…

" Ne vous inquiété pas professeur, tout ira bien.

Puis il monta et se mit face à Malfoy. Ils se saluèrent et se positionnèrent.

" Vous connaissez les règles et le fonctionnement de cet art, alors allez-y! s'exclama Tonks qui resta près d'eux… au cas ou…

Une multitude des sorts traversèrent la scène pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Un pot de cendre éclata et la pièce fut remplie de matière en suspension empêchant ainsi les spectateurs d'apercevoir la magnifique bataille que les deux sorciers faisaient. Ils ne pouvaient seulement entendre les sorts jetés, et des éclats de lumière diffuse à travers la poussière. Quand Hermione eut la brillante idée de faire disparaître la poussière, sur l'estrade on pouvait voir le vainqueur, la baguette dans le cou du perdant qui en avait plus. Ron avait réussit à combattre Malfoy. Ils étaient tous les deux bien amochés, mais aucun n'avait de blessures assez graves pour être transporté à l'infirmerie.

" Très bien, c'est très bien. Ron tu peux te tasser, dit Tonks en espérant qu'il n'allait pas donner un coup de grâce au Serpentard.

Harry regardait la scène avec appréhension. « _Finis-en avec lui Ron, allez!_ » pensait-il. Mais ce que Ron fit, le dépassa. Ron avait tendit la main et aida Malfoy à se relever comme il l'aurait fait avec lui. Il regarda autour de lui et tout le monde paraissait, soit impressionné ou choqué, seul Hermione paraissait heureuse. Elle affichait un sourire de victoire et quand elle rencontra le regard accusateur de Harry elle dit :

" Nous serons plus forts si nous nous unissons. Chacun a droit à une deuxième chance et à un nouveau jugement. C'est ce que Dumbledore à dit en début d'année, et Ron l'applique, tu devrais en faire autant. Malfoy n'est plus mangemort.

" Comment le sais-tu?

" Je le sais, c'est tout…

Harry réprima sa colère te ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre Ron ou Hermione ou pas. Il se contenta de retourné à la salle commune avec Hermione où Ron les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

Le prochain c'est mon préféré... vous verrez pourquoi...  
Emily 


	22. Le rôdeur

Voici mon chapitre préféré...  
J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi...  
Bonne lecture

**_

* * *

_**

**_Le rôdeur_**

Ron et Hermine faisaient leur ronde quotidienne après le couvre feu, à travers les couloirs du château. Bien qu'il soit la veille d'Halloween, le vent était glacial et s'engouffrait dans le château par des fissures et les fenêtres. La pluie torrentielle qui tombait sur les abords du collège de sorcellerie n'aidait en aucun point. La semaine de pluie abondante avait fait remonter le niveau d'eau du lac. Le calmar géant avait l'air d'apprécier cette monté d'eau puisqu'il se montrait plus qu'à l'habitude en faisant éclabousser l'eau qui se mêlait sans artifice à la pluie. Cette température n'était pas qu'apprécier que par le calmar, mais aussi par Mme Chourave qui pouvait ainsi faire pousser des Flageruma, plante qui ne pousse qu'à des endroits très humide et froid et qui ont la propriété de faire chuter la fièvre noire. Trois élèves en étaient atteints.

Cependant, toute cette pluie doit nécessairement avoir des inconvénients. Elle avait inondé les donjons à deux reprises, ce qui mit le professeur Rogue dans une humeur massacrante, plus qu'à son accoutumer. Ses cours de potion ont dû être transféré dans une autre classe temporairement, pendant que le professeur Flitwick faisait disparaître toute cette eau et trouvait un sortilège pour empêcher l'eau de revenir.

Pour un tour de surveillance dans les couloirs c'était plutôt froid. Hermione se mit à frissonner quand ils traversaient la partie ouest de l'école. Ron le remarqua instantanément puisque la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui. Son corps d'homme dégageait de la chaleur qu'Hermione recherchait.

" Tu as froid? demanda le rouquin.

" Oui, un peu, avoua-t-elle.

" Prend ça.

Ron, en tant que gentleman, enleva sa robe de sorcier et la tendit à Hermione qui la mit aussitôt.

" Merci!

Ron la regarda et éclata de rire en la voyant vêtu de sa robe.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? l'interrogea Hermine.

" Elle est beaucoup trop grande pour toi, ricana-t-il. Tu as l'air perdu dedans.

La jeune Gryffondor se regarda et ria à son tour. Les manches cachaient toutes ses mains et le bas de la robe traînait sur le sol de plusieurs centimètres. Il faut dire que le jeune Weasley dépassait sa compagne de plus d'une tête. Elle l'accompagna dans son ricanement quand quelque chose vibra dans la poche intérieure de la robe du rouquin. Elle mit sa main dans la pochette en sortit une plume rouge flamboyante et un petit parchemin. La plume vibra de nouveau dans sa main.

- Et merde! s'exclama Ron, qui était rouge pivoine, en arrachant les objet des mains d'Hermione.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une plume de Phénix? demanda Hermione intrigué.

" Hum…!

Il ne répondit pas à la question de la jeune femme et lut immédiatement le parchemin.

_M. Ronald Weasley, Potter avait une retenue ce soir avec moi et il ne c'est pas présenté. Il y a plus d'une demi-heure que je l'attends. Il a s'en doute peur quel froussard fait-il! S'il est avec vous, envoyez-le-moi IMMÉDIATEMENT, sinon aller le chercher IMMÉDIATEMENT.  
__Severus Rogue_

" Je t'ais posé une question, s'hérita Hermione.

Ron laissa échapper un grognement. L'inconvénient de faire partie de l'Ordre était d'avoir plus de contacte avec le maître de potion. Surtout quand il donnait des ordres. Et de devoir garder le secret.

" Message reçu, dit-il sans ce soucier qu'Hermione le regardait attentivement.

Hermione le regarda intrigué attendant des explications.

" Je dois y aller 'Mione, lui dit-il en la laissant seule au beau milieu du couloir froid.

Il courut jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor espérant trouver Harry. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec Rogue, mais de là à ne pas aller à une retenu, était un peu fort.

Harry n'apparaissait pas dans la salle commune, alors Ron monta les escaliers deux par deux, jusqu'au dortoir. Quand il arriva, il n'y avait que Seamus.

" Tu as vu Harry? haleta Ron hors d'haleine.

" Oui, il est parti, il y a cinq minutes environ, répondit Seamus. Il était bizarre. Il regardait un immense parchemin avant de partir en courant.

" Est-ce qu'il a prit le parchemin avec lui?

" Non, il est sur son lit encore.

Ron approcha hâtivement du lit de Harry et y découvrit la carte du Maraudeur grande ouverte.

" Il n'a même pas prit le temps de l'effacer, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il l'a scruta pour savoir où se trouvait Harry en ce moment. Il balaya des yeux tout le château, pas de trace de Harry, mais Ron put voir que Hermione avait continué la ronde sans lui. Il regarda alors dans le domaine et puis arborant la forêt interdite, près de la cabane à Hagrid il trouva le petit point sous l'insigne de « _Harry Potter_ ». Mais il n'était pas seul. Ron pâli d'un seul trait. Il ne pouvait pas y croire…

Il prit sa plume et son parchemin puis écrit d'une main rapide :

_Professeur Albus Dumbledore, je vous prierais de venir me rejoindre chez Hagrid dans les plus brefs délais. Vous comprendrez pourquoi.  
__Ronald Weasley_

" Envoie, dit-il en donnant un coup de baguette sur le parchemin.

Puis, il prit la carte et la plia de sorte qu'il ait toujours en vue le nom de Harry et sortit du dortoir en courant pour ce rendre à la cabane de Hagrid.

À peine arrivée dans le grand hall, il rencontra le professeur Dumbledore qui se rendait en hâte chez Hagrid également.

" Professeur, cria Ron à bout de souffle.

" M. Weasley, qu'est-ce tout ce mystère, demanda calmement Dumbledore. J'étais au beau milieu d'une partie d'échec avec Sir Nicolas quand j'ai reçu votre message.

Ron n'avait plus de souffle pour lui expliquer la situation. Les mains sur les genoux, il lui tendit la carte pour qu'il constate par lui-même.

Dumbledore resta muet en regardant la carte. Ses yeux devinrent soudainement ronds, puis ses sourcils se rapprochèrent.

" Suivez-moi M. Weasley, s'empressa de dire Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry ne voulait pas aller à sa retenu avec le professeur Rogue, se retrouver face à lui toute une soirée était hors de ses capacités. Il avait toujours aussi mal à la tête, Voldemort de se fatiguait donc jamais? Il savait quand compagnie de rogue il aurait plus de difficulté à fermer son esprit, alors il avait préféré ne pas y aller.

C'est dernier temps, il passait plusieurs heures à regarder la carte du Maraudeur. Il examinait les déplacements de chacun sans trop porter attention. Il se réfugiait dans les derniers souvenirs des Maraudeurs. Il avait même essayé de communiquer avec son père et Sirius en parlant à la carte comme le professeur Rogue avait fait trois ans auparavant. Mais les phrases qui apparaissaient comme réponses n'avaient rien de sensationnelles.

_M. Cornedrue voudrait faire part de sa joie à savoir qu'il allait être père._

_M. Patmol approuve M. Cornedrue et espère qu'il sera le parrain._

Harry aurait espéré pouvoir communiquer avec eux. Il se sentait si seul. Son meilleur ami fraternisait avec son ennemi, Hermione était de plus en plus éprise de Ron, et il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de parler à Ginny des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Mais peut-être que là, maintenant, il pourrait aller lui parler… Ron et Hermione étaient en patrouille alors ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

Il balaya la carte pour déterminer l'endroit où était Ginny et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit apparaître sur le rebord du parchemin, dans le passage qui liait la cabane Hurlant et le saule Cogneur, un petit point qui avançait à une vitesse folle.

Le cœur de Harry cessa de battre et son visage devint tout blanc. Il sortit du dortoir à la course, laissant Seamus interdit.

La pluie tombait abondamment à l'extérieur et le vent était glacial. À peine avait-il fait quelque pas dehors qu'il était trempé et frigorifié jusqu'aux os. Il courut jusqu'au saule cogneur, mais la nuit et la pluie l'empêchait de bien voir. Ses yeux étaient embrouillés, pas de pluie, mais de pleurs.

" SIRIUS, s'époumonna Harry. SIRIUS.

Il ne voyait absolument rien, que la lumière provenant de la cabane de Hagrid à l'autre bout de la cour. Soudain, il vit quelque chose bouger dans le carré de lumière sur la pelouse trempé. Quelque chose bougeait près de la cabane. Il courut au plus vite que ses petites jambes étaient capables.

" SIRIUS, cria-t-il encore.

Quand il fut près de chez Hagrid, il n'avait rien dans le carré de lumière ou près. Il scruta les alentours, espérant voir une grande silhouette s'avancer vers lui.

" Sirius, tenta-t-il désespérément.

Le craquement d'une branche près de la forêt le fit se retourner. Puis il vit une silhouette d'un énorme chien noir le fixant immobile.

La pluie martelait son visage, ses cheveux collaient son front, ses vêtements pesaient sur ses épaules du au poids de l'eau. Il regardait à son tour l'animal, incapable de faire un geste de plus. Il eut le souffle coupé quand le chien fit un pas vers l'avant. Il ne pouvait le croire. Il avait tant espéré, tant rêvé. Ce pouvait être le fruit d'une hallucination dû au manque d'heures incroyables de sommeil. Mais quand le chien refit un pas en sa direction, il sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Il était bien réel, bien vivant.

" Sirius, implora Harry.

WOUF!

Le chien aboya qu'une fois. Et ce fut assez pour faire comprendre à Harry que c'était bien lui. Il fut prit d'une joie immense, qui fit redoubler les larmes sur ses joues. Il s'agenouilla dans la boue inapte à faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Sirius s'approcha lentement de Harry, la queue hésitante valsant de gauche à droite en marquant des pauses.

À la hauteur de son filleul, Sirius s'arrêta nette, le souffle rauque. Harry regarda les yeux noirs de son parrain. C'était bien lui, aucun doute.

" Je croyais que tu étais mort, souffla Harry.

Sirius tendit la patte et la mit sur le bras de Harry en émettant un léger pleur puis lui donna un coup de museau sur le menton.

Soudain Sirius redressa les oreilles en entendant des pas de course dans l'herbe mouillée. Le professeur Dumbledore et Ron arrivaient à leur rencontre, mais aussi Maugrey, Lupin et Hagrid.

" M. Weasley, ramener M. Potter à l'intérieur, il va être malade, dit Dumbledore sans détacher son regard du gros chien noir.

" Non, je veux rester, répliqua Harry en se relevant.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius lui donna un coup de museau sur une jambe pour lui dire d'écouter le directeur.

" Et pourquoi ne te transformes-tu pas? demanda-t-il en colère à Sirius.

Le chien échangea un regarda avec le directeur et ce dernier déclara :

" Il ne peut pas.

Ron attrapa la manche de Harry et l'entraîna malgré lui vers le château. Il firent quelques pas avant que Harry ne se dégage vivement.

" Lâches-moi, je peux marcher tout seul, grogna Harry.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'étonna Ron. Harry, Sirius est vivant. Tu devrais être content!

" C'est un _chien_, cria Harry en arrêtant de marcher.

" Mais il est toujours là, Harry. Il est peut-être emprisonné dans son corps de chien, mais il est toujours là, cria Ron à son tour.

Harry ne répondit rien en sachant pertinemment que Ron avait raison. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le château avec Ron qui le suivait de près. Il est certain qu'il était heureux que Sirius ne soit pas mort, toutes les coupes de Quidditch qu'il pouvait gagner ne pouvaient le rendre plus heureux. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans sa béatitude. Sirius était emprisonné dans le corps d'un chien. Il ne pourra plus jamais être un homme libre. C'est pour ça que Harry se sentait aussi mal, pour Sirius.

En contre partie, il était heureux. Vraiment heureux. Une profonde blessure se cicatrisa et Harry su qu'il passerait une nuit comme il n'en a pas passé depuis le mois de juin dernier. Plus de cauchemar revoyant Sirius disparaître derrière le voile, plus de pleurs refoulés qui pouvaient exploser dans son sommeil montrant ainsi qu'il pouvait, lui aussi, être faible. Il n'avait plus peur de dormir maintenant. C'est pour cette raison qu'en entrant dans la salle commune il ne prêta pas garde à Hermione qui les attendait sur l'un des divan près de la cheminée. C'est pour cette raison qu'il monta directement se coucher sans enlever ses vêtements trempés et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Alors? Assez innattendu le retour de Patmol! J'étais tellemtn triste quand il est mort, je devait le faire revenir...  
Dans les prochains chapitres... l'histoire Ron/Hermione se concrétise...  
A + 


	23. Révélations

Un autre, voilà!  
Bonne Lecture!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Révélations_**

Ron s'assit sur le divan à côté d'Hermione sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas discuter avec Harry ce soir là. Il s'accota les coudes sur les genoux et plaqua ses mains contre son visage encore ruisselant de pluie. Il était également ravi de la renaissance de Sirius, mais il en était encore plus pour Harry. Il va pouvoir retrouver son vieil ami qui s'était isolé depuis quelques mois et lui aussi pourrait enfin dormir! Quel soulagement! Sans le vouloir, il se mit à rire intérieurement.

Hermione le regarda déconcerté. Elle vit ses épaules se secouer ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

" Ron… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pleurs? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

" Non, répondit Ron en riant.

Il dégagea ses mains de son visage et regarda Hermione. Puis, il éclata de rire. Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser.

" Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Ron s'approcha d'elle pour que les quelques Gryffondor encore debout n'entende pas puis dit, en garda son sourire béat :

" Sirius est vivant.

" Quoi? s'exclama Hermione si fort que plusieurs tête se tourna dans leur direction.

" Chut! ricana Ron.

" Il est vivant? reprit-elle tout bas les larmes aux yeux.

" Oui! Sauf qu'il est prisonnier de son apparence de chien!

"Oh!

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instant en pensant à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Puis Hermione reprit la parole.

" Harry doit être si heureux.

" Oui.

" Mais comment avez-vous su? chuchota-t-elle.

Par la carte du Maraudeur, je te jure que je ne pouvais pas le croire quand j'ai vu son nom dessus. Mais quand j'ai vu l'énorme chien noir avec Harry, j'ai été convaincu qu'il était revenu. Dumbledore est avec lui présentement pour essayer de comprendre ce qui c'est passé.

Un autre moment de silence s'installa puis Hermione demanda:

" Est-ce que tu fais parti de l'Ordre?

Elle avait eut le temps de réfléchir au départ brusque de Ron suite à la vibration de la plume. Elle n'a put faire qu'une conclusion. Et à la façon dont les joues de Ron changèrent de couleur, et qu'il fuyait son regard elle eut sa réponse.

" Depuis quand?

" Depuis le début du premier trimestre, avoua-t-il.

" Ils t'ont demandé de garder le secret parce que ça devait avoir un rapport avec Harry, ajouta-t-elle.

" Oui. Ils m'ont demandé de le surveiller et de leur faire un compte rendu de son comportement. Chaque semaine, dit-il désespérément.

" C'est pour ça que tu es aussi épuisé que lui, comprit Hermione.

" Oui, je suis le seul qui n'a pas de bouchon pour dormir dans le dortoir, ricana-t-il. Mais maintenant, je crois que ça va aller mieux puisque Sirius est revenu. Et en plus il aura moins de difficulté à fermer son esprit.

" Je le crois aussi.

Le silence reprit place entre les deux préfets. Ron regardait danser le feu dans la cheminée tandis que les rares couches-tard montèrent à l'étage. Sentant ses yeux picoter de fatigue, il les ferma un instant puis se laissa bercer par la chaleur du feu qui embrasait son visage et séchait ses vêtements trempés. Il s'abandonna contre le dossier moelleux et se dit qu'il ne bougerait plus jamais de cet endroit confortable et chaud. Enfin, jusqu'au lendemain.

Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait quelqu'un près de lui qui avait l'intention de parler toute la nuit.

" Ron, je peux te poser une question? demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il dormait presque, car elle fixait, elle aussi, les flammes.

" Mmmh, grommela Ron sans rouvrir les yeux.

" Pourquoi étais-tu en colère contre Harry et contre moi?

Même si elle n'avait pas précisé quand, il savait de quoi elle parlait. Après son réveil, personne n'avait jamais reparlé de cette journée qu'il avait passé en rogne contre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'était même plus sûr s'il avait eut raison d'agir ainsi, surtout après ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit et depuis qu'il était de retour aucun signe n'avait pu accroître ses soupçons qu'ils étaient amoureux.

Mais là elle voulait savoir. Il ne pouvait lui dire. Il se raidit et ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

" Je ne le suis plus maintenant, c'est ça l'important, non, lui dit-il en lui souriant faussement. Je suis fatigué Hermione, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit!

Il la regarda, les flammes dansaient sur son visage et flamboyaient dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il déposa ses lèvres contre les sennes. Quand il s'aperçu de ce qu'il faisait, il recula et se dirigea vers l'escalier de son dortoir presque en courant.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'enfuir de la sorte.

" Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ron cessa sa progression brusquement. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. En fait si, « Je t'aime » aurait été la réponse idéale, mais il ne la prononça pas.

Il se retourna lentement vers elle et la vit debout près du divan les yeux suppliant scintillaient à la lueur des flammes. Il fit un pas vers elle puis trois vers l'arrière et continua sa course vers son lit.

En grimpant les escaliers, il entendit Hermione l'implorer en criant son nom. Il ne fit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. L'avait-elle interrogé parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui ou simplement pour clarifier qu'il n'était qu'un ami pour elle et que c'est Harry qu'elle aimait? Si c'était pour cette dernière raison, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il l'aimait et ce, depuis fort longtemps. Il l'aimait tendrement et férocement, et il l'avait laissé seule dans la salle commune sans lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait.

« _Idiot_ » se dit-il.

La main sur la poigné de son dortoir, il se ravisa et reprit la direction inverse résolu à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Seulement, il découvrit une salle commune déserte. Hermione avait grimpé à son dortoir et aucune chance qu'il puisse aller la rejoindre…

Une bouffé de colère s'empara de lui. Il eut soudain très mal à sa main droite. Il la regarda, elle était ensanglantée. Son excès de colère l'avait poussé à se défouler contre le mur de pierre.

« _Bien fait pour toi!_ » pensa-t-il. Il remonta dans son dortoir pour soigner sa blessure.

Hermione, qui s'était réfugier dans son lit quand Ron s'est enfuit, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, sans aucune raison valable. Sans aucune raison… il avait peut-être une… il l'aimait! Na! Pourquoi Ron l'aimerait-il, elle, une miss-je-sais-tout, une fille avec qui il se disputait tout le temps… mais pourquoi l'aurait-il embrassé si ce n'était pas le cas? Elle sentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, rien à comparer le baiser qu'elle avait donné à Harry. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était autre, ce qu'elle ressentait également. Et s'il était vrai qu'il l'aimait, pourquoi s'était-il enfui?

Blottit dans ses couvertures, elle serra la robe de Ron contre elle s'enfonçant le nez dedans et respirant l'odeur qu'il y avait laissé. Mais elle ne put dormir cette nuit là.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, bien reposé. Il avait si bien dormi. Pas de cauchemars, ni d'insomnie. Il avait dormi comme un bébé, un bébé qui fait ses nuits! Mais ce qu'il avait vu la veille n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. Un mauvais tour que lui aurait joué Voldemort pour le déstabiliser, pour le rendre plus faible.

" Ron! s'écria Harry immédiatement qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

" Quoi? sursauta Ron.

" Est-ce que Sirius est mort? dit-il sans prendre garde à baisser le ton.

Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient juste à côté d'eux en train de s'habiller.

" Oui, Harry, on l'a vu toi et moi… commença Neville.

" Non! Il n'est pas mort, grogna Ron en mettant l'oreiller sur sa tête.

" Je savais que ce n'était pas un rêve.

" Qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous les deux ? s'étonna Dean. C'était écrit dans tous les journaux qu'il était mort.

" Sirius est vivant, reprit Ron en sortant de dessous son oreiller, je l'ai vu moi aussi hier. On ne sait pas comment c'est possible, mais ça l'est. Et ceci ne doit pas sortir du dortoir. Vous m'avez compris?

De la façon dont Ron l'avait dit, il était clair que ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre.

Les trois Gryffondor acquiescèrent, terminèrent de s'habillé et descendirent manger.

" Tu as du courrier, dit Ron à Harry en pointant le pied de son lit.

La carte du Maraudeur était revenue à Harry, bien plier et effacé, accompagné de deux notes. L'une qui disait :

_Cela peut s'avérer bien utile._

Et l'autre n'avait qu'une empreinte de patte de chien. Un petit bonjour de la part de Sirius.

Tandis que Ron se passait la main dans les cheveux pour les démêler un peu, Harry remarqua le bandage qu'il avait à la main.

" Avec qui t'es-tu battu cette fois? rigola-t-il. Crabe? Goyle?

" Ni l'un ni l'autre, bougonna Ron. Je me suis défoulé sur quelque chose de plus dur cette fois.

" C'est quoi?

" Le mur.

" Pourquoi, pouffa Harry.

" Parce que je suis un idiot, un crétin de première classe, un parfait imbécile, le troll qu'on a combattu en première était plus intelligent que moi.

Harry cessa de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu Ron se dénigrer de la sorte.

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

" Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles savoir, marmonna Ron.

" …

" A-t-on seulement cours ce matin? demanda Ron en changeant de sujet.

" Oui, tes frères arrivent cette après midi pour la fête organiser à l'occasion d'Halloween. Alors ce matin, je vais devoir affronter Rogue, il doit être furax.

* * *

Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla par sursaut, car quelqu'un lui secoua l'épaule.

" Aller, debout la marmotte, insista Ginny. Les cours commencent dans vingt minutes.

" Quoi? dit Hermione en se frottant les yeux.

Elle avait une mine épouvantable. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés. Elle n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui a bien dormi. Après réflexion, elle s'enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller et dit :

" Je prends congé.

" Hermione! s'étonna Ginny qui n'avait jamais pensé que Hermione manquerait un cours volontairement. Est-ce que ça va?

" Je vais très bien, je n'ai simplement pas envie de voir Ron… Heu! Rogue.

Elle se mit l'oreiller sur la tête sachant très bien que Ginny ait bien compris. Cette dernière s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit l'oreiller que Hermione tenait fermement sur son visage et la balança au pied du lit.

" Tu disais? dit Ginny.

" Tu as très bien comprise, grogna la préfete.

Elle s'assit à son tour en se débarrassant de ses couvertures en dévoilant, malencontreusement, la robe de sorcier de Ron qui formait un tas près d'elle. Ginny l'a vit aussitôt, l'a prit rapidement pour constater à qui elle était. L'insigne rouge de préfet et la grandeur lui confirma qu'elle appartenait bien à son frère.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça, dans ton lit?

Les joues de Hermione s'embrasèrent instantanément, la rendant rouge écarlate.

" Heu! eut Ginny comme réponse.

" Je sais que mon frère est un crétin de première classe de s'être enfui après t'avoir embrassé hier, mais toi tu ne serais pas mieux si tu te défilais également aujourd'hui. Alors habilles-toi et ensuite tu va aller le voir.

" Quoi? Comment tu…, demanda Hermione, surprise et gênée.

" Je vous ais vu… vous n'étiez pas les seuls dans la salle commune.. Allez debout! dit Ginny en tirant sur le bras de son amie pour la forcer à se lever.

La préfète n'avait pas le choix. Elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune tirée par la jeune Weasley.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Harry était assit sur leur divan habituel. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione et Ginny descendre, il se précipita vers elles pour leur annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Hermione, déjà au courant, se jeta sur lui également. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

" Sirius est vivant, lui chuchota-il à l'oreille.

" Je sais, je suis si contente.

Ron était dans les escaliers et regardait la scène d'un mauvais œil. Il se dit qu'il avait eut raison de ne pas révélé à Hermione qu'il était amoureux d'elle et heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas dit à Harry, il l'aurait lapidé. Même s'il ne devait pas, la jalousie s'empara de lui et détesta son meilleur ami.

Harry qui vit le regard que Ron lui lançait, eut la révélation en plein visage. Il comprit immédiatement que Ron était jaloux de lui. Mais avant il voulait le tester pour en être convaincu. Alors il donna un baiser su la joue d'Hermione et regarda la réaction de Ron. Ses poings se serrèrent, ainsi que ses mâchoires et ses yeux étaient plus que meurtrier. Il était maintenant certain que Ron était jaloux, donc amoureux d'Hermione. Il l'a lâcha avant que Ron ne décide d venir le tué et lui sourit.

Ron passa à côté de lui en lui lançant des éclairs et lui continuait de se marré.

" Ron attend! s'exclama Ginny.

Elle poussa alors Hermione vers son grand frère.

" C'est à toi, dit Hermione en lui tendant sa robe.

" Merci, répondit-il en l'enfilant en évitant de la regarder.

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune.

Hermione était désemparée, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire paraître, alors elle quitta la pièce également.

" Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça, Harry? demanda Ginny.

" Ton frère, il est amoureux d'Hermione.

" Tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte?

" Bah! Oui! … Ah! Au fait… (il se rapprocha d'elle) Sirius est vivant, murmura-t-il.

La jeune Gryffondor laissa échapper quelques larmes de joie et se rendit à son cours accompagné par Harry.

À la fin du cours, Hermione alla porter sa potion au professeur Rogue sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait une mauvaise note. Elle avait pensé à Ron tout l'avant midi.

Harry aussi alla lui porter sa potion, qui pour une fois était très bien réussit. Quand il se dirigea vers sa place, il entendit un bruit de vers brisé. Il avait prévu le coup, Rogue avait volontairement échappé la mixture pour se venger, mais Harry avait préparé plusieurs fiole au cas ou. Il se retourna et avec le sourire, Harry redonna une nouvelle fiole au professeur qui paraissait fou de rage.

" Ne soyez pas en retard ce soir Potter, même heure qu'hier, grogna Rogue dans un imperceptible chuchotement. Amener donc Patmol avec vous, se sera plus amusant.

En disant cela Rogue avait une folie meurtrière dans les yeux, ce qui inquiéta un peu Harry. Mais il n'avait à s'en faire, ni s'en inquiété, Sirius serait avec lui, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

* * *

FAUX!  
Bye... 


	24. Aveux

J'aurait put intituler ce chapitre, _L'humeur massacrante de Ronald Weasley,_ mais ce titre est déjà prit...  
Bonne Lecture!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Aveux _**

Sur l'une du déjeuner, l'ambiance était à la fête. Les cours de l'après-midi avait été annulés pour une festivité que Dumbledore avait organisée. Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère suite à l'évasion des Mangemorts… Les jumeaux et leurs farces arrivaient vers 1h pm. Leur venu était très attendu.

Cependant quelques membres de la communauté des Gryffondor étaient plutôt en colère. Effectivement, compte tenu de son humeur jalouse de la journée, Ron avait décidé de ne pas fêter cette après midi là. Il voulait jouer au Quidditch.

" Potter, dit-il en arrivant près de lui. A une heure sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ne soit pas en retard!

" Mais Ron tes frères…

" Tu as eut amplement le temps de les voir cet été, trancha-t-il avant de repartir et aller annoncer la nouvelle aux autres joueurs.

Harry savait très bien qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il était en colère contre lui. Même s'il n'avait aucune raison. Harry soupira et secoua la tête. Ça devait cesser, au plus vite. Il n'avait envie de perdre son meilleur ami pour une histoire mal comprise.

Il regarda Hermione qui était déconfite. Elle l'avait vu arriver dans l'espoir de lui parler, mais il ne l'avait même pas regarder. Pas une seule seconde. Ses yeux s'inondèrent d'eau, mais elle prit une profonde inspiration pour éviter de les laisser couler.

" Hermione, ce n'est pas après toi qu'il en a… Mais dit moi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier soir…

Elle fut soudainement rouge et évita de regarder Harry.

" Il m'a embrassé, dit-elle à mit voix.

" Génial! Mais c'est quoi le problème…

" Il s'est enfui.

Harry éclata de rire et secoua la tête d'exaspération.

" Je comprends maintenant…

" Tu comprends quoi?

Elle avait peur que Harry lui dise qu'il avait fait ça sur un coup de tête, qu'il l'évitait aujourd'hui parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas…ou…

" Il croit que toi et moi… formons un couple…

" Quoi?

" Il nous fait une superbe crise de jalousie depuis qu'il nous à vue ce matin. Je l'ai testé avec le bec que je t'ai donné sur la joue et il voulait vraiment m'arracher les tripes.

" Il est jaloux, dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

Harry affirma avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

" Il est jaloux et il va me tuer si j'arrive en retard, alors à plus tard Hermione!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la table, Ron les regardait ricaner, et se disait qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas avoir dit à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait, parce que son hypothèse 2 paraissait être la bonne. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier de rage. Une autre crise de jalousie allait surgire. Elle fut rehaussée par les propos de Seamus.

" Hé! Ron, qu'est-ce qui ce passe entre eux? Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble?

" Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, ça paraît évident, grogna Ron en prenant une bouché de boulette de viande.

" C'est juste que je les ais vus ce matin dans la salle commune. Hermione était dans les bras de Harry et…

" Tu es confirmé alors, dit Ron la gorge nouée.

Cela lui coupa l'appétit, il se leva et partit en direction de la sortie. De toute façon il ne pouvait arriver en retard à sa pratique, c'était quand même lui le capitaine.

" Crois-tu qu'il est jaloux? demanda Seamus à Dean.

" Je ne le crois pas, il _est_ jaloux, rectifia Dean. Il a toujours aimé Hermione. Ginny me l'a dit cet été.

* * *

Pour une pratique de Quidditch, le temps était idéal. Peu de vent, pas trop de soleil. La pluie avant enfin cessé et l'air était plus chaud. Parfait, enfin, pas tout à fait, parce que le capitaine était de mauvaise humeur et criait sur tout le monde. Même si Harry avait un jeu parfait, qu'il était rapide et que je vif d'or n'avait aucune chance contre lui, Ron avait quand même des commentaires désobligeant à faire à son égard.

" Potter, tu te mets dans le chemin de Ginny, elle ne pourra pas marquer.

" Il n'est pas dans mon chemin, rectifia Ginny.

" C'est que tu n'es pas à la bonne place d'abord, répliqua-t-il à sa sœur.

Hermione qui était assit dans les tribunes entendait ces reproches et les trouvaient exagéré. Elle savait maintenant qu'il était jaloux, mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre aux autres membres de l'équipe. Ils devaient s'expliquer. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter les tribunes et aller voir ce qui se passait dans la Grande Salle avec les jumeaux, mais un grand chien noir se dirigea vers elle. Elle se rassit immédiatement. Elle savait qu'il était vivant, mais de le voir en chair et en os était tout un choc. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer la bête. Patmol lui lécha la joue. Il ne pouvait parler, mais son expression faciale exprimait clairement qu'il était également heureux d'être là.

Pendant ce temps sur le terrain de Quidditch, Ron continuait d'engueuler tout ce qui bougeait. Même les cognards y eurent droit… Patmol entendit les représailles que Ron lançait à Harry et grogna contre lui. Cette pratique n'allait pas du tout. Hermione vit soudain Harry foncé sur elle à une vitesse folle et eut peur qu'il lui rentre dedans, mais il avait une maîtrise exceptionnelle de son balai.

" Nous ne pouvons plus le supporter, Hermione, lui dit-il tout en restant sur son balai.

" Mais Harry, je…

" Descend dans les vestiaires, il va aller te rejoindre. Vous êtes mieux d'arranger cette situation au plus vite parce que je n'ai pas envies de perdre mon meilleur ami, car il croit que tu es amoureuse de moi. Bonjour Patmol.

Wouf!

" Potter, la pratique n'est pas terminée, s'écria Ron enragé de les voir tous les deux.

" Très bien, dit Hermione en se levant.

Harry reprit son vol laissant Sirius seul dans les tribunes et fonça à présent vers Ron qui avait les oreilles plus rouges que sa robe de Quidditch.

" Je prends le relais, lui dit-il.

" De quoi tu parles Potter? maugréa Ron.

" Tu n'es pas en état de diriger cette équipe, lui lança Harry. Va donc prendre une douche froide, ça va te faire du bien.

" Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, s'écria-t-il.

" Tu devrais t'en aller Ron, dit Ginny calmement qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rouspéter, mais il a bien vu qu'il n'avait pas que Harry et Ginny qu'il voulait qu'il s'en aille. Il s'était mit toute l'équipe à dos. Pas seulement pour les avoir privés de l'arrivé des jumeaux, mais d'avoir crier sur eux depuis le début de la pratique pour des raisons insignifiantes. Pour sa première pratique en tant que capitaine, ce n'était pas gagné...Il partit donc en flèche vers les vestiaires, laissant à Harry le soin de faire avancer la pratique correctement.

Ron bouillonnait de rage, la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles. Il avait une envie folle de frapper Harry. Ça lui ferait tellement du bien… Mais quand il arriva dans les vestiaires, la silhouette de Hermione, le prit par surprise.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

" Je t'attendais.

" Pourquoi?

" Pourquoi? répéta-t-elle. Tu me demande pourquoi? Ron, tu as passé la pratique entière à envoyer promener Harry, ton meilleur ami. De plus, nous devons parler de ce qui c'est passé hier soir.

Ron laissa échapper un ricanement. Il souriait et hochait la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire et ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il n'avait le goût de faire qu'une seule chose en ce moment. Qu'une seule et unique chose! Il s'avança vers Hermione, lui prit le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Elle fut terriblement surprise qu'elle le repoussa immédiatement.

" Ron?

" Les baisers de Harry sont mieux peut-être? s'écria Ron. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de vous voir tous les deux? Non, Hermione, ça ne l'est pas du tout. Je ne suis pas capable de faire semblant, faire comme si ça ne me faisait rien. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je t'aime Hermione!

Il se dirigea vers le fond des vestiaires et tourna le dos à Hermione. Il avait enfin craché le morceau, Hermione était heureuse qu'il avoue enfin qu'il l'aimait, mais elle était tout à la fois orageuse qu'il soit aussi têtu, borné et trop jaloux. Il n'avait même pas attendu d'entendre la version d'Hermione avant de faire toutes ces conclusions. Après un silence qui paru interminable, Ron reprit parole. Il n'avait plus cette voix colérique, mais bien une voix saccadée par le chagrin.

" Je préfèrerais ne plus vous parler. Va-t-en maintenant.

Elle ne voulait pas partir, ce n'était pas terminer, il ne savait pas encore qu'elle aussi l'aimait. Elle s'approcha de lui, tranquillement, puis lui prit le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il dégagea aussitôt son bras et lui cracha :

" Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il y en a d'autre qui m'aime bien, je n'aurai pas de mal à t'oublier. Alors va-t-en.

Mais Hermione ne bougea pas, elle ne le voulait pas.

" Pourquoi restes-tu planté là? lui cria-t-il.

" Parce que c'est toi que j'aime pauvre idiot, cria-t-elle à son tour.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit, car ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ce fut au tour de Ron d'être surprit, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, il ne la repoussa pas, il entoura ses bras autour d'elle pour la presser contre lui. Sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione continuait d'embrasser le rouquin, en lui caressant la nuque. Le baiser qui avait été au début rageur et féroce, se transforma peu à peu, en un baiser tendre et doux. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et reprit ce moment de tendresse.

Chacun d'eux avait le cœur qui palpitait, les papillons dans l'estomac, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent pour se regarder, ils avaient tous les deux l'air ravis avec une ardeur brillante dans les yeux.

" Alors, hum… tu n'aimes pas Harry?

" Mais bien sur que j'aime Harry…

Ron ne comprenait plus rien, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et après elle dit qu'elle aime Harry, il se dégagea et le regarda froidement.

" ... mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, reprit-elle. C'est comme un frère pour moi. Tu es vraiment trop jaloux Ron. Tu vas devoir corriger ça.

" Dumbledore avait donc raison… murmura-t-il. Et… et le baiser que tu lui as donné dans la classe déserte le soir que je me suis battu avec Malfoy?

Hermione avait finalement la réponse à la question qu'elle lui avait posé la veille.

" Tu nous as vus? … Je ne peux pas te dire de quoi nous avons parlé, il le fera quand il sera près, mais pour le baiser, c'était pour sceller une promesse que je lui ai faite.

" Et qu'elle est-elle?

" Que je serai toujours là pour lui!

" Et ce matin? relança-t-il.

Hermione éclata de rire, Harry avait bien vu!

" Il te testait! Fini-t-elle par dire.

Ron vira au rouge cramoisi, son ami le connaissait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

" Je crois que j'ai des excuses à aller faire, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

" C'est une bonne idée.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa : « _Je m'excuse_ » soufflait-il sur ses lèvres, puis sortit du vestiaire le cœur léger.

Harry vit Ron arriver sur la pelouse du terrain. De la distance où il se trouvait, il ne savait pas s'il était encore fâché ou pas. Il espérait grandement qu'il ne l'était plus.

" La pratique est terminée, cria-t-il aux autres joueurs. C'était du bon travail.

Tandis que les autres joueurs quittaient le terrain. Ginny s'approcha de Harry, car elle avait également vu Ron arriver.

" Tu veux que je reste? Lui demanda-t-elle.

" Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu peux aller te changer, lui sourit-il avant de faire une descente rapide vers le rouquin.

Harry descendit de son balai et s'avança vers Ron.

" La pratique c'est bien terminé? lui demanda Ron en évitant de regarder Harry.

" Très bien, il ne nous manquait qu'un gardien, ricana Harry.

Ron lui sourit.

" Alors? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je doive savoir? Demanda suspicieusement Harry.

" Hum! Et bien, je voulais te dire que…

Ron paraissait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il regardait ses pieds en se grattant la tête. Mais Harry savait pertinemment ce que Ron allait lui dire. Il attendait qu'il lui dise, qu'il admette qu'il avait eut tort.

" Je m'excuse, souffla Ron.

" Et pourquoi t'excuses-tu? feignit Harry de ne pas comprendre.

Ron soupira en ricana.

" Tu le sais très bien.

" Oui, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

" D'accord, je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure parce que je suis un horrible jaloux, on fait la paix?

" Bien sur.

Puis les deux amis se serrèrent la main pour signer la trêve.

" Alors? Je peux avoir des détails, demanda curieusement Harry.

Ron prit une teinte rouge vive, comme son habit de Quidditch. Il était gêner de raconter ce qui s'était passé quand il était seul avec Hermione. Seulement, il savait que Harry avait joué un rôle dans cette histoire, alors il décida de lui raconter toute l'histoire pendant le trajet du retour vers le château avec Sirius qui les suivait de près.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre, la retenue avec Rogue... c'est Halloween... j'en dit pas plus...  
Emily 


	25. Repenti?

C'est Halloween... il se passe toujours quelque chose le jour d'Halloween... la retenue avec Rogue sera peut-être plus mouvementé que prévue...  
Bonne Lecture!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Repenti ?_**

La fièvre des rigolades emballait la Grande Salle. Depuis le hall, on pouvait entendre les éclats de rires, les explosions et des applaudissements presque qu'assourdissant. Deux jeunes hommes et un chien venaient d'y pénétrer. Harry se pencha vers son parrain.

" J'ai une retenue avec Rogue à huit heures et il veut que tu m'accompagnes…

Grrr!

" Ouais! J'ai eut la même réaction, plaisanta Harry. Tu vas venir?

Sirius secoua la tête de haut en bas en signe d'acquiescement. Harry lui fit une brève étreinte et le grand chien noir reprit le chemin de la cabane à Hagrid. Quand il se retourna vers Ron, ce dernier était pâle, immobile et regardait la porte de la Grande Salle avec appréhension.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron? demanda Harry.

" Mes frères, répondit-il simplement.

" Oui, et alors?

" Tu ne les connais pas autant que moi! Ça va être ma fête si je rentre là-dedans.

" Pourquoi?

" 'Mione, souffla Ron en prenant une légère teinte rosée sur les joues.

Harry pouffa de rire et tira son ami par la manche jusque dans les lieux festifs. À peine arrivée, ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ginny en grande conversation. Elle avait chacune à la main un tube orangé et avec un sourire complice, elles l'ouvrirent et les nouveaux venus furent couvèrent de serpentins et de paillettes, sans oublier que le vent produit par le tube les dépeignèrent facétieusement. Quoique pour Harry, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence… Les deux jeunes femmes riaient aux éclats, tandis que les deux victimes se regardèrent et d'un accord commun reprirent leur vengeance. Ron agrippa Hermione, qui riait toujours autant, et lui transmit la moitié de son attirail et l'embrassa amoureusement. Harry en fit autant avec Ginny, en sautant l'étape du baiser…

La soirée se déroula sous le même esprit, le dîner fut comme à son habitude somptueux et les jumeaux ne se prièrent pas pour taquiner leur plus jeune frère. Mais Harry dut quitter la fête avant la fin pour aller purger sa retenue avec le maître des potions.

Harry se dirigea vers les donjons où son parrain attendait patiemment près de la porte du bureau de Rogue. Harry frappa trois coups et Rogue ouvrit la porte après quelques instants d'attente.

" Potter, Black et bien entrer! dit joyeusement Rogue en leur ouvrant grandement la porte.

Harry hésita à entrer, le comportement de Rogue était de plus en plus étrange. Depuis quand était-il joyeux? Harry entra dans le bureau suivit par Sirius qui grognait face à Rogue. Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière eux. Ils étaient dans la tanière du dragon… qu'est-ce qui allait ce passer maintenant? Harry se le demandait. Il gardait sa main sur sa baguette près à lui jeter un sort au moindre faux mouvement. Rogue s'assit à son bureau et leur fit signe de faire la même chose. Harry hésita à nouveau, mais s'assit quand même. Sirius quant à lui, resta debout près à bondir sur Rogue qui gardait se sourire trop joyeux pour être réel.

" Très bien, je vais vous expliquer le contenu de cette retenue, commença-t-il. Puisque votre retard était du à votre lamentable incapacité à fermer votre esprit - oui je suis bien au courant - une séance d'occlumencie m'avait paru une bonne chose. Seulement, je mis suis ravisé. Lors de notre dernière session, vous avez eut le plaisir d'assisté à un duel jamais terminer entre votre père et moi. J'ai demandé que Patmol vienne avec vous, pour simple vengeance personnelle. Je te propose de terminer ce duel.

Sur ce, il se leva sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius.

_" Pétrificus Totalus_, cria-t-il. Il sera notre spectateur, comme il l'avait été.

Harry n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir. Un duel. Rogue le soumettait à un duel. Mais il était cinglé! Harry se leva à son tour et dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur Rogue.

" J'accepte, cracha-t-il.

Il avait une envie folle de lui lancer un sortilège Impardonnable, mais un, c'était déjà de trop. Harry recula pendant que Rogue contournait son bureau pour faire face à Harry. Pauvre Sirius, il était là, pétrifié, il ne pouvait faire aucun geste. Il ne pouvait que regarder la scène.

Chacun avait la baguette brandit vers l'autre, attendant le premier mouvement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, en se regardant dans les yeux. En aillant assez, Harry lança un sort de désarmement, mais Rogue le bloqua immédiatement.

" Tu me déçoit, tu peux faire mieux Potter. _Impedimenta_!

Harry esquiva le maléfice avec sa rapidité d'attrapeur. C'était un combat déloyal. Rogue avait un baguage magique bien supérieur à celui de Harry, les sorts que Harry avait appris ses cinq dernières années, n'étaient en rien ceux que Rogue connaissait, en ayant fait partie des mangemorts. Harry essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'esquiver les sorts que Rogue lui lançait ou des bloquer, mais il se retrouva par terre plusieurs fois, il commençait à faiblir, ses sorts devenait de moins en moins puissants. Il réussit à faire tomber Rogue quelque fois également, mais rien à comparer à ce que Rogue lui faisait subir. Le maître des potions paraissait se réjouir de cette vengeance.

_" Legilimens_! lança Rogue sans que Harry ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit puisqu'il était étendu sur le sol, la baguette un peu plus loin.

Le décor se mit à flotter autour de lui puis disparut. Des images se succédaient dans son esprit, comme un film si réaliste qu'il occultait tout le reste.

Il était devant Dumbledore et entre eut, la pensine. Une silhouette s'en éleva, enveloppée de châles, les yeux énormes derrières ses lunettes et tourna lentement sur elle-même, les pieds dans la bassine.

Harry savait qu'elle allait dévoiler la prophétie, Rogue ne devait en aucun cas l'entendre. Il se concentra alors le plus qu'il en était capable dans sa condition actuelle. Il ferma enfin son esprit. Puis il n'y a eut que du noir. Il ne voyait que du noir.

_" Legilimens_! Lança de nouveau Rogue.

Harry ne voyait rien dans sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, attrapa sa baguette et fit un sourire en coin au professeur et lança à son tour la formule. « _Legilimens _».

Rogue tituba – sa baguette magique lui échappa des mains – et soudain la mémoire de Harry bouillonna de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens : un loup-garou derrière une porte… Voldemort marquant le bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux gras… Voldemort parlait devant Rogue qui s'était agenouillé devant lui. « _Le ferez-vous?_ » « _Oui, maître, il sera à vous dans peu de temps, il sera dans votre entière soumission._ » disait Rogue tremblant de peur.

Harry releva sa baguette, il était chancelant et épuisé. Rogue n'avait pas lutté contre le sort de Harry, pourtant Rogue était un excellent occluman. Harry regarda Rogue encore agenouillé par terre. Il regardait le plancher. Puis leva les yeux. Harry ne savait pas si ce que le professeur Rogue lui envoyait était le la rage ou de la peur. Probablement les deux.

" Vous n'auriez pas du… souffla Rogue qui était devenu plus blanc qu'à l'habitude.

Il se leva, reprit sa baguette et jeta le contre sort sur Sirius « _Finite_ », ce dernier se jeta littéralement sur Rogue qui le fit trébucher et tomber contre le sol de pierre. Il lui attrapa le bras avec sa gueule.

" SIRIUS ARRÊTE! cria Harry.

Sirius poussa un grognement et se sépara de Rogue qui resta assit sur le sol. Harry s'approcha de Rogue et pointa sa baguette sur son professeur, le regard meurtrier.

" Qui sera en son entière soumission? demanda Harry entre ses dents.

" Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question, ironisa Rogue en évitant de le regarder.

Harry devint blanc comme neige, son cœur cessa de battre. C'était lui, évidemment. Un long frisson lui traversa l'épine dorsale. Il sera la marionnette de Voldemort. Il ne le voulait pas. En aucun cas il sera à sa merci.

Rogue avait sur le visage une expression que Harry n'arrivait pas à définir. Rogue travaillait-il à nouveau pour Voldemort? Était-il redevenu Mangemort et était espion pour l'autre camp? Il le pouvait, il était un excellent occluman, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas voir son double jeu. Ou était-il dans ni l'un ni l'autre des deux camps? Transférant les informations d'une place à l'autre entraînant ainsi l'équilibre entre les deux camps, la neutralité, aucun ne pouvait avancer, la guerre pourrait durer une éternité… il était assez tordu pour ça.

" Dans quel but?

" Pénétrer Poudlard, tuer Dumbledore et bien entendu, pour ensuite, vous tuer.

À ce moment Sirius se jeta de nouveau sur Rogue et Harry le laissait faire. Rogue méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Il haïssait tellement cet homme… Cependant, Harry trouvait étrange que Rogue ne cherche pas à se défendre. Il restait immobile, ne faisait aucun geste de défense, se laissait mordre à volonté.

" Ça suffit Sirius! s'exclama Harry. Tu ne voix pas que c'est ce qu'il veut?

Harry sentit soudain une douleur effroyable au niveau de sa cicatrice, il s'agenouilla sous la souffrance. Puis elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il avait sentit Voldemort très heureux. Très heureux et très près de lui. Il était près à l'attaque.

" Vous êtes faible et j'ai ouvert votre esprit, marmonna Rogue. Il n'existe aucun moyen d'empêcher ça, à moins que vous sachiez comment l'éloigner…

" Je crois savoir… souffla Harry.

Cette affirmation vint susciter l'attention de Rogue et de Sirius. Le chien ne regardait plus Rogue et Rogue ne regardait plus le plancher. Tous deux avaient le regard fixé sur le jeune Potter. Sa colère refit soudainement surface. Une immense colère s'empara de lui. Voldemort va pénétrer Poudlard par son intermédiaire. Un seul moyen de l'en empêcher… Tout ça par la faute de Rogue.

" Vous prétendez être de notre côté, hurla Harry de colère la baguette pointée sur son professeur. Mais c'est faux, vous êtes de son côté… vous…

Harry sentit une autre violente douleur à sa cicatrice. Il devait faire vite… Prenant une grande inspiration :

" Je te le laisse Sirius, ajouta-t-il en évitant de regarder son professeur.

Harry quitta les donjons la main sur sa cicatrice, espérant arriver à la tour avant d'être complètement dans l'impossibilité de le combattre par lui-même. Derrière la porte du bureau de Rogue, Harry entendit des aboiements et des grognements de Sirius. Puis un cri… Il essaya de courir jusqu'aux dortoirs, mais il tomba régulièrement dû à sa faiblesse, ses sueurs froide, ses spasmes de douleur à sa cicatrice. Il espérait grandement que Ron et Hermione étaient là. Il avait besoin d'eux, et de Ginny aussi…

Heureusement, Harry vit Ron et Hermione à la minute qu'il entra dans la salle. Ils l'attendaient. Harry eut un vertige. Il était tellement épuisé, il ne pourra pas lutter très longtemps contre l'intrusion de Voldemort. Il s'accota contre le dossier du siège où se tenait Ron.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon vieux? demanda Ron inquiet en apercevant le visage meurtrit de son ami.

" Faites évacuer le dortoir, ordonna Harry.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de poser de question et monta en direction des chambres des filles.

" VITE! cria désespérément à Ron qui n'avait pas bougé.

Ce dernier se leva.

" Vous avez entendu? SORTEZ! Cria-t-il aux élèves présents avant de grimper dans les dortoirs des garçons.

Harry eut un autre choc à sa cicatrice, plus puissant que les précédents. Il tomba sur les genoux, incapable de se supporter. Les premières filles descendirent des dortoirs, elles paraissaient fatiguées, désorientées. Quand Harry vit Ginny descendre, il l'attrapa immédiateemnt par le bras.

" Tu es la seule qui peut m'aider Ginny, lui chuchota-t-il avec les yeux qui fermait sous la douleur.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry, Hermione nous a dis de se rendre à la Grande Salle immédiatement, questionna Ginny totalement inquiète.

" Il sera en moi… tu es la seule qui peut m'aider…

Harry se sentait partir, pas maintenant… il avait encore des choses à dire à Ron et à Hermione. Il vit par soulagement les dernières filles sortir, suivit de Hermione. Ron sortit des autres escaliers précédés par Seamus, Dean et Neville.

Avec difficulté, il se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione, puis lui dit :

" Amènes tous ces gens dans la Grande Salle et contactes Dumbledore et tout les membres le l'Ordre que tu peux. Je compte sur toi 'Mione.

Il lui donna un baiser sur le front tandis qu'elle acquiesçait sa demande en fondant en larme. Sans que Harry ne s'en aperçoive, elle fonça sur Ron pour l'embrasser et lui prit la plume et le parchemin puis elle franchit la porte avec des Gryffondor désorientés.

" Ron, les membres de l'AD approchez. Les autres SORTEZ! s'écria-t-il en voyant des retardataires traîner dans la salle commune.

Il devait faire vite, sa cicatrice commençait à chauffer plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Elle était sur le point de s'ouvrir.

" Il va être là… il sera en moi… alors si Ginny ne réussit pas… n'hésitez pas à attaquer, haleta Harry qui perdait tous ses repères.

" Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire Harry? qui était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

" Mais Harry, je ne pourrai jamais t'attaquer, paniqua Ron.

" Moi non plus, appuya Neville.

" Ce ne… sera pas moi… qui sera devant vous… mais Voldemort…

Harry retomba à genoux sur la moquette la main sur la cicatrice. Ginny s'en approcha, elle lui saisit les épaules.

" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? implora-t-il.

" Embrasse-moi… dit-il dans son dernier souffle de lucidité.

Sa cicatrice s'ouvrit brusquement et il sut qu'il était arrivé, que son sort reposait dans les mains de ses amis.

Quand Harry tomba sur le sol, Ron attrapa sa petite sœur et l'écarta de son ami.

Harry ne voyait plus rien, les anneaux de la créature le tenaient étroitement serré. Ils avaient fusionné, unis dans la douleur, sans aucune fuite possible. C'était la même sensation qu'au Ministère quelques mois auparavant quand Voldemort avait prit possession de son corps.

Les Gryffondor restant regardait le corps de Harry se convulsionner sur le sol, criant de douleur. Mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, pour le moment. Ron eut soudain une peur bleue. Harry avait entre ses mains sa baguette, elle allait donc être à la merci de Voldemort. Il se précipita sur le corps et lui arracha des mains. Voldemort sans baguette n'est pas plus terrifiant que n'importe quel sorcier. Puis soudain, Harry cessa de bouger et se releva le plus normalement du monde.

" Harry! s'essaya Ron.

Le corps de Harry se retourna vers les trois Gryffondor. Il paraissait parfaitement normal, seulement, il y a avait une lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux et sa cicatrice coulait à flot. Il tata son corps à la recherche de quelque chose.

" Où est ma baguette? demanda-t-il en regardant les membres de l'AD. Et il la vit dans les mains de Ron. Weasley, donne-moi ma baguette.

" Non! répondit Ron.

Harry haussa les sourcils, et fit un pas en sa direction. Ron recula en entraîna le reste du petit groupe avec lui.

" Vous avez peur? ricana Harry.

" Moi je n'ai pas peur, s'exclama Ginny.

Elle se dégagea du groupe. Ron voulu bien l'en empêcher, mais elle rompit son emprise.

" Redonnes-moi ma baguette ma belle, charma Harry.

Ginny prit la baguette des mains de Ron et s'approcha de Harry. Étonnamment, plus elle s'approchait plus il reculait. Il commençait même à paraître effrayer.

" Recules, ordonna-t-il.

Mais Ginny n'obéit pas. Harry était maintenant coincé entre le mur et elle. Ginny essaya de trouver les yeux émeraudes du jeune Potter, mais au fil du temps que Voldemort était dans son corps, les yeux de Harry avait prit un teinte plus rouge. Elle lui toucha la joue et une fraction de seconde elle les revit. Elle savait ce qu,elle avait à faire, elle en rêvait depuis longtemps, mais elle rêvait d'embrasser Harry, pas Voldemort. Elle prit une grande inspiration et avec un courage extrême, la jeune Weasley l'embrassa fougueusement. Il essayait de se défaire de cette emprise mais le cœur de Harry se submergeait de l'émotion. Les Gryffondor entendirent Voldemort lâcher un cri de rage et le corps de Harry se laissa tomber sur Ginny. Elle essaya de le retenir, mais il glissa sur le sol.

Agenouillé à ses côtés, elle essaya de le réveiller. La seule chose qu'il fit, c'est d'ouvrir les yeux légèrement et de lui sourire avant de retomber inconscient. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à la voler et Dumbledore entra suivit de McGonagall, Hagrid, Maugrey, Tonks et Hermione. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri en voyant le corps de son ami étendu sur le sol. Elle avait encore les yeux remplis de larmes. Ron s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

" Il va bien, lui dit Ron pour la rassurer mais il ne l'était pas lui-même. Professeur? implora-t-il.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry à côté de Ginny qui ne bougeait plus. Il se retourna vers Ron et lui lança un léger sourire. Ron serra plus fortement Hermione. Harry n'avait rien… Ginny! Il se détacha brusquement de la préfete et se dirigea vers sa petite sœur qui était encore agenouillé sur le sol, tandis que McGonagall faisait apparaître une civière et transportait Harry à l'infirmerie suivit de Hagrid et Neville.

" Nymphadora, allez me chercher Severus, ordonna Dumbledore en rejoignant Ron et Ginny.

Tonks partit aussitôt.

Ginny n'avait plus aucune réaction. Elle ne parlait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne bougea pas. Elle ne se retourna même pas lorsque Ron s'approcha d'elle. Dumbledore lui prit le visage avec ses deux longues et délicates mains. Il lui regarda les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé M. Weasley? demanda le directeur.

Ron lui expliqua du début, quand Harry est arrivé dans la salle commune jusqu'au baiser. Le directeur sourit par la déclaration du Préfet. Harry avait compris qu'il pouvait éloigner Voldemort avec l'amour. C'était un bon début…

" Elle a eut un choc nerveux, dit-il calmement. Elle a seulement besoin de beaucoup de repos. Mais nous allons quand même l'amener à l'infirmerie.

" D'accord.

Ron se leva et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras, comme un bébé. Pour la première fois depuis que Harry était inconscient, elle fit un geste. Elle s'accrocha désespérément au cou de son frère et tremblait terriblement.

" Je vais la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, dit Ron qui ne paraissait pas la trouver lourde.

Il accorda un sourire à Hermione avant sortit de la salle commune avec Ginny dans les bras.

" Miss Granger, il est temps de ramener les Gryffondor dans leur lit, dit le directeur.

" Oui, professeur.

Puis Hermione sortit de la salle commune pour aller chercher ses confrères qui avaient reprit les festivités dans la Grande Salle et qui ignoraient que Voldemort avait presque réussit à envahir Poudlard.

* * *

À la prochaine!  
Emily 


	26. Peur et trahison

Je sais, je sais, je sais! Ça été long... très long... mais bon! Ça arrive des pannes d'inspiration!

Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

**_

Peur et trahison

Il ne restait plus que le directeur, Maugrey et les membres de l'AD. Ses derniers, encore abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ne bougeaient pas et regardaient avidement le directeur pour avoir d'amples informations. Cependant, le vieux mage ne prêtait pas attention aux regards interrogateurs posés sur lui, il avait un attrait beaucoup plus impératif. Dumbledore regardait Maugrey avec intérêt. Fol Œil avait la baguette brandit en direction d'un fauteuil près du feu, un regard assassin et un rictus accroché à ce qu'on pourrait dire, sa bouche. Dumbledore ne prit aucune chance et fit sortir les élèves en leur disant d'aller rejoindre Miss Granger à la Grande Salle et de rester là tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas rejoint. Quand tous les élèves furent sortis, un éclair bleu jaillit de la baguette de Maugrey et une boule de poil apparu de derrière le sofa se convulsionnant. Soudainement, elle retomba lâchement sur le plancher et un éclair aveuglant éclaira la pièce. Lentement, le rat se transforma en homme. En Peter Pettigrow!

En entrant dans l'infirmerie avec sa petite sœur dans les bras, Ron s'attendait à ne voir que Harry étendu sur un lit. Seulement, il y avait deux autres lits occupés. Au fond de la salle, il reconnut facilement la chevelure graisseuse de Rogue dépassant des couvertures blanches. Puis, tout près de lui dans le lit face à Harry, un blondinet, qu'il connaissait mieux, lui tournait le dos. Tonks était assise près du lit de Rogue, tenant Sirius en laisse, les sourcils froncés et le visage songeur. Sirius en laisse? Mais pourquoi? Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier fortement. Il grognait et tirait sur le lien qui l'attachait à sa cousine mais celle-ci ne le laissait pas partir. Quant à McGonagall, elle semblait vouloir discuter avec Malfoy mais celui-ci ne répondait pas.

" Mettez-la sur le lit voisin à Potter, ordonna Madame Pomfresh en voyant arriver Ron. Que lui est-il arrivé M. Weasley?

Ron sortit de ses interrogations au sujet de Malfoy, Rogue et Sirius et répondit :

" Choc nerveux!

Il essaya de déposer Ginny sur le lit, mais elle resta désespérément accroché à son cou. Il réessaya de nouveau, mais rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas quitter les bras de son frère.

" Ça va aller Ginny, Madame Pomfresh va s'occuper de toi, et je vais rester tout près, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle ne voulait pas plus défaire son emprise. Elle tremblait à présent dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour qu'elle daigne le lâcher. Elle avait beau être légère, ses bras commençaient à s'affaiblir sous son poids. Il regardait Pomfresh désespéré. L'infirmière essaya de défaire l'emprise, mais rien à faire. Ginny exerçait toute la force dont elle était capable pour être le plus près de son frère. Elle cachait son visage dans son cou et Ron pouvait sentir les larmes couler et tremper son chandail.

Il réessaya de nouveau de la déposer sur le lit, mais plus il essayait, plus elle s'accrochait. - Regarde! Tu vas être près de Harry…, s'essaya-t-il.

Il cru voir un espoir en Harry, elle se sentira en sécurité près du Survivant se disait-il, mais il se trompait. Au nom de son ami, elle se cramponna encore plus fermement à lui comme un chaton apeurer. Il sentait son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérer ainsi que le débit des ses larmes augmenter. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il se résigna donc à la garder près de lui. Il recula pour aller s'asseoir, à cours d'idées pour la faire se décrocher et, à cet instant, il la sentit se détendre un peu. Il avança pour la mettre sur le lit en croyant qu'elle avait consentit à le relâcher, mais elle se raidit tremblant davantage.

" Harry serait…, commença-t-il mais le cri de sa sœur le fit taire.

" Arrête! avait-elle crier en tremblant comme un feuille au vent.

Ron regarda Madame Pomfresh qui était aussi stupéfait que lui.

" Je t'en pris Ron, amène-moi loin de _lui_, le supplia-t-elle dans un murmure aussi inaudible qu'une prière.

Il était estomaqué. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa demande. Mais il ne pouvait pas la refuser. Il la conduisit donc au fond de la salle, en face de Rogue. Elle se laissa s'étendre facilement sur le lit mais elle agrippa la main de Ron le suppliant de rester près d'elle. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il prit un siège et s'assit près d'elle pendant que madame Pomfresh lui administrait une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve. Elle gardait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant un point invisible devant elle. Il n'y trouva plus sa lumière de vie, le petit éclat qu'elle avait toujours eut. Ils étaient plus sombre et absent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se ferment et qu'elle tombe endormit.

Les évènements se bousculait dans sa tête sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que se soit. Harry arrivant de sa retenue avec Rogue, les ordonnant de faire évacuer les dortoirs, le regard cruelle de Voldemort dans les yeux de Harry, Ginny qui l'embrasse – une vision qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à digérer - Rogue à moitié défiguré dans le lit près de lit, Sirius en laisse et Malfoy apparemment aussi mal en point que le maître des potions. Tout c'était trop vite passé et puisqu'il était membre de l'Ordre, il exigeait des explications.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé bordel, s'écria-t-il en se levant, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

" M. Weasley, le réprimanda le professeur McGonagall la main sur le cœur et les sourcils froncés.

" Désolé professeur, mais je veux comprendre pourquoi ma petite sœur est dans cet état, comment Vol… hum! Comment Voldemort à réussit à pénétrer le corps de Harry, pourquoi Malfoy et Rogue sont dans cet état, et Merlin, pourquoi Tonks tient-elle Patmol en laisse?

" Calmez-vous M. Weasley, dit-il d'une voix dure. Nous aimerions tous savoir ce qui s'est passé. La seule personne apte à nous répondre est présentement dans l'incapacité de le faire. Alors nous devons attendre.

Elle le regarda avec le défi d'argumenter et il se rassit sur sa chaise, impuissant. Et il fit ce qu'elle avait dit. Il attendit que Harry ne se réveille.

Les heures passaient et rien ne changeait. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, il n'avait vu ni l'ombre du professeur Dumbledore, ni celui d'Hermione. Il croyait qu'il se serait précipité ici, à l'infirmerie, pour prendre des nouvelles, mais rien. Hagrid et Neville avaient quitté la pièce, Tonks tenait toujours Sirius en laisse, mais il était maintenant couché près d'elle et McGonagall bavardait avec Madame Pomfresh dans le bureau de cette dernière.

Soudain les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer trois personnes. L'une d'entre-elles était ficelée et bien retenue par les deux autres. Ron le reconnu aussitôt et se leva en même temps que l'énorme chien noir qui grognait et jappait en essayant de se défaire de ces liens, mais Tonks le retenait avec force. Peter couina en voyant Sirius et les aboiements alertèrent Madame Pomfresh et McGonagall.

" Professeur Dumbledore, mais qu'est-ce qui… _Peter Pettigrow_, dit-elle les yeux ronds. Mais… Mais professeur qu'est-ce que cela signifie.

" Professeur McGonagall, commença Dumbledore, j'aimerais que vous envoyiez un hibou au ministre pour l'informer de la capture de Pettigrow, Alastor s'occupera de lui.

" Mais professeur… oui, professeur.

McGonagall quitta la pièce en jetant un regard mi-dégoûté, mi-choqué envers Peter qui refusa de la regarder dans les yeux.

" Alastor, amené Pettigrow dans mon bureau et attendez-y le ministre. J'irai vous y rejoindre bientôt.

Maugrey s'exécuta en traînant derrière lui, un Peter des plus terrifiés.

" Faites-bien attention qu'il ne se transforme pas, s'écria Ron du fond de la salle.

Dumbledore le regarda avec un mi-sourire.

" Nous avons prit les dispositions pour, M. Weasley. Il ne pourra pas s'échapper comme la dernière fois.

" Très bien! dit Ron en ce r'assoyant.

Dumbledore s'approcha maintenant de Sirius qui avait cessé de japper. Il s'accroupit et le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

" Alors dit-moi Sirius, que s'est-il passé?

Tout le monde retint son souffle, attendant peut-être entendre Sirius prononcer quelques mots, mais ses mots ne vinrent pas évidemment, cependant, le professeur Dumbledore, secouait la tête de temps à autre et jetait des regards à Rogue, comme s'il lisait dans les yeux du chien. C'était probablement ce qu'il faisait. Dumbledore se releva après une dizaine de minutes de « conversation » avec Sirius.

" Vous pouvez le relâcher Nymphadora.

" Mais Albus… il l'a attaqué, regarder dans quel état il est, pas que je veuille prendre la défense de Severus, mais…

" Je sais Nymphadora, vous faites votre boulot, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Mais vous n'êtes pas Auror quand vous êtes ici. Vous êtes professeur et vous devez m'obéir. Sirius avait ses raisons de l'attaquer…

" Très bien professeur, dit-elle à contre cœur en faisant disparaître le lien qui l'attachait à son cousin. Quels étaient ses raisons, si je peux me le permettre.

Dumbledore la regarda, puis il se retourna vers Rogue. Son regard était replis de déception, de trahison et de colère. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce que Sirius lui avait montré, mais ses images coordonnaient avec le récit de Peter… Le rat avait tout vu, tout entendu, depuis le début, depuis l'ordre que le Lord avait fait à Rogue, jusqu'au sauvetage de Ginny. Il avait voulu s'acquitter de sa dette envers Potter, mais il avait eut peur des représailles de son maître, alors il était resté tapis dans son coin jusqu'à ce que Maugrey ne le découvre.

Dumbledore était blessé. Il avait toujours eut une confiance envers Rogue. Une confiance basée sur une chose que lui seul savait. Une confiance que tout le monde lui reprochait, ne comprenait. Une confiance qui avait été rompue… Une confiance aveugle, qui lui disait encore d'attendre sa version des faits avant de tout laisser tomber.

Le vieux directeur leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Rogue. Il fit un signe de tête à Tonks pour qu'elle s'écarte. Sans rien comprendre, elle alla rejoindre Ron, tandis que Sirius se précipitait au chevet de son filleul. Une lumière grise sortit de la baguette du directeur et un énorme mur de pierre se construisit autour du lit de Rogue, avec une porte en bois et une serrure dorée.

" Je vais devoir l'interroger, dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque. Nymphadora, pouvez-vous me procurer du Veritaserum?

" Je… vous… oui, professeur, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

" Je serai dans mon bureau, annonça Dumbledore les yeux sur le mur de pierre qu'il venait de construire.

Tonks sortit de la pièce, confuse. Il ne restait plus que Madame Pomfresh qui regardait le mur de pierre d'un mauvais œil, Sirius qui le regardait avec défi, Ron qui était plus perdu que jamais et Dumbledore qui paraissait sur le point de faiblir.

Le directeur se retourna et prit la direction de la sortit sans un regard ou une parole, laissait Ron et l'infirmière estomaqués. Ils se regardèrent et Ron haussa les épaules, sachant qu'il devrait encore attendre pour avoir des réponses, et Madame Pomfresh retourna à son bureau.

Ron commençait à s'assoupir, la tête sur le matelas près de la main de sa sœur, quand quelqu'un vint le secouer frénétiquement.

" Ron!

Il leva les yeux et la vit.

" Hermione, s'exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, où étais-tu?

" Ça va, répondit-elle en l'embrassant dans le front. J'étais dans la Grande-Salle avec les autres élèves. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ron, quand Dumbledore est venu nous chercher tout à l'heure, il paressait étrange. Et tu peux me dire qu'est-ce que ce mur?

" Pour le mur je peux t'expliquer, mais pour le reste, je n'ais absolument rien compris. Il y a trop d'évènements qui se sont produit en même temps, que je sais plus quoi pensé.

" Commence par le mur, l'incita-t-elle en s'assoyant sur ses genoux.

" Et bien, Dumbledore l'a fait apparaître, il était vraiment étrange. Il venait de… comment dire… de communiquer, si je peux dire ça ainsi, avec Sirius et là, il a regarder Rogue d'une drôle de manière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

" C'est parce que Rogue l'a trahi, dit-une voix endormit près d'eux.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent en même temps et se retournèrent vers la voix en question. Malfoy se tenait près d'eux. Il était mal en point. Le bras en écharpe, l'œil gauche à peine ouvert à cause de l'ecchymose enflée, sa lèvre avait été fendue et on pouvait y voir du sang séché. D'un pas claudiquant, il vint à leur rencontre et il s'accota contre le montant du lit de Ginny.

" Il a aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à pénétrer le corps de Potter.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent puis se retournèrent vers Malfoy.

" Comment? demanda Ron.

" Avec le sort de Legilimens, répondit Malfoy. Il l'a utilisé plusieurs fois l'année dernière pendant les _supposés_ cours d'occlumencie. Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'aider Harry à fermer son esprit et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demander de lui ouvrir. Il ne désobéissait à aucun des deux. Pour vous, c'était un agent double, pour nous aussi. Seulement, il ne nous disait pas tout, à vous non plus d'ailleurs. D'un côté, Dumbledore lui faisait parfaitement confiance, de l'autre, il n'y en avait aucune. La tâche qu'il avait à exécuter ce soir devait prouver que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Et… Harry a réussit à faire sortir le maître de son corps donc Rogue n'a plus qu'à attendre son bourreau. Il doit présentement souffrir atrocement à son bras.

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent une seconde fois, estomaqués. Malfoy leur parlait comme s'ils étaient amis.

" Alors Harry était possédé par Voldemort…, résonna Hermione.

_" Hermione_, grinça Malfoy entre ses dents, pas son nom!

" Il… il… il t'a appelé Hermione! bégaya Ron ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Elle lui sourit pendant que Malfoy était encore secoué de tremblement suite à la prononciation de son ancien maître.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? demanda subitement Ron.

" Crabe et Goyle ont découvert ce qu'Hermione à fait pour moi, répondit simplement Malfoy en souriant à Hermione.

" M. Malfoy, retournez immédiatement dans votre lit, s'exclama la voix d'une infirmière autoritaire.

Draco fit une grimace et retourna à son lit en boitant. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

" Et vous deux, reprit Madame Pomfresh, retournez à vos dortoirs, ce n'est pas l'heure des visites, vous reviendrez demain. Allez, allez! Oust!

Ils n'eurent pas le choix et sortirent de l'infirmerie. Et sur le chemin du retour à la tour, Hermione expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait pour aider Malfoy, du même coup, Ron lui raconta ses deux semaines avec le Serpentard.

Non loin de là, dans une salle circulaire, un ancien Maraudeur était envoyé à Azkaban, dans une cellule où même un rat ne pouvait sortir.

* * *

Ouin! Peter arrive comme un cheveux sur le soupe et Malfoy commence vraiment à m'énerver, il est trop... gentil. Ça ne lui va pas du tout!Entk! Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, vous savez quoi faire.  
À bientôt  
Emily 


	27. Je te faisais confiance

Je sais, je sais, je sais... ça été long! (Il me semble avoir déjà écrit ça!) Deux mois c'est si vite passé! Pour ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre avec impatience, et bien je suis désolée du long moment d'attente. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration pour écrire la suite, j'avais plutôt la suite de _La fin du trio_ en tête. Ais-je bien dit la suite de La fin du trio ? Je crois que oui... mais bon ce sera pour plus tard...  
Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, le prochain arrivera... chépa kan!  
Bonne Lecture! 

**_

* * *

_**

**_Je te faisais confiance_**

La nuit était tombée sur le château depuis longtemps. Les couloirs, les classes et les dortoirs étaient silencieux. La seule âme qui se promenait encore à cette heure tardive était un vieil homme fatigué et soucieux. Sa cape violette virevoltait derrière lui tandis qu'il traversait le chemin qui séparait son bureau de l'infirmerie. Il devait avoir des explications, les derniers évènements avait été hors de son contrôle, quelque chose lui avait glissé des doigts. Il faisait pourtant tout en son pouvoir pour les protéger, et son pouvoir était grand, mais ce soir tout aurait pu basculer, parce qu'il avait fait confiance…

Il entra dans l'infirmerie. C'était calme, il ne pouvait entendre que les respirations lentes et régulières des occupants. À sa droite, il aperçut son protéger bâillonné dans ses couvertures, dormant profondément. Le jeune Potter avait bien apprit au courant des dernières années, et ce soir, il avait montré qu'il était en mesure de combattre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Au pied de son lit, un grand chien noir leva la tête au passage de l'homme et la reposa paresseusement sur les jambes de son filleul. A sa gauche, le jeune Malfoy avait également apprit certaine chose fondamental au cours des derniers mois, il avait montré beaucoup de courage et de volonté. Au fond de la salle, la plus jeune des Weasley avait eut un grand rôle dans les évènements de la soirée. Si elle n'aimait pas comme elle aime, Poudlard ne serait pas aussi calme à l'heure qu'il était...

Et derrière le mur, la source des soucis du vieux directeur. Il avait mis sa confiance en lui, mais à la vue des évènements, il l'avait trahit. Il était retourner à ses anciennes habitudes. Il avait rechuté dans le Mal sans préavis. C'est là que se dirigeait Albus Dumbledore à une heure aussi tardive. Il voulait des explications. Le maître de potions ne pourra lui mentir, Dumbledore avait avec lui une fiole dont le contenue aussi clair que de l'eau, lui ferait dire la vérité.

Il s'engouffra lentement dans la pièce qu'il avait construit quelques heures auparavant en verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il alluma une torche accrochée au mur et regarda l'homme couché dans le lit. Ses cheveux noir et graisseux encadraient son visage plus blanc que neige. Quelques morsures apparaissaient sur son visage et ses bras avait été bandés. Il était dans un piteux état, mais il l'avait bien mérité…

Severus ne dormait pas, il attendait! Il s'était réveillé, quelques temps après la formation du muret, suite à une virulente douleur à son bras, à l'endroit de _la_ marque. Son maître le rappelait à lui, pour lui donner son aller-simple au cimetière… Le maître était en colère, très en colère… ses plans avaient encore échoué.

Rogue savait que son directeur viendrait le rencontrer, lui poser des questions, qu'il allait devoir le regarder dans les yeux… ces yeux à qui il avait si souvent mentit, ces yeux qui étaient autrefois si étincelant de puissance, mais le combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait fait vieillir. Le vieux mage prenait de l'âge et s'affaiblissait et tout cela pouvait ce voir dans le feu de ses yeux.

Il sentit ce regard perçant posé sur lui, alors il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Et il rencontra les yeux de son directeur! Dumbledore le regarda un long moment avant de commencer à lui parler. Le professeur de potion s'assit dans son lit et regarda à son tour l'homme à la barbe argenté. Dumbledore se fit apparaître une chaise près du lit de Rogue, mais ne s'y assit pas à l'instant. Il sortit une fiole de sa poche et la tendit au professeur de potion.

" Si je peux toujours vous faire confiance Severus, vous allez boire ceci, dit-il tout bas.

Le mangemort pâli. Il savait que trop bien ce qui se trouvait dans cette fiole. Il l'avait lui-même préparé et la potion était d'une puissance rare! Il était maintenant face à un dilemme d'une importance vitale. Mais il se savait déjà perdu. Depuis le début de la soirée, depuis que le plan de son maître avait échoué, il se savait perdu…

C'était un ultimatum! S'il buvait la potion, Dumbledore saurait la vérité, toute la vérité et ce qui est de plus terrifiant que Voldemort en colère, c'est bien Dumbledore en colère… mais s'il ne buvait pas la potion, Dumbledore saurait tout de même qu'il ne peut plus lui faire confiance et en déduira qu'il c'était trompé sur son compte. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le mage blanc allait connaître la vérité. D'une manière ou d'une autre il allait devoir faire face à celui qui le tenait éloigné d'Azkaban.

Il perdait tout de toute façon! Mais ce que le directeur lui donnait comme chance de survit était supérieur à celle que son maître lui réservait s'il avait le malheur de se retrouver face à lui. Azkaban était et restera toujours l'endroit le plus sur pour se protéger de Voldemort, il irait rejoindre cette immonde créature qu'est Queudver. Seulement, sachant son sort, il décida tout de même de prendre une chance, une minime chance que Dumbledore faiblisse de nouveau et lui accorde une chance inespérée.

Il prit donc la fiole des mains de Dumbledore et l'amena à sa bouche, mais avant qu'il ne puisse boire la plus infime des gorgées, un cri aigu se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Il vit le directeur se lever précipitamment et sortir de la muraille sans prendre la peine de refermer derrière lui. Une chance de fuite s'offrait à lui?

À peine avait-il mit les pieds en dehors de la muraille, que le vieux mage compris la situation, bien qu'elle soit difficile à saisir. La petite était accroupit dans le coin de la salle, essayant du plus qu'elle le pouvait de s'éloigner du jeune homme qui essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle le fuyait. Elle criait de désespoir, de peur, mais aussi d'une grande peine qu'elle n'arrivait pas à supporter. L'infirmière avait également accouru dans la salle quand elle avait entendu ce cri de détresse. Elle essayait, tout comme le grand chien noir, de retenir le garçon, mais ce dernier n'écoutant que son cœur voulait rejoindre celle qu'il aime.

Il ne se décida à reculer seulement lorsque le chien s'interposa entre lui et la jeune fille et grogna de toutes dents. La femme de soin put enfin faire reculer le garçon et l'amener jusqu'à son lit. Il se dégagea brusquement de son emprise, rageur, et s'assit sur son lit, malgré les efforts que Madame Pomfresh faisait pour l'allonger. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore intervint. Son protéger avait besoin d'être réconforté, apaisé.

Pendant ce temps, le grand chien noir essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de réconforté Ginny, avec son long museau froid et humide et ses longues pattes maladroites.

Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et le saisit par les épaules, pour pouvoir capter son regard. Le jeune Potter était triste, terriblement triste, il se sentait rejeter, coupable. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait avoir eut un tel effet d'éloignement.

" Je ne comprends pas professeur, avoua-t-il. Elle a peur de moi.

" Laisse-lui un peu de temps, Harry, lui répondit simplement Dumbledore.

" Il n'en reste pas beaucoup…, marmonna le Survivant dans un élan de pessimisme.

" Je t'interdis de dire ça, lança le vieux directeur.

Ce qui surprit énormément Harry.

" Tu vas réussir Harry, poursuivit-il un peu plus calmement. J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en ton pouvoir d'aimer, Harry.

Il lui tapota légèrement la joue et se leva pour aller retrouver la petite Ginny encore assise dans le coin de la pièce. Patmol avait déposé la tête sur les genoux de la rousse et elle lui caressait le derrière des oreilles, le regard dans le vide… ses joues étaient encore ruisselantes de larmes et ses mains encore tremblotantes.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle et le chien s'écarta en se remettant sur pied. Ginny regarda enfin son directeur mais une ombre menaçante s'avançait vers celui-ci.

" Professeur, cria-t-elle en même temps que le chien aboya.

Dumbledore resta immobile, attendant la suite des évènements sachant qu'il avait une baguette pointée sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, il ne pouvait plus en douter, il ne pouvait plus espérer. Severus Rogue l'avait bel et bien trahit.

" Rogue, ordonna-une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce. Baisser votre baguette.

" Tiens, tiens, Draco, lui répondit Severus.

Harry avait rejoins Draco, le surprenant autant qu'à lui-même, et ils pointèrent chacun leur baguette en direction de leur maître de potion. Madame Pomfresh sortit de la salle, allant chercher de l'aide…

" Regardez-vous tous les deux, continua Rogue, la voix plus forte et tremblotante. Vous vous _haïssez_! Vous vous haïssez mais vous pointez votre baguette dans la même direction! Tout ça pour _cet_ homme. Cet homme faible, cet homme qui se laisse mener par ses sentiments, cet homme qui croit n'importe quel bobard seulement parce qu'on prétend être désolé.

Rogue avait à présent les yeux sur Dumbledore qui n'avait pas daigné se retourner. Ginny serrait étroitement le grand chien par le cou qu'il ne pouvait faire aucun gestes, peut-être à part de grogner et d'aboyer. Mais même si elle ne le tenait pas, il n'aurait pas attaqué le maître des potions, car Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire, d'un regard. Le vieux mage voulait savoir et Rogue allait parler… alors il allait le laisser faire…

" Je n'ai jamais eut de remords après avoir divulgué la première partie de la prophétie au maître quand j'ai su qu'elle l'avait mené à James Potter.

" C'EST VOUS? s'écria Harry.

" Oui, c'est moi, s'écria Rogue. Et crois-moi Potter mon plus quand regret ce n'est pas de l'avoir livrer, mais ne pas avoir été là pour y assisté.

Rogue eut alors un sourire et jubila pour lui-même : _Délectable moment… la mort de James Potter!_

Harry ne pouvait en entendre d'avantage et s'élança sur le professeur de potion. Mais un sort de protection l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Sous le choc, il s'écrasa par terre et se cogna la tête sur un pied de lit. Un peu étourdit, il vit Rogue courir vers la sortie esquivant les sorts que Draco lui lançait, Harry essaya lui-même de l'atteindre, mais il le rata de plusieurs centièmes.

Puis Rogue disparut derrière la porte. Il allait parcourir les couloirs de l'école, traverser le Grand Hall, le parc, pour ensuite transplaner derrière le grillage de l'école et personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Même pas Dumbledore…

Il était resté figer, la tête basse tout au long de l'échange. Maintenant, tout le monde le regardait et il ne bougeait pas davantage. Il avait été trahit, il avait été manipulé, il avait mit la vie de gens en danger, il avait été faible… il se sentait faible… Il avait eut tord de lui faire confiance, il n'avait rien vu dans son jeu, il n'avait pas su déceler la vérité qui aurai dû être tellement évidente, tout le monde avait vu la supercherie, sauf lui… il en avait honte, il était en colère… contre lui-même… il _se_ haïssait… il s'accusait de tout ce qui arrivait…

Il se savait intelligent, mais sur cette histoire il avait été le pire des abrutis. Tout le monde lui répétait à journée longue qu'il ne devait pas avoir confiance en Rogue, mais faisant trop confiance en lui-même, il n'écoutait rien… il venait de perdre confiance en lui, perdre confiance en les autres, méfiant et incertain devenait maintenant sa base des relations… il se transforma, en quelque sorte, en Maugrey Fol-Œil!

" Professeur! S'exclama une voix près de lui.

Dumbledore se retourna et rencontra le regard choqué de son protéger.

" Vous le laissez partir sans rien faire? s'exclama Harry de nouveau.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas et sortie de la pièce en rencontrant quelques membres de l'Ordre et Madame Pomfresh, mais ne leur accorda aucun regard, ni mot. Il partit en direction de son bureau pour pouvoir réfléchir en paix.

" Que s'est-il passé? demanda le professeur McGonagall inquiète par le manière de son directeur.

" Rogue s'est enfuit, répondit Malfoy.

Puis il leur raconta depuis le début ce qui c'était passé. McGonagall était inquiète et horrifiée, Maugrey, et bien, maugréa des insulte face à Rogue, Tonks essayait de calmer Sirius, Hagrid était sortie voir s'il ne pouvait intercepter Rogue, Madame Pomfresh remettait Harry dans son lit en lui vérifiant la tête et Ron s'était précipité sur sa petite sœur qu'il remis dans son lit.

" Qu'allez-vous faire professeur? demanda Harry quand Malfoy eut terminé son récit.

" Tout ce que nous pouvons, Potter, lui répondit la directrice adjointe.

" Je me propose pour en informer le Ministre, Minerva, intervient Maugrey. Ce traître doit payer, les aurors feront tout pour le retrouver.

" Très bien, dit-elle encore un peu secouer par la déclaration de Malfoy. Après, avertissez Rusard et fouillez le château pour être certain qu'il est réellement parti. Tonks, vous pouvez rester pour le reste de la nuit?

" Bien sûr professeur, dit-elle tandis que Maugrey sortait déjà de la pièce.

" M. Weasley, vous pouvez rester auprès de votre sœur, elle a besoin de vous pour le moment.

" Très bien professeur.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, mais elle ravisa et demanda à Ron et à Tonks de s'approcher d'elle, puis elle déclara à voix basse :

" J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit que le début… Dumbledore dans cet état est très mauvais signe, alors je vous demande de rester vigilant, tout signe douteux, transmettez-le aux membres de l'Ordre. Compris?

" Oui, dirent en chœur les deux concerner.

" Très bien, alors, bonne nuit!

Elle quitta l'infirmerie et ce dirigea non vers son bureau, mais bien vers celui de Dumbledore. Elle avait perçu sa culpabilité et elle voulait savoir comment il allait…

Le silence reprit place dans la salle de soin. Chacun retourna à sa besogne, Ron et Tonks se prirent un lit, Ron à côté de celui de ta sœur et Tonks à côté de celui de Harry pour garder un œil sur Sirius qui s'y était couché.

Harry regarda un instant Malfoy reprendre place sous ses couvertures. Pendant un instant, ils avaient été alliés. Il se rappela alors les paroles qu'Hermione lui avait dites quelques semaines plutôt : « _Nous serons plus forts si nous nous unissons. Chacun a droit à une deuxième chance et à un nouveau jugement. C'est ce que Dumbledore à dit en début d'année, et Ron l'applique, tu devrais en faire autant. Malfoy n'est plus mangemort. »_ Il en avait eut la preuve!

Puis, son regard se posa sur Ron et Ginny. Ron le regarda un instant avant de border sa sœur. Harry y avait vu du méprit. Il n'y pouvait rien, il ne savait pas pourquoi Ginny avait peur de lui, il ne comprenait pas sa terreur et cela lui fit couler quelques larmes qu'il cacha dans son oreiller.

* * *

Comme l'a dit McGonagall, ce n'est que le début... Dumbledore s'en remmetra-t-il? Rogue se fera-t-il prendre par les aurors ou Voldemort? Ginny reparlera-t-elle à Harry? Va-t-on savoir pourquoi Sirius est encore vivant?  
Dans la suite peut-être!...  
Emily 


	28. Juste à temps

Et voilà un autre chapitre, qui arrive tard, je sais...  
Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

**_

Juste à temps

Les premiers rayons de soleil pénétrèrent subtilement dans l'infirmerie et réveillèrent une jeune rousse en lui caressant le visage. Elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, les évènements de la veille lui étaient encore si frais en mémoire qu'elle dut ravaler un sanglot qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la nuit. Son cœur avait été brisé, sa confiance rompue, l'espoir anéantit… Elle avait ressentit l'amour et la haine, la passion et la raison, la béatitude et l'effroi à travers ce seul baiser. Ce n'est toutefois pas seulement cela qu'elle ait ressentit à travers ce baiser, elle l'avait sentit, _lui._ _Il_ était là, bien présent, et lui aussi _il_ l'avait vu, elle le savait. Et _lui_ aussi avait ressentit l'amour et la haine, la passion et la raison, la béatitude et l'effroi à travers ce seul baiser. C'était peut-être cela qui _l_'avait fait fuir, mais elle, c'était cela qui lui faisait peur. C'était sa présence à _lui_. Elle n'osait pensé qu'_il_ pouvait être encore là… c'était pourquoi sa peur du corps qui _l_'avait abrité…

Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir demander une tel chose. Quelque chose qu'elle ait rêvé depuis… depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu! Mais il lui avait demandé seulement pour _le_ faire fuir. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment… elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais…

Elle eut de la difficulté à ouvrir les yeux, le faisceau lumineux l'éblouissait, mais après quelques secondes d'adaptation elle put les ouvrir complètement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu que le mur, qui isolait le professeur de potion, avait disparut. Tout comme le professeur… Elle regarda à ses côtés et vit son frère dormir paisiblement, la bouche grande ouverte laissant s'échapper ses éternels ronflements. Elle se sentit tout de suite en sécurité sachant qu'il était là, près d'elle. Elle se coucha alors sur le côté et l'observa dormir, comme elle le faisant étant petite, juste avant de le réveiller à grand coup d'oreiller… ce qu'elle ne fera pas cette fois! Elle allait seulement le regarder et attendre qu'il se réveille par lui-même. Cela pouvait être long, mais elle aimait mieux regarder son frère dormir que de refermer les yeux et de voir _celui_ qui lui faisait peur…

Le réveil fut aussi difficile pour le jeune Potter. Il avait mal au cœur, mal à l'âme et un putain de mal de tête! Mais bon! Voldemort avait prit possession de son corps et cette fusion l'avait complètement démolit. Il avait cru sincèrement que lorsqu'il embrasserait Ginny pour la première fois, ce ne serait pas dans de telle circonstance. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce baiser allait l'éloigner, il avait tout gâché… L'amour qu'il avait ressentit à cet instant avait certes eut l'effet désiré sur Voldemort, mais pas sur Ginny, elle ne l'avait pas sentit. Maintenant, elle avait peur de lui, comme s'il était un dangereux prédateur. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle l'aime en retour. Il se croyait perdu.

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et regarda autour de lui. Sirius n'était plus au pied de son lit, il devait-être partit se dégourdir les pattes! Dans le lit voisin, Tonks ne dormait plus. Avait-elle dormit? Seulement elle pouvait le savoir. Elle était étendue sur le dos, le regard fixe au plafond, quand elle se sentit observé, elle se retourna vers Harry.

" Comment te sens-tu ce matin? lui demanda-t-elle.

" Pas très bien…, lui avoua-t-il.

" Et bien, on est deux! maugréa-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux.

" Je crois vraiment que ça ne fait que commencer, reprit-elle. Dumbledore ne s'en remettra pas aussi facilement de cette trahison… il avait mit toute sa confiance en lui, il t'a laissé avec lui pour des cours privés où Rogue pouvait voir des éléments qui pourrait servir à Tu-Sais-Qui… Il s'en veut, nous l'avons bien vu dans son regard quand il est sortit de la salle. Il va falloir le remettre sur pied, et vite, sinon j'ai bien peur que se sera notre fin…

Harry n'avait rien à ajouter à ça. C'était la vérité et il le savait bien. Dumbledore hors service représentait bien l'expression : « Quand le chat dort, les souris dansent! » Le mage blanc n'était pas craint que par Voldemort, mais par l'ensemble de ses mangemorts, mais maintenant qu'il était inoffensif, le mage noir et ses acolytes allaient bien s'amuser. En plus, Rogue allait sûrement vouloir se faire pardonner par son maître, donc il était maintenant considéré comme dangereux.

" Je croix que tu es le seul qui pourrait le raisonner, reprit Tonks après un long moment de silence.

" Qui? Moi? demanda Harry grandement surprit.

" Oui toi!

Tonks s'assit dans son lit et Harry en fit de même. Ils se regardèrent et Tonks continua :

" Harry, tu dois savoir que Dumbledore à une grande estime pour toi! Je ne devrais peut-être pas te dire ça… mais… en fait… c'est personnel comme jugement… mais je crois qu'il t'aime beaucoup, comme un père aime son fils. Alors c'est sur qu'il t'écoutera.

Harry se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'essence de sa relation avec le directeur. Il était certain qu'elle était plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Son lien avec Dumbledore lui avait parut moins profond que cela. Mais après mûres réflexions, il savait que si Dumbledore venait à mourir, il aurait le même grand vite que lorsqu'il a cru Sirius mort. Certes, Sirius était celui qu'il considérait le plus comme un parent. Seulement, il connaissait le mage blanc depuis sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie, depuis plus longtemps que Sirius, et à partir de ce moment, Dumbledore l'avait toujours protégé, il l'avait toujours guidé, il était là dans les moments difficiles en fait, depuis cinq ans, il était toujours là pour lui, sauf l'année précédente. Cet éloignement avec Dumbledore l'avait profondément touché, à tel point qu'il en devenait coléreux et agressif. C'était peut-être à cause de ce lien précieux qu'il voulait tant garder!

Il regarda Tonks et lui adressa un sourire d'approbation. À quoi bon, il pouvait toujours essayer de le raisonner, il n'avait rien à perdre... en fait… peut-être la guerre s'il ne réussissait pas…

Tonks se leva, s'étira et partit de l'infirmerie sans dire un mot de plus. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle était face à lui, couché sur le côté, regardant son frère dormir comme un bébé. Harry pouvait entendre les ronflements réguliers de son ami. Il en était tellement habitué qu'il n'y portait plus attention. C'est qu'il était vraiment bruyant!

Il croisa le regard de la rouquine, mais c'est à peine qu'il ait pu distinguer l'azur de ses yeux qu'elle s'était déjà retournée pour lui tourner le dos. Faignant le sommeil ou tout simplement un signe démonstratif qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Son cœur se broya, elle s'éloignait encore…

" Ah! Vous êtes réveillé, Mr Potter! dit joyeusement Madame Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau.

" Quelle constatation! ironisa-t-il malgré lui.

Sa douloureuse tristesse que lui infligeait l'éloignement de Ginny le rendait quelque peu irritable…

" Passez une belle nuit? dit-elle en ignorant la réplique du Survivant.

Harry la regarda et elle comprit qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à la discussion ce matin là. Il était si aimable habituellement…

Sans lui parler davantage, elle lui retira le bandage qu'il avait sur la tête et examina la cicatrice. Elle était redevenue comme avant, comme si elle ne s'était pas réouverte. Harry paressait en parfaite santé, en santé physique… parce que Pompon savait que le jeune Gryffondor avait des blessures plus profondes qu'elle n'avait pas la faculté de guérir, que personne n'avait la capacité de soigner… Elle lui donna alors son congé avec la prescription de bien se reposer. Elle tira les rideaux autour de son lit pour qu'il puisse s'habiller.

Elle alla voir ses autres protéger. Le jeune Malfoy dormait encore, la tête sous l'oreiller, sûrement dû aux ronflements sonores du Préfet de Gryffondor. Puis elle alla voir la jeune Weasley. Madame Pomfresh la trouva réveillé, mais très loin… ses yeux n'exprimaient plus rien, à part peut-être les larmes qui y naissaient sans cesse. Elle lui donna alors une potion calmante, même si elle ne paressait pas affolé comme la veille, c'était à l'intérieur que cela se passait, et l'infirmière savait que ça pouvait être plus dévastateur.

* * *

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Harry fut étouffé par une jeune fille à la chevelure en broussaille. La secousse lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre et elle le serrait tellement fort qu'il avait de la difficulté à respirer. Quand elle s'est levée, elle s'était précipité dans le dortoir des garçons pour aller voir Ron, mais il n'y était pas. Neville qui était réveillé, lui informa que Ron était partit précipitamment au milieu de la nuit. Hermione savait que le seul autre endroit où il pouvait être, était l'infirmerie. Elle y est alors accourut et rencontra Harry.

Quand elle le lâcha finalement, Harry put lire l'immense inquiétude dans les yeux de son amie.

" Ça va? lui demanda-t-il.

" C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question!

" …

Harry détourna les yeux et baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à cette question mais il savait qu'elle insisterait ou qu'elle devinerait…

" C'est Ginny! Dit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, car c'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

" Ron m'a dit qu'elle refusait d'être près de toi.

" Elle a peur de moi, Hermione, dit-il la voix tremblante.

Le penser était une chose, mais le dire à voix haute en était une autre…

" Harry…, commença-t-elle compatissante. Je ne crois pas que Ginny est peur de _toi._

" Mais oui, elle…

" Attends, laisse-moi terminer, le coupa-t-elle. D'après ce que Ron m'a dit et d'après ce que je sais des sentiments que Ginny a pour toi, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait peur de toi, mais de ce qu'il y avait en toi. De celui qu'il y avait en toi! Écoute Harry… tu lui as demandé de t'embrasser… quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis très longtemps… mais tu lui as demandé cela quand c'était Voldemort qui contrôlait ton corps. Tu lui as demandé d'embrasser le plus puissant mage noir! C'est de lui qu'elle a peur, pas de toi. Elle ne doit pas avoir compris pourquoi tu lui as demandé cela et elle doit également terriblement t'en vouloir.

Harry baissa les yeux, se sentant coupable. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle là.

" C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il parte, souffla-t-il.

" Tu dois le lui dire Harry, répondit Hermione. Tu dois lui dire que tu l'aimes, parles-lui de la prophétie et elle comprendra.

" Oui! Peut-être..

" Pas peut-être, j'en suis sure! répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle eut droit à un sourire de son ami, d'un remerciement du bout des lèvres et d'une étincelle d'espoir dans son regard embrouillé.

" Où allais-tu? lui demanda-t-elle pour changer la conversation.

" Voir Dumbledore…

" Oh! Et bien, je te laisse y aller.

Elle vit bien dans les yeux de son ami que c'était important et n'osa pas poser de question sur les raisons de cet entretien de si tôt matin. Elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Rogue, suite aux dires de Malfoy, mais n'en savait pas d'avantage.

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils se quittèrent, chacun prenant une direction opposée.

* * *

Arrivé devant la grande porte de bois vernis, Harry hésita à annoncer sa présence. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son directeur pour le résonner, il ne savait pas comment Dumbledore allait l'accueillir, il ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait se passer derrière cette porte. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac quand il leva le poing pour frapper à la porte, mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à frapper, une voix se fit entendre au-delà de la porte, ce qui coupa son élan.

_" Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela_! s'écria la voix.

Harry la reconnu étant celle de son professeur de métamorphose.

_" Je ne fais que ce qui est bien de faire Minerva_, répondit le directeur d'une voix que Harry ne connaissait pas, une voix coléreuse mais à la fois lasse et sans conviction.

_" Vous croyez vraiment que c'est bien de faire cela_?

_" Je ne vois pas d'autre solution!_

_" Je ne vous reconnais plus Albus…, _murmura McGonagall.

Harry avait à présent l'oreille collée sur la porte pour mieux entendre la conversation entre les deux personnes. Il écoutait aux portes comme Rogue l'avait fait pour entendre le début de la prophétie…

_" Je ne sers plus à rien, _entendit-il Dumbledore marmonner._ Je suis vieux, je prends de mauvaises décisions, je vous mets tous en danger… il en sera mieux ainsi._

_" Vous êtes complètement inconscient des conséquences que cela apportera?_tempêta la directrice adjointe. _Il a encore besoin de vous…_

_" Sortez!_

_" Non, je refuse de vous…_

_" SORTEZ!_

La force de la colère fit reculer Harry, effrayer. Il avait sentit la puissance du magicien à travers la porte, il avait sentit sa haine et sa tristesse dans la porter de sa voix. il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait pas le raisonner aussi facilement que Tonks l'avait prédis… Premièrement parce qu'il avait maintenant peur de son directeur, mais deuxièmement parce qu'il ne sera probablement pas dispos à l'écoute…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, lissant apparaître le professeur de métamorphose en pleure et particulièrement écheveler. Elle se figea soudain en apercevant Harry, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de chemise et planta son regard dans le sien.

" Peut-être…, dit-elle d'une voix vacillante. Oui, peut-être que vous y arriverez… gardez votre baguette à porter de main Potter.

Puis elle le dépassa et s'engouffra dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui commença sa descente. Harry resta interdit devant la porte entre-ouverte. Le malaise de voir son professeur de métamorphose, en larmes, le soulagement de ne pas s'être fait gronder pour son écoute aux portes et sa surprise de l'entendre dire qu'il pouvait réussir l'aida à entrer dans le bureau de son directeur.

L'estomac toujours noué, il pénétra dans la pièce. Il regarda attentivement la pièce. Elle était presque en tout point identique qu'à ses dernières visites, la seule différence, mais qui rendait la pièce totalement différente, c'est l'atmosphère lourde qui pesait sur ses épaules à la seconde qu'il franchit le seuil.

Il aperçut le vieux directeur assit à son bureau le visage entre les mains. Harry l'entendait marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles, le directeur ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge pour faire acte de sa présence et Dumbledore releva la tête. Ce que Harry y vit lui coupa le souffle.

Voir le professeur McGonagall en pleurs était une chose, mais voir Dumbledore, le visage détruit par les larmes, les rides plus accentuées que jamais et l'ombre croissante aux fonds de ses yeux était pire que tout. Le Grand Dumbledore avait craqué! Harry ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre pour relever quelqu'un qui était apparemment au plus bas.

" Sort Harry! dit Dumbledore en se levant avant de lui tourner le dos.

" Non! répondit Harry calmement.

Tellement calme qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas…

" Harry… sort! reprit Dumbledore.

" Non!

Harry savait maintenant comment faire réagir Dumbledore, il suffisait d'agir comme Dumbledore... mais si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il restait toujours la manière forte…

" Pour la dernière fois Harry, je te demande de sortir.

Sa voix était neutre et sans émotion, Harry en eut un frisson d'effroi mais ne céda pas.

" Non, professeur! répondit-il d'un ton serein.

Dumbledore se retourna vivement, dédaignant sa baguette en direction de Harry. Sans montrer sa frayeur, au lieu de reculer d'un pas – ce qui aurait été parfaitement logique vu la fureur dans les yeux du directeur – il avança d'un pas. Puis un autre, et un autre…

" HARRY JAMES POTTER! Ma patience à des limites! SORT DE CE BUREAU!

" Pas avant que vous ayez écouté ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Harry se planta devant lui, la baguette du professeur à quelques centimètres de son visage et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire mais il avait un sentiment de puissance en ayant ce rôle cette année, lui, calme, Dumbledore sur le bord de tout détruire, s'en était presque comique.

Dumbledore ne broncha pas et Harry vit ses doigts se resserrer autour de sa baguette.

" Vous allez vraiment m'attaquer professeur? dit-il d'un ton si arrogant qu'il se gifla mentalement et se promis de s'excuser plus tard, quand tout sera remis dans l'ordre.

Il y eut alors un échange visuel entre les deux sorciers. Les éclairs que le plus vieux lançait au plus jeune ne faisait que dévier de leur trajectoire et n'atteignait pas leur cible. Harry n'était absolument pas impressionné par cette fureur. Il savait que son directeur ne l'attaquerait pas et Dumbledore compris que son élève ne bougerait pas. C'est alors qu'il baissa sa garde, mais garda sa baguette toujours étroitement serrer entre ses doigts.

" Qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter! grogna le directeur.

" Je veux que vous continuiez à vous battre, professeur, dit Harry toujours imperturbable.

" Me battre contre quoi? Je me suis toujours battu et je vous ais tous mis en danger, je ne sers plus à rien, tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, je suis trop vieux pour ça, de toute manière il n'y a plus d'espoir…

_Clac!_

Il ne put se retenir, sa main avait atterrit avec force sur la joue de son directeur. Regrettant légèrement son geste, il essaya de ne pas le démontrer. Au vu des circonstances, c'était peut-être le seul moyen de faire réagir Dumbledore. Depuis quand il était pessimiste, sans confiance et sans prétention. Harry avait du réagir et puisque le calme et la sagesse ne suffisaient pas, la force elle, pouvait peut-être faire bouger les choses.

Dumbledore avait la main sur sa joue, cachant la rougeur qui s'y était formé. Les idées noires qu'il broyait depuis la nuit, l'impuissance qu'il avait ressentit devant la situation et son impression de trahison se calmèrent et reprirent une place ordonnée dans sa tête. Cette gifle le ressaisit, quoi!

Il regarda son élève quelques instants et lui sourit.

" Merci Harry! dit-il.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, il avait réussit.

" Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant professeur? lui demanda-t-il.

" Te coller une retenue!

* * *

Et quel retenue...! Mais ça c'est pour une prochaine fois!  
Àbientôt  
Emily 


	29. Retour en force

**_TSSS!_** Rien! Nothing! Nichts! Nada! Niets! Pas une seule review pour mon dernier chapitre! Tsss!  
C'est pas grave! J'envoie l'autre pareille!  
Bonne Lecture!_même si vous ne le méritez pas...**

* * *

** _

**Retour en force**

Avait-il bien compris? Dumbledore lui donnait une retenue? Pourquoi? Ah! Oui… il venait de le gifler… mais quand même, c'était pour son bien! Harry était vraiment déconcerté, le sourire qu'il affichait auparavant s'estompa bien vite. Il eut quelques secondes de quasi-angoisse. Seulement, quand il vit l'hilarité soudaine de Dumbledore, Harry comprit bien vite que le vieux professeur lui avait fait une fausse frayeur…

" Bien sur que non, Harry, ricana Dumbledore. Je ne te donnerai pas de retenue.

" Bien, souffla Harry de soulagement.

Quelques instants passèrent, où ils se regardèrent et le sourire de Dumbledore s'atténue.

" Tu m'as sorti d'un gouffre dans lequel je ne voyais ni le fond, ni la sortie, reprit Dumbledore sérieusement. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant…

Harry lui adressa un sourire, il se sentit flatté par ses propos.

" Je reconnais que j'ai commis une grosse bévue en faisant confiance à Severus Rogue, continua le vieux mage. Et… je vais à l'avenir, mieux écouter les doutes de mes proches. Tu n'as jamais eut confiance en lui et je ne t'ai pas écouté. Je croyais trop en moi et pas assez en toi. Maintenant, j'ai la certitude, que l'élève surpasse le maître en de nombreux points…

" Merci…

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, il sentit un chatouillement et une légère chaleur sur ses joues, signe qu'il avait prit des couleurs. C'était le plus beau compliment que son professeur pouvait lui dire… qu'il était meilleur que lui… exagéré certes, mais quand même!

" Allez Harry, s'exclama Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la porte. Réunion générale dans la Grande-Salle dans une demi-heure. Nous devons prendre les choses en main! Mais avant tout, je dois aller demander pardon à l'un de nos professeurs. Descendons maintenant!

Harry regarda le professeur Dumbledore mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte de son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça! Pas vêtu de cette manière!

" Professeur! l'interpella-t-il. Vous êtes en chemise de nuit!

Dumbledore se regarda et éclata de rire. Il laissa Harry sortir en lui disant de le retrouver dans la Grande-Salle. Harry était assez fière de lui, il avait réussit à remettre le vieux directeur d'aplomb. Et cette réunion générale allait probablement faire un grand bouleversement dans le cœur de l'école. Tous les élèves étaient-ils invité? Il ne le sut que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dumbledore s'élever dans les couloirs : « _Tous les élèves, professeurs, Aurors, elfes, fantômes et autres, sont convoqués à une réunion générale dans la Grande-Salle à neuf heures. _» Le directeur le répéta une deuxième fois et une troisième pour les plus sourds! Alors c'était vraiment de grand calibre cette réunion. Le rassemblement des troupes… c'était même un peu inquiétant! Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de partir en guerre, là maintenant… non, sûrement pas. Il allait probablement mettre certains éléments au clair, avertir les gens… des choses de ce genre. Oui ce devait-être cela! Harry continua son chemin vers l'infirmerie, avec l'intention d'aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produit depuis les quelques dernières heures, beaucoup d'émotions avaient passé, beaucoup de liens s'étaient créer… ou rompu… mais une chose était sur… ce n'était que le commencement! Un commencement qui inaugurait une suite des plus douloureuse, difficile, déchirante… - c'est bien déprimant! – mais c'était la réalité.

Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, il tomba nez à nez avec son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

"C'est toi qui lui as donné cette brillante idée? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

" Non! Il l'a trouvé tout seul! répondit-il en souriant également.

Tonks paraissait de meilleure humeur qu'au réveil.

"Que lui as-tu dit pour le… revigorer?

" En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment mes paroles qui l'on touché, dit-il timidement en se grattant la tête.

"Que veux-tu dire par-là? demanda-t-elle sceptiquement.

" Mes paroles n'avaient aucun effet, alors… je… je…

" Tu... ?

" Je l'ai giflé, murmura Harry attendant des réprimandes.

Pendant un instant, Tonks ne dit rien. Harry s'attendait qu'elle le gronde mais elle n'en fit rien. Après l'avoir scruté longuement, elle éclata de rire. Pliée en deux, les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues et entre deux fous rire elle dit :

" Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça! Le gifler, je n'aurais jamais osé.

" Qui as-tu giflé, Harry? demanda une Hermione interloqué qui venait d'arrivé près d'eux curieuse de l'hilarité de Tonks.

" Dum… Dumble… ricana encore le professeur de Défense.

" Dumbledore? Tu as frappé Dumbledore? s'écria Hermione incrédule. T'es complètement tombé sur la tête.

" Peut-être, affirma Harry dont les joues avaient prit une teinte rosée.

" Vraiment? s'exclama une voix derrière le petit groupe. Bravo Potter, crois-tu que tu pourrais recommencer pour que je puisse admirer?

Chacun se retourna et regarda Malfoy d'un regard soit amusé de la part de Tonks et Harry, soit sévère de la part d'Hermione, évidemment.

" Granger, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je plaisantais!

" C'est justement cela qui m'inquiète…

" Harry, tu n'aurais pas vu Patmol? Demanda Tonks quand elle fut calmée.

Harry fit non de la tête, il n'avait pas vu son parrain depuis l'instant qu'il s'endormit. Devait-il s'alarmer? Tonks, elle, elle s'inquiétait…

" On y va? s'exclama Ron en arrivant auprès du groupe accompagné de Madame Pomfresh.

Harry regarda son ami qui évita son regard. Il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était normal que Ron soit un peu en colère contre lui, qu'il l'ignore. Il faisait souffrir sa petite sœur, celle qu'il chérissait et protégeait. Il détourna alors les yeux et rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione. Elle était désolée, compatissante, mais ce qu'elle fit, lui surprit. Elle lui fit un signe de tête vers l'intérieure de l'infirmerie, il pouvait y voir, entre l'épaule de Ron et la tête de Madame Pomfresh, la chevelure rousse de Ginny dépassant les couvertures. Il regarda à nouveau Hermione et elle lui fit un clin d'œil, qu'il comprit parfaitement. C'était le moment!

" Bon et bien! Allons-y! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

Chacun suivit Hermione, tout en passant devant Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. Le dernier à le croiser fut Ron. Il le dépassa de quelques mètre et revint sur ses pas. Il se planta directement devant lui et planta son regard bleuté dans le sien.

" N'y pense même pas! grogna Ron en attrapant le bras de son ami le tirant de force vers le petit groupe qui descendait les escaliers.

Harry ne pouvait que le suivre, Ron était beaucoup plus fort que lui, même s'il se débattait, même s'il criait – ce qui aurait été totalement pathétique – il ne pouvait échapper à la poigne de Ron. Il espérait seulement qu'un ange divin allait venir à son secours…

Ils étaient au milieu des escaliers lorsque ses prières furent exaucées. Une charmante préfète avait quitté le cortège qu'elle menait et s'approcha de son petit copain pour le frapper derrière la tête.

" Aïe! Se lamenta Ron en ne lâchant toutefois pas Harry qui eut une petit rire discret.

" Tu n'as pas honte Ronald Weasley de traîner ton meilleur ami de la sorte, gronda Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire amusé. Il est parfaitement capable de marcher tout seul. Lâches-le!

Elle avait monté une marche de plus que son copain pour ainsi être à sa hauteur, elle était déjà terrifiante quand elle était plus petite que lui, imaginé si elle est à la même hauteur… Toutefois Ron n'avait l'intention de céder.

" Je ne le lâcherai pas, car si je le fais, il va al…

Le reste de sa phrase fut interrompu par la bouche d'Hermione qui se colla à la sienne. Harry sentit que, sur le coup de la surprise, Ron avait légèrement relâché sa poigne et il put finalement se libérer. Sachant que son ami allait reprendre ses esprits d'ici peu, il partit comme une flèche vers les portes de l'infirmerie qu'il referma derrière lui avec un _Collaporta_. Il se disait qu'il devrait remercier Hermione pour ça…

" Je déteste que tu fasses ça… marmonna Ron après avoir sentit Harry s'échapper sans pour autant laisser les lèvres de sa copine.

2Vraiment? demanda Hermione avant de lui donné un autre baisé qu'il accepta sans hésiter.

Après quelques instants, Ron se sépara d'elle, résigner à aller chercher Harry et le ramener par le col de la chemise, mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

" Laisse-le y aller, supplia-t-elle.

" Je ne peux pas consentir à le laisser y aller Hermione, elle ne veut pas le voir et en tant que grand frère, je dois m'assurer qu'elle…

" Qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il a fait ça, termina Hermione.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Évidemment, il n'avait rien comprit à la situation.

" Ron, Harry avait ses raisons pour faire ce qu'il a fait, reprit-elle.

" Explique!

Ron avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, la regardant avec méfiance et attendait des explications. Elle paressait au courant de beaucoup trop de chose que lui ignorait complètement, ce qui le chicotait atrocement.

" Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, répondit Hermione.

" Cette réponse ne me convient pas, tu crois pouvoir te défiler en disant que…

Aaaaaah!

Un cri a en glacer le sang parvenant de l'infirmerie résonna dans le couloir, ce qui coupa Ron dans ses paroles. Reconnaissant sa sœur, il jeta un regard haineux à Hermione et partit en courant vers l'infirmerie, Hermione sur les talons. Le groupe de Madame Pomfresh, Tonks et Malfoy étant déjà loin, ils furent les seuls à entendre le cri de peur, heureusement. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie, mais devant une porte close.

" C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il y aille Hermione, rugit furieusement Ron en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

" Tu ne comprends pas, murmura Hermione s'entant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle était désespérée, désemparée, elle était blessée par le regard que Ron lui avait lancé. Il ne comprenait rien… mais rien ne lui avait été dit! Elle voulait que Harry réussisse à dire à Ginny le fond de ses sentiments, mais en même temps elle se sentait coupable de faire souffrir son amie. Elle voulait que Ron comprenne le geste de son meilleur ami, mais sans lui révéler la prophétie et les sentiments que Harry avait pour sa sœur, elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Hermione ne voulait pas trahir Harry, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre Ron pour avoir cacher la vérité. C'était un dilemme angoissant…

" POTTER! Ouvres cette putain de porte ou je la défonce! s'égosilla Ron en tambourinant sur la porte qui ne bougeait tout simplement pas.

" Ron arrête! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Harry allait probablement lui en vouloir, mais elle devait le faire… il aurait d'ailleurs du le faire lui-même. Ron la regarda d'un regard menaçant et se planta devant elle près à lui crier des insultes, mais elle le coupa auparavant. Regardant autour d'elle s'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes, elle s'élança.

" C'était le seul moyen pour que Voldemort parte, dit-elle. Harry aime ta sœur et c'est grâce à cet amour que Harry a put se libérer de Voldemort.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer mais il en fut incapable. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'amour pouvait vaincre Voldemort. Mais ça lui était égal pour le moment… Ce qui le tracassait le plus c'était les révélations des sentiments de son meilleur ami. Il ne lui en avait jamais rien dit. Jamais! Il était pourtant le frère de la principale intéressée, son meilleur ami, mais non, il ne lui en avait pas glissé mots! Il fit les cent pas devant la porte quelques minutes, réfléchissant à cet aveu. Son meilleur ami était amoureux de sa sœur, sa sœur était amoureuse de son meilleur ami depuis qu'elle avait 10 ans, donc les probabilités qu'ils forment un couple était très élever… ils vont s'embrasser, ils vont se toucher, ils vont… seuls dans cette salle close…

Frappant de nouveau la porte à coup de poing, il reprit de plus belle ses menaces de démolition.

" HARRY! Je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas cette foutue porte immédiatement tu vas regretter ne pas t'avoir fait manger par le Magyar à pointes.

" Ronald, tu n'as donc rien compris de ce que je t'ai dit? s'indigna Hermione.

Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle était là et qu'elle lui avait expliqué quelque chose d'important. Il se retourna vers elle et se calma un peu en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, surtout quand c'était lui la cause. Elle devait croire qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté, qu'il se brisait les jointures sur la porte pour pouvoir arracher les tripes à Harry, en fait, c'était encore son intention, mais pas pour les même raisons…

" 'Mione, souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai très bien compris ce que tu as dit. Harry aime ma sœur cela n'empêche qu'il ne m'en a rien dit!

" Ce que tu peux être rancunier, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

" Pas du tout! Répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

" Bien sur qu'oui!

" Non!

" Oui!

" Non!

"Oui, dit-une voix féminine derrière lui.

Ron se retourna précipitamment. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et ils ne les avaient pas vus arriver près d'eux. Hermione trop prise pas les yeux de son amoureux. Effectivement, Harry et Ginny étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Le fait étonnant, c'était bien cela. Ils étaient l'un près de l'autre… Ginny n'avait apparemment plus peur.

" Tu avais quelque chose à me dire Ron? demanda Harry avec un sourie moqueur.

" On verra ça plus tard! marmonna-t-il en le défiant de yeux.

Hermione examina minutieusement les nouveaux venus. Elle était parfaitement heureuse que Harry ait réussit à faire sortir Ginny de son épouvante. Seulement, il manquait quelque chose. Ses deux amis, eux, ne paressaient pas totalement heureux. Elle voyait bien qu'ils avaient tous les deux pleurés, donc Ginny devait avoir résisté. Elle résistait peut-être encore car contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, leurs mains n'étaient pas liées.

" Aller vient Ron, dit Ginny en attrapant le bras de son frère. Ils doivent se demander où nous sommes.

Ron jeta un dernier regard à Harry qui signifiait qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion entre mec et partit en avant avec sa sœur. Hermione resta en arrière avec Harry. Le sourire du survivant s'effaça et il regarda amoureusement la jeune rouquine prendre de l'avance sur eux. Il laissa s'échapper un soupire avant de sourire à son amie. Ginny devait encore lui pardonner, mais maintenant, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et c'est ce qui lui importait!

Le trajet jusqu'à la Grande-Salle, ce fut dans le silence complet jusqu'à ce que Harry et Hermione foncent dans Ron et Ginny qui s'étaient arrêtés net après un coin de couloir. Les deux retardataires s'étirèrent le cou pour distinguer ce qui avait arrêté la marche de leurs amis. Ils en eurent le souffle coupé.

" Merlin est parmi nous! s'exclama l'homme qui leur faisait face.

Il avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, qu'on ne voyait pas car ses longs cheveux noirs et sales les cachaient, sa robe de sorcier était déchirée et crasseuse, ses souliers étaient percés et l'odeur était… enfin… une douche serait la bienvenue! Seulement, il ne semblait pas se soucier de ses détails disgracieux, son sourire et la lumière qui scintillait au fond de ses yeux sombres montraient qu'il était plus qu'heureux, qu'il jubilait même…

" Vous avez vu? s'émerveilla-t-il. En _en-ti-er_!

Il tourna une fois sur lui-même, les bras dans les airs.

" Deux jambes, deux bras, dix doigts, une bouche! Je peux enfin parler! Terminer les oreilles pointues, la truffe humide et les PUCES! Je déteste ses bestioles, je crois que ça va prendre du temps avant que je me retransforme en chien, c'est bien pratique être un animagus, mais delà à ce que ce soit permanent…

Il se calma un peu, reprenant son souffle et regarda le quatuor qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil…

" Vous en faites une de ses tête! reprit-il d'un ton plus lent.

" Mais… Mais… mais comment? Dumbledore a dit que…, essaya Hermione qui reprenait sur elle.

Que j'allais rester dans le corps d'un chien jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et blabla… C'est ce qui devait être, enfin, mais je crois bien qu'il existe des miracles dans ce bas monde obscur et que le Grand Merlin veille sur nous! En fait pas si grand que ça, puisqu'il ne doit pas être plus grand que Ginny. En fait si, parce qu'il est Grand dans son cœur, dans sa puissance, dans la mémoire de tous, c'est le plus Grand sorcier de tous les temps, après Dumbledore bien sur, mais enfin bref vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est le Grand Merlin pour ce qu'il est… pas pour sa taille, enfin bref… C'était incroyable, au début, la douleur était atroce, ça prenait dans les entrailles et dans le cœur et ma tête, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait exploser, mais après, la lumière, Wow! mieux qu'en rêve, Merlin habiller d'un drap blanc et la formule qu'il réc…

" STOP! s'écria Harry.

" Quoi? demanda l'homme innocemment.

" Ça fait plaisir de te voir Sirius, dit Harry tout en souriant à son parrain.

" Mais tu m'as vu pas plus tard qu'hier! Répondit-il simplement avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. J'ai même dormis au pied de ton lit!

Le petit groupe s'esclaffa sachant très bien que Sirius plaisante et qu'il comprenait que le voir en humain était tout autre que de le savoir condamner à vivre dans son corps de chien. Il était d'une humeur éclatante! Se savoir innocenter et être un homme libre désormais, pas un chien libre, mais un homme libre, comme il l'était seize ans auparavant devait y être pour beaucoup.

" Je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais, hum! Tu devrais aller te doucher Sirius! dit Harry en s'approchant de lui.

" D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais, mais avant, répondit l'animagus en prenant un air faussement sérieux, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours à l'heure qu'il est.

" Convocation générale dans la Grande Salle, indiqua Hermione en regardant sa montre, _et on est en retard_!

" Dépêchez-vous alors! dit Sirius en leur libérant le passage. Je prends une bonne douche et je vous rejoins.

Chacun passa près de lui, lui adressant un magnifique sourire et tous put remarquer que Sirius était bel et bien de retour, le vrai Sirius, le _Maraudeur_.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre, les plans de Dumbledore et enfin l,explication tant attendu de Sirius. Pourquoi il n'est pas mort? Et en plus qu'il soit redevenue Humain... je crois que Merlin à quelque chose à avoir là-dedans!  
Une tite review fouloupait!  
Emily 


	30. Choisir son camp

Après un long moment d'absence sur _Noctem et Diurnum_, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic. J'avais promis une explication sur la réaparition de Sirius...mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Pour celui-ci c'est le moment décisif de tous les jeunes sorciers...  
Merci à tous les revieweurs!  
Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

**_

Choisir son camp

Nos quatre amis s'avancèrent vers la grande salle, certainement déconcertés par l'apparition subite de Sirius Black, mais complètement émerveillé par cette nouvelle. Le plus heureux des quatre étaient sans contredit le jeune Potter. Depuis le retour inopiné de Patmol, il avait souvent prié pour que son parrain redevienne comme avant, un humain. Son souhait était maintenant réalisé, il en avait eut la preuve en l'apercevant dans le couloir quelques minutes auparavant. Mais ce qui le chicotait c'était : « _Que Diable, comment était-ce arrivé?_ » Cela devait être la question qui trottait dans les quatre têtes de nos amis. Sirius avait parlé d'une lumière et de Merlin, mais il avait parlé tellement vite que Harry n'avait pas réellement saisit le sens de ses paroles. Les questions et réponses seront pour plus tard.

Maintenant, il était impératif pour Sirius d'aller prendre un bon bain et aux quatre Gryffondor de se rendre dans la Grande-Salle pour la mystérieuse convocation.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle en question, tout Poudlard au grand complet y était déjà présent. Les professeurs, les aurors et les membres de l'Ordre étaient assis ou debout au fond de la salle, tous les élèves avaient pris place à leurs tables respectives, Rusard et Miss Teigne était planté près de l'entré, Peeves et les fantômes flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ces derniers étaient même dans un nombre surprenant. Harry en avait déjà vu une vingtaine depuis son entré à Poudlard, mais là, le compte était bien plus élevé. Quarante? Cinquante? Il ne pouvait pas tous les compter tellement il y en avait. Mais ce chiffre surprenant était infime quand il regardait la quantité extravagante d'elfes de maison alignés comme des soldats le long des murs de la salle, immobiles comme des statuettes, par millier! Il savait qu'il y en avait beaucoup, mais pas autant! Harry se risqua un regard vers Hermione, elle était tout simplement choquée… le mot est faible… elle était _scandalisée_! Tout compte fait, chaque entité capable de se mouvoir et de penser seul était présente dans la salle, il ne manquait que les tableaux…

" Ah! Vous voilà! s'exclama soudainement Dumbledore en les accueillant les bras grands ouverts. Nous allons maintenant pouvoir commencer. Prenez place, je vous pris.

Le directeur était debout, au centre, derrière la grande table des professeurs. Son visage laissait paraître l'importance et la gravité de ce moment… et une jolie tache rouge au niveau de sa pommette gauche. Décidément, Harry avait bien frappé fort! Donc, Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Ginny se précipitèrent, sous le regard de tous, à la table des Gryffondor. Étrangement, à un endroit précis, il y avait une énorme absence de personne sur la banquette, autour d'un individu à la chevelure blonde. Apparemment, les autres s'étaient tassés pour l'évité tout en le dévisageant dangereusement.

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place et il ne l'était pas! Seulement, l'atmosphère deux tables plus loin lui était, et de loin, beaucoup moins accueillante, alors quand Tonks lui proposa une place à la table des Gryffondor entre deux membres de l'AD, Neville et Dean, le Serpentard l'accepta sous le regard horrifier des deux derniers. Cependant, le jeune Malfoy ne perdit pas son arrogance, il garda la tête haute et défia du regard tous ceux qui se risqueraient à vouloir le faire quitter la table. Il encaissait les sarcasmes, comme il avait toujours fait, et les renvoyait à sa manière à leur auteur. Les Gryffondor ne sachant que faire, avaient préféré mettre une certaine distance entre eux et ce personnage qu'ils méprisaient tous. Quand Ron et Hermione vinrent s'asseoir de part et autre du Serpentard, comme si s'était tout naturel, Draco sentit qu'il y avait peut-être sa place, une toute petite, mais une quand même… Quelques rouge et or commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux sur cet étrange comportement, et quand ils virent Potter prendre place en face de Malfoy et lui adresser un signe de tête, les chuchotements devinrent de plus en plus audible, se répandant de table en table, que Dumbledore dû sommer le silence pour que la salle redevienne calme.

Le silence régna quelques instants dans la Grande-Salle avant que le mage prenne la parole. Il donnait l'impression qu'il regardait et détaillait chaque individu présent dans la salle. Son regard perçant traversait la salle de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche et la plupart le regardait avec intérêt. Quelques Serpentard évitaient son regard, ignorant sa présence et parlaient hypocritement entre eux. Bref, ils faisaient comme d'habitude…

C'est d'une voix forte et sérieuse qu'il entreprit son discours inhabituel, captant l'attention de tous ceux qui le respectaient.

" Je vous ais tous convoqué aujourd'hui parce qu'il est temps que vous choisissiez votre camp.

Dumbledore marqua une pose pour laisser le temps à son auditoire d'encaisser le choc de ses paroles. Il ne parlait plus comme un directeur, il parlait comme un général qui ralliait ses troupes. L'assemblé prit donc conscience que la guerre était à leur porte et que la décision qu'ils allaient prendre allait diriger leur avenir.

" La communauté elfique du château et les spectres, reprit-il, n'ont pas réellement de choix à prendre dans la situation actuelle car ils font partie de cette école, ils sont son âme et son cœur. Soumis à un contrat magique, ils ont l'obligation d'obéir au directeur présent, aux personnels et aux élèves. Uniquement deux d'entre eux devront prendre une décision. Pour ceux qui sont encore soumis à ce contrat, je les ais convoqués pour qu'ils soient mis au courant des décisions prises dans cette salle. Quant à vous, élèves et membres du corps enseignant, vous devez prendre la décision suivante : Être du côté du bien ou celui de la facilité. Si vous choisissez ce dernier, partez _maintenant_.

Un silence de mort envahit la Grande Salle. Dans toute l'Histoire de Poudlard, aucun directeur n'avait réclamé le départ de ses élèves ou de ses professeurs, aucun directeur n'avait sollicité une division de l'école, parce que c'est bien ce qu'il demandait, aucun directeur n'avait engagé ses élèves dans les remous extérieurs, mais aucun directeur n'était comme Dumbledore… Il demandait à ses élèves d'affronter Voldemort ou de se soumettre à la volonté de Voldemort. Il n'y avait pas de choix central, qui ne penche ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Noir ou blanc, pas de gris où la sécurité était plus assurée.

Il avait parlé d'un ton calme et posé, mais quand il avait prononcé la dernière phrase, il avait semblé plus dur, plus hostile, plus puissant… Le _maintenant_ de sa phrase n'était pas en l'air. Ça se jouait sur le moment, pas dans quelques heures ou quelques jours, c'était là!

Mais personne ne bougea, personne ne parla…

" Je ne plaisante pas, reprit-il sur un ton qui frôlait la colère. Ceux qui envisagent s'aligner dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort, sont prier de quitter Poudlard sur le moment. Aucun auror ne vous traquera… c'est votre choix, nous n'y pouvons plus rien. Mais sachez bien, que si vous franchissez les portes de Poudlard aujourd'hui, elles ne vous seront plus jamais ouvertes. _Partez_!

Sur cette demande, il eut effectivement du mouvement. Il n'y avait pas de surprise à voir des élèves de Serpentard se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Une trentaine d'élèves avait choisit de quitter définitivement Poudlard. Ils s'étaient levés la tête haute sans un regard en arrière, leur décision avait été prise depuis longtemps, certain avait hésité regardant autour d'eux, craignant les représailles de leur père, de leur famille, du maître… quelques-uns choisirent d'éviter ce désagrément, les autres se rassirent et espéraient avoir fait le bon choix. Il y eut même des scènes où les plus vieux soudoyaient les plus jeunes, en les menaçant, en les brusquant, mais le foudroyant coup de tonnerre que Dumbledore fit retentir dans le réfectoire dissuada plusieurs tentatives de ravissement.

Aucun élève des autres maisons n'avait bougé.

Aucun professeur n'avait fait signe de faiblesse… le seul qui y aurait été tenté, était déjà démasqué… et en fuite…

Et les membres de l'Ordre avaient déjà signé leur appartenance.

Quand le groupe arriva aux grandes portes de la salle, un élève s'arrêta et se retourna vers une personne en particulier. Cet élève était Blaise Zabini.

" Malfoy, s'écria-t-il. C'est ta dernière chance.

Draco se retourna vers son interlocuteur et planta son regard glacial dans le sien.

" J'ai choisi mon camp, dit-il d'une voix forte et franche. Je reste.

" Si c'est comme ça, reprit Blaise, adieu.

Puis il se retourna et franchit les portes pour une dernière fois.

Malfoy avait toujours les yeux braqués sur la sortie, comme s'il y avait encore une lutte en lui sur le choix qu'il venait de faire puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il regarda une seconde la main sur son épaule, un geste de soutient et d'appartenance qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée. Il leva les yeux vers la propriétaire de cette petite main et rencontra le visage radieux d'Hermione.

" C'était le bon choix à faire Draco, souffla-t-elle.

" J'espère bien, murmura-t-il en lui adressant un léger sourire.

La confession que Draco venait de faire, devant toute l'école, avait valu un remous verbal parmi la foule. Dumbledore dû une nouvelle fois exiger le silence.

" Maintenant, reprit-il plus calmement, vous allez devoir promettre votre allégeance.

Il brandit sa baguette et fit apparaître un long parchemin devant lui et une plume.

" Signez ce parchemin et vous scellez votre promesse de ne pas vous soumettre à la volonté de Lord Voldemort, de combattre jusqu'au dernier souffle de vie pour éviter que la noirceur n'envahisse le monde dans lequel nous vivons, de se donner corps et âme dans cette guerre afin d'éliminer toute trace de Mal…

Dumbledore marqua une pose avant de continuer :

" Ce que je vous demande peut paraître beaucoup, surtout pour les plus jeunes, mais cette bataille est également la votre, c'est vous qui vivrez dans ce monde après cette guerre, c'est vous qui allez reconstruire ce qui fut détruit, c'est vous qui allez faire renaître ce monde sous un nouveau jour, l'avenir du monde des sorciers repose entre vos mains. Nous, les plus vieux, nous serons là pour vous soutenir et vous permettre d'accomplir cette mission. Le serment que je vous demande de faire aujourd'hui est seulement le vœu sincère que le monde change pour le mieux. Si vos intentions ne sont pas authentiques, encrés au plus profond de vous, près à rester fidèle à cette promesse, partez _maintenant_.

Aucun ne bougea, aucun ne parla…

" Si vous faillez à cet engagement, je le saurai… tout le monde le saura. Ce parchemin fut enchanté par un sort très puissant et si vous ne tenez pas votre parole nous le saurons. – Dumbledore jeta un regard discret à Hermione et ensuite à Marietta, le sort était probablement plus puissant, mais sous le même principe que celui utilisé sur les membres de l'AD. - Un contrat magique, c'est ce que je vous fais signer aujourd'hui. Si vous n'êtes pas près à le faire, il serait préférable que vous quittiez Poudlard maintenant, car je n'accepterai plus personne qui ce dit fidèle, mais que son cœur ne l'ai pas.

Dumbledore marqua à nouveau une pose et encore, personne ne bougea. Certain paressait terrifié, angoissé ou en grande réflexion avec eux même, mais aucun d'eux n'avait envie de partir. Dumbledore laissa le temps aux membres de son école de bien prendre leur décision. Il était patient… Quand il sera sûr qu'ils avaient tous bien réfléchit, il donnerait le parchemin.

Le silence avait envahit une nouvelle fois la Grande-Salle. Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende, une chaise racla le sol et une seconde. Tous se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Potter s'était levé, suivit de près par Malfoy. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et se regardait intensément. Certain cru qu'ils allaient s'affronter, ceci aurait été dans la normalité des choses, mais ce fut autre. Harry s'avança vers Dumbledore, suivit de près par Draco. Arrivé à destination, il regarda un instant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. un échange que seuls eux comprenaient se fit, puis Harry prit la plume et se pencha sur le parchemin et y inscrivit tout en haut sous le nom de Dumbledore lui-même :

_Harry James Potter _

Il se retourna et donna la plume à Draco. Il fit pareille. Quand son nom fut inscrit sur le parchemin, il se retourna vers Potter et lui tendit la main, et Harry la serra fortement. Détrompez-vous, ils n'étaient pas devenus amis… on efface pas cinq ans d'animosité aussi facilement. Seulement, ils étaient maintenant dans le même camp… Contrairement à Ron et à Hermione, il n'avait pas créé de liens avec le Serpentard, peut-être un jour, mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était leur signature sur le parchemin.

Ron et Hermione vinrent se joindre à eux et inscrivirent leur nom. S'en suivit des autres élèves qui se mettaient maintenant en ligne pour sceller leur promesse. Les plus jeunes s'avançaient bravement vers l'avant, les plus vieux, fièrement.

Quand tous les élèves, professeurs, Aurors, membres du personnel non-enseignant, Dobby et Winky (Les deux elfes qui ne sont plus soumis à un contrat magique) eurent signé, Dumbledore leur permit de rejoindre leur salle commune ou de retourner à leurs activités.

Avant que le quatuor de Gryffondor ne franchissent les portes du réfectoire, une femme d'âge mûre se précipitèrent vers eux, plus précisément sur un jeune brun à lunettes. Quand elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur, elle empoigna les épaules de Potter et l'étreignit avec force. Plusieurs regards curieux et interrogateurs se retournèrent vers eux, mais ce qui apparaissait le plus sur les visages alentour, c'était des sourires moqueurs…

Harry ne savait que faire devant cet élan d'affection surprenant venant de la part de son professeur de métamorphose, il regardait autour de lui cherchant de l'aide et de l'air…

Finalement, elle le lâcha. Un sourire extraordinaire accroché à son visage, McGonagall regarda Harry avec une immense gratitude dans le fond des yeux.

" Merci de nous l'avoir ramené, avait-elle soufflé avant de reprendre son sérieux et d'ordonner l'évacuation du hall qui était bondé de curieux.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous ait plu.  
Dans le prochain, je vous **promet** l'explication tant attendu de Sirius Black, laissons-lui encore le temps de prendre un bon bain...  
Je vais essayer de le sortir avant qu'il ne soit tout ratatiné...  
À la prochaine  
Emily 


	31. Le récit d'un Maraudeur

Sirius a terminé de prendre son bain... il est frais et dispos pour une belle histoire... alors...  
Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

**_

Récit d'un Maraudeur

Arrivé à leur tour, les quatre Gryffondor se demandaient où pouvait bien être Sirius. Il leur avait pourtant dit qu'il allait les rejoindre à la Grande-Salle, mais il ne leur a pas bénéficié de sa présence. Ni sur le trajet jusqu'à la tour, ils ne le virent. Peut-être était-il encore à la salle de bain ou…

" Peut-être qu'il s'est noyer dans son bain, avait lancé Ronald d'un air qui se voulait sérieux, mais qui ne l'était pas.

" Une chose est sur, c'est qu'il va sentir bon en sortant, avait ajouté Ginny.

Harry acquiesça en silence mais il était tout de même inquiet. Peut-être que le sortilège qui l'avait ramené dans son corps n'avait effet que quelques heures et que maintenant le sort était rompu… cette possibilité l'affectait tellement, qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient entrés dans la tour. C'est l'appel de Neville qui le ramena sur terre.

" Harry! Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement.

Neville avait un sourire très élargit sur son visage alors Harry comprit que se ne devait pas être une mauvaise nouvelle. Il le suivit donc en courant jusqu'au dortoir, accompagné de près par Hermione et des deux Weasley, et quand ils furent tous arrivés, le jeune Potter compris bien vite le sourire de son ami. Couché sur son lit, Sirius dormait à poings fermés, habillé comme un parfait étudiant.

" C'est bien Sirius Black? Questionna Dean qui était debout près de la porte à côté de Seamus, tous deux estomaqués.

" C'est bien lui, affirma Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on le laisse là où on le réveille, reprit-il.

" J'aurais bien aimé encore dormir M. Thomas, mais vous m'avez réveillé avec vos questions, railla Sirius en relevant la tête.

" Tu as pris un bon bain? demanda Harry en s'approchant de Sirius.

Patmol s'assit dans le lit et se frotta les yeux afin de mieux se réveiller.

" Le meilleur depuis une vingtaine d'année, dit-il, la salle de bain des Préfets m'avait drôlement manqué.

" Tu n'as jamais été préfet, reprit Harry.

" Crois-tu vraiment qu'un Maraudeur aurait laissé passer une telle baignoire sans en profiter?

Cette affirmation fit rire le groupe de Gryffondor. Un baume au cœur, voilà ce qu'était le retour de Sirius. Il embellissait la vie de Harry et de ce fait, celui de ses amis.

" On va sortir, annonça Neville en traînant avec lui Dean et Seamus vers la sortie.

Puis il ferma la porte les laissant en « famille » Ce mot s'illuminait dans la tête du jeune Potter. Les quatre personnes présentes dans le dortoir avec lui étaient vraiment sa famille. Il n'avait aucun lien de sang avec aucun d'eux, il n'y avait que le cœur. Ron était son frère, celui qui le secondait, Hermione sa sœur et elle pouvait parfois s'identifier dans le rôle de la mère, Sirius son parrain officiel, père d'adoption, frère et ami et Ginny… peut-être qu'un jour elle sera plus que l'amie qu'il aime. Formé une vrai famille avec elle faisait partie de ses plus grands rêves…

" Où avez-vous trouvé ses habits Sirius? questionna soudainement Hermione.

" Ça? s'étonna-t-il. À la réserve de la buanderie et regarder…

Il se leva et enleva la robe, il la retourna et pointa une étiquette près du col. On pouvait y lire « _Sirius Black _».

" Mon ancien uniforme et elle me va comme un gang, dit-il en se regardant lui-même, pantalon et chemisier, comme s'il n'y croyait pas encore.

Il remit la robe à l'effigie des rouge et or et se rassit sur le lit.

" C'était quoi la réunion importante à la Grande-Salle? Poursuivit-il.

" Dumbledore nous a demandé de choisir notre camp, répondit Harry. Quelques Serpentard sont partis, ensuite Dumbledore nous a demander de signer un parchemin prouvant notre fidélité à la cause.

" D'accord… Alors, une petite histoire, ça vous dit? proposa Sirius en engloutissant une Dragée, d'une couleur douteuse, sortit tout droit de sa poche.

" Et comment, répondit le petit groupe.

Chacun avait hâte de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire de résurrection dans les moindre détails. Ils prirent chacun la position la plus confortable qui soit, pour écouter attentivement le récit de Black. Sirius s'ajusta correctement sur le lit de Harry et aplatit quelques coussins derrière son dos, Harry lui avait prit place à l'opposé de Sirius, le dos contre un montant du baldaquin, Ginny s'était installé non loin, sur l'autre montant, quant à Ron et Hermione, ils avaient prit place sur le lit du rouquin, évidemment collé l'un à l'autre, ce qui n'échappa pas au Maraudeur.

" Et bien, dit-il dans un sourire. Je n'y croyais plus.

Ron et Hermione prirent une jolie teinte rosée au niveau du visage, et aux oreilles pour le rouquin, mais ne se séparèrent toutefois pas.

" Ils ont eut besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, mais ils y sont arrivés, chuchota Harry à l'adresse de son parrain.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire resplendissant avant de commencer son récit.

" Donc, commença-t-il. Comme vous devez le savoir, c'est par la faute de Kréature que je me suis retrouvé au Ministère. Il avait blessé Buck pour me mettre à l'écart après que Harry est eut la vision. Après nous avons eut un message de la part de Rogue et nous sommes accourus au Ministère. Ça vous saviez et ce n'était pas très intéressant, mais le reste par contre… Le sort de Bellatrix, c'est vraiment lui qui a tout fait changer. J'avais sous estimé ma cousine. Je ne devais pas tomber, pas devant elle… mais bon… j'ai cru un instant pouvoir me relever et me relancer dans la bataille, seulement, quand j'ai sentit le contact froid du voile dans mon dos, j'ai su qu'elle avait gagné la bataille, mais je ne laisserai jamais une Lestrange gagner la guerre.

" Bien dit! lança Ron sous l'impulsion.

Les quatre autres le regardèrent le reprochant d'avoir coupé l'histoire palpitante. Il souffla un léger « Désolé » et se contenta d'écouter la suite.

" Le voile m'enveloppait entièrement, reprit le Maraudeur. Chaque parcelle de mon corps, chaque pore de peau était ligoté par cette matière glaciale. Les ténèbres me retenaient prisonnier. J'étais une chenille dans son cocon, mais je savais que je n'allais pas me transformer en papillon. L'air était absent, le froid plus prenant, ce qui m'empêchaient de penser correctement. Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment là, j'ai eu peur de mourir. Je ne le voulais pas, je ne le devais pas. Alors j'ai lutté, je devais sortir de cette prison obscure. Je me débattais comme un vrai dingue, mais la matière qui m'entourait me résistait encore. C'est à ce moment que je me suis transformé en chien dans le fol espoir de déchirer cette substance et ça l'a fonctionné! Mes griffes ont agrippé une matière plus solide et l'a lacéré. Ce ne devait pas être l'Enfer des animaux… Une lumière est apparu et je me suis sentit aspirer violemment et j'ai fracassé le sol brutalement.

Les quatre adolescents firent une grimace imaginant la douleur causée par la chute.

" Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, le soleil m'éblouit quelques instants mais je pouvais quand même distinguer trois personnes au-dessus de moi. Une femme, assez agréable à regarder, je dois l'avouer, un garçon et une fillette. À ce moment là, je n'avais aucune idée du comment et du pourquoi j'étais là. C'était tellement confus dans ma tête. Je revoyais des images, mais elles n'avaient aucun sens entres-elles. J'ai essayé de parler, mais la seul chose qui sortie fut un aboiement qui les fit tous reculer. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais sous ma forme animagus. Je ne pouvais pas me transformer devant eux, car à cet instant je ne savais pas si c'était des sorciers ou des moldus. Alors, je me suis levé, avec difficulté, j'avais les pattes tremblotantes et ma tête… horrible… pire qu'un lendemain d'une soirée bien arrosé… C'est alors que la petite fille s'approcha de moi, la main tendue. Sa mère lui disait de ne pas approcher, que je pourrais être dangereux, que je pourrais la mordre, alors en bon chien que j'étais, je me suis assis et j'ai attendu la caresse. La petite devait avoir à peine cinq ans, mais dans son regard je voyais bien qu'elle m'adorait déjà, ses gestes étaient craintifs au début, mais quand elle vit que je n'étais pas dangereux, elle s'approcha de plus en plus. Sa mère et son frère sont venu la rejoindre. Et ils m'ont adopté… après m'avoir donné un bain dans la baignoire du jardin.

" La première nuit, j'ai essayé de reprendre forme humaine. Sans résultat. Je ne comprenais pas. Pendant quelques semaines, je suis resté avec eux, essayant de me rappeler ce que je faisais là, de me souvenir ce qui c'était passé.

" Tu aurais pu venir chercher tes réponses ici au lieu d'attendre qu'elles ne viennent par elles-mêmes, lança Harry quelque peu irrité.

Si Sirius avait pu réapparaître auparavant, Potter ne se serait pas refermé sur lui-même pendant un été entier faisant supporter cette humeur désagréable et morose à ceux qu'il aime. Il n'aurait pas culpabilisé pendant toutes ses semaines.

" J'aurais pu, effectivement, répondit calmement Sirius. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça Harry, mais j'avais besoin de cet éloignement, du moins, pour quelques temps, et je pressentais que je n'étais pas atterrit au milieu de cette famille pour rien. Il n'y arrive jamais rien pour rien.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, l'un demandant pardon, l'autre refoulant son sentiment d'abandon. Quand Sirius vit que Harry acceptait la décision qu'il avait prise, il continua son récit sur une note plus gaie. On pouvait apercevoir dans son regard une lueur exquise de bonheur.

" La famille Williams était formidable. Je jouais dans la cour avec les enfants, Melody et Rick. Rick était plutôt sportif, il aimait courir avec moi, jouer à la balle et Melody, elle, préférait s'asseoir et parler. Et pour parler, elle parlait, elle me racontait des histoires incroyables tout droit sortit de son imaginaire. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus me faisait penser un peu à ceux de Dumbledore, on pouvait y lire un esprit vif et malicieux. C'est par elle que j'ai su que j'étais à Bradford, qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans cette ville depuis quelques mois, parce que ses parents s'étaient séparé. Elle n'en était pas triste parce que son père faisait mal à sa mère et son frère. J'en étais tellement choqués qu'elle m'a entendu grogné, je crois qu'à ce moment, elle compris que je n'étais pas un chien ordinaire… Alors elle me racontait tout. Melody m'a alors dit qu'il y avait d'étranges choses qui se passait quand son frère était en colère, vous savez ce que cela représente, n'est-ce pas? C'est un sorcier. Il doit même être présentement, ici à Poudlard, car le soir de mon départ, j'ai aperçu un hibou déposer une lettre au pied de la porte.

" Richard Williams? Demanda Hermione.

" Oui! Tu l'as vu?

" Il est adorable, quand il le veut bien, dit-elle. Il est entré à Poufsouffle.

Patmol eu un sourire satisfait et continua son histoire.

" Madame Williams s'occupait très bien de moi également, elle m'avait permis d'entré dans la maison le soir. Je devais rester sur le tapis, mais, quand les enfants étaient endormis, elle me permettait d'aller la rejoindre sur le canapé pour regarder la boîte à image. Elle était pour la plupart du temps silencieuse quand elle était avec moi, mais vers la fin elle se confiait à moi. Elle pleurait souvent, elle trouvait ça dure de devoir travailler et d'éduquer ses deux enfants, seule et elle avait peur que son ex-mari ne les retrouve… Sophia est une femme remarquable et belle comme un ange…

Il s'interrompit sur cette phrase, un doux sourire sur son visage et les yeux rêveurs. Les quatre Gryffondor eurent un regard complice et un sourire évocateur au visage. Sirius était-il amoureux?

Un mouvement dans sa robe de sorcier le fit retomber abruptement sur terre et n'échappa pas aux autres qui cessèrent de sourire à l'instant, car Sirius en avait fait de même. il arborait dorénavant un sourire inquiet et nerveux.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry.

" Ce n'est rien, je vous expliquerai plus tard, dit-il en engouffrant une autre Dragée. Où en étais-je… Ah! Oui! Sophia… J'aurais bien aimé rester avec eux, mais je savais qu'il y avait d'autres personnes, des personnes très importante à mes yeux, qui avait besoin de moi.

Il regardait Harry en disant cela.

" Alors un soir, je suis parti, poursuivit-il. Sophia s'était endormie sur le canapé et les enfants dormaient également. Je suis sorti par la grande porte vitrée, je n'avais qu'à la faire glisser, et j'ai monté vers le nord du pays pour rejoindre Poudlard. J'étais plus près de Poudlard que de Londres, et à Poudlard il y avait Dumbledore. C'était lui que je devais voir en premier pour qu'il me redonne ma forme humaine, ce qu'il ne réussit pas à faire. Je suis donc arrivé ici il y a deux jours. J'ai raconté tout ça à Dumbledore et il l'a raconté aux membres de l'Ordre.

" Et cette nuit, que s'est-il passé pour que vous retrouver votre forme humaine? demanda Hermione.

" Hier soir, quand tout le monde fut endormi, je me suis levé pour retrouver Rogue. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette vermine s'échapper aussi facilement. Avec mon flaire de chien, j'ai pu aisément le suivre à la trace. Contrairement à ce tout le monde pouvait penser, il n'avait pas quitté Poudlard, il s'était caché dans la forêt interdite. Seulement, en suivant sa trace, j'ai percuté un homme au pied galeux. L'homme n'avait pas d'odeur, ce que j'ai trouvé très étrange. Quand j'ai levé les yeux vers lui, j'ai eut la surprise de ma vie. C'était Merlin! Celui qu'on voit dans les Chocogrenouille. Il était habillé d'un drap blanc, il me regardait étrangement. Un halo de lumière argenté s'émanait de lui. Il s'est accroupit en face de moi et m'a sourit. Il a déposé sa main blanche sur ma tête et a commencé à réciter une formule que je ne pourrais pas répéter. C'est là que la douleur a commencé. À côté de ça, le Doloris n'est qu'un engourdissement. Tout se transforma en moi, chaque cellule de mon corps répondait à l'appel de Merlin et après cette souffrance inimaginable, une lumière aveuglante traversa mes paupières clauses du à la douleur, puis plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus de lumière, plus de main sur ma tête. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux, pour constater que j'étais de retour dans mon corps d'humain. J'ai regardé autour de moi pour retrouver Merlin, le remercier, lui demander pourquoi il avait cela pour moi, mais ce n'est pas lui que j'ai aperçu. C'était celui que j'étais venu retrouver, caché derrière un arbre.

" Tu as rencontré Rogue? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

Sirius ne répondit rien pour le moment et il sortit de sa poche intérieure, où il y avait eut préalablement un mouvement, une minuscule petite souris noir qui se débattait frénétiquement qu'il tenait pas le bout de la queue.

" Hier, il enseignait les potions, aujourd'hui, c'est une toute petite souris, dit-il.

" Vous voulez dire que c'est Rogue ça? S'exclama Hermione.

" Oui ma chère.

" Vous devriez le rendre aux Aurors Sirius, commença-t-elle, vous ne pouvez pas…

" Ce n'est pas à vous de me faire la leçon Miss Granger, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant, presque méchant. N'est-ce pas vous qui avez emprisonné une journaliste dans un bocal il y a deux ans?

Hermione baissa les yeux, il était vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas sermonner Sirius sur son attitude, elle avait eut la même deux ans auparavant, mais son désir de voir Rogue croupir à Azkaban était trop forte.

" Je garderai Rogue sous cette forme, dit Sirius en regardant la souris se débattre, aussi longtemps que je le désirerai, simple vengeance personnelle.

Puis il remit la sourit dans sa poche.

" Comment avez-vous réussit à le transformer, questionna Ginny. Techniquement, il devait être armé et vous non.

" Il l'était, mais je l'ai désarmé par surprise, formula-t-il.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Seulement cette réponse ne convenait pas ni à Ginny, ni à Harry, ni au jeune couple, mais personne ne porta de commentaire. Peut-être que Sirius voulait garder pour lui sa victoire sur Rogue… ou peut-être que…

Sirius les avait laissés, il devait aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, premièrement pour lui montrer qu'il avait reprit forme humaine et deuxièmement pour signer le parchemin que Harry avait parlé. Ils étaient tous les quatre assit dans la salle commune, les cours avaient été annulés pour la journée. Assit près du feu, il parlèrent de leur discussion avec le Maraudeur, que son retour allait probablement changer beaucoup de choses, mais ce que Ginny fit remarquer ne fut pas apprécier par Harry.

" Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a changé, qu'il était étrange?

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, répliqua Harry plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Que personne ne vienne mettre un frein à son bonheur!

" Je veux dire qu'il changeait d'état d'âme trop rapidement, expliqua-t-elle. Quand Hermione a dit qu'il ne devrait pas garder Rogue comme ça, il a été méchant avec elle. Normalement, il l'aurait taquiné. Et quand il regardait la souris… je n'ai pas aimé le regard qu'il lui a lancé. C'était cruel, Sirius n'est pas cruel.

" Rogue est un traître, riposta Harry en se leva. C'est normal qu'il le regarde ainsi.

" C'est normal qu'il le regarde avec haine, s'emporta Ginny qui se leva à son tour pour faire face à Harry, mais ce n'est pas normal qu'il prenne plaisir à le voir souffrir.

Elle le bouscula et se dirigea d'un pas ferme à l'opposé de la pièce et s'assit à côté de Neville. Peut-être pour attiser la jalousie de Potter? Harry n'avait rien eu à répondre à ça et était resté planté comme un piquet la bouche entre-ouverte. Il se laissa alors tomber rageusement dans le fauteuil et fixa les flammes. Ginny avait tord. Sirius était parfaitement normal, on a tout un côté Serpentard en soi et Black l'a laissé sortir en capturant Rogue et en voulant le faire souffrir. C'était tout à fait naturel… enfin, il espérait ne pas se tromper. Puis sa colère contre Ginny tomba, laissant place à la tristesse. Il n'aurait jamais du lui parler comme il venait de le faire, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle allait lui pardonner, puis la jalousie l'emporta quand il se retourna et vit les bras de Neville entourer la plus jeune Weasley…

" Tu devrais aller t'excuser Harry, dit Hermione.

Le Survivant se retourna vivement vers son amie. Elle s'était approchée de lui et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

" Sûrement pas! siffla-t-il. C'est à elle de faire des excuses pour avoir insulté Sirius.

" Je ne l'ai pas insulté, l'entend-il dire de l'autre côté de la salle.

" Bien sur que si! répondit-il à cours d'argument.

Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas insulté au terme propre, mais elle avait posé un jugement peu éloquent à son égard, elle avait présumé qu'il était méchant et il ne l'acceptait pas. Il s'était levé et était maintenant au centre de la pièce, un regard furieux en direction de Ginny. Elle se leva à son tour et se planta en face de lui.

" On ressemble à ça quand on se dispute, souffla Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle le regarda interloqué et lui répondit :

" Plus jamais de dispute en public, d'accord?

" D'accord.

Harry et Ginny, eux, n'avait pas terminé leur discussion et continuait de s'envoyer la balle, passant d'une critique à une autre. La salle se vidait petit à petit, incapable de supporter cette querelle que tous savaient inutile. Le sujet avait passé de Sirius aux évènements de la veille. ils en avaient peut-être besoin en fin du compte... Ginny avait les joues en feu, mais continuait de tenir tête à Harry, celui-ci paressait vouloir fléchir et prendre en compte ses arguments, mais quand elle le traita d'infâme égoïste, il craqua et l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Ginny était figée, incapable de prononcer un mot.

" Ça s'était égoïste, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Clac!_

En fait, il s'attendait qu'elle réplique fortement à son baiser.Le matin même, il lui avait promis qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit prête à lui pardonner, qu'elle fasse les premier pas... mais c'était trop tentant. Il mit sa main sur sa joue brulante avec un pincement au coeur. C'est n'est pas de cette manière qu'il allait la récupérer... Il souffla un faible "_Je suis désolé",_ car il voyait qu'il avait blessé sa belle en faisant cela. Il méritait entièremement la gifle.

Elle ne répondit rien car le portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Sirius. Il avait des gestes rapides et un regard fuyant. Nerveux? Ginny l'avait remarqué, mais les autres y avait-il porté attention? Il voulait apparemment le cacher.Étrange...

Il interpella Harry et l'amena avec lui au dortoir.

Quand ils descendirent quelques instants plus tard, Harry tenait dans ses mains la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur.

" Où est-ce que vous aller, demanda la rouquine.

La colère de la dispute avait laissé place à l'inquiétude.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit. Ses yeux était brumeux, comme s'il retenait des larmes.

" Nous allons voir ma mère, dit-il le visage nostalgique. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Ginny luisaisit une de ses main et murmura:

" Soit prudent.

" Il n'y a pas de danger, Dumbledore est au courant et... je suis avec Sirius!

Il lui sourit tendrement et sortit de la salle commune suivant Sirius de près.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hermione qui n'aimait pas l'air que dégageait Ginny.

" J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffla-t-elle à son amie.

Elle alla s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione dans le sofa, mais la rouquine ne put se concentrer sur la discussion de Quidditch qu'avait entamé son frère. Elle regardait danser les flammes dans la cheminer quand le portrait de la Grosse-Dame s'ouvrit précipitamment. Lupin avait la baguette prête à servir et regarda le petit groupe.

" Vous allez bien? questionna-t-il.

" Oui! répondirent-ils.

" Où est Harry? s'exclama-t-il en apercevant l'absence flagrante du jeune Potter.

"Il est parti avec Sirius, dit Hermione, pourquoi?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse mais elle vit clairement le visage de Lupin se décomposer et perdre toute couleur. Elle ne put non plus poser de question car à ce moment, un homme au visage pâle et à la chevelure noire se présenta dans le cadre de la porte…

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, et bien les ennuis commencent...  
MERCI à tous les revieweurs.  
À la prochaine  
Emily 


	32. Fourbe fleuri

Je ne me dompte pas... je suis toujours aussi longue à poster. DSL  
Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me reviewer.  
Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

**_

Fourbe fleuri

La course pour rejoindre les grilles du château avait été folle. Zigzaguant dans les couloirs pour éviter les élèves en congé qui marchaient dans tous les sens était plutôt ardus sous une cape d'invisibilité. Surtout quand les trajectoires de certains petits sorciers étaient assez hasardeuses. Ils changeaient de direction sur une noise sans crier gare ce qui faillit être la cause d'un carambolage devant la salle de métamorphose, mais heureusement, les deux invisibles avaient de bons réflexes et une certaine agilité. En bref, la traverser du château, de la salle commune des Gryffondor au grand escalier de marbre avait été un périple amusant pour un maraudeur et son filleul.

Harry avait proposé d'utiliser la carte qu'il avait emportée, mais son parrain avait prétexté qu'ils ne fuyaient pas une personne en particulier, mais bien tout le monde, donc ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. La cape suffisait amplement pour empêcher tous yeux indiscrets de les voir s'évader de la protection du château. Mais pourquoi donc se cacher? La réponse du maraudeur fut que même si Dumbledore avait donné son accord pour qu'ils quittent le château quelques heures, cela ne voulait pas dire toute l'école devait être au courant, et Sirius Black ne passait plus inaperçu dans cet établissement. Seulement son aller et retour au bureau directorial, avait fait énormément jaser, s'ils le voyaient disparaître avec le Survivant, il y aurait des murmures, des interrogations, des commérages qui pourraient, sans qu'il ne le sache, quitter Poudlard par la voie ailé et arriver, par inadvertance, aux oreilles d'un certain Mage Noir. Car ce dernier, c'est tout ce qu'il attendait… que le jeune Potter quitte la protection bienveillante de Dumbledore… Tout cela était dans les cas extrêmes bien sûr, mais il ne fallait plus prendre aucun risque…

Arrivés au grillage de l'enceinte de l'école, la protection anti-transplanage traversés, Harry s'accrocha au bras que lui tendit son parrain et ils tranplanèrent dans un _crac_ sonore.

Le premier transplanage du jeune Potter l'avait délibérément secoué. Cette sensation horrible… il préférait nettement les voyages en balai!

Remis de son transplanage, Harry enleva la cape qui les couvrait tous les deux, regarda devant lui et resta bouche-bée.

Devant eux se dressait un magnifique grillage en fer forgé de plus de trois mètres de haut. Il était suspendu à un mur de même hauteur édifié avec de grosses pierres grises où la végétation avait pris domicile. Quelques brins d'herbes ou fleurs tardives s'exhibaient dans les craquelures entre les pierres causées par le froid, les intempéries et le temps. De la mousse courrait le long de la muraille, glissant de temps à autre pour faire couler son tapis sur les côtés. La verdure avait également empiété sur les portes. Des grimpantes se faufilaient à leur aise entre les tiges de fer par endroit rouillées, imitaient les courbes gracieuses que l'artisan forgeron avait créées avec ce métal cendré dans la chaleur de sa forge. Deux délicats bouquets de fleurs centraient chacune des portes, entouré d'un cercle doré. Ses fleurs paressaient si réel que l'odeur titillait presque les narines, mais en réalité, ses fleurs étaient de métal. C'était une vision alléchante que de voir cette matière si dure et si froide, qui ne s'écorche pas aux vents ou aux intempéries, qui parcoure les siècles sans toutefois succomber au charme de la défaite contre le temps, de prendre les aspects d'un végétal si fragile, noble, mais surtout éphémère qu'est une fleur. La délicatesse de la plante n'en avait pas moins perdu son éclat, elle l'avait gagné pour plus longtemps. Grâce à ce savant mariage d'imagination et de talent, l'artisan avait réussit à forger ses fleurs dans l'immortalité.

Harry en était que plus émerveillé. Rien dans cette muraille n'émanait la mort. La vie et la liberté envahissaient chaque particule de ce mur à l'entré du cimetière. La délivrance du monde physique vers le meilleur...

Au travers les arabesques du grillage, se dessinait un champ à perte de vue. Des monuments de pierre, de granite ou de marbre s'alignaient en rangé parcouru par des sentiers de terre battue. Ils étaient petits et banals, gigantesques et somptueux. Rares sont les pierres qui peignent réellement l'identité de la personne qu'ils représentent. Un malhonnête riche à un tombeau de marbre blanc, un honnête pauvre n'a qu'une simple plaque de pierre. Heureusement, certain avait une effigie à leur valeur.

Harry se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise devant toutes ces pierres tombales. L'émerveillement de son arrivé avait laissé place à une certaine angoisse. Une peur refoulée de l'inconnu face à tous ces morts. L'entourage lui paressait beaucoup moins accueillante et vivante. Certes il avait déjà vu la mort de près, mais d'entreprendre une marche sur cette terre qui la symbolisait celle de ses parents, il ne savait s'il en était capable. L'idée de venir souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à sa mère l'avait ému quand Sirius le lui avait demandé, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il n'était plus certain de vouloir le faire. Techniquement, il aurait pu le faire n'importe où, car sa mère se trouvait dans son cœur, mais cette symbolique de venir sur les lieux où reposait son corps l'effrayait. Il allait demander à Sirius de rebrousser chemin et de retourner à Poudlard, mais le maraudeur avait déjà commencé à ciseler les rameaux qui s'enroulaient autour des deux montants centraux du grillage. C'est alors que Harry remarqua l'état des mains de son parrain, plusieurs grafignes rouges et boursouflés les cisaillaient et le bout de manche de sa robe était déchiré par endroit. Seulement, quand Sirius souleva le bras de la serrure et poussa avec son épaule la lourde porte et que les pentures crièrent une plainte funèbre, Harry oublia rapidement ces blessures et grimaça à l'idée de devoir entré dans le cimetière.

Vraiment, il n'avait plus envie d'y aller. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et son sang fracassait ses tympans douloureusement. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'il allait ressentir, peur de sa réaction en voyant les pierres de ses parents, peur des émotions qui allaient ressurgir en lui et en Sirius. Il le trouvait terriblement silencieux et nerveux. Quand il avait défait les liens des plantes, Harry avait pu constater ses mains blessées trembler. C'était pour lui aussi la première fois qu'il venait voir Lily et James. Il devait ressentir à quelques choses près la même chose que lui. D'un sens, ça le rassurait puisqu'ils étaient deux pour affronter cette épreuve et Sirius avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui dans le domaine de la mort, alors s'il réagissait de cette façon c'était probablement normal. Il se sentit plus léger à cette pensé.

Patmol avait franchit les grilles et d'un mouvement de tête, il encouragea Harry a en faire pareille. Il s'exécuta, après avoir prit une grande et profonde inspiration. L'air qui l'entourait était humide et froid, et le vent ne se gênait pas pour s'engouffrer sous sa cape le faisant frissonner.

Un pas…

Deux pas…

Ce n'était pas si terrible en fin de compte.

Ils longèrent les allées pendant quelques minutes avant que Sirius ne bifurque dans une allée précise. La quarante-troisième rangée de pierre. Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les compter, au cas où l'envie lui prendrait de revenir. Outre de compter les rangés, il avait lu des noms d'inscrits sur les pierres, il avait remarqué des années, 1979, 1980 et 1981 revenaient régulièrement comme étant les années de décès. Les trois dernières années de pouvoirs du Lord Noir, avant qu'il ne ressuscite.

Devant lui, Sirius s'était arrêté.

Ils étaient arrivés.

La pelouse paressait plus duveteuse à cet endroit précis, plus verdoyante qu'autour des autres tombes. L'air ambiant était moins froid et le soleil avait même décidé d'étirer un bras pour venir caresser la joue du jeune homme pour ensuite éclairer une pierre tombale d'un blanc pur comme la porcelaine, fleuri par un unique lys blanc.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit, gravé précautionneusement dans la pierre, les quelques lettres qu'il redoutât.

_Lily Potter, née Evans  
__1959-1981_

Harry eut à ce moment un pincement au cœur et ne put empêcher les larmes d'inonder ses yeux. Il voulut bien détourner le regard, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur une pierre identique à quelques centimètres de celle de sa mère. Les lettres prirent immédiatement la forme du nom de son père sans qu'il n'ait à les lire. Incapable de supporté cette vu plus longtemps, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les nuages gris clair qui se déplaçaient lentement laissant ainsi libre cour au soleil pour allonger ses rayons bienfaiteurs.

Ravalant ses sombres émotions, il décida de prendre une grande inspiration et de savourer ce moment qu'il pouvait pour la première fois, partager avec son parrain. Il devait voir cette occasion spéciale d'une autre vision. Il ne venait pas pleurer ces morts, il venait honorer leur mémoire, l'attitude qu'il se devait d'abordé devait être autre que des pleurs et des regrets. Même si lui ne les avait pas connu, l'homme silencieux à ses côtés avait passé près d'une dizaine d'année en leur compagnie. L'occasion était peut-être venue de posé les questions qu'il n'avait jamais osées, d'entendre des anecdotes joyeusement racontées, mais surtout d'apprendre à les connaître.

Ce fut cependant Sirius qui brisa le silence gênant qui c'était installé entre eux.

" Remus est venu ce matin, dit-il dans un quasi murmure. C'était ses fleurs favorites.

Harry suivit le regard de son parrain et contempla le lys quelques instants et laissa le parfum envahir son nez. C'est vrai que cette fleur était particulièrement magnifique. D'un blanc pur, cette fleur en trompette dégageait une odeur délectable et si douce que Harry ne put qu'imaginer que sa mère avait la même odeur.

" Parles-moi d'elle, dit-il sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Sirius le regarda quelques instants, surprit mais finit par laisser échapper un léger sourire. Il alla s'asseoir sur la pelouse et s'adossa à la pierre de Lily en faisant signe à Harry de l'y rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

" Euh!… Tout!

" Ton père connaissait tout d'elle, pas moi, grommela-t-il presque avec mépris. Mais je peux tout de même te dire ce que je sais.

Quoiqu'un peu confus par le ton employé par son parrain, Harry s'adossa le plus confortablement qu'il le pouvait et se laissa bercé par la voix de Sirius qui avait prit une toute autre intonation pour son récit. L'animagus croqua dans une dragée au goût particulier et fit un plongeon de vingt ans dans sa mémoire.

Il exposa à son filleul les traits de caractère de Lily. Il commença par sa fougue, car ce fut probablement cet attribut qu'il fut le plus souvent témoin. Que ce soit lors d'une de ses colères contre le petit groupe dont il faisait partie après l'une de leurs nombreuses plaisanteries ou lorsqu'elle rembarrait James suite à une énième demande pour sortir! En fait, elle avait ce comportement fervent que lorsque les Maraudeurs étaient dans les parages. Autrement, Sirius lui expliqua qu'elle était un rayon de soleil qui séduisait élèves et professeurs et ses aptitudes intellectuelles étaient grandement apprécier par ces derniers et jalouser par certains de ses camarades de classe. Patmol assura que Lily Evans était une femme extrêmement bonne, elle était juste et sans préjugé, comme exemple, il lui parla que même après avoir découvert la lycanthropie de Remus, elle avait continué à être son amie, parce qu'il faut avouer, qu'avant qu'elle ne soit l'amoureuse de James, Remus était le seul des maraudeurs avec qui elle s'entendait. James était trop arrogant, lui trop prétentieux et Peter ne parlait presque jamais, alors elle avait créé des liens avec Remus qui était préfet avec elle. Avec toutes ses qualités que Sirius avait citées, aucun défaut n'avait été élevé. De son point de vue, elle était tout simplement parfaite que ce soit physiquement qu'intérieurement, parce qu'évidemment, Sirius avait complimenté sa beauté angélique.

Harry avait écouté attentivement le récit de son parrain et avait pu y déceler un sentiment qu'il n'aurait probablement pas entrevu si cette démonstration avait été faite par Remus ou Hagrid. Il se sentit drôlement inconfortable devant cet éloge. Que ce soit par le sourire apaisé que Sirius avait tenu tout au long ou par la lueur passionnée dans ses yeux! Harry n'a pas cet air quand il parle d'Hermione, mais il là assurément en parlant de Ginny. Alors même si la question qu'il allait poser allait mettre un mal-aise entre eux, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'exposer.

Se levant de son siège improvisé, il se plaça devant son parrain, les mains dans les poches et le regard quelque part au-dessus de la tête du maraudeur et demanda d'une voix incertaine :

" Étais-tu amoureux d'elle?

Sirius laissa échapper un ricanement et se leva à son tour. Mais Harry pu voir son expression faciale changer radicalement. Un voile de tristesse s'y était installé et même en regardant un peu plus près, de l'amertume avait envahit ses yeux noir profond.

" Il était difficile de ne pas tomber amoureux de Lily Evans, avoua-t-il sans le regarder. Je ne connais pas un homme de notre génération qui n'est jamais eut de sentiments pour elle. Elle a brisé plusieurs cœur en choisissant James Potter.

La dernière phrase fut prononcé avec tellement de haine que Harry ne reconnut pas son parrain. Il fit même un pas en arrière, s'écartant, se protégeant, peut-être. Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Sirius, Ginny avait peut-être raison après tout! C'est alors que Patmol reprit une autre dragée et en la portant d'un geste désinvolte à sa bouche, Harry revit les blessures du maraudeur.

" Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains?

" Ça? s'exclama-t-il en montrant ses mains à Harry. Un horrible et stupide chat orange m'a attaqué alors que je revenais du bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry fronça les sourcils, le seul chat orange qui habite Poudlard est Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, et Sirius le connaît bien, et il sait très bien qu'il n'est pas stupide. Alors Harry fit un autre pas vers l'arrière, commençant à douter de quelque chose.

" Rogue est toujours dans ta poche? reprit-il.

" Non! fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Je crois bien que le chat l'a dévoré.

Ce manque flagrant de compassion le fit se sentit plus du tout en sécurité en compagnie de Sirius. Si c'était bien lui… Il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour avoir sa baguette sous la main au moindre mouvement suspect, mais il fut choqué de constater son absence. L'homme devant lui voyant son air déconcerté, la main dans la poche, ne put retenir un rictus malveillant qui avait l'habitude de lui accorder.

" C'est ça que tu cherches? Ricana le corps de Sirius en désignant la baguette de Harry qu'il avait maintenant entre les doigts.

Le jeune Potter le regarda attentivement et reconnu sur le coup le sourire horrible que le maître des potions se plaisait de lui adresser.

" Rogue, siffla Harry qui sentit la colère mais aussi la panique l'envahir.

Il était pris au piège, désarmé et loin des personnes qui pourrait l'aider. La seule solution qu'il voyait envisageable était la fuite, mais le professeur aurait tout le temps nécessaire de le pétrifier ou de le tuer durant sa course… de toute manière où irait-il, il ne savait pas dans quelle région du pays il se trouvait.

Que pouvait-il arriver de pire en ce moment, il se croyait vraiment au plus bas, mais quand il sentit, un picotement au niveau de sa cicatrice, il sut qu'il pouvait tomber plus bas encore. Ça ne servait à rien de courir, de crier, de supplier, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le coup final. La douleur à sa cicatrice augmenta et Harry sut que Voldemort était en route. La main sur le front, il s'agenouilla dans l'herbe fraîche pour essayait de contrôler cette brûlure insupportable. Il cria de rage quand Sirius, en fait lorsque Rogue, se baissa près de lui en ricanant.

" Je ne t'avais pas dit que l'on attendait de la compagnie?

Harry voulu saisir cette opportunité de rapprochement pour récupérer sa baguette, mais Rogue fut plus rapide et esquiva le coup rapidement, s'éloignant du jeune Potter qui criait de douleur et de rage en boule sur le sol.

" Un peu de Polynectar, des souvenirs remémorés et une illusion… il n'en faut pas plus pour t'amadouer.

Tandis que le champ de pierre tombale s'évaporait pour laisser place à un autre plus sombre et que plusieurs _crac_ distinctifs de transplanage se faisait entendre dans la contré, des larmes de défaite coulèrent sur les joues du jeune Harry James Potter…

* * *

Ça sent la fin...  
Dans un maximum de trois chapitres, cette aventure ce terminera...  
À la prochaine  
Emily 


	33. Introuvable

Eeeh! Rien à dire!  
Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

**_

Introuvable

Les nuages avaient envahit le ciel de leur épaisseur ténébreuse rendant cet après-midi de début novembre terriblement sombre. Le plafond nuageux était lourd et la pluie n'allait tarder à déferler sa tristesse sur le pays. Un vent glacial secouait les arbres de tous côtés et frigorifiait les braves qui s'aventuraient à l'extérieur de leur demeure chaleureuse. Pourtant, un vieil homme au dos voûté marchait en travers les rangées de pierres tombales. Les pans de son vieux manteau battaient sous les brusques bourrasques de vent, ses longs cheveux épars sur son crâne lui fouettaient le visage, mais il continuait à avancer.

Que le soleil brille ou qu'une tempête gronde, chaque jour, depuis 30 ans, il vient dans ce cimetière où il se sent un peu plus chez lui. Il parcourt ses chemins qu'il connaît par cœur, rend visite au sien et enlève les bouquets flétris des pierres. Au village on l'appel « _Le Gardien Sorcier _». Ce n'est toutefois pas si loin de la vérité! Il n'est pas tout à fait « gardien », puisque son poste n'est pas reconnu, mais il veille pourtant sur les lieux en empêchant les jeunes délinquants de venir flâner et faire du grabuge à l'intérieur de ces grilles. Il n'est pas tout à fait « sorcier », puisque ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient jamais réellement développés, il avait réussit une fois à faire jaillir des étincelles au bout d'une baguette, mais pas plus. Tout de même, il aime bien ce nom qui éloigne les vilains garnements…

C'est ainsi que dans cette froideur hivernalel'homme déambulait dans le cimetière quand deux détonations se fit entendre un peu plus loin. Il avait bien reconnu ce son distinctif d'un transplanage, bien qu'il ne soit pas sorcier, son père avait si souvent disparut et apparut ainsi… Deux hommes avaient apparut dans la rangé 43, l'un avait les vêtements apparemment trop petits pour lui et les cheveux noirs d'une saleté effroyable, l'autre, il l'avait vu le matin même venir porter un lys sur la tombe de Dame Lily. Les deux sorciers paressaient chercher quelque chose, ils regardaient autour d'eux, le visage alerte. Ce fut le grand gaillard aux cheveux noirs qui l'aperçut le premier.

" Toi! s'écria le sorcier en le pointant du doigt. Il y a longtemps que tu es là?

" Assez, oui! répondit-il.

" Avez-vous vu deux personnes venir sur cette tombe, il y a peu de temps? entreprit plus calmement Remus Lupin. Un homme au visage pâle et aux cheveux noirs avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs également portant des lunettes et une robe noir avec un insigne rouge et or sur le devant.

" Non, répondit le vieil homme. Il n'y a que vous qui soyez venu porter une fleur ce matin. Il y a eut une femme également, grande et squelettique. Elle n'est pas restée longtemps.

" Pétunia... souffla Remus.

" Vous êtes sûr? s'empressa de dire Sirius Black.

Le vieux gardien sorcier hocha la tête. Il voyait bien que les deux hommes étaient inquiets, mais il ne pouvait les aider d'avantage, alors il s'éclipsa, reprenant sa marche entre les pierres. Il fut bientôt qu'un point mouvant à l'horizon…

Sirius et Remus étaient tous les deux faces à la tombe de Lily et étaient complètement accablés. Le seul indice sur le lieu où pouvait être Harry, était cette destination. Et il n'y était pas. Et il était avec Rogue. Cette ordure de maître de potion qui avait prit l'apparence de l'animagus pour s'emparer du Survivant. Du Polynectard dissimulé dans des Dragées, voilà sa tactique!

Après la rencontre avec Merlin, Sirius s'était retourné et était tombé nez à nez avec Rogue. Black était désarmé et déboussolé par les derniers évènements alors il n'avait pas pu parer le sort de transformation que Rogue lui lança. Il avait été transformé en souris… Le Mangemort avait quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard pour transplaner auprès de son maître. Son accueil fut loin d'être chaleureuse, mais avec de multiples arguments entrecoupés par les cris de martyr qu'il poussait sous les nombreux Doloris, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien voulu lui donner une dernière chance et il adhéra à son plan. Lui amener Harry Potter en se faisant passer pour Sirius Black.

C'est ainsi que Rogue repris la route du collège dans le corps et les habits de son ennemi juré. Une souris endormis dans sa poche. Il avait insisté pour garder Black avec lui afin de le faire souffrir autrement. Puis le maître des potions avait rencontré les quatre Gryffondor dans les couloirs du château et joua son rôle de Sirius Black à la perfection. Raconter le plus précisément ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit à propos des mois d'absence de Sirius avait été désagréable, mais le résultat avait été satisfaisant. Il était Sirius Black à leurs yeux! Seulement, son enthousiasme avait fondu quand le vrai Sirius avait été arraché à ses griffes par les griffes du chat orange. Pattenrond avait sentit le mensonge et avait attaqué le prétendu Sirius pour repartir avec le vrai entre les dents. La réplique avait donc du entreprendre son plan plus rapidement et avait capturé Potter. Dans ce temps, le chat avait immédiatement amené la souris à Lupin. Ce dernier, l'apercevant la poser sur son bureau, avait été quelque peu surpris, mais voyant cette souris bondir sur l'encrier pour y plonger la patte et ainsi tracer les lettres « S.B. », le lycanthrope n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour redonner corps humain à son ami. Ils étaient arrivés à la Salle Commune trop tard, maintenant, ils étaient arrivés au cimetière trop tard…

" Que fait-on maintenant? demanda Sirius.

" Les retrouver et quand ce sera fait, répondit Remus, je vais arracher la tête à ce sale fils de pute.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Sirius aurait été choqué par le langage de son ami venait d'employer car il n'employait jamais ce langage, mais dans le fait actuel, ceci était parfaitement toléré.

Plusieurs craquements retentirent autour d'eux et ils furent soulager de constater les membres de l'Ordre. Chacun arborait une mine inquiète, mais aucune ne surpassait celle de Dumbledore. Il était inquiet, décomposé, apeuré… des facettes que nul ne voyait régulièrement sur son visage. Mais il prit toutefois les choses en mains.

" Sirius, Remus et Alastor, commença Dumbledore. Allez aux endroits propices à trouver des Mangemorts. Interrogez-les de la manière qui vous conviendra. Mais trouvez-moi le refuge de Voldemort.

" Parfait!

Les trois hommes disparurent aussitôt.

" Kingsley, poursuivit-il, voyez à ce que vos hommes trouve la trace de Rogue au plus vite. Qu'ils retournent à sa maison, qu'ils fouillent, qu'ils dénichent des indices, n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous aider à le localiser.

" Très bien!

L'homme noir s'évapora.

" Professeurs, retournons à Poudlard. Nous devons faire en sorte que cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas. Les autres retournez travailler, mais rester alerte à tout ce qui peut vous paraître suspect.

Dans un _crac_ commun, ils transplanèrent tous à leur poste.

L'échiquier était en place, ils attendaient maintenant que les blancs face leur prochain mouvement…

_

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard…_

Les recherches avaient été entamées de front, tous les membres de l'ordre ayant un endroit spécifique à fouiller, des personnes à interroger… mais malgré ces pourchasses, le jeune Potter restait introuvable. Plutôt chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin! Même là, si ses assaillants avaient décidé qu'il ne serait pas retrouvé, il ne serait pas retrouvé…

Une semaine après la disparition de Harry, le Ministre en avait été informé de la situation. Pourquoi sept jours plus tard? Pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, ne pas rendre la population plus anxieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà, ne pas faire croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans la voie de la victoire… Ce qui se fit dès la nouvelle sortit. La Gazette avait été très sommaire, ne relatant que le professeur Rogue avait kidnappé Harry Potter et l'avait amené au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seulement, les gens peuvent prendre cette information claire et la transformer à leur guise, imaginant les détails et les raisons. Et encore une fois, Dumbledore avait été pointé du doigt…

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard plusieurs rumeurs parcouraient les murs, élogieuse ou non pour le Survivant et son directeur. Les parents de certains élèves avaient retiré leurs enfants de Poudlard prétextant que le directeur n'était plus à la hauteur de la tâche, ils avaient peur que leurs enfants ne se fassent eux aussi enlever par un mangemort déguisé en professeur.

La tension était palpable dans tout Poudlard. Plusieurs aurors avait rejoint les rangs de Dumbledore, sans son approbation. Pour le surveiller peut-être… Le Ministère avait remis son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard, ce qui contrariait fortement le directeur. Le nouveau ministre était comme l'ancien… Les élèves ne pouvaient faire trois pas sans tomber sur un Aurors en garde, le regard froid et accusateur, ils ne pouvaient sortir des murs de l'école sans être bombardé de questions et d'être fouillé, y entrer était encore pire…

Deux semaines que le Lord se tenait à l'écart de tout. Il n'avait envoyé aucun message distinctif au camp adverse depuis la capture, il n'avait proclamé aucun échange possible, aucune revendication, il n'avait pas crié victoire… Il était silencieux et calme, gardant ses plus fidèles près de lui, laissant les plus bas de la hiérarchie répandre son venin dans l'ombre, derrière les œillères du ministère.

De son côté, le directeur avait donné ses dernières instructions dans le cimetière. Depuis, il s'était isolé dans son bureau, ne parlait à pratiquement personne. La trahison de Rogue l'avait terriblement blessé et complètement anéanti, mais la capture de son élève était cent fois pire. Tous les espoirs résidaient dans ce jeune garçon, mais maintenant qu'il était sous l'emprise du Lord, sans défense, l'espoir d'en sortir vainqueur s'amenuisait. Malgré ses doutes et ses peurs, une touche de lumière apparaissait encore au bout du tunnel, une fleur qui était encore sous leur protection. C'est sur cette espérance qu'il travaillait sans relâche, nuit et jour, pour n'en ressortir que pour les réunions secrètes et quotidiennes avec l'Ordre.

C'est de l'une de ses réunions que le grand rouquin de préfet revenait, les pieds traînants, la tête baissé. A chaque jour, les réunions l'accablaient de plus en plus. L'année précédente, il faisait tout pour découvrir le contenue de ses réunions, mais maintenant qu'il avait les deux pieds dedans, il préfèrerait ne rien savoir du tout. Entendre tous ces comptes rendus d'enquête lui donnaient mal à la tête et lui donnaient parfois mal au cœur. Les autres membres étaient habituer d'entendre ses choses horribles que les mangemorts faisaient, lui ses oreilles étaient encore chastes à ce sujet. Bien sur qu'il avait une idée de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ce qu'il avait jadis entendu avait toujours été très minimisé à la réalité. Maintenant, les habituer ne ce gênaient pas pour employer les termes justes en passant par les détails les plus… détaillés et imagés.

La dernière réunion avait été une des pires pour son niveau de tolérance. Maugrey n'y allait pas de mains mortes. Ce dernier, Sirius et un autre du nom de _Grannda _avaient fait la découverte d'une planque de Mangemort de basse-cour potentiellement mise à jour des faits et gestes de quelques Mangemorts plus hauts placé. Les fidèles du Lord tenaient captif un Cracmol et deux Moldus décapités... La liste des tortures que les génuflecteurs avaient fait subir aux malheureux lui avaient retourné l'estomac et il entendait encore le vieux Fol-Œil lui dire : _A la longue, on s'habitue!_ Lui, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pourrait s'habituer à entendre de pareille immondice. Évidemment, suite à un interrogatoire digne des cachots du Lord, les canailles s'étaient retrouvées sous un bataillon d'Auror, mais malheureusement, l'Ordre n'avait pu recueillir des indices prometteurs pour retrouver Potter.

L'espoir de le retrouver vivant s'amincissait de jour en jour, ce qui rendait ces réunions plus que douloureuse. Savoir ce que les Mangemorts faisaient, signifiait savoir ce que Harry subissait… et Ron en avait vraiment marre.

Il s'était assit dans le fauteuil près du foyer de la Salle Commune, inspirant et expirant profondément essayant tant bien que mal de faire sortir les images entraperçut entre deux hauts le cœur. Il s'était précipité vers la tour, s'éloignant le plus possible de la Grande Salle où les vapeurs du dîner fumant lui donnait encore plus la nausée.

Perdu dans ses efforts d'oublis, il sursauta en sentant une main se déposer sur son épaule. Il retourna vivement la tête, faisant craquer son cou au passage et aperçu le regard inquiet de sa copine.

" Des nouvelles? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il secoua la tête négativement et détourna son regard pour fixer une nouvelle fois les flammes. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua le brouhaha qui envahissait la salle. Le nombre de Gryffondor était nettement inférieur à la normale dut au départ précipité des élèves, mais le vacarme que les gens restant faisaient était aussi élevé qu'une soirée festive après une victoire de Quidditch. Ron se retourna une seconde fois et contempla la pièce. Les gens discutaient énergiquement en petit groupe et le tumulte s'intensifia quand une jeune fille entra dans la pièce. Les exclamations étaient tellement imposantes que le préfet ne comprenait aucun sens de cette frénésie.

" Tu peux m'expliquer, dit-il en regardant Hermione collé à lui.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et s'élança.

" C'est Parvati. Elle et sa sœur Padma ont fait une scène dans le hall quand leurs parents sont venus les chercher. Je ne les avais jamais vus aussi en colère et déchaînées. Elles m'ont admirablement surprise. D'autres parents étaient également présents et ont subit le même sort.

" Bien.

C'est tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit de répondre à ça. Regardant de plus près l'assemblé, il constata une absence. Aucune tête rousse n'apparaissait dans ce tourbillon.

" Où est Ginny, s'exclama-t-il alarmé.

Dumbledore lui avait bien dit de garder un œil sur elle…

" Dans sa chambre, répondit Hermione, elle dort.

" Elle dort? Reprit-il, il n'est que 19 heures.

" Je dis qu'elle dort puisque c'est ce qu'elle veut que je dise, expliqua-t-elle, mais je sais qu'elle ne dort pas. Elle ne dort pas beaucoup depuis… l'enlèvement.

Sa voix s'était brisé à l'évocation de l'incident. Elle aussi, elle trouvait cela très dur.

" Elle s'efforce de tenir une conversation, de sourire ou de manger. Hier, elle a même demandé une potion de sommeil sans rêves à Pomfresh pour pouvoir dormir un peu car elle est épuisée. Ta sœur est rongée par l'inquiétude Ron, et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

C'est en pleurs qu'elle termina son discours. Depuis le début des évènements, elle avait essayé de rester forte pour Ginny, de ne pas pleurer, de l'épauler, de la rassurer… mais comment redonner espoir et courage à quelqu'un quand on en n'a plus nous-même?

Ron l'attira vers elle et lui enfouit le visage dans le creux de son épaule pour ainsi masquer ses pleurs aux autres Gryffondor. Elle expulsait ses larmes qui trempaient sa chemise, mais il s'en moquait royalement. Il n'était pas très fort pour les mots et les discours encouragent, mais ce geste, il savait le maîtriser et ainsi réduire les sanglots de sa bien-aimée.

Certains de leurs camarades virent la scène et calmèrent l'ivresse due à la scène de Parvati. La jeune Patil avait bien usé de courage pour défier ses parents mais il ne fallait pas oublier les derniers évènements. Il était certain que les proches de Potter vivaient mal les derniers jours et cette frénésie n'était pas du tout approprier. Ils compatissaient à leurs inquiétudes et leurs peurs, eux même craignaient le dénouement de toute cette histoire. Harry était, même pour les plus jeunes, le monument où tous prenait appuis.

C'est ainsi que le tumulte s'estompa et que le calme repris dans la salle commune. Dean et Neville s'installèrent dans le fauteuil près de celui où le couple était assit. Parvati monta à son dortoir en compagnie de Lavande qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil jaloux en direction de Ron et Hermione… Des camarades de classe à Ginny disposèrent leur dissertation de métamorphose sur le tapis et en discutèrent à voix basse, d'autres plus jeunes entamèrent une partie de cartes explosives dans un coin de la salle, caché par un fauteuil miteux. Voilà maintenant une soirée normale dans la salle commune!

Ron soupira un bon coup, pas mécontent de cette quasi-tranquillité. Il caressa la chevelure broussailleuse d'Hermione et lui embrassa le front. Elle s'était calmé, du moins, pour le moment, car il commis l'erreur d'affirmer que tout allait bien…

Elle se dégagea vivement de lui, les yeux rougis et remplis de colère. Il sut immédiatement qu'elle allait exploser et qu'il allait y goûter…

Debout en face de lui, elle le foudroya du regard et lui régurgita en plein visage ce qui lui serraient le cœur depuis deux semaines.

" Tout va bien? s'écria-t-elle en attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Tu oses dire que tout va bien? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Tout ne va pas bien! Harry est captif de Voldemort depuis deux semaines, il est introuvable et personne ne sait dans quel état il est où s'il est toujours vivant et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que tout va bien! Toi, tu sais ce qui se passe là-bas, tu entends les comptes rendus et les vérités que les adultes nous cachent, tu sais tout ça et tu oses dire que tout va bien! Ta sœur se morfond et dépérit un peu plus chaque jour depuis que Harry est parti, le croyant mort, et tu oses dire que tout va bien! Dumbledore n'est plus qu'une loque humaine et tu oses dire que tout va bien! Tu veux savoir? Tu n'es qu'un menteur Ronald Weasley.

Piqué à vif, il répliqua de la même façon en reprenant son statut de plus grand…

" Un menteur? S'exclama-t-il. Bien sur que je suis un menteur! Je ne suis pas sincère en disant que tout va bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre? La vérité? Tu veux vraiment l'entendre? Et bien je vais te le dire! Harry est incarcéré dans les prisons de Voldemort avec Voldemort en personne comme bourreau. Ce matin, _ils_ ont trouvé trois cadavres dans une planque de Mangemorts, j'ai encore l'estomac dans la gorge rien à y penser. Trois victimes sans grande importance et ils sont morts _décapités_. Imagine une seconde ce que Voldemort peut faire à Harry. Tu crois que je trouve ça amusant d'entendre Fol-Œil décrire la décapitation pour qu'elle soit la plus douloureuse possible et qu'à chaque fois je ne vois que Harry subir ses atrocités? Moi aussi j'ai peur de le retrouver mort ou en morceaux, moi aussi je suis triste, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour l'avenir du monde magique car si tout continu comme ça, Voldemort continuera à monter, parce que nous, nous ne faisons que descendre depuis deux semaines. À l'heure actuelle, il y a cinq familles qui étaient de notre côté et qui ont rejoint ses rangs… Tout ne va pas bien Hermione, mais je m'efforce de dire que « Oui, tout va bien » pour ne pas perdre espoir, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

Il n'attendit pas de répliques ni d'excuses. Il traversa la salle avec de grandes enjambés furieuses et quitta la salle commune sans regarder en arrière. Hermione, elle, resta clouée sur place un instant avant de courir se réfugier dans son dortoir.

Le départ précipité des deux préfets aux yeux larmoyants glaça l'ambiance chaleureuse de la tour. Chacun resta immobile, la bouche grande ouverte, laissant l'encre dégouliner sur un parchemin ou ne s'inquiétant pas des brûlures des sourcils causées par les cartes explosives… Ils avaient tout été attentifs aux propos abordés par les proches de Potter. Ils en furent tous choqués et bouleversés. Les rumeurs entendues dans les couloirs et les ragots dans les journaux n'envisageaient pas de telles révélations. Ronald était apparemment plus dans le feu de l'action qu'il n'avait voulu faire entendre quelques temps auparavant à ses camarades de classe. Savoir que l'espoir diminuait en lui, ne le rendait certainement pas aux autres.

Ron déambula dans les couloirs un bon moment pour se calmer. Depuis le début des évènements, il s'était promis de ne pas craqué… mais c'est ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était promis de caché la vérité à Ginny et Hermione… mais il venait de la révéler à cette dernière. Il voulait les protéger, pourtant il venait de montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il ne voulait le faire entendre et que lui aussi pouvait pleurer. Dire que Seamus et Neville venaient de le voir pleurer, il aura de la difficulté à les regarder en face à présent. Simple fierté masculine!

Sécha les dernières traces d'humidité sur ses joues, il se prit les pieds contre deux longs bâtons à même le sol qui exprimèrent leur mécontentement en grommelant des insultes salées, fit quelques pas chancelant et il s'étala comme une crêpe sur la pierre froide.

" Outch! Grogna-t-il sans pour autant se relever.

Un genou et un coude étaient endolorit, mais la volonté de se relever l'avait fuit. La pierre frigorifiée collée sur sa joue lui rafraîchissait les idées, éclaircissant quelques détails, replaçant sa journée dans un ordre plus franc.

Un bruit d'étoffe et deux pieds se placèrent devant son nez.

" Ça y est! T'es mort, Weasley? Railla une voix.

" Non! marmonna-t-il sans bouger de sa position couchée.

" Dommage, soupira la voix.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais coucher dans le couloir, ils t'ont mis dehors des donjons?

" Non!

Draco Malfoy fit un pas en avant s'adossa au mur et s'y laissa glisser pour reprendre la position qu'il avait avant que Ron ne trébuche dans ses jambes.

" Ce sol te rappel-t-il ton lit chez toi? ricana-t-il sans répondre à la question du rouquin.

" Tu sauras Malfoy que ce sol est très confortable.

" Assurément, surtout quand tu es au centre d'une route d'un bataillon d'araignée.

Ça n'en prit pas plus à Ron pour se relever précipitamment, s'épousant frénétiquement regardant autour de lui l'œil alerte. Devant l'hilarité du blond, Ron comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune araignée alors il se renfrogna en décidant tout de même de rester debout. Au cas ou…

" Tu ne m'as pas répondu, reprit Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, qui étaient habituellement si bien peignés, puis d'un geste lent, il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe fripée.

" J'allais voir Dumbledore, prononça-t-il enfin.

C'est à ce moment que Ron réalisa qu'il se trouvait à quelques pas de l'affreuse statut masquant l'entré du bureau directorial.

" Je m'apprête à faire quelque chose de bien, continua le Serpentard. Pour la première fois de ma vie… Seulement, j'ignore le mot de passe pour entrer dans ce fichu bureau.

" Je connais le mot de passe, intervient Ron. Tu me dis ce que tu lui veux et je te fais entrer.

Draco se leva et lui fit face. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé auparavant? Bien sûr que la belette connaît le mot de passe! il avait eut du mal à ce convaincre de le faire, depuis trois jours il ne dort pas, tourne en rond… mais au fond de lui, il sait que l'avenir de tout le monde magique se joue sur ce bout de papier…

" Ma mère m'a écrit cette lettre il y a trois jour, expliqua-t-il. Elle sait où se trouve Potter. Il est toujours vivant.

* * *

Plus que deux...  
Au revoir!  
Emily 


	34. Cher fils!

Bonjour à tous! Bon! Voilà un autre chapitre à cette fic. Pour ceux qui suivent _L'Ombre du passé_, il y était écrit que j'allais terminer mes histoires aujourd'hui. Cependant, j'ai manqué de temps pour les terminer. Ce sera toutefois fait sous peu. Il ne reste que deux chapitres dans chaque et les idées sont toutes là. Il ne suffit que de composer. Je recommence l'école demain, mais puisque c'est le première semaine, je vais probablement le temps de les terminer avant le weekend. Donc tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse!  
Sur ce...  
Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

**_

Cher fils…

_Il est toujours vivant…_

Malfoy ne vit pas le coup arriver. En moins de deux, il se trouva étalé de tout son long sur le plancher. Ron avait un crochet du droit étonnamment puissant! Ne s'étant pas encore remis de sa chute, l'immense rouquin luttait pour récupérer la lettre que le Serpentard tenait fermement entre ces mains.

- Enfoiré! Salopard! Injuriait Ron. Tu sais où il est depuis tout ce temps et tu n'as rien dit… Donne-moi cette lettre.

- Non!

Draco se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, malgré l'étourdissement du coup de poing. Il était en désavantage dans cette position, dans le combat physique, il était moins fort que Ron mais il n'allait pas laisser le rouquin prendre la lettre qui lui était si chère. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes combattirent pour une deuxième fois dans les couloirs du château. Pour une toute autre raison…

Le tumulte que cela produisit parvint jusqu'en haut de la tour du directeur et les occupants en descendirent rapidement. Remus et Sirius séparèrent difficilement les deux combattants, afin d'éloigner assez Ron et Draco l'un de l'autre pour qu'ils ne se touchent plus.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer la raison de cette rixe? se fâcha Dumbledore.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent d'un regard hargneux pendant un moment. Même si Malfoy n'avait pas eut dans l'idée de se battre de nouveau avec Ron, la baffe qu'il lui avait donnée avait manifestement écorché sa fierté et il ne voulait qu'il lise la lettre de sa mère. Le Gryffondor, quant à lui, avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Sachant qu'il était à l'origine de cette bagarre inutile, il s'avança vers le directeur :

- C'est de ma faute professeur, avoua-t-il.

- Vraiment, répondit Dumbledore apparemment pas surprit. Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous en vous pris de la sorte à Monsieur Malfoy?

- Parce que je vous ai caché des informations, Monsieur!

Malfoy s'était lui aussi avancé vers le directeur. Les deux Maraudeurs en arrière plan étaient tout à fait estomaqués de l'aveu du Serpentard. Le directeur scruta Draco par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune l'incitant à continuer. Ne trouvant pas les mots justes pour expliquer son geste, il tendit la lettre au directeur. De toute manière, c'est ce que sa mère lui avait demandé de faire.

_Cher fils, _

_Du moment où j'ai déposé la plume sur ce parchemin, ma mort est inévitable. Ce soir? Demain ? Je ne sais pas. Mais dès qu'IL saura, il en sera fini de moi. _

_On m'a formellement interdit de te contacter depuis que tu as choisi de rester à Poudlard. Sache, mon fils, que je suis très fière de toi pour cette décision. Tu as fait ce que je n'ai jamais eut le courage de faire. C'est toi qui m'as montré le chemin que je devais dorénavant prendre. Tu m'as donné la force de le faire. _

_Malgré l'interdiction, j'ai pu esquiver un moment la surveillance du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour t'écrire ces derniers mots. Bella doit être cependant à ma recherche. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne me quitte pas des yeux. Elle se doute de quelque chose, j'en suis certaine. Ta tante me connaît mieux que quiconque. _

_J'en ai assez Draco de tout ce Mal, mon cœur souffre depuis trop longtemps. J'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de chose depuis l'emprisonnement de ton père à Azkaban. J'ai l'épousé parce que je l'aimais, profondément et passionnément, j'ai été aveugle par ce fol amour. J'étais sa marionnette, il me faisait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. La peur constante de lui déplaire ou de déplaire à son maître m'empêchait de faire et de penser quoi que ce soit à l'écart de sa volonté. Je suis fière que tu t'en sois sorti avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. IL ne doit pas gagner…_

_Ta place est auprès de Dumbledore, pas de nous. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert. Je veux que tu vives dans un monde en paix. Le seul capable de te l'apporter est celui qui est capable de vaincre le Seigneur. _

_Harry Potter._

_Puisque j'ai été incapable de t'éloigner des Ténèbres toutes ces années, je vais maintenant prendre exemple sur toi et rompre ma promesse. Je vais vous donner les outils pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je pourrai attendre mon châtiment en paix avec moi-même. _

_Harry Potter se trouve dans l'ancienne maison des Gaunt. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours vivant._

_Montre bien ce parchemin à Dumbledore, car c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il trouve l'endroit et qu'il le délivre pour tous vous sauver… _

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur_

_Ta maman_

_Narcissa Black_

Ils attendaient tous que Dumbledore termine la lecture de la lettre. Son visage était impassible, ses yeux couraient le long des lignes écrites de la main de la Mangemort. Les doigts du vieux mage s'accrochaient désespérément au fin morceau de papier, s'accrochant à l'espoir qui renaissait en lui. Les deux Maraudeurs, quant à eux, s'adossèrent au mur, fixant impatiemment le directeur dans l'espérance d'une bonne nouvelle. Cette nouvelle Ron la connaissait déjà et c'est pourquoi, en essuyant sa lèvre fendue avec le rebord de sa chemise, il souriait. Harry était vivant. L'espoir était toujours là.

Pour sa part, le jeune Serpentard s'était retiré du petit groupe. Il savait qu'à présent sa mère était condamnée. Avoir gardé la lettre pour lui, elle aurait pu être sauvée, mais maintenant… Il en était accablé. Qui ne le serait pas? D'un autre côté, il ressentait en lui une grande fierté, celle d'avoir accomplit pour la première fois un acte de valeur pure et profitable. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour tous les sauver. Et il en était la cause. La cause de sa mort ou la cause de la délivrance du monde des sorciers? Quoi ressentir? Des remords ou de l'estime? Il n'avait jamais eu à combattre entre ces deux sentiments. En réalité, il n'avait jamais eut à combattre très fortement contre de forts sentiments. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, sans trop se poser de questions. La première fois qu'il fut confronté à un tel combat intérieur se fut lors de son initiation pour devenir mangemort. Depuis, il avait laissé les choses aller par elles-mêmes. Certes, il avait prit de forte décision depuis, mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il avait pris conscience de certaines valeurs qui ne lui avait pas été enseigné. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il devait faire et de quel côté il devait être. Ce n'était pas le choix le plus facile. Dumbledore avait incité à faire un choix décisif quelques semaines auparavant : « _Être du côté du bien ou celui de la facilité._ » Il avait définitivement choisit le chemin avec le plus d'embûches. Et cela le remplissait d'une telle plénitude qu'il compris pourquoi les hommes qui faisaient le bien étaient si heureux…

Quand il eut terminé la lecture de la lettre, le vieux mage se retourna vers Malfoy. Une marée inonda ses yeux brillant d'espoir. Malgré le sentiment de compassion qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme, il savait à présent que parmi tous les accomplissements qu'il avait faits tout au long de sa vie, Draco se situait très haut dans la hiérarchie de ses plus grandes réussites. Avec l'aide des trois Gryffondor de la génération du Serpentard, il avait réussit à le détourné de la voix qu'il lui avait été enseigné. C'est un sourire aux lèvres et une larme roulant sur sa joue qu'il se retournant vers les deux Maraudeurs.

- Harry est vivant, annonça-t-il. Et je sais où le trouver.

Sirius laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement, il ne se réjouit toutefois pas trop vite, car la victoire n'était pas certaine et Harry était toujours entre les mains de Voldemort. Il allait fêter seulement lorsque son filleul sera en sécurité. Comme ses comparses, il savait que dorénavant l'espoir était revenu en force. Cette nouvelle allait le redonner à tous ceux qui l'avaient perdu.

- Ronald, allez chercher votre sœur ainsi que Miss Granger et venez me rejoindre dans mon bureau, demanda le vieux mage.

- Vous êtes certain qu'elles doivent venir professeur? s'essaya Ron.

- Je comprends que vous vouliez garder les gens que vous aimez loin de cette guerre, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elles sont toutefois essentielles à cette mission.

- D'accord, consent Ron, mais c'est vous qui en discuterez avec ma mère!

Ron s'éloigna et Dumbledore grimaça intérieurement à la prévision d'un autre affrontement contre Molly Weasley (Voir Chapitre de cette fiction : _Krum, Malfoy et les jumeaux_.) Il était à présent temps de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Suivit des deux Maraudeurs et de Malfoy, il grimpa les escaliers menant à son bureau. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître son Patronus qui disparut par la fenêtre entrebâillée, envoyant un message aux membres de l'Ordre. Puis, sous la surveillance intriguée des ses trois compagnons, le directeur sortit une panoplie de bouteilles, de petites boîtes et d'instruments de toute sorte qu'il fourra dans un grand sac violet. Il préparait les outils nécessaires à cette dernière quête…

* * *

Ron arriva dans la Salle Commune, mais il n'y trouva ni sa sœur, ni Hermione. Normal, cette dernière s'était réfugiée dans son dortoir après leur discussion animée et la dernière des Weasley s'était couchée très tôt ce soir là. Alors comment les accompagner au bureau du directeur s'il ne pouvait monter? C'est alors qu'il lui vint l'idée suivante : « Je ne peux pas monter à pied dans le dortoir des filles, mais peut-être qu'en balais…? » Il grimpa alors les escaliers menant à son propre dortoir, attrapa son balai et mit son plan à exécution. Plusieurs élèves le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Que faisait-il avec son balai dans la Salle Commune? Seulement, quand il enfourcha l'engin, un attroupement de jeune curieux s'entassa autour de lui et lui bloquèrent le chemin. 

- Écartez-vous! Ordonna-t-il. Sinon, je vous donne une retenue.

Son air de préfet trop sur de lui n'en fit reculer aucun.

- Ron, tu ne peux pas monter l'a haut en balai, intervint une voix derrière lui.

- Ah! Non! Et pourquoi pas? Demanda-t-il au septième année qui faisait une tête de moins que lui.

- Ton frère George a déjà essayé et il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie, expliqua le septième année. Crois-moi, il est préférable de demander à une fille d'aller chercher celle que tu veux voir.

Le préfet descendit de son balai et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fille dans la salle. Lavande Brown! Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Lavande? Dit-il du ton le plus aimable qu'il était possible d'avoir dans une telle situation. Pourrais-tu dire à Hermione de descendre immédiatement avec ma sœur s'il te plait?

La Gryffondor le zieuta un instant et répliqua :

- Je ne suis pas à ton service Weasley!

Puis elle sortit de la salle en coup de vent. Il n'avait portant pas été impoli!

- Comment je fais maintenant? s'impatienta-t-il. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a demander de venir les chercher, je ne veux pas le faire attendre trop longtemps tu comprends!

- Il fallait le dire que c'était une demande de Dumbledore, intervient le septième année. Il a sûrement déjà ouvert l'accès pour que tu puisses monter.

Puis il s'en alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Ron roula les yeux et s'engagea dans l'escalier avec précaution. Il ne se déroba heureusement pas sous ses pieds. Arrivé à la hauteur de la porte du dortoir des filles de sixième, il s'arrêta pour frapper. Il était tout de même poli! Il n'entendit aucune réponse. Il entra tout de même. Hermione n'était pas là. Pas de panique, elle devait être avec Ginny. Effectivement, arrivé à la hauteur de la porte des cinquièmes, il distingua faiblement la voix de sa sœur. Il cogna.

- Entrez! dit la voix d'Hermione.

- C'est moi! Dit-il quelque peu gêner en ouvrant la porte.

- Comment as-tu fait pour monter? Questionna Hermione en essuyant des larmes.

Ron expliqua alors ce que le septième lui avait dit. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Les deux filles étaient seules dans la chambre. Il pouvait donc parler en toute sécurité. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il annonça la bonne nouvelle.

- Où il est, je veux le voir! S'exclama Ginny en se levant de son lit.

- Il n'est pas encore sauvé, dit Ron. Nous avons eut l'information où le trouver. L'Ordre a été prévenu.

- Et je suppose que je dois rester ici à vous attendre comme d'habitude? Explosa la rouquine.

- Non! Dumbledore nous attend tous les trois dans son bureau, tu viens avec nous cette fois. Quoique je ne sois pas tellement d'accord, seulement c'est Dumbledore qui donne les ordres…

Excité et anxieux, le petit groupe entreprit le chemin du bureau du directeur. Ron prit toutefois le temps de faire des excuses à Hermione pour son emportement avant la rencontre avec Malfoy dans le couloir, ce qu'elle pardonna suivit d'un long baiser.

* * *

Il était étendu sur le sol, le regard dans le néant, ne sentant ni le froid, ni l'humidité pénétrante, ni la douleur… Quelques brindilles de foin lui servaient de paillasse, entassées dans un coin qui autrefois, aurait été un living-room. Le foyer à ses côtés n'avait pas été allumé depuis de nombreuses années. Il était seul, seul depuis combien de temps? Il ne le savait. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Une douce main vint lui caresser la joue, il n'eut aucune réaction. Il sentit sa tête se redresser et être déposée sur quelque chose de plus moelleux. Un filet d'eau lui coula dans la bouche. Le liquide dessécha sa langue rappeuse, sa gorge héritée – à force d'avoir trop crié – mais l'eau ne se rendit pas beaucoup plus loin. Une toux incontrôlable le secoua, lui coupant sa respiration, et le liquide dégoulina sur son menton et sur sa chemise déchirée. Sa toux calmer et sa respiration reprenant un rythme sans risque, un chiffon propre essuya son visage, son front perlé de goutte de sueur. Un deuxième filet d'eau s'engagea dans sa bouche, et cette fois, le jeune homme réussit à déglutir convenablement afin que le liquide vital atterrisse dans son estomac vide. Il en tombait certainement sur sa chemise, mais ce qu'il réussissait à avaler lui permettait de tenir quelques temps de plus. 

Sa tête retrouva la dureté du sol, quittant la chaleur humaine sur laquelle elle avait été déposée. Dans le brouillard vaporeux, la noirceur épaisse, il entraperçut une vague dorée et quelque chose de froid et soyeux vint lui caresser la joue. Ce n'était pas une main. Des cheveux peut-être? Il n'en était pas certain. Il n'était plus certain de rien depuis longtemps.

Il y avait une présence humaine près de lui. Une présence non hostile, pour une fois. Comme il y avait une part de noir dans chacun des êtres bons, il devait alors y avoir une parcelle de lumière dans chacun des êtres mauvais. Il n'y avait que des êtres mauvais dans cet endroit, il n'existait plus de bien… outre cette mère.

- Ils vont bientôt venir te chercher, dit une voix près de son oreille.

Qui ils? Le chercher pourquoi? Pour continuer les tortures? Cela n'en valait plus vraiment la peine. Le Mage Noir ne soutirait plus aucun hurlement de douleur, plus de résistance. Harry était mort. Il n'avait plus de volonté, plus d'espoir, plus de sentiments qui nécessite à être décrit. Il se sentait aussi vide qu'un trou noir dans le fin fond de la galaxie…

* * *

Une bourrasque d'un vent glacial s'engouffra dans la pièce et ses longs cheveux dorés lui fouettèrent le visage. Elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Elle prit la couverture qu'elle avait apportée et couvrit le corps du jeune Potter. Sentant cette protection sur son corps, il se recroquevilla en petite boule, puis redevint immobile. Elle sentit des yeux braqués sur elle d'une telle intensité qu'elle due se retourner pour l'affronter. Elle était prête. Elle s'était préparer à mourir. Le Mage Noir se trouvait devant elle, accompagné de deux Mangemorts. Bellatrix et Lucius. 

- Narcissa? S'exclama Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, Maître, qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose, intervient Bellatrix.

Narcissa se releva et épousseta sa robe. Elle regarda son Maître et se tint bien droite. Elle n'avait aucune explication à donner, aucune excuse à formuler. Elle ne devait pas y être, elle y était. Elle était prête à recevoir son châtiment.

- Je savais que vous viendriez Narcissa, dit calmement Voldemort. Le cœur d'une mère est aisément maniable. Vous ne pouviez rester là sans rien faire. Il respire toujours?

- Oui, maître! Répondit-elle machinalement. Mais il n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

- Tant qu'il reste en vie jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vienne le chercher, dit Voldemort en arborant un rictus aux lèvres. Vous les avez prévenu n'est-ce pas?

Un léger brin de panique s'empara de Narcissa. Elle croyait sincèrement avoir tout fait dans son possible pour qu'IL ne découvre pas qu'elle avait contacté Draco. Le Mage Noir vit cette panique dans le fond ses yeux. Il ricana.

- Bien! Je n'ais plus besoin de toi à présent. _Avada Kedavra_…

* * *

Elle l'avait présentit!  
Le coup final dans le prochain chapitre.

À la prochaine!

Emily


	35. Fusion

Ce chapitre est envoyé sous ta demande, ma chère soeur!  
Un petit chapitre pour te divertir entre un boire, une couche et un dodo!!  
C'est pas le dernier, il va rester l'épilogue. Je ne donnerai toutefois aucune date... je ne l'envoie toujours plus tard de toute manière. Alors il arrivera quand il arrivera!  
Bonne Lecture_**

* * *

**_

Fusion

_Dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd..._

Les membres de l'Ordre commençaient à arriver par petits groupes. Le carillon ne cessait de raisonner et Mme Black rappliquait à toutes les fois. Ils le savaient pourtant qu'ils ne devaient pas faire de bruit! Ils y étaient presque tous, il ne manquait que Minerva et Hagrid qui étaient restés à Poudlard, au cas où… La famille Weasley s'était regroupée dans un coin; Dumbledore siégeait au bout de la table allongée magiquement pour l'occasion; Remus, Sirius et Nymphadora étaient assis d'un côté du directeur; Maugrey, Shacklebolt ainsi que les autres membres s'aggloméraient autour du mage, attendant le début de la réunion. Seul Malfoy ne participait à aucun groupe. Il s'était adossé à la grande armoire et regardait et écoutait discrètement les conversations des petits sous-groupes. Il s'entait l'hostilité qui se dégageait des regards envoyés vers lui, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il l'avait cherché pendant plus de cinq ans et la marque de sa famille planait toujours au-dessus de lui. Cela allait changer… ce soir là.

Même s'ils savaient tous de quoi il était question, chacun était nerveux, anxieux à la suite des évènements. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient combattre les Mangemorts, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face au danger… à la mort, mais l'inquiétude devant l'avenir des prochaines heures les envahissait tout de même.

- Bonsoir, commença Dumbledore pour attirer l'attention. Comme vous le savez probablement déjà, nous avons été informés de l'endroit où se trouve Harry. Je prendrai la tête du cortège avec Ginny, Ronald et Draco.

Mme Weasley ne fit que grogner légèrement mais ne dit rien. Elle avait eut cette conversation avec le vieux mage quelques minutes plus tôt et il avait gagné sa cause. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que la mère à convaincre. D'autres membres de l'Ordre n'étaient certains que la jeune Weasley soit à la hauteur de la situation.

- Albus, intervient Maugrey. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit raisonnable que les enfants nous accompagnent. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple promenade dans les couloirs du Département des Mystères. C'est probablement un piège…

- Ce n'est pas un piège, coupa agressivement Malfoy.

- Draco! calma Dumbledore.

Le jeune Malfoy regarda Fol Œil hargneusement mais ne dit plus rien.

- Je ne crois pas que la lettre soit intentionnellement une missive pour nous attirer là-bas, expliqua le vieux mage, je crains toutefois que Voldemort eut vent du message.

Maugrey marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mais ne le contredit pas. Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre où il en était, mais un grand fracas se fit entendre en provenance des étages supérieurs, suivit immédiatement et inévitablement des hurlements de Mme Black. Dumbledore se dirigea seul vers la source du bruit, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. En entrant dans l'une des pièces du deuxième, il découvrit Hermione étendue sur le sol, un Retourneur de Temps au creux de la main. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la souleva. Elle sourit et lui souffla : « J'ai terminé. » Puis elle se rendormit.

Pauvre petite! Elle était épuisée. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de préparer une potion très complexe et puisque le temps manquait, il lui avait fourni un Retourneur de Temps. En examinant l'objet, il découvrit qu'il avait été retourné cinquante-trois fois. Hermione avait travaillé sur la potion pendant 53 heures. Il était normal qu'elle soit épuisée. Elle avait accomplit ce qu'elle devait faire pour la soirée. Elle pouvait maintenant se reposer en toute tranquillité. Il fabriqua un Portoloin avec une vieille plume et la transféra à Poudlard où Pompon prendra bien soin d'elle. Glissant dans sa poche la petite fiole qu'elle avait laissée sur le coin de la table, Dumbledore retourna dans la cuisine.

- Hermione a terminé ce que je lui avais demandé, reprit-il. Je l'ai retourné à Poudlard pour qu'elle se repose.

- Elle va bien professeur? ne put s'empêché de demander Ron.

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête et un sourire, mais son visage se durcit aussitôt. Il n'était plus l'heure des frivolités. L'heure était grave.

- Je conduirai donc les trois jeunes vers Harry, reprit Dumbledore. Pour cela, vous allez devoir nous couvrir. Nymphadora, vous pouvez informer les Aurors de notre position.

Le groupe se leva et se prépara à aller combattre. La nervosité monta d'un cran. Ils savaient qu'il y en avait qui ne reviendraient pas…

Les instructions avaient été de transplaner aux alentours du panneau de bois indiquant « _Little Hangleton, un kilomètre et demi_ » et d'attendre Dumbledore pour la suite des instructions. Il se fit attendre une dizaine de minutes. Il avait donné les dernières directives aux trois jeunes gens qui allaient l'accompagner. Il était impératif qu'ils sachent parfaitement les rôles qu'ils allaient jouer dans ce moment décisif. Cela fait, ils retrouvèrent les membres de l'Ordre près du panneau.

- Où allons-nous Dumbledore? demanda Sirius.

- À l'ancienne maison des Gaunt, répondit-il sans aucun mal.

C'est à ce moment qu'il su que la gardienne du secret avait été éliminée. Il regarda le jeune Malfoy et à la vu des larmes de rage qui inondaient ses yeux, il comprit que Draco avait, lui aussi, saisit que Narcissa Black n'était plus.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna Dumbledore à son armée.

Ils entreprirent la descente de la pente raide qui conduisait à _Little Hangleton_, ne sachant pas exactement où ils se rendaient, ils suivirent le professeur Dumbledore tout en gardant l'oreille et l'œil attentifs. Ils empruntèrent un étroit chemin dans une ouverture dans la haie qui bordait la route. Le nouveau chemin de terre leur apparaissait plus sinistre qu'il ne devait l'être. La haie qui le bordait était plus haute que la précédente, inévitablement pour cacher ce qui se passait derrière… Dumbledore avançait d'un pas lent et vigilant aux inégalités de la terre qui recouvrait la chaussée. Ils continuèrent à descendre au flanc de la colline jusqu'à ce que la vieille maison de Gaunt.

Le vieux mage fit s'arrêter le cortège. L'endroit lui paru trop accueillant et cela éveilla en lui les soupçons pour l'éventualité du piège. Personne ne gardait la porte, ils n'avaient rencontré aucune résistance, aucune barrière magique, aucun signe que Voldemort se tenait dans les parages. Ils devaient se trouver tout autour, dans les arbres, invisible à l'œil nu… à l'œil de Maugrey?

Apparemment oui, car un éclair rouge vint traverser le groupe, mais, heureusement, il ne toucha personne. Leur vigilance accrue leur conférait des réflexes prompts. Les Mangemorts sortirent de leur cachette, formant ainsi un cercle autour du petit groupe que formait l'Ordre. Ils étaient quatre fois supérieurs en nombre, encagoulés, baguettes levées et ils avançaient tout droit sur l'Ordre. L'éventualité du piège se confirma. Mais ils s'y étaient préparés. Un autre groupe arriva derrière les Mangemort créant ainsi l'effet de surprise dans les rangs de Voldemort. Les Aurors avaient répondu à l'appel.

La bataille déterminante du sort des sorciers allait pouvoir commencer…

Les éclairs de couleur arrivaient de partout, se fracassaient contre les arbres, contre les hommes… Le combat produisait un vacarme infernal dû aux formules prononcées et aux chocs des sortilèges. D'un œil d'observateur, les entrecroisements des éclairs pouvaient ressembler à un magnifique feu d'artifice, mais en sachant que chacun de ces jets de lumière étaient blessants… ou meurtrier cela ne pouvait être un spectacle éclatant. Une partie de la forêt avait pris feu et une épaisse fumée s'empara des lieux. Viser juste devenait de plus en plus difficile. Quelques-uns voulurent bien l'éteindre, mais tourner le dos à la bataille pour calmer le brasier leur empêchaient de se défendre correctement. Un Auror avait déjà péri pour cela.

Dumbledore avançait vers la maison en compagnie de Ginny, Ron et Draco, quand Malfoy père interpella son fils. Le jeune Serpentard se retourna promptement et le duel commença, autant verbal que magique. Le vieux mage et les deux Weasley continuèrent leur progression. Ils rencontrèrent toutefois une embûche près de la porte. Elle avait été magiquement protéger. Sans perdre de temps, Dumbledore essaya tout ce qu'il savait. Plusieurs sorts ricochèrent, plusieurs n'eurent aucun effet. Dumbledore s'épuisait, mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Rien ni personne ne lui avait jamais barré la route, cela n'allait pas commencer lors de ce moment fatidique.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny et Ron combattaient chacun de leur côté, soit pour sauver leur peau ou pour surveiller les arrières de leur directeur. Ils ne devaient pas s'éloigner de lui, car, lorsque la porte sera ouverte, il aura besoin d'eux.

Un peu plus loin des pairs d'ennemis s'étaient formés. Sirius et Tonks combattaient côte à côte contre Bellatrix et Rogue. L'infâme professeur avait bel et bien choisit son camp. Des corps tombaient pour ne plus jamais se relever, il y avait des pertes dans les deux camps.

Dumbledore ne désespérait pas.

Une vague d'air glacial s'engouffra dans la vallée, éteignit le brasier dans un bruit sourd et profond. La nuit noire devint plus sombre, plus pesante pour les cœurs purs. Les Détraqueurs faisaient leur entrée.

Mais Dumbledore gardait espoir…

Plus le temps passait, plus les rangs de Voldemort gagnaient du terrain. L'Ordre et les Aurors commençaient à faiblir…

Dumbledore devait réussir.

C'est après plus d'une centaine de contre-sorts que le Mage Blanc réussit à faire tomber la barrière. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit enfin.

- Ginny! s'écria-t-il.

S'était son tour d'agir.

En jetant un dernier regard vers son directeur et son frère, elle entra dans la maison. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd.

Dumbledore, à bout de force, s'effondra au sol. L'avenir du monde magique n'était plus entre ses mains. Il était vieux, il avait tant combattu les Ténèbres… il passait maintenant le flambeau à la relève. Il croyait sottement pouvoir s'éteindre dignement après la victoire, mais une ombre qu'il reconnut que trop bien apparu devant lui. Voldemort avait choisi ce moment pour faire son entrée. D'un geste sec de baguette, il créa une bulle impénétrable autour de lui et de Dumbledore et il s'accroupit face au vieux mage. Le vieux directeur leva les yeux vers lui mais ne tenta rien. Que pouvait-il faire? Il n'avait plus de forces.

- Dumbledore…, ricana-t-il, tu es tomber dans le piège comme je m'y attendais. Tu as usé tes dernières forces pour ouvrir cette porte afin de sauver Harry Potter. Tu ne peux plus le sauver Dumbledore, il s'est laissé mourir, je n'ai rien eu à faire. Regarde tes fidèles! Ils tombent devant la force de mes Mangemorts. Les sorciers vénéraient ta force, ta sagesse et ton intelligence. Ils n'ont rien compris du tout. Je suis le plus fort! Pour ce qui est de ton intelligence, je crois que ton amour pour Potter t'a rendu stupide. Malgré tous les efforts que tu as mis dans le but de me renverser, toutes ses années où tu lui as enseigné, où tu l'as protégé, tu as oublié une chose fondamentale… _toi_. Après toutes ses années, tu n'as jamais compris que ce n'était pas le gamin que je visais mais toi? Bien entendu, j'avais une aversion envers le rejeton de Potter, il m'a fait disparaître pendant treize ans, mais il m'a également fait renaître plus puissant que je ne l'étais, il n'était qu'alors un moyen de t'atteindre, comme l'a été Rogue. C'est terminé Dumbledore… tu as perdu.

- Ne sois pas si confiant Tom, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix faible. J'ai toujours espoir de te voir tomber. Certes ce ne sera pas de ma main. Tu vas bientôt me tuer, car je n'ai plus de forces pour t'en empêcher. J'ai commis plusieurs erreurs tout au long de ma vie, et Merlin sait qu'elle a été longue. Cependant, les années que j'ai passé auprès du jeune Harry Potter, pour le former et pour le protéger, n'en ont pas été. Venir ici ce soir n'en était pas une non plus. Harry est plus fort que tu ne le crois, Tom. Je croyais que tu avais compris. Il a quelque chose que tu ne possèdes pas et que tu n'auras jamais. Il est ma plus grande fierté et je peux mourir sans avoir de remords et sans crainte pour le futur. Ce que je trouve déplorable, c'est que mon lit de mort est si sinistre.

Il détourna son regard du Mage Noir et regarda autour de lui. Il fut affligé par le désastre qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Mais tout ce carnage n'était plus en son pouvoir. Il soupira, l'espoir au cœur et ferma les yeux. Il s'imaginait sur les bords du Lac Noir, parlant avec les sirènes et les centaures, voyant au loin de jeunes élèves riant aux éclats aux abords du château de Poudlard. Il se revit enseignant la métamorphose à des élèves avides de connaissances; il se revit s'asseyant pour la première fois dans la chaise du bureau directorial; il revit ses élèves errant dans les couloirs, les faiseurs de troubles, les plus sages; il se revit manger des esquimaux au citron en compagnie de Hagrid; il se remémora l'agréable compagnie du professeur McGonagall, du corps professoral, des membres de l'Ordre…; il revit la première fois où il croisa les yeux du jeune Potter, ses victoires sur le terrain de Quidditch et contre les forces du Mal, le moment inoubliable où il serra la main du jeune Malfoy… Un sourire aux lèvres, il rouvrit les yeux pour faire face à l'éclair vert qui lui alla droit au cœur.

Des cris transpercèrent la nuit, des cris de joie, des cris de haine, un cri de douleur. Ce dernier avait été produit par Fumseck, l'oiseau de feu. Dumbledore l'avait retenu pour qu'il n'intervienne pas. Maintenant, il n'avait plus de maître pour le guider. Il fondit sur la bulle magique et la transperça. Voldemort voulu bien atteindre le phénix, mais l'oiseau était trop rapide pour lui. Dans cette bataille, le Mage Noir ne vit pas la porte de la maison s'ouvrir.

Harry Potter lui fit face.

Dans la stupéfaction de tous, Harry marchait droit sur Voldemort, sans crainte. Il paraissait régénéré, emplit de force, de puissance magique incroyable qui émanait de lui tel une lumière envahissant les Ténèbres. Voldemort interrompit son combat avec l'oiseau pour regarder le Survivant. Comment pouvait-il se tenir devant lui, si sûrement, quand il était à l'article de la mort quelques heures auparavant?

Ronald qui avait tout vu depuis l'arrivé de Voldemort comprit que le moment était bientôt venu que lui et Draco interviennent. Il essaya de trouver le Serpentard à travers le champ de bataille, tout en évitant les sortilèges qui allaient de tous bords tous côtés. Il le trouva un peu plus loin. Draco ne se battait plus. Il était assit, adossé à un arbre, face à une dépouille que Ron déduisit être celle de Lucius Malfoy.

- Draco! lança-t-il dans l'espoir de se faire entendre parmi le raffut environnant. C'est bientôt le moment!

Ron réussit à avoir un contact visuel. Draco pleurait, il était normal dans la situation dans laquelle il était. Sa mère était morte en le contactant, il venait de tuer son père… il était orphelin. Malgré cela, il se leva et rejoignit Ron à quelques mètres où devait se dérouler le duel décisif. Puis, ils attendirent, attentifs, défensifs aux mouvements des Mangemorts, du Lord et de Harry.

Face à face, aucun ne faisait le premier mouvement. Voldemort essayait de comprendre... Harry également. Il ne comprenait pas plus que le Mage Noir comment se faisait-il qu'il soit toujours en vie, comment pouvait-il tenir debout tandis que quelques heures avant, il avait tout simplement de la difficulté à respirer, à vivre… La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est ce qu'il devait faire et qu'il avait le pouvoir de le faire. Il sentait tout au fond de lui la puissance magique qui l'habitait, qui le guidait, qui allait l'aider. Malgré cela, il tremblait. Ses mains, ses jambes, son corps tout entier appréhendait la suite des évènements. Il vit le Lord s'approcher de lui, lentement, un rictus à ce qui lui servait de lèvres et une lueur démoniaque au fond des yeux. Voldemort lui rendait sa baguette.

- J'espère que tu te débrouilleras mieux qu'il y a deux ans et mieux que ce pauvre Dumbledore, lança le Mage Noir en pointa le corps inerte du directeur.

Harry ne voulu pas concevoir ce qui se présentait à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas croire à la mort de cet homme. Seulement, à l'égard de ce déni, la force à l'intérieur de lui s'agite, elle entre en mouvement, capturant toutes les cellules de son corps, tous les afflux nerveux, tout son être n'est que cette force… il y aura un moment plus propice pour le pleurer, pour le moment, il devait faire son devoir.

Voldemort se plaça en position de combat, Harry en fit de même. Le Survivant sentit une présence bienfaitrice près de lui, il leva les yeux et remarqua un allier qui le secondait du haut des airs.

Les deux combattants se regardèrent intensément un moment, faisant fit de tout ce qui pouvaient les entourer. Fumseck se mit alors à former un cercle autour d'eux. Une barrière de feu s'érigea et plus personne ne pouvait intervenir dans le combat. Le début du combat provoqua quelque désordre aux seins des groupes. Les Mangemorts qui ne juraient que par la survit de leur Maître se replièrent afin d'être hors de portée si le dénouement du combat n'était pas à leur faveur. Les plus fidèles au Maître étaient restés, combattant avec acharnement les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors restants. L'obstruction que provoquait le feu de Fumseck les empêchait de bien voir la scène du combat final. Seuls les lueurs des sortilèges réussissaient à transparaître.

Cette situation dura plusieurs minutes. Les Aurors et l'Ordre réussirent enfin à prendre le dessus de la bataille. La victoire était imminente de ce côté des flammes, mais à l'intérieur… Harry battait de l'aile.

Il avait réussit à éviter tous les sortilèges de Voldemort, mais en aucun cas, il n'avait touché, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt au Mage Noir. Son énergie qui était si forte au début commençait à s'épuiser. Il ne savait que faire pour le vaincre. Voldemort était plus fort que lui, cela était évident. Il avait plus d'expérience, il avait terminé ses études et il avait été un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. En quoi pouvait-il prétendre, lui, Harry Potter, être meilleur que Voldemort? il ne voyait pas comment il allait réussir. Il n'était même pas capable de lancer convenablement un sortilège Doloris… comment réussir à vaincre Voldemort? Il devait pourtant le tuer, non? Entrecoupé d'esquives, il réfléchissait à la possibilité qu'il n'allait peut-être réussir à accomplir la tâche qu'on lui avait attribuée. Il avait un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas et ignore… l'amour. Mais en ce moment précis, comment ce sentiment pouvait-il l'aider?

Il réfléchissait trop… son alerte en fut abusée. Le sort mortel le toucha de plein fouet.

Chose étrange, Harry ne tomba pas. Harry ne mourut pas. Il avait absorbé le sort mortel. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment cela pouvait-il être possible et apparemment Voldemort était également dans l'impasse.

C'est alors qu'un chant merveilleux s'éleva autour d'eux. L'oiseau avait entonné une mélodie poignante, remplis d'espoir et de promesse. Harry ne s'était pas toujours ressaisit, mais commençait à comprendre l'étrange phénomène qui l'habitait grâce à ce chant. Parmi les notes plus aiguës et les plus graves, on lui expliquait ce qui avait à comprendre. On lui expliqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui l'habitait ou plutôt quelqu'un. Pour une personne qui avait de la difficulté à fermer son esprit, il lui avait fallu du temps pour capter l'intrus qui possédait son corps. Cet intrus était là pour l'aider, pour que le pouvoir, dont Voldemort ignore l'existence, puisse être à son maximum. Il manquait toutefois un ingrédient essentiel à cette chimie. Pour que la fusion soit complète, parfaite, il devait y avoir une source de chaleur intense. C'est à ce moment que Fumseck entra en action. Il cessa soudainement de tourner autour des deux ennemis, puis il fit exactement ce que Ginny avait fait plus tôt et ce que le sortilège avait fait. Il fonça sur Harry et alla se lier à lui. Il était l'élément source pour la fusion et l'union complète des deux cœurs. Deux cœurs qui s'aimaient, deux cœurs qui formaient un amour plus grand que la mort, plus puissant que la mort…

C'est à ce moment que Harry pointa sa baguette vers le Lord et que l'Avada Kedavra retourna à son maître. Il tomba lentement, un visage ahurit, la peur au fond des yeux, puis, plus rien.

La prophétie venait de se réaliser.

Tom Marvollo Riddle était mort… enfin.

Seulement ce n'était pas terminer pour Harry. Une douleur saillante le prit à la tête et au cœur, l'empêchant de tenir plus longtemps. Il s'écroula au sol, face au Lord.

Ron et Malfoy étaient prêts à cette situation critique. Ils approchèrent du Survivant et pointèrent leur baguette à l'unisson sur le corps secouer de douleur. Ils devaient faire vite, deux vies étaient en danger.

Separatio! S'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Tout doucement, Ginny se détacha de Harry, comme une âme quittant le corps. Elle tomba épuisée à ses côtés. Harry cessa de se débattre et glissa au sol. Il retomba dans l'état semi-comateux conséquemment ces deux semaines de captivité, à l'article de la mort.

Seulement, au sommet de la colline, le ciel s'était éclaircit. Les premiers rayons de soleil diffusaient une lueur orange clair qui annonçait une aube nouvelle…

* * *

Voilà! Comme je disais plus haut, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et puisque j'ai quatre travaux longs à remettre dans les prochaines semaines. Ensuite il y aura la fin de la session, alors je ne crois pas pouvoir écrit d'ici un bout de temps. Alors à dans deux mois...

Emily


	36. En famille

C'est la fin! Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui l'on attendue depuis tout ce temps. Mais je termine toujours ce que j'ai commencé même si ça prend du temps...

Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme je le désirais, mais en gros, c'est l'idée générale.

Bonne Lecture!

- Mma…!

Molly sursauta et se retourna. Il avait émis un son! Puisse Merlin que ce ne soit pas que son esprit épuisé qui lui joue un mauvais tour…

Il y avait plus de trois semaines qu'il était étendu là, immobile, assoupit profondément. Les médicomages qualifiaient son coma d'irréversible. Levant sa baguette lumineuse, elle le regarda un moment et lui prit la main pour qu'il ressente sa présence. Les minutes passèrent, mais il resta toujours immobile.

Elle soupira et retourna à son tricot. C'est ce qu'elle faisait toujours la nuit, sans que personne ne le sache : d'un geste machinal elle tricotait et surveillait son huitième enfant. Bien que son mari ait souvent sentit ses longues absences au cours des nuits, ses yeux fatigués le matin venu, il n'avait pas posé de question. Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

La maison était silencieuse. Ces plus vieux étaient partis de la maison, les plus jeunes avaient dû retourner à l'école depuis la _Nouvelle Ère_. À contre cœur, bien évidemment!

Elle et son mari étaient donc restés au Terrier avec le Survivant, que certains pessimistes ne considéraient plus comme tel. Le jour même dans la Gazette, on parla de lui au passé, comme si son sort avait été jeté; juste sous la rubrique des condamnés de la journée. Tout était loin d'être terminé, Molly en était convaincu. Les visites quotidiennes des médicomages n'étaient certes pas encourageantes : _il n'y a aucune amélioration_; _son activité psychique est quasiment nulle; il ne fait que respirer_… Molly était toutefois convaincu du contraire. Il avait toujours en lui la flamme qui lui avait permis vaincre Lord Voldemort, cette flamme allait le sortir de son coma. Quand? Elle ne le savait pas, mais il reviendrait.

Il ne restait que deux jours avant les vacances de Noël. Tout était cependant déjà prêt pour accueillir sa grande famille et tous ceux qui s'y sont attachés. Ce sera l'un de ses plus gros réveillons et malgré tous les préparatifs qu'elle avait dû faire, tout ce qu'elle espérait pour ce Noël, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait : c'est le réveil de Harry.

La nuit passa lentement, très lentement. Plus les minutes passèrent, plus la matrone avait les paupières lourdes. Ses doigts qui tricotaient sans qu'elle en ait véritablement conscience devinrent de plus en plus lent puis ils arrêtèrent complètement. Elle s'assoupit finalement.

- Molly!

Elle sursauta. La pièce était à nouveau baignée de lumière et M. Weasley se tenait devant elle avec un thé fort dans la main. Elle avait passé toute la nuit auprès de Harry et considérant la clarté de la pièce, le jour était déjà bien entamé.

- Bonjour chéri, dit-elle en se massant le cou.

- C'est ici que tu te caches? la taquina-t-il en lui tendant le thé.

- Merci!

Elle prit la tasse et en but une longue lampée.

- Il goûte un peu étrange, mais il est fait avec amour, ajouta-t-il en voyant les traits de sa femme se tordre de dégoût. Je dois aller au ministère, mais je ne crois pas être de retour très tard. Sirius devrait arriver dans une heure ou deux.

Molly ne l'écouta à peine, elle se remémorait ce qu'elle avait entendu la nuit dernière. Harry avait donné un signe de vie. Son premier depuis trois semaines. Elle en était certaine…

Mme Weasley sentit vaguement son mari l'embrasser sur le front et lui dire au revoir, mais mon regard était toujours posé sur le jeune homme à ses côtés. Elle lui prit la main et la serra… il la resserra à son tour…

* * *

La pile de documents qu'il avait à signer commença à diminuer. Toutes ces procédures administratives l'ennuyaient royalement. _Lisez ceci! Lisez cela! Remplissez ce formulaire! Signez ici! Signez là!_ Bien sûr, chaque document avait son importance, mais toute cette paperasse lui donnait mal à la tête. Le premier document qu'on lui fit signer stipulait que : _Toutes charges criminelles élevées contre Sirius Black furent déchargées. _Signant son acquittement, il accueillit ouvertement les excuses rapides du Ministre, mais ouvrit pleinement les bras pour accueillir sa liberté. Les dossiers suivants concernaient sa tutelle déférée par le tribunal. Le Ministère avait jugé bon de le nommer tuteur légal de Harry et de Draco jusqu'à leur majorité (dans la mesure ou Harry s'y rendait…) Il était alors tenue de prendre soin et d'administrer leurs biens. Le cas de Draco avait été particulièrement difficile à régler. Ses deux parents étaient morts au moment du dernier combat, sa tante Bellatrix allait croupir à Azkaban le restant de ses jours et son parrain également. Sirius Black restait le dernier membre de sa famille le plus apte à le garder.

En sortant du Département de la justice magique, Sirius se rendit au Quartier général des Aurors pour décliner l'offre d'emploi – quoique très alléchante – qu'on lui avait proposé. En entrant dans le bureau, il rencontra la chevelure turquoise de Tonks.

- St-Mangouste t'a déjà donné ton congé? questionna-t-il.

- Sirius? C'est toi? s'assura-elle en regardant quelques centimètres de trop vers la gauche.

- Toujours dans le noir? Demanda-t-il avec compassion.

- Noir? Moi, je ne vois pas de noir, c'est tout rouge… à non, là c'est bleu, répondit-elle. St-Mangouste ne m'a pas donné mon congé, je me suis enfuie et automatiquement je me suis retrouvée ici. Je venais pour voir… enfin pour vérifier si je ne pouvais trouver Maugrey. Il est sans doute meilleur que les pseudos médicomages qui ont été affecté à mon cas. Toi que fais-tu là? J'ai entendu dire que tu allais devenir Auror.

- Et bien les dires sont faux, dit-il. J'ai accepté un job beaucoup plus intéressant.

- McGonagall t'a convaincu?

- Désoler de te voler ton job Tonks.

- Ne le sois pas, répondit-elle sérieusement. C'est moi, qui a proposé ton nom. Tu vas sûrement avoir une très belle et longue carrière. On dit que depuis qu'un certain Mage Noir est mort, le poste n'est plus maudit!

* * *

Il arriva au Terrier immédiatement informé du réveil de son filleul. La maison bourdonnait déjà de médicomages, de journalistes et d'autres curieux qui avait eut vent de la nouvelle. Molly seule n'avait pu les retenir à l'extérieur. Quand ils le virent arriver, ils se jetèrent sur lui comme des mouches sur une tranche de viande, mais ils comprirent très vite qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Les médias repoussés, il grimpa à l'étage pour y retrouver deux médicomages qui lui bloquèrent le chemin. Ils affirmèrent qu'il allait s'en sortir avec pratiquement aucune séquelle physique. Quelques cicatrices, un estomac à réhabituer à la nourriture, mais rien de très important. Pour ce qui est de sa santé mentale, les épreuves qu'il avait subies resteront à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire et seul le temps allait lui permettre de les combattre et de les accepter. Pour le moment, il était terriblement perturbé. La seule présence qu'il acceptait sans faire de crise, était celle de Molly. Ces crises pouvaient être régulières et très intenses, il se pouvait également qu'il ne reconnaisse pas immédiatement ses proches, car le Lord avait sûrement manipulé son esprit de plusieurs manière pour le torturer.

Mais Sirius se fichait complètement des recommandations des médicomages. Il voulait voir Harry. Les médias ne l'avaient pas empêché de passer, les deux médicomages non plus. Il entra dans la chambre et le vit assit dans son lit, Molly à ses côtés.

Quand Harry le vit s'approcher, il se blottit dans les bras de Molly avec frayeur. Le souvenir de l'image de Sirius l'amenant à la tombe de ses parents lui était trop frais en mémoire pour qu'il n'accepte la présence de son parain. Son esprit était trop embrouillé pour qu'il ne fasse la distinction entre la réalité et ce qu'il avait subit. L'homme qui s'avançait était Severus Rogue, celui qui l'avait torturé des journées entières. Ce n'était pas son parrain…

Son réveille avait été le même, le visage qu'il avait vu quand il avait ouvert les yeux ne lui avait pas paru bienfaiteur. Pour lui, c'était encore l'une de leur arnaque. Un autre tour du Mage Noir pour le piégé. Certes, il n'était plus dans la cabane où il avait subit toutes ces tortures, il était au Terrier, mais ce devait être encore qu'une illusion. Le cimetière en était une, pourquoi pas le Terrier. Il avait essayé de se débattre, il avait sentit les larmes couler, son corps n'avait pas réagit à la demande de fuite, que quelques spasmes ici et là, mais rien qui pouvait lui être utile pour se sauver. Le visage de la femme s'était transformé, l'inquiétude remplaça la joie qu'elle avait eut début. Il avait crié, mais il n'avait rien entendu. La femme s'était rapprochée de lui et l'avait serré contre elle. Il s'était débattu quelques instants encore, ne voulant pas se faire piéger de nouveau pas la simulation d'une affection quelconque… mais peu à peu il se calma. Le côté rationnel de son esprit lui avait ouvert les yeux : aucun Mangemort, même déguisé, ne pouvait donner une pareille étreinte, une étreinte remplis d'amour maternel. Une seule mangemort aurait pu, Narcissa Malfoy, mais elle était morte. Alors, il reconnut Molly…

Donc, peut-être que… Peut-être que c'était bien son parrain…

Il se dégagea légèrement de Molly et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

- L'année dernière, avant que je ne retourne à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël tu m'as donné quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Il le testait. Seul le vrai Sirius connaissait la réponse.

- Un miroir de communication.

- Bonne réponse!

Harry lui sourit et Molly décida qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter les lieux. Harry allait probablement être plus à l'aise de se confier à Sirius qu'à elle.

* * *

Assis aux côtés de Molly dans le salon, Harry attendait que M. Weasley revienne de Londres avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il avait certainement hâte de les voir, seulement, il y avait une certaine crainte. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils allaient lui poser des questions, il savait qu'il devrait parler sérieusement avec Ginny, car après ce qui s'était passé lors du dernier combat, ils ne pouvaient plus remettre ultérieurement la révélation de leur sentiment.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volé et ils firent tous éruption dans le salon en même temps. Hermione se précipita sur lui la première, l'écrasant et l'étouffant, mais il était tellement content de la voir qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Quand elle le laissa respiré – ou plutôt quand Molly l'écarta – ce fut au tour de Ron de venir l'accueillir « parmi les vivants » disait-il. Moins hystérique qu'Hermione, Ron laissa facilement sa place au suivant. Harry ne s'y attendait pas, mais il en fut heureux. Qui aurait pu croire cela quelques semaines plus tôt que Harry Potter accueillerait Draco Malfoy avec autant de sympathie? Ils se serrèrent la main, l'un content que l'autre ait survécu. Puis ce fut au tour de Ginny qui c'était mise à l'écart depuis qu'elle était rentrée. D'un commun accord – Arthur dû inciter pour que Molly suive – tous sortirent du salon pour les laisser seuls quelques instants : « Cinq minutes! », avait dit Molly, mais l'ambiance était tellement à la fête que même Molly oublia d'aller voir ce qui ce passait dans le salon.

Pendant le souper de Noël, la maison était bondée. Molly ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais heureusement pour elle, Dobby l'elfe de maison était venu donner un coup de main aux préparations de ce festin digne de Poudlard.

Tout le monde y était. La famille Weasley y était au grand complet, cela impliquait également Percy, puis les substituts qui ne pouvaient plus se passer de cette famille, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Draco, Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey, Fleur et même Hagrid pour qui on avait spécialement usé de magie afin d'agrandir la pièce principale.

Pendant le souper, Draco avait été distant du reste du monde. Il n'était pas habituer à autant de chaleur et d'amour autour d'une même table. Harry était aller le rejoindre avec sa chaise volante.

- C'est toujours comme ça ici? demanda le blondinet.

- Toujours!

Quelques instants de silence passèrent avant qu'il reprenne :

- Je crois bien pouvoir m'y habituer.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, un sourire sincère et amical qui réchauffa l'atmosphère.

- Draco!

- Oui!

- Quand j'étais prisonnier des mangemorts, j'ai eu le temps de connaître ta mère. Je voulais te dire qu'elle était une personne bien et qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup. Il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça mais il continua à regarder Harry intensément.

- Merci, finit-il par dire. Merci Harry d'avoir mit fin à tout ça.

Pendant ce temps, les festivités continuaient. Les jumeaux étaient en train d'en mettre plein la vue avec de nouvelles inventions quand George interpella Ron :

- Vas-tu enfin nous expliquer comment tu as fait pour capturer les fées, Bilius?

- Bilius? s'étouffa Hermione. C'était toi Ron?

Il n'avait pas à répondre, la couleur de ses joues trahissait sa gêne. Hermione lui sauta au cou et lui donna des milliers de baisers sous les rires moqueurs de la tablé. Puis George reprit :

- Alors, tu nous expliques?

* * *

Merci infiniment à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu jusqu'à la fin... ou plutôt... qui ont su patienter jusqu'à la fin!

MERCI

Emily


End file.
